Savoir-Faire: To Know and To Do
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: Eternal life is a curse I do not wish onto anyone. Tomorrow, I begin a new career as a Pokémon professor, on my first fieldwork assignment to study the path of the Trainer in the Kalos region, where I began. Tomorrow, I begin my rebellion. "So, which mask am I, Augustine; Champion or Professor? How very absurd you are." Note: contains spoilers for X and Y.
1. Prologue: Commencer: To Begin

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**Updated: 20 Jan 2014**_

* * *

**Prologue: Commencer – To Begin**

Eternal life and eternal death. One is silence, stretching beyond the grave and to the next world.

I don't know it. It's not restful, life. Years ago, I wished to live, and the wrong legendary Pokémon heard it. I've lived as sixteen years old for nearly nine years now.

The only other person like me, AZ, he's lost somewhere. The last time I saw him was at the Honour of Kalos ceremony, after the Lysandre business.

It was six years ago that I buried them. Whatever that legendary Pokémon had done, it had not seen fit to gift them with the same gift.

Tomorrow marks the start of my proposal as a professor of anthro-Pokémon sociology; particularly, interaction with humans. Tomorrow, I present my paper to the highest of Pokémon academia.

Nearly nine years ago I stopped Team Flare, and I met the legendary Pokémon. I gained a wish that activated when I was on the brink of death from Lysandre; I wished to live. I have been sixteen for nearly ten years, due to the aforementioned legendary Pokémon. I am a living example of being careful what you wish for.

I am Marguerite Linden du Bois. Tomorrow, I begin a new career as a Pokémon professor. Tomorrow, I begin my rebellion.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	2. I: Dire: To Say

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**I: Dire – To Say**

Today is the day I receive tenure as a Pokémon professor. Today is also the day I began my journey for the second time.

I stand in Lumiose City, Kalos, facing five screens connected to the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Each of the august personalities I face bear solemn expressions. Behind me is the leader of the Sycamore Research Centre, Professor Augustine Sycamore. He had not been very supportive, either of my claim or of my chosen field of research.

"Erm..." Samuel Oak swallowed. "Erm... your thesis was of... well, a different nature than most other researchers. Personally, I am interested in the claim that Dr Yung's infamous research on Mirage Pokémon could have been adapted towards beneficial fields rather than its original purpose of creating a perfect species of Pokémon. This is counter to Dr Yung's original intention..."

"I have here the outpatient data over the past ten years gathered from the Pokémon Centres by Magenta Plaza, North Boulevard and South Boulevard," I replied. "Lumiose City is home to the Lumiose Gym, which specialises towards Electric-Type Pokémon. In that sense, the Gym sees the output of many Pokémon facing static discharge, nerve damage and, in some cases, necrosis of cells. Operations become complicated due to the inability to use Magnetic Resonance Imaging, as Nurse Joy has informed me. Dr Yung's Mirage Pokémon system is capable of creating virtually any Pokémon, assuming data on those Pokémon has been acquired. Despite its original purpose of battle, there stands reason that the Mirage Pokémon system could be redeveloped to provide an anatomically accurate model of Pokémon. This system could not only allow us to specify the internal systems of a Pokémon within a 3-dimensional model, it could also be used for training prospective surgeons, and thus ameliorate the under-staffing of Pokémon Centres."

"But the paper questions the decision to expel Dr Yung for ethical decisions, Professor du Bois," Professor Utsugi Elm volunteered, as I spotted him diving off-screen, presumably to rescue a precious scribble from the floor.

"Firstly, I have elaborated upon the speed at which the Pokémon Institute's decision was reached," I replied. "Even if the Mirage System's purpose was cruel, it was a work deserving of consideration for other purposes. Pokémon by themselves do not recognise moral decisions; they recognise bullying, death threats, starvation, and living well, but the subtle moralities are not their sphere. Before expulsion, that research should have been licensed by the Institute, which would not only leave Dr Yung barred from his own research as well as liable to copyright violations, but also allow other students of the Institute to build upon that knowledge."

I took a deep breath. "We are, however, diverting from the original point. My thesis addresses the ethics of Pokémon treatment, and how the current system of society interacts with Pokémon. We are not here to debate on the extraneous case study I have detailed to explain how in some cases, our devotion to Pokémon have reached the borders of irrationality."

"Well, it's an interesting case," Odamaki Birch submitted, grinning.

"Evolution and the effects upon infrastructure and necessary lifestyle changes, I found relevant," Nanakamado Rowan admitted. "Wouldn't you say, Professor Juniper?"

"Agreed," Aurea Juniper admitted. "Well, Associate Professor du Bois, your work is truly deserving of tenure. Everyone, don't you agree?"

"Of course," Professor Oak sighed. "I just feel that Dr du Bois has not fully understood the relationships between humans and Pokémon, if she is about to enter my field of study."

"I will be embarking on fieldwork once my proposal has been cleared," I admitted. "During that time, I shall undertake travel around the Kalos region as a trainer to cover the routes of travel the average Kalos Trainer covers throughout their travels from Vaniville Town to the Kalos League."

"Alone?" Professor Juniper frowned. "A girl walking alone..."

"Furthermore," I continued. "I shall be expanding my research to include human factors in the Trainer journey with respect to Kalos."

"I see," Professor Rowan rumbled. "The decision is conclusive."

"However," Professor Oak interrupted gravely. "I must add a condition."

I paused. A conditional acceptance to tenure should be unacceptable. I should protest. However, if Samuel Oak was making that sort of announcement, I should be listening... right? "Proceed."

"By the end of the report, I wish to see a complete log of your fieldwork," Oak stated.

"A log?" I echoed.

"A log, Dr du Bois," Professor Oak replied, with such severity that I could feel it even from the screen. "I realise that, as a researcher specialising on the anthropological side of Pokémon relational research, the subjectivity-objectivity argument would be against you. To that end, I require you to take a research assistant along from Vaniville. A new Trainer to serve as a case study for your research. Should you wish, you can take part in the journey such as through battling, but the majority of your report should come through this subject. Yes?"

I considered the argument, and relented. "Yes. Thank you very much."

"The assessment is complete." At this, the screens shut off, one by one, leaving me to stare as Professor Juniper waved and cheered before her screen shut off.

Augustine sighed theatrically. "That went well."

"Of course. There was never any doubt." I answered him.

"What will you do, Marguerite?" Augustine asked. "Are you really going to start on that study? The Pokémon League won't like it, you know."

"They must. My field combines all the knowledge of the six regions," I answered. "My subject is humanity and Pokémon. What other field is there for me?"

"For the Lady Marguerite Linden du Bois?" Augustine laughed.

"I'm not a lady," I sighed. I brushed my dark hair out of my eyes, cursing my barrette.

"Grand Duchess, then?" Augustine joked.

"There is only one Grand Duchess of the Battle Château," I replied. "That is not me."

"You were that, once," Augustine replied, no longer smiling. "You still have that Lucario that Korrina gave you, right?"

"Yes," I replied. "I do."

"So, maybe during this journey," Augustine said, "It might do you good to remember that, while we are researchers, the subjects of our research are living beings, too. Then maybe you can recall what it's like to battle."

"I would rather not," I whispered. "All of them..."

"Hmm?" Augustine smiled, the laugh lines crinkled and worn. "From the Honour of Kalos? About ten years. By this time, you should've been married with a baby, I think."

"Ah," I echoed. "Instead I have a household of Ghosts and a body of eternal youth. I- I think he knows."

"Who?"

"Samuel Oak. I think he knows me."

Augustine sighed. "You're not doing yourself justice, hiding out in the Trail. You won't even hang out with the Hex Maniacs along Brun Way and Mélancholie Path. Just... go on that journey. Bring a nice young Trainer along. It's been ten years since Lysandre, you can't just... float along."

I stared at him. "If you're telling me this, then..."

"Yeah," Augustine nodded. "They accepted it. You set out to Vaniville tomorrow."

I felt empty as I left the Laboratory, the sun setting over Lumiose right as the lights came on at the Centrico Plaza's Prism Tower. Tourists could be spotted by watching the spectacle they made. I paid no attention to the pretty lights, having seen them for twenty years or so.

My feet took me along North Boulevard – with a stop to collect mice – to walk by the Lavarre Nature Trail by memory, along to the scary house. I lived there rent-free, ever since I gambled with the storyteller for a room there. I forgot which story I told him, but then he patted my arm and told me to stay as long as I needed. I think my story scared the wits out of him.

The dark blue shadow landed beside me, walking along until it suddenly threw out a paw. I dodged, and it hit a tree.

"I told you to stop that," I told the Lucario severely.

Altair nodded, still grinning.

"Jerk," I muttered, but allowed Altair to lead the way back to home. Home in this case being my ramshackle little house. What, you thought being a Trainer paid much?

The screech of steel met my ears as I beheld Aegis raising its sword- to behead the trout I had stored. By the by, Ghost-type Pokémon were the easiest to feed; just let them out on the moor and leech the fear out of terrifying passers-by. They also made good helpers, assuming that you didn't mind adapting to their needs.

Overhead, Crystal, my Chandelure hissed, its will o'wisps tinkling against each other, throwing eerily blue light over the kitchen. Altair growled lowly as the glorified chandelier lit several candles placed around the place; it was very familiar with fire hazards. I tried to have the place fixed up for electricity once, but the nature trail's high rain output and Pokémon population made that decision untenable.

As Aegis threw the slices of trout into the air, Crystal blew a will o'wisp that lightly fried it, which Aegis then caught onto its shield and threw onto the giant plate. There was a lot of trout; today was their weekly ration of meat. I once told her I wanted a Ninetales; after that, she had set herself out to make herself useful, despite my – very rare – protests. Beside it, Liz, my Floette, hovered sleepily.

Yes, I keep a Fairy-type alongside Ghost-Type Pokémon. I won't be the first Trainer to do so.

I grabbed a pair of tongs, dividing the trout into five plates. As the trout's fragrance reached that corner, Floette began to look more alert. "Guys. Dinner. No stealing."

Altair assisted me. Crystal tried to steal from him; Altair blew a raspberry at her, and Liz ignored hers in favour of the beancurd and croutons I dragged from the icebox to mix into a fresh salad for her. After serving the salad, I brought one plate and the box with the mice outside to the swamp, to the reason why I had to live in the bayou.

Gingerly, I floated the box out on the surface. "Jelly. Time to eat."

The box abruptly disappeared below the surface. One tentacle tried to reach for me, but I shook my head. My Jellicent obediently disappeared back inside the lake, the dark place I had found for the last member of my team to luxuriate.

I held the trout out, and whistled. Three, two, one-

My barrette came loose as Vega, my Flygon, hurtled out of the air, grabbing the plate and hoisting it up.

"I'm calling a meeting," I told the empty air, knowing that my team's dragon would get the message. "You guys are coming. It decides who keeps house."

I went back into the house. The old man was out; he tended to be out when Jelly, Aegis and Crystal were all within proximity. I ate part of the salad and part of the trout; Liz floated about the table, eating honey with that calming scent that I knew was going to attract the Vespiqueen next door. My house was the dream of most Pokémon Rangers, assuming they could live in a Barboach-infested, Ghost-haunted, earthquake-prone area.

It had been home for five years, and now...

The door swung open. Jelly floated in, pink and miffed as the queen she is. Vega poked in after her while I was making a cup of tea.

I snatched the honey from Liz, checked for Durants, and took some with my tea. I drank it, before I faced my family of seven.

"They've cleared us for fieldwork," I began. "We're supposed to set out tomorrow. So, I will choose, amongst all of you, a team of six to go with me. The remaining one, I will arrange for facilities in Lumiose or Vaniville itself with Augustine."

That was the easy part. Now was tough. "Obviously, the ghostly trio are coming along, since bad things happen with Ghost Pokémon when supervision isn't provided."

Sword and shield clanked, before Aegis stopped his celebration. Jelly whooped – an unusual mix of bubbles at high pitch – and Crystal hissed. I wish I could say that my Pokémon were perfectly behaved, but even the likes of Morty and Fantima, never mind Agatha and Phoebe, could not discipline a team that half consisted of Ghosts.

"You know what Ghosts are like," I reproached. "Then, I need Liz to handle dragons, and Altair to alternate with the trio for night watch. And Vega..."

Altair snorted, Vega sniffed; the two of them seemed to have some rivalry since the start. Over what, I don't know.

"This trip might not require flight, rocks, or psychic power." I continued. "Vega, I'm well aware that you like being settled, so I'm prepared to put you with Augustine. Vega... I might have to ask someone for a favour, but I will make sure you are taken care of, and I _will_ come back for you. Since Deneb and Delphi, I... I..."

I found myself pushed into the squishy chair with my tea, Liz gingerly holding onto the saucer with its remaining hand. Lucario started rifling through the drawers of the bureau. Vega went out, giving a cry that Jelly signalled was his way of taking care of himself.

Altair brought out my outfit; a little black dress, green fedora with black sunglasses, green thigh-high socks and black laced riding boots. He held up the ring, the one that connected with the stone Lucario held... Deneb had held a different one until his dying breath.

On the return of my career as a Trainer, on the day of his death, and on the start of my time in the field, I found myself pulling on the bracelet, the key stone winking in the eerie light.

I then realised that I had forgotten to tell the old man.

"Get me a phone!"

* * *

Living in Kanto, the worst thing isn't the Johto Trainer next door. It really ain't the Gyms, Indigo Plateau, or Team Rocket's dregs. If you're like me, unfortunate enough to be born with the surname Oak, it's the questions. _Are you related to...?_ being the king.

Well, it's not really the questions. It's the expectations. The _necessary_ battle knowledge. The ease at which we pick up Pokémon training. And, if you're thirteen and yet to set out on your journey anywhere, despite holding a perfectly valid Trainer's license, the strange looks.

It lessened, I detected, as I spotted the lack of strange looks given to the family name-plate, but it won't. Because Professor Samuel Oak's shadow would be right there, hovering about. Plus, apparently I'm supposed to be shadowed by a Pokémon professor for some case study.

"Isn't that great?" Mum said as she started cooking up a storm. "Donar's going to be famous!"

I was about to answer that when the wok broke. Because my mum slammed it too hard. Onto the table. Reason number one why no one should ever pick a fight with any Fighting Gym; because they most likely have people that can smash iron to bits. I kept silent on the matter.

The professors were supposed to be in Aquacorde Town. There were five trainers, me included amongst them. One amongst us were going to be selected as the research assistant for the Sycamore Institute's newest brainchild. No Trainer would've liked a Pokémon prof tagging along, until it came out that the prof was going to pay for food and lodging. Then people were all over it.

I started out to Vaniville Pathway, and found two girls and two boys. What was important was that currently, the pathway between Aquacorde and Vaniville was blocked by a thick mist that clung to the ground, and overhead was swinging a Ghost Pokémon. It looked like a sentient chandelier; striped, round head, and round, pupil-less yellow eyes, a ring of small, black spikes on top of its head with tall, purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below its head, black arms curl upward, tipped with purple fire.

"T- That's a Ghost," Shauna whimpered. "A G- Ghost Pokémon..."

"C- Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon," Trevor stuttered. "Chandelure's fires do not burn its victims physically, instead burning their spirit... After hypnotising its opponent by waving these flames, it absorbs the victim's spirit..."

"Why the hell is there such a dangerous Pokémon around?!" Tierno squeaked. For such a large guy he sure sounded terrified. Then again, a Pokémon that could burn your spirit...

It was waving its flames in loops. I felt stupid.

"Oh, pretty," Serena mumbled. I looked at her; she was looking elsewhere.

As I looked back up, the glass head bobbed, and the purple flame burned brighter. It was... welcoming. Eerie, too. But welcoming.

"What do we do?" Shauna whispered. As she spoke, the Chandelure blew a plume of smoke that shrouded it.

"The smoke," I said as it disappeared, and the Pokémon saw us again.

It blew another plume. I charged. I ran into a brick wall.

I stumbled, crashing onto the ground, and I realised that the human-sized dark blue Pokémon was just standing there. It wasn't moving. It was... assessing?

A Lucario, my inner fan-child squeaked. I could identify a Lucario by sight, mainly because of Mum and because she had suggested one for my starter. A Riolu, at least. I had shot it down at the time, but if most were going to be built like that, I wouldn't mind.

A woman stepped out of the mist, which petered off to form... a flower? No, the flower was held by a figure, a tiny humanoid. It was blue; the flower, that is.

"Thank you, Liz," the woman – the Trainer? – murmured, as the Floette floated to her side. The mist died off, as the Chandelure lingered by her. The woman... she was definitely young, only slightly older than us. She wore a green fedora with sunglasses, with a black dress, green thigh-high socks and laced riding boots. Over her shoulder dangled a backpack, and at her belt were four more Pokéballs. "You too, Chandelure."

We stared at her. Serena was the first to reply. "Are you _crazy_? That's a highly dangerous Ghost-Type Pokémon and you let it wander around like that?"

"Well, you needed to get used to it if we are travelling together, right?" the woman spoke, placing one hand on her hip. The Lucario growled, and the woman shushed it. So it was her Pokémon too?

"Get _used_ to it?" Shauna screeched next. "I don't want to be next to a Ghost Pokémon! I don't even know you!"

"Oh, that," the woman snapped her fingers. "I'm Professor Marguerite Linden du Bois, call me Dr du Bois, I suppose. I am the professor who is going to choose, from the five of you, my next case study. In exchange, that lucky person will have his or her food and lodging sponsored by me, as well as nominal safety looked after. However, my team has a few... unusual members, hence I needed to see if any young Trainer could handle facing a Ghost-Type Pokémon for the first time, even a dual-type like Chandelure."

She's insane. That's got to be the only reason why I'm here facing a powerhouse, a tiny fairy and a sentient chandelier. The Prof is insane.

"It's not just one Ghost, though," Dr du Bois blithely continued. "It's _three_."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. II: Apprendre: To Learn, To Teach

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**II: Apprendre – To Learn; To Teach**

_Day 1: I have met five children, have isolated two potential subjects from them. A girl, Serena, and a boy nicknamed Don in the group, with a Fennekin and a Froakie respectively. Serena seems to be a power-oriented Trainer, and the boy, Don, he shows promise in observation _in situ_ regarding the last starter, but failed to apply observation into his own battles..._

* * *

_Perhaps it was too early to show Chandelure to them._

I really didn't want to take this up with Altair now. I was hot and sweating in the dry, arid Kalos summer. Even Aquacorde wasn't spared from _l'été_. Aside from Delphi and Vega, Altair had been with us since after I began the journey. Since Shalour. Maybe since even earlier, before the Santalune Forest. Altair was far more level-headed than what I credit him.

"Maybe," I mumbled. Mixing a Misty Terrain – a Fairy move – with the intimidation factor of a Chandelure had been overkill, but it was necessary that whoever I followed didn't become too affected by their fear of Ghosts, particularly of my ghostly trio.

If I had a Gengar, I could back the claim that Ghost Pokémon were technically 'harmless'. The Kanto region's second most dangerous Pokémon was sort of cute and cuddly, like a Minion from that movie with the reformed villain. Once upon a time, I wanted a Gengar to call Mignon. That was before the ghostly trio took up too much of my time.

"This is going to be hard," I echoed his sentiment.

_You don't say._

I rolled my eyes, and Altair smirked, aware that he had touched upon a relevant point. Well, as far as I could tell, it smirked. "What do you think?"

_Of the five, the large one, the small one and the girl in pink would not survive. They might actually get themselves killed with you. I am... undecided, between the girl and the boy. They are not afraid of Chandelure, but whether it was due to honest bravery or mere ignorance remained to be seen._

As I discussed this with Altair, I kept watch as Augustine soothed ruffled children and showed them a few starter Pokémon. "And Dr du Bois started out with a Fennekin, too!" Augustine was trying to sweeten my potential victims, I see.

"Fire-types are some of the hardest starter Pokémon," I slowly stated as the girl in red, Serena, went for the Pokéball with the Fennekin.

"Shall we, Serena?" Shauna challenged. "Battle!"

I had the luxury of watching a tiny Chespin lose against the Fennekin. It was really no contest. But I watched as the boy, not the large one or the small one, lean over to Shauna and whisper to her. Shauna turned to face Serena and the Fennekin, seriously considering. "Chester, use Vine Whip on the ground!"

I glanced down at the stone-paved path, the vines lashing down at it as Serena ordered a Tackle. Dust rose in the air – and from within Chespin used Pin Missile.

"Unusual strategy," I decided as the Fennekin dodged the blow. "Using a convection current to set up a strategy to distract and attack."

The Fennekin doubled back, snarling as it spat an Ember, which ended the battle decisively and made sure that the girls got their starters. It also left the boy with the Froakie.

"I'm going to make a team of dancing Pokémon!" the large boy declared.

"I'll aim to complete the PokéDex," the smaller one confessed.

Both were automatically excluded, and Shauna had proven that she could not handle Ghosts. So Augustine turned to the two remaining, and asked: "Well, as Dr du Bois might have explained to you, she is going to follow one of you as part of her fieldwork. Of course, she can hold her own in any battle, so as a new Trainer you will not be expected to protect her. However, in exchange, your food and lodging, excluding that of your Pokémon, will be cared for."

"Why doesn't she tell us herself?"

I had not expected the boy to speak up. I cleared my throat. "Professor Sycamore has informed me that showing you the issue at hand may have exacerbated the situation. I am... allowing him to run damage control."

"Can you even battle?" the boy retorted. "Or are those ghosts only for show?"

"What do you think?" I asked, smiling. He reminded me of myself. I was distinctly aware that that way lay madness. I pulled a Pokéball and unleashed Liz. "Try."

"Froakie, go!" the blue frog appeared on the field, facing Liz. Many of the passers-by were stopping to check; Pokémon battles might be rare, but a Floette vs Froakie battle seemed like a foregone conclusion. Froakie seemed larger and could take on a Floette, but Liz was not an ordinary Floette.

First mistake: the boy ordered a Quick Attack.

"Liz, Grass Knot," I called. Liz whistled up a knot of grass that tripped the frog and sent it skidding into the nearest wall.

"Froakie!" the boy called in concern as the frog leapt back up, before calling the second mistake. "Growl!"

"Misty Terrain," I ordered, as the field was shrouded in a thin mist.

"Froakie, Bubble!"

I could have laughed. I nearly did as bubbles popped inside, barely touching Liz's silhouette. "Energy Ball."

The blast was refracted by numerous bubbles, blinding the Froakie and leaving it blind as a sitting Psyduck.

The boy stared as his starter was down for the count. "That... that's a Type advantage-"

I snorted, as Liz bristled. "Nice try."

"That's the newly discovered type, right? Fairy?" the small boy I had dismissed asked.

"Yes, and you'll do well to remember it, since it's the sixth Gym on the Kalos circuit," I answered, reaching over to give the Froakie a Revive. It bristled, hopping to its Trainer with some reluctance. Absently, the boy patted the Froakie on the head; good. "Does that answer your question? I might be participating in a few Gym battles alongside of you, hence it was imperative that I know how to defend myself and battle. Since I am attempting to observe the life of a battle Trainer, I would like to know who would be interested to volunteer themselves as a case study."

"A battle Trainer?" the boy gaped.

"That's a great idea, Don!" Shauna nodded eagerly; I filed the name away. "You and Serena would go well together! You'll make a great battle team!"

Unfortunately, the Elite Four and the Champion are fought alone. "I see. Although power is not everything in battle. Altair."

Altair handed me the letters, which I handed to all five children. "Fill this in if you're interested. And if you think you can handle three Ghosts."

"Erm, I'd rather focus on my PokéDex..."

"I'd like to train Pokémon to dance..."

"I just remembered, I should get started soon, I want to reach Santalune quickly..."

Only Serena and Don were left by that café Augustine had arranged we meet at, both of them staring at me, obviously trying to get my measure.

"What do we get out of this?" Don asked.

"I'm paying for food and lodging, and you're still asking for more?" I asked. "It's a very good offer, I assure you."

"I mean... you're obviously a great Trainer!" Serena took his stand. "You could start on that journey yourself... you don't need us."

"I must be objective when studying," I replied. "This means that myself is automatically excluded. Besides, there is no point to critical study if the only perspective available is my own. A trainer's journey is often a solitary one, undertaken rarely with another human. One of you will provide your _own_ story to tell here."

* * *

Serena challenged the professor after that little talk.

"I fail to see why you can't," Serena offered. "I bet I can roast that Floette before you can blast Elmo."

Dr du Bois looked mildly... amused, was the best way I could put it. "Very well. Liz."

The Floette floated on its blue flower, smiling vaguely. Serena's Fennekin, now named Elmo, shot an Ember at it that collapsed.

"Protect, obviously," the professor dreamily whispered, eyes closed. "And... Dazzling Gleam."

I never caught what that was, but the light blinded me and when my sight recovered, Elmo was down for the count. At least I had lasted three moves.

"A Fennekin is not meant to remain standing to shoot its embers," the strange female Professor ignored Professor Sycamore tugging at her arm. "A Fennekin, and its entire evolutionary line, Braixen and Delphox, is speedy and burns very well. Your Pokémon has mobility. They are not static. They are not cannons to be directed. They are living beings just as much as we are."

Serena gulped, shying away from the professor. "Y- Yes, ma'am."

"With that subject decided... have any of you given considerable thought to where you are headed?"

"S- Santalune City, right?" Serena volunteered again.

"Without supplies or a spare Pokémon?" came the arch reply.

"I'll... stock up on potions."

"Pokéballs?"

"I'll buy some!" Serena hotly replied.

"Why bother when the salesman over there is giving them out for free?" Dr du Bois pointed towards the west side, where, indeed, said salesman was. She was definitely screwing with us, I reflected as I went with Serena to grab a sample. Serena agreed when I told her my theory.

"Yeah, that professor's insane," was her reply. Sounds like a unanimous agreement.

Professor Sycamore was giving Dr du Bois a sort of kicked-Growlithe expression, amongst shouts of 'why can't you leave them at home' and 'you can catch more, right? Really, Marguerite' when we came back to the table. Dr du Bois took a look at our catch, and nodded, flagrantly ignoring the man who gave us our PokéDexes in favour of inspecting the Pokéball we got. "It'll be a start. Do any of you know how to catch one without wasting the ball?"

"Yes," Serena answered through gritted teeth. "You know, Professor Sycamore, I'd rather not stay if she's going to be like this, always."

"No!" Professor Sycamore sounded heartbroken. "Please, Serena, Marguerite's just... awkward. She's been living by the Lavarre Nature Trail for five years alone with only her ghosts, it gets... weird."

As Dr du Bois glanced down to the paved ground, I thought, _hey, so this is what social awkwardness looks like. _"Well... let's just go through the Santalune Forest first, okay? Then we can decide who is Dr du Bois going to follow."

"That's a splendid idea, Donar!" I winced as Professor Sycamore shouted my name. "Marguerite, go! If you three set off now, you could reach the Santalune Centre by nightfall!"

"Or we could go camping," Dr du Bois loftily added.

"That sounds... dangerous," Professor Sycamore deflated. "Marguerite..."

"Unless you count Pikachu as a predator, then there is nothing much to fear," Dr du Bois replied.

Serena fidgeted as we were sent on an errand to buy a beginner's trainer kit from the mart. "Why are we listening to her?"

I shrugged. Personally, I would rather that the professor abandon the mindset of Trainers as a species unto themselves. Come see the Pokémon Trainer in their natural habitat, as they wander the Kalos region, catch Pokémon to train and pit in battle!

So, it was the three of us that got started on Avance Trail. Somehow, I ended up taking the lead; the Lucario silently led Dr du Bois, who seemed more interested in studying the waterway by Aquacorde than walking. Serena was more interested in looking around for more Pokémon to sic Elmo on.

"Are you intending to name your Froakie?" Serena asked me, shifting to one side as she finger-combed her hair.

"...No," I shortly replied. "Why?"

"No reason." Serena then turned to Dr du Bois. "Erm, professor... where did you get that Floette?"

"Kalos Route Four, Parterre Way," Dr du Bois answered tonelessly. "I found her as a Flabébé, and trained her to a Floette. Orange and white Flabébé can also be found along Rivière Walk, along Camphrier Town."

"Orange and white?" Serena echoed dumbly. "Are there alternate colourations of Flabébé?"

"Flabébé live amongst the flowers that grow wild in Kalos," Dr du Bois replied absently, her green eyes lidded, almost dream-like. "To blend in and hide from predators, even as Floette, their colouration matches the region they are found in. To date, there are five known normal colourations of the Flabébé evolutionary line, as well as a uni-gender line. All known Flabébé, Floette and Florges are female."

"That's gotta be tough," I muttered. "How do they..."

"How do they what?" Serena asked.

I paled, suddenly aware of what was going on, and then made an imploring glance at Dr du Bois. A flash of something crossed her face... before she turned away, leaving me to the cruel and merciless torture of Serena attempting to get questions.

"Professor Kudzu's textbook on a beginner's guide to Pokémon sums up Pokémon breeding," Dr du Bois finally took mercy as Serena began giving me a fist-bump on the head. "Each species belong to one or more Egg Groups, or can breed with Ditto. The Flabébé evolutionary line belongs to the Fairy Egg group, so they can mate with others and reproduce that way."

"That's... erm..." I swallowed. "Too much information?"

"You don't even know what I'm talking about," Dr du Bois simply replied.

"So... the first Gym is just in Santalune, right?" Serena murmured, changing the subject. "Do you think Shauna might beat us to winning the Bug Badge early?"

"No," Dr du Bois replied before I could bury myself further into the subject of Pokémon breeding. "She has a Chespin. Even allowing for evolution, Bug Pokémon hold the advantage. Even with a Flying-type Pokémon, it's more likely that- she will be standing right outside and waiting."

I followed her sight-line, spotting Shauna's hopeful expression.

"Donar, Serena! I'm so glad you're here!" Shauna nearly leapt at Serena. "It's- It's horrible in there! Bugs and monkeys and... and... and birds! Can I follow you guys?"

"Might as well," I sighed.

"If there are Flying-type Pokémon within, then it is for the best that we camp out."

"Professor...?" Serena hesitated. "I thought Professor Sycamore said not to."

"True," Dr du Bois considered. "It will still be taking a dead run, assuming that we do not stop at all. We might as well train for the upcoming Gym in Santalune. Furthermore, I invite the two of you to consider your strategies to defeat Bug-type Pokémon."

"Huh? Why?" Shauna shivered.

"Because, the Santalune Gym specialises in Bug-Type Pokémon," Dr du Bois blandly replied. "Consider this while we walk."

"Bug-type?" Shauna shivered. "Erm... what did Teach say at the Training School...?"

"Bugs eats leaves," Serena growled. "So Elmo is gonna be fine, since he can set them on fire."

"Yeah!" Shauna's exclamation was missed by me, as I spotted Dr du Bois shaking her head. Never mind what I felt, that was just... odd.

The forest was very dark, the canopy overhead thick enough that it was hard to see. "How do Trainers get through this?" I grumbled, pulling my shoe-clad foot from a pile of mud by the side. At least, I hoped it was mud.

"Some bring a torch," Dr du Bois replied. "Some chose Fennekin, and then proceed to light a dry branches on fire to light their way."

Serena stopped. "Let's do that!"

"So you intend to take on the Santalune Gym with only one Pokémon?" Dr du Bois asked.

"Why not?" Serena asked. "My Elmo can take on anything, including the first Gym!"

Laughter rang out, and I started; but Dr du Bois remained impassive as ever. I then realised that the laugh came from a passing Trainer.

"Well, if you're so keen on taking on Viola, then try me out for size!" The young Trainer offered.

"It's a battle, then!" Serena pulled out her Pokéball. "Elmo!"

The Trainer pulled his own, strangely blue Pokéball. "Go, Savvy!"

He released a butterfly-like Pokémon with wings of blue-and-green streaked with yellow. Its main body had an elliptical shape divided into three segments, each with a different shade of grey. Its black and grey legs were also elliptical, and it had two black, circular hands, but no visible arms. A round, greyish head with large black eyes and a pair of skinny antenna cooed at us. It was a surprisingly girly-looking Pokémon, but as a citizen of the region with the highest proliferation of Butterfree, I had no excuse.

"That's so pretty!" Shauna cooed. "Dr du Bois, what is it?"

"A Savannah-pattern Vivillon," Dr du Bois supplied. "The wing patterns of Vivillon depends upon the climate and habitat it lives in. There are eighteen known patterns of Vivillon wings."

"Elmo, Ember!" Serena called.

"Too bad," the trainer snickered. "Savvy, use Poison Powder!"

A purple mist fell from the airborne butterfly's wings, coating Elmo. It sneezed and fell down, sweating.

"Elmo?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Savvy, use Draining Kiss!" the Trainer called as the Vivillon glowed pink with Elmo, Elmo getting more drained as the butterfly grew more healthy.

"Elmo!" Serena hurriedly returned the wounded Fennekin to its ball. "Fine, you win!"

"And?" the trainer held out his hand. "Half your purse."

"Huh?" Serena echoed.

"Battle rules state that Trainers wager half the money they have on hand as the prize," Dr du Bois explained. "That is absolutely correct."

"That's unfair!" Serena exclaimed. "What about Elmo? He can't continue like this!"

So this is the power of an experienced Trainer, I realised. I then saw that if _this_ was how that Vivillon overcame its Type advantage, I hadn't a prayer of taking on Santalune.

"It is the rules," Dr du Bois stated, and that seemed to settle it. "Even though the other Trainer was also wrong for not explaining to clearly novice Trainers, you should have known the rules of battle? The winner's purse from the Gyms are as much an attraction compared to the Badges themselves."

"I'll-" Serena sputtered. "This is unfair!"

"Life ain't fair, missy," the Trainer dismissed. "Leader Viola's got a Vivillon too, and it's way stronger than mine!"

"Case study; rash, violent and defensive," I heard Dr du Bois mutter. "New Trainers are not always acquainted with the rules of battle-"

"And you, missy?" the trainer suddenly leered as Dr du Bois. "Name's Zachary, up at the Santalune Gym. You got the skill to take it on?"

"I have no money to gamble," Dr du Bois flatly replied.

He leered. "Well, we can always find a means of payment, if you know what I mean."

"So you promise that you will give up the winner's purse from that farce of a battle with Serena if I win?"

"Sure, why not. _If_ you can."

"Altair," she ordered. The Lucario nodded, staring at the Vivillon as if to seize it up.

"Savvy," Zachary smirked. "Quiver Dance-"

"Flash Cannon."

A thin beam of light had gathered, shooting through Savvy. The butterfly gave a thin screech as part of its wing was torn loose, falling like the petal of a dying flower.

Zachary paled, diving to catch the Vivillon while still watching Altair and Dr du Bois in no small amount of terror. Serena gaped. Shauna looked like she was about to faint. As I watched... the Lucario raised a paw, showing a curved claw on its... forefinger? Thing? And blew.

If his battle was one-sided from the start, then this was a deliberate slaughter and incapacitation.

"Abundant sunlight increases the light energy present in Flash Cannon," Dr du Bois answered. "Hence, an otherwise mildly effective move on your Vivillon becomes more powerful. It looks like it is our win."

Those three Ghosts? They can't be the worst. I mean, what's worse than their apparently sadistic owner?

* * *

_...we were thus escorted, with the help of the Santalune Gym Trainer, to Santalune City, where all four of us proceeded to secure quarters at the Pokémon Centre just as the sun began to set. I hope that subsequent days would produce fruitful results._

– _Marguerite Linden du Bois._

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	4. III: Attendre: To Wait

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**III: Attendre – To Wait**

_Day 3: Have narrowed down potentials to two; a girl and a boy. The girl, Serena, tends towards overpowering her opponents, though she does give consideration to strategy. The boy shows more promise, but a definite inexperience, I diagnose as because of his inexperience._

_Kalos Trainers of the XXI century tend to follow the core tenets as set by Professor Samuel Oak of Kanto; that Pokémon are humanity's friends, and should always be treated as such. The implications are that Pokémon are natural disasters and should be accommodated, at its most extreme the phenomenon known as 'Poképhilia'. This paradoxical approach towards the dangers of Pokémon training as begun by ten years of age, as has become the custom of relatively safe Kanto, has also led to countless deaths; particularly in the case of the Sinnoh region, where the ineffective Sinnoh League required much reform after the threat of Team Galactic and the subsequent political upheaval._

_Though cultural spillover from Kanto may be regarded as inevitable, Kalos should nonetheless strive to develop a semi-rational approach to Pokémon, recognising the true dangers as well as benefits that Pokémon has brought, rather than follow the blinkered, lax view of Pokémon as companions without recognising that Pokémon abilities and moves could turn against the inexperienced Trainer..._

* * *

_The proud arrangement of horns lowered, glowing with the colours of the rainbow, but predominantly green. I recognised the move as Megahorn. It was going to hit Deneb._

_My Venusaur bellowed in defiance, but could not move within the vortex created by the Solar Beam it was about to fire. Around it was the mangled remnants of some of the Flares' Pokémon, Delphi amongst them. She had been the first hit when I freed the Legendary._

"_Deneb!" I screamed, swinging out. I stumbled, landing in front of the charging deer. The horn stabbed through my spine and came out in the other end. looked straight, into Deneb's dying face where the pointed end of the horn had breached his skull. There was time. "Fire!"_

_The Legendary Pokémon tried to move, but I was so tired and angry and spiteful, that even if it shrugged it off I was going to make sure it remembered taking Deneb's Solar Beam straight up. It was the humans at fault, the humans who had trapped its sleeping form there. Why kill the Pokémon? Why kill Delphi? What kind of Legendary Pokémon would share eternal life, and yet deprive its own kind of the very thing it represented?_

_I hate it. I hate them all. As I died, I spoke a Curse-_

I awoke. The dream was horrible; I needed to consider getting a Drowzee, or teach one of the trio Dream Eater. I needed to replace a Psychic, anyway.

Altair stared in concern. A mug was already in hand, filled with water. The mystery of how he did so without opposable thumbs was solved when I spotted Aegis wave, gingerly balancing his Blade Forme.

"Nightmare," I gasped once I finished the water. "W- What happened?"

Altair hung his head. _It is ten years to the day._

I nodded, still sick. Ten years to the day, I had expected to fall with them. Delphi, Deneb, Sealeo and Banette... instead, I awoke to unchanging life and the awful truth that my team of six had lost four. "I miss them."

_We have honoured them. They stand as the first Pokémon of an experienced Trainer. Even the Life Pokémon had seen fit that they be immortalised in you._

"But none of you will be," I told it. "You know that, right, Altair?"

_I have long guessed it. Pokémon have no need of personal glory. It is the way it is._

I relented; Altair was clearly waiting for an appropriate response. "I think a walk in the Santalune Forest would be good for everyone."

It was coming to daybreak when I entered, but day and night made no difference to the Forest's deep canopy. I stayed to the well-worn paths, wary of strange Pokémon. As I passed, I spotted sleepy would-be Trainers and their partners stream towards a blocky building I interpreted to be the Trainers' School, and from there I got a rough demographic of the paths.

Altair lingered as I found a lake, checked and found an Oran berry tree, and released everyone. Jelly dived for the lake, and I heard a few murmurs that sounded like unfortunate Pokémon being eaten. I frowned as Jelly flew out, but then she flew back in to do battle with the Milotic there. It was clearly old and powerful, sleek and deadly; no experienced Trainer would have it easy catching it, never mind novices.

Altair gave me a boost up to the low boughs, where I leaned my back against the trunk. A passing Caterpie paused, almost considering as a stench released from its osmeterium. I gave it a branch of leaves, and it left.

I had no idea how long passed in complete silence. Altair and I were masters of the trance, and during that trance I had decided on a course of action, down to choosing a subject, getting the subject through Viola and back on the road. It was not hard, on reflection. It would be Camphrier Town next, where I would drop by the Shabboneau Castle, maybe discuss the local fauna, and consider adopting a stray Pokémon from the Day Care or catching one at the Connecting Cave...

_They have taken your words to heart._

I looked up from the berries I picked to see both Donar and Serena walking along the paths. They were making noise, too much that the nearby birds would have long escaped. I leaned back; they were going to train.

I had trained Delphi here, once upon a time. I ignored that pang of pain. Even Legendaries had a right to life, no matter how unfair they were.

* * *

After Dr du Bois's Lucario took down the blue Vivillon, we made it through the Santalune Forest for the Pokémon Centre. The day after that, Serena went back to the forest.

"I need another Pokémon," she stressed, dragging me along. "Dr du Bois is right, I need to train Elmo and get another Pokémon, as backup."

"He was scaring you," I sighed. Zachary had apologised, especially after Dr du Bois hinted at lodging a complaint to the Pokémon League regarding the Santalune Gym. "You don't actually have to win against the Gym Leader, you just have to prove yourself worthy!"

"That's the point!" Serena shortly replied.

"Anyway," she said after a deep breath that expressed exasperation far more than any bodily injury ever could. "I'm thinking of getting a Flying Pokémon."

"Then why am I here?"

"That..." Serena paused, her eyes widening. "I'm going to beat you at the League, so you need to shape up, of course!"

I could have argued about the lack of logic with regards to that, but what came out of my mouth was, instead: "What about Dr du Bois?"

Serena stopped. "What about her?"

"Where is she?" I frowned.

"Dunno. Her Lucario was around, I guess she went to study the Pokémon around?" Serena shrugged.

We found the curiously youthful-looking professor by a Berry tree in a clearing, picking at the blue fruits hanging from the low boughs. Her Lucario stood by, clearly meditating in the tree's shade.

"Oran Berries?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr du Bois replied quietly. She was slim, rather petite, but more solid and real than even Serena. I guess it was a Trainer's maturity and a professor's intellect in one body, but it was mysterious anyway. "These Oran Berries are first harvested by students of the Santalune Trainers' School, obviously to compensate for a lack of pocket money for potions. This also leads me to conclude that a large majority of graduates would have as a starter or second Pokémon a Scatterbug, Caterpie, Weedle, Bunnelby, Fletchling, Pidgey or one of the elemental monkeys, with the occasional Pikachu."

"Erm... course," I swallowed. The good doctor was surprisingly prescient in summarising the demographics of the Pokémon at the Trainer's School compound we just passed.

"You guessed that, didn't you?" Serena stared at her. "How?"

"Barely any ripe berries from a tree of this size indicates that a man-made agency, and one unaccustomed to rationing, has been taking them," Dr du Bois waved to the low bough of green, unripe buds. "Pokémon tend to leave some berries, since these have mild healing properties; ergo, humans. Oran Berries grow fast in a pot, so why take all of the ripe Berries? Someone can't afford a pot to grow them, or soil, or time to care for the plant. Hence coming out here to take them from the tree. Now, this is a comparatively sleepy part of Kalos, so which Trainer would take the trouble to get the cheap Oran Berries of low quality? A Trainer who can't afford it, and has Pokémon who want them. That includes students, right there. And Pokémon who want Oran Berries tend to have tasted them before, ergo, they were caught in the Forest itself or within Avance Trail. Panpour, Pansage and Pansear markings can be found around the trunk –" here she pointed to scratches in the bark, "and I saw the distinctive scorches of electricity by a horde of Pikachu."

"That's amazing," I admitted.

Her lips twitched.

"Anyway, I need them," Serena walked over to one of the low boughs, plucking a handful. "And I'm going to catch a Pokémon!"

"Good luck," Dr du Bois dreamily replied once more.

I lingered as Serena left. "Do you think I have a chance at the Badge?"

"Not if you don't get used to your Froakie."

Point taken, I released Froakie and got it started on Water Gun. "I think I might have gotten lost if I walked through alone."

"It's a straight line."

I shrugged as I got soaked. "Good job, Froakie! But let's work on your aim."

The amphibian hopped, head-butted me, and stuck at the nearest tree. It blew a raspberry.

I sighed, looking around. "Fine, let's set you against a Weedle and see how you match."

I found a Caterpie on the Oran Berry tree and set Froakie on it. Froakie tried to eat it, but the caterpillar's String Shot tied it up. Dr du Bois just stared as I put Froakie through the motions, pieced together strategies with the help of the PokéDex, and I had the feeling of being assessed as a test subject or something.

"Altair," I heard Dr du Bois say.

The Lucario suddenly dived, whacking behind me. Earth and soil threw up into the air where the Lucario's fist impacted, forming something like a small crater.

"Are you insane?!" I yelled, panting. "I could have died! Why the hell did you do that?!"

She pointed down. My eyes followed her finger towards the fainted Weedle there. "So? So what?"

"You would have died," she tonelessly replied.

"Come on, it's a caterpillar," I grumbled.

She didn't answer, but I got the feeling of being vaguely disapproved of. "What?"

"Check your PokéDex."

I got out the thing, flipping it to the Weedle entry. "Yeah, Weedle, Hairy Bug, found in forests and grasslands, has a two-inch... toxic barb on its head..."

I deflated, suddenly realising that if the Lucario hadn't moved so quickly, I'd have been dragged to the Pokémon Centre screaming bloody poison right now. Instead, I had just gotten a fright. I had assumed that Kalos was harmless, that there wasn't a predator around.

I hadn't recalled that all Pokémon were dangerous. Some were just more obvious about it.

"Weedle were used by the criminal organisations of Kanto as silent assassination tools," Dr du Bois continued. "Those were fully grown men, their usual victims."

"S- Sorry, Doc," I mumbled, wiping a strand of my brown locks away from my face. Froakie croaked, in what I would term as concern. "Thanks, Altair."

The Lucario huffed. _I hope you are._

It took a moment, but then I jumped back and away from the talking jackal-like beast. "Y- You talked?!" I stared at Dr du Bois. "He talks!"

Dr du Bois made a sign with her hand, towards the PokéDex. I looked for the Lucario entry, pausing. "Oh, it reads auras... understands human speech... reported to communicate via telepathy. _Seriously_?"

_I am communicating with you. I think we have gone beyond the realm of possibility and into fact._

"A Lucario with a smart mouth..." I muttered, before my interminable curiosity poked at me. "Erm... Dr du Bois?"

The professor stared at me.

"Why are Lucario in such high demand at the Indigo League?" I hoped Altair wasn't going to punch me. "I mean... it's a Fighting-type, right? They have weaknesses too."

"Lucario are a dual-type Steel/Fighting Pokémon, able to communicate telepathically due to their knowledge of auras," Dr du Bois answered after a pause. "The weaknesses of the Fighting-type are balanced out in the Steel-type, and the weaknesses of Steel are covered in Fighting-type. Not only is it well-balanced, silent communication between Trainer and Pokémon becomes possible, and Lucario are amongst the most loyal, if proud, of known Pokémon species. To be able to command a Lucario means a lot amongst Trainers, to put things delicately."

"O- Oh," I awkwardly replied. "Erm... could you help me train for the Gym battle?"

"No."

Well, at least I asked. "Why?"

"Because I must see if Serena will win against Viola, and thus decide upon the individual subject at hand that I shall study. Until then, I shall influence neither subject."

"But until then, you're free. So why not?"

"You will not be able to handle any of my partners."

I opened my mouth, but she inclined her head towards Altair, who wordlessly raised his claw. I suddenly remembered the fate of the partially dismembered Vivillon, and decided that Froakie needed to go for the Little Leagues before the high leagues. "A- About yesterday..."

"Hmm?"

"The Pokémon battle," I clarified, more firmly than I truly felt. "Y- You didn't have to tear the Vivillon apart. That Trainer, Zachary... he's irritating, but what you called... that was just cruel."

"He knew the risks," Dr du Bois replied. "All battles bring the possibility of injury. Training is merely to decrease the chances of debilitating injury."

"Professor Sycamore-"

"-has never known war," Dr du Bois replied.

"There can't be war here." I said, though I felt unconvinced myself.

"I saw the fight against Team Flare, you know." Green eyes studied me. "Living in Kanto, you should be familiar with the Rockets. I can tell you that the Flares and the Rockets, while they hold different aims, employed much of the same methods."

"F- Fine," I admitted. "But that guy wasn't a Rocket or a Flare."

"He was a Gym trainer, a representative of Viola," Dr du Bois pointed out. "His Vivillon was prepared to poison and drain the life out of Serena's Fennekin. Does it matter? All that was different was speed."

"The Vivillon didn't deserve it."

"No, it didn't," she agreed. "Flash Cannon was just the most expedient way to go about handling the situation without subjecting the Vivillon to further dilemma. It cannot battle under an unscrupulous trainer if it is injured, after all."

I wanted to yell at her, that it was wrong, but then I was distantly aware that she'd turned off from the conversation immediately. Sure, it was cruel and unusual punishment... but it had taken Zachary down a peg...

"Jelly," I heard Dr du Bois order for a moment.

I spotted the pink spectral menace staring at a nearly red-plumed bird with a sort of expression universal to the Pokémon world; hunger. It, apparently named Jelly, floated, stalking the tiny Pokémon so quietly that it was freaking eerie.

The bird blinked, also still before it tried to dash for it. A cold wind blew from the menace of the seas, sending the bird careening over. The monster would have made a snack if I hadn't flung what I had on hand in time.

The Pokéball bounced, capturing the bird as it let out a terrified squeak, aware that the menace would have eaten it. It blinked, shook once, twice, thrice...

… and I heard a _click_.

"Congratulations," Dr du Bois absently replied. "That's your second Pokémon, that you caught yourself. Apparently by accident. A Fletchling would be a valuable addition."

I scowled, scrolling my PokéDex for the information about Fletchling and its evolutionary lines. "It evolves into a dual-type Fire/Flying..."

"Talonflame, the final evolution of Fletchling, and the second largest predatory bird of the Kalos region."

"What's the first?"

"Pidgeot, of course." Dr du Bois replied, still dreamily. "Jelly, no eating the wild Pokémon."

The Jellicent relented, bristling before Dr du Bois gave it some berries.

I let the Fletchling out, the terrified bird giving a squawk as it spotted the murderous Jellicent.

"It's safe," I told it and my rather surly Froakie. "Erm... I accidentally caught you while saving you from death by stomach, I'm very sorry-"

It pecked me.

* * *

"Prone to be physically abused by own Pokémon," I made notes, watching the boy, Donar, get pecked by the Fletchling he tried to save from Jelly. "Attributed to lack of control at current stage, especially this early in the Trainer journey, when he has yet to bond with his own starter much."

_If you told Jelly to stalk that Fletchling right in front of the boy, it shall not be amusing, _Altair communicated.

Crystal floated past, hissing as her flames grew slightly. Jelly just burbled back, chewing on its berries thoughtfully.

_Shriik. Shriik._

Donar jumped, and the Fletchling squealed again as he turned around, spotting Aegis performing another attempt at self-sharpening. "W- What's that, a freaking sword?"

"He is Aegis," I replied. "My partner Aegislash, also known as the Royal Sword Pokémon. Dual-type Ghost/Steel. A fascinating species evolved from Duoblade with a Dusk Stone, native to the region. The Sycamore research laboratory places its origin along the time when the AZ Empire ruled Kalos."

"Does it have to do... that?!" Donar pointed as Aegis slammed its shield against its main body with the purple appendages it used for arms.

"Metal Sound unnerves the opponents that listen to it," I answered. "Aegislash is suited uniquely for battle, thus it needs to sharpen itself."

Donar scowled, but left instead of picking a fight.

"Still exhibits a modicum of sense," I whispered. "Aegis. Shadow Sneak."

I did not have a Psychic on hand – note to self; look into a Pokémon with Teleport – and hiding in the shadows were the domain of ghosts. A move that even the fearsome Gengar could not do had established the dominance of these unique Dual-Types from Gastlys and Haunters. It was little trouble to spot the boy training his Froakie and, apparently, Fletchling. Then again, Fletchling were simple creatures; it was the Fletchinder and the Talonflame that made them a credible threat. The Fletchling on the whole was a small creature, without the ferocity of Taillow or the hardiness of Pidgey, but they deferred their power to the likes of their later evolutions.

I watched the simple creature try its Peck against a passing Caterpie. It avoided the resultant String Shot and hit well enough.

"A flier," I murmured in approval. "It will be powerful. Against Viola...?"

The Fletchling pecked him once more, but Donar just sighed and talked to it, cooing quietly. I suppose he realised that the Fletchling was female, after all. It looked like he had training under way.

"Hi!" Serena came back. She was not alone; behind her trailed one of the Pikachu, its tail flicking and a happy smile on its face. Most Trainers liked the Electric Mouse Pokémon, but they were a pest this close to Santalune. "How's training, Don?"

"Fine," Donar shortly replied. "I caught my second Pokémon. Well, I technically saved it from our dear professor's murderous Pokémon, but it counts."

Serena looked up, just as Aegis made a particularly grating screech. She took in Crystal blowing smoke rings, Jelly lingered by the berry tree, and Aegis obliviously sharpening its sword. Just then, one of Aegis's hands swung its main body in a vaguely threatening gesture.

She screamed, of course.

* * *

"I kind of imagined my journey with less Ghosts," I stated once Dr du Bois had recalled her Ghosts to within her Pokéballs and we walked to the Santalune Gym. It was a surprisingly elegant building. "You know, I thought it'd be more... natural."

"It is, inside," Dr du Bois replied. Beside her, Altair lingered like some protective, silent bodyguard, but the Professor looked more animated than she had been yesterday. "Viola is a photographer by trade, after all. She has an excellent eye for lighting, especially since the building faces south."

"Can we get this over with?" Serena murmured, grouchy. "I want to start training my Pika!"

"You already named it?" I muttered.

We walked to the bored receptionist and presented our requests, and were duly shown within, where it felt like we stepped into a different geological epoch. The entirety of the interior resembled a jungle clearing; two elevated wooden platforms faced each other, while below them extended a treacherous net of spider-web, presumably done by an Ariados. I was impressed.

Viola herself was there, a camera slung around her neck. She was blonde with dark green eyes, her bangs curled inwards at the ends like antennae. She wore a white vest and dark green corduroy jeans, and sneakers. Serena left us to stand opposite of Viola, as the referee read the rules out.

"This will be a two-on-two battle. Each Trainer may use one Pokémon at each time. The battle lasts until one forfeits or both Pokémon are knocked out."

Viola raised her arms to form a frame around Serena's face. "That determined expression… That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge… It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym?"

"She does have a way with people," Dr du Bois murmured. I agreed.

"Now come at me!" Viola cried, choosing a Pokéball. "My lens is always focused on victory – I won't let anything ruin this shot!"

"Elmo, I choose you!" Serena called, as Elmo hit the field.

"A Fennekin, then?" Viola squinted at the tiny fox. "Well, I'm quite aware that this Gym has one glaring weakness... but I'm prepared! Go, Surskit!"

I blinked as the blue water-skater thing appeared, dancing on the field of web. "That's..."

"Surskit, a Pokémon native to the Hoenn region." Dr du Bois supplied. "Most of the Surskit in Kalos are descendants of the Masquerain that ended up here after the last tussle of Kyogre and Groundon in the Hoenn region. They are also the only known Bug/Water Pokémon within the six regions."

I turned the choked laugh into a hacking cough; no wonder she had advised for Flying-Types.

The Surskit opened with Quick Attack, and being able to dance over the webs, it was fast. Elmo shot an Ember at command, but couldn't make it in time as the Surskit slammed into it and then hopped back. Water spouted from the tip of its hat-thing.

"Water Sport," Dr du Bois murmured.

One Bubble and Quick Attack later, Elmo was down, and Serena pulled out Pika, which took the Surskit down with Nuzzle and Quick Attack.

"Well, my Surskit is down," Viola recalled it into its ball and then picked another. "but I have one more! Go, Vivillon!"

This Vivillon bore pink wings with blue spots, and seemed much larger than the one Altair nearly decimated. It kicked off with Infestation, a move that had Pikachu running from a swarm of insects. So distracted was Pika that it didn't notice the Vivillon tackling it off of the platform and onto the sticky web until it was stuck.

I gaped, wondering at the strength of those two Pokémon, and then I realised... there was no way I was ready for this. No, absolutely not.

"Oh god, I need help," I muttered.

"Why?" Dr du Bois asked.

"I want to beat Viola, and to do that I gotta train my Pokémon," I replied, confused.

"So why do you want to beat Viola?" she dreamily asked.

"I want to be a good Trainer," I replied, feeling the rush of something that, under all of that cynicism and fear and loathing, kept there. "I'm not saying... I'm not saying that I want to be Champion. But... I'm tired, I guess. I just want to connect deeply in the rush of ambition. I want to make this unforgettable, to make something of my life. So... I will take Froakie and Fletchling to the Pokémon League, I will battle the Elite Four, and the Champion, so that my Pokémon... my friends, now, and I, we will finally find a purpose."

"So you are aimless," Dr du Bois murmured. "Why not aim for the Pokémon League? That is your reasoning?"

"Lady, I'm thirteen. I don't plan that far ahead."

She paused, considering as Viola patted Serena and escorted her off with advice. "Trainers with new Pokémon challenge Gym and gain rude awakening in their first Gym battle. I suppose this calls for further observation of the results of failure."

I groaned. "Dr du Bois..."

"Yes?"

"Will you please train me?"

"Why should I? You are the Trainer, not I."

"I'm an inexperienced Trainer," I explained. "So shouldn't I get some help here?"

"The Gym Leaders exist to provide help."

"I need help on birds, not bugs," I groaned quietly.

"That is the first mistake. Thinking that the answer shall be given so easily," Dr du Bois murmured. "Do you know the secret behind those who succeed?"

"Erm... guts?"

"No," a small smile played around her lips. "Partly, yes, but no. Guts do not help Trainers survive Victory Road, nor the Elite Four, nor to face Diantha. It is something all Pokémon have, that your Pokémon feel that you lack, that children substitute as blind faith in the omnipresent and omnipotent Arceus, that they will reach the stars of the Pokémon world."

"That is..." I reflected. "Deeply philosophical."

"...Yes," she replied faintly. "And it is a philosophy only you can answer."

* * *

_Beginning Trainers feel confused; part of them realise, perhaps unconsciously, sooner or later, that not everyone will make the Kalos League. Fewer still will make the requirements, trek through Victory Road, much less collect the eight badges necessary. Their Pokémon feel that confusion, that uncertainty, and rebel._

_It takes much more than just setting out on a journey to find it successful; to start on a quest, you must first be finding something. Then, and only then, will the journey of a thousand miles begin._

– _Marguerite Linden du Bois_

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	5. IV: Combattre: To Fight

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

_**Okay, in preparation of this, I read through the notes over at TV Tropes. Why I posted a note on spoilers on Pokémon X and Y is because: there WILL be spoilers.**_

_**Notably, I will try to blend the animé and game rules; Pokémon can have more than four moves, and the danger will be highlighted. This fic is also aimed to solve that version of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Problem that the Pokémon franchise has; world-building. I will be referring to the Pokémon XY fanfics already floating around, plus the fanfic **__**Pokedex**__** by birdboy, to write this out. Reference may also be made to **__**A Beginner's Guide to Pokémon**__** by Thanos6 mouthing as Professor Kudzu.**_

_**On that note, I hope readers enjoy reading!**_

_**LLS**_

* * *

**IV: Combattre – To Fight**

_Day 5: Serena managed to win by a nose against Viola's Vivillon with a sudden Flame Charge. She is waiting for Donar to battle Viola, at which the decision shall be made. The boy has thrown into his training with full determination, such that I believe that his battle lust would awaken only when facing a battle. He is quite rational otherwise, much unlike Serena..._

"Okay, guys," I heard Donar say. "Our aim this time is on Viola. We saw that Surskit's moves, so I think it's best that Fletchling goes first. Fletchling can frustrate it from the air and possibly knock it out, before facing Vivillon. Vivillon is probably going to try for an Infestation attack, which can be avoided more easily by you, Fletchling. We're going to depend on speed here to hit that thing hard and fast. If you can, take it down with a Quick Attack after a Peck, and if not, make it chase you around the field. Froakie, you're going second here. Not that there's anything against you, but you saw that Infestation. We're going to have to exhaust that first before you can use Water Pulse."

His Pokémon croaked, rolling its eyes. Fletchling chirped in agreement, her breast swelling with pride.

"Are you going to be fine?" he asked. It nodded immediately. "No pressure, alright? You guys are great help."

Fletchling preened as Froakie looked vaguely pleased with itself.

"You do know Vivillon's ability, right?" I mentioned as she followed me to the Gym the next day.

"Erm... yeah?" he paused.

"Shield Dust is going to ensure that Water Pulse doesn't confuse it."

He gaped at me. "Okay, I'll bite. Are you psychic?"

"I possess ears," the reply was swiftly delivered with a side of sarcasm. "When someone talks in the main lobby of the Pokémon Centre, I will hear it. Wear this." I handed the bundle to him.

He gingerly unfurled the hat. "What for?"

"The Kalos sun has ensured many Trainers fall to sunburn," I replied as he put it on. "They are cheap in Santalune."

"Erm... thanks, then." he swallowed, clearly nervous. "Do you have advice?"

"I should not give any. It is your battle."

"As you say," he shrugged.

"You seem to have the matter well in hand, anyway," I continued. "But if you can, tell Froakie to tackle that Vivillon when it falls."

We made it to the elegant Gym building and declared my challenge. Stoically, I waited by the sidelines, scanning the field.

"This is the Santalune Gym Battle between challenger Donar Oak and Gym Leader Viola for the Bug Badge!" the referee called. "Each Trainer can use two Pokémon. The battle ends when both Pokémon are out of commission! Begin!"

"Go, Surskit!" Viola called, unleashing her water-skater first.

"Fletchling!" Donar rebutted as he flung his own Pokéball. "Use Quick Attack!"

Fletchling dived down, giving a sharp scratch before drawing back up on its wings, circling Surskit's head.

"Bubble," Viola tersely replied, clearly annoyed at having lost the first move.

"Double Team!" Donar rebutted as several copies appeared. "Then Peck!"

Surskit's bubbles popped harmlessly against the copies, before Fletchling pecked it and then dodged back up to the air, curving into a Flail against the Surskit as it descended in a circle. Surskit fell off of its feet, and remained down.

"That determined expression… That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge…" Viola recalled her Surskit. "Very well. I shall use this Gym's pride; go, Vivillon!"

The Meadow-pattern Vivillon appeared, smiling.

"Use Gust!" Viola ordered.

"Fletchling, follow it!" he called. I sat there, watching the tiny robin follow the winds to curve around the walls the perimeter of the field... and building up speed.

Viola also caught on, clearly aware that if Fletchling unleashed Peck at that speed, Vivillon would be in a bad place. "Vivillon, use Infestation!"

Bugs escaped, gathering around the curling Fletchling as it turned another corner and headed... straight for Vivillon... then it turned up and away. The Bug was too large to move quickly before its own attack hit it. Unfortunately, it also meant that the Fletchling was caught in the bug infestation, and it ended up trapped on the field and hopping about.

Donar recalled the Pokémon, immediately releasing the grimly determined Froakie. "You did good, Fletchling. Now, Froakie... bring the house down."

Froakie croaked.

"Vivillon," Viola tersely ordered. "use Solar-"

Froakie spat a pulse of water at it. The Flying Pokémon shrugged the blow off easily, but was nonetheless soaked. Water weighed on its wings, adding further weight as the Froakie launched itself into the air with grim determination, its light and strong build allowing it to launch directly at the Vivillon like some Pokémon cannonball. Its head collided with the glowing Vivillon, and the butterfly Pokémon screamed as the Froakie held onto its body and then licked it.

"Oh," I said as the Vivillon drooped, clearly depressed between disgust and the ghostly energy of the licks. "Lick."

"Erm..." the referee stared as Vivillon gently floated down, Froakie riding it like a conquering knight. "Vivillon is unable to battle, challenger wins..."

"That was..." Viola gaped. "Well, that was... a novel strategy... wait, Vivillon's Shield Dust!"

"Dust implies that it's gotta be dry first," Donar replied. "Erm, Ma'am."

"Viola is fine," Viola insisted. "Magnificent! You and your Pokémon have shown me a whole new depth of field! As you have proven yourself worthy, I hereby present you with the Bug Badge. And here! This TM commemorates your win against a pro photographer like me."

"Technical Machine?" the boy echoed as he recalled Froakie.

"Using a TM like that one there lets you teach your Pokémon some new moves quicker than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut!" Viola animatedly replied. "TMs are some of the best gear around. They're point-and-click easy, and you can use them over and over again! Now, the TM that I just gave you is for a move called Infestation. Use it, and it'll be impossible for your opponent to flee from battle!"

I saw Donar blanch, gingerly putting the disc away into his bag. "Erm, thank you."

"So you're going to Cyllage, yes?" Viola asked. "For the next Badge?"

"Yes," I answered for him at the same time that he replied "No."

His face blanked. "I thought the next Gym was at Lumiose? We're going to Lumiose after this, right?"

"Erm, Donar..." Viola giggled. "In the Kalos circuit, the next Badge is at Cyllage City. The Lumiose Gym doesn't allow anyone with less than four Badges in to battle the Gym Leader."

"What?" he groaned. "That's... that means... how far is it?"

"From here to Cyllage?" Viola frowned. "You'll have to walk Parterre Way to Lumiose, then switch to Versant Road to Camphrier, then walk through Rivière Walk and the Connecting Cave that opens at either Ambrette Town or Cyllage City. But, I heard that the Cyllage route is often blocked, so you could take the straightforward Ambrette route and walk the Muraille Coast."

"Routes four through eight," I clarified for the confused boy. "Route numbering is a Kanto tradition meant to guide Trainers along to Victory Road and the League headquarters. That's why, on a Pokémon journey, most would choose to start around Santalune, both to begin with the first Gym in the Kalos circuit and to make later navigation easier."

"So why name all the paths?" he complained. "Kanto just uses route numbers. Is this a Kalos tradition or something?"

"The world you see through a lens, and the world you see with a Pokémon by your side..." Viola reflected. "The same world can look entirely different depending on your view. Of course, only time will tell, isn't that so, Professor?"

I glanced towards Viola. So far, she had not aged seemingly, but ten years had passed. It would have taken her only a moment to recall that face, and wonder...

"You..." she asked, her brow furrowed. "Did you know Daisy Linden?"

I nearly winced at the mention of my old name. "The former Kalos Champion who left ten years ago?"

"Ah, I see..." Viola frowned. "A coincidence...?"

I silently thanked fortune that I had never allowed Viola to approach with a camera. It would have been awkward to explain why a former Champion had switched career paths, never mind about the decimation of the team. Nevertheless, it was with reluctance that I led the boy out of the Santalune Gym with his shiny new Badge, resolving to decide on a test.

It was going to be extreme. Augustine was going to flip out. I might lose both subjects.

It was still a risk to take.

* * *

I won. I had _won_. My first Gym battle, and I had won. If that was so... the Gym Leader didn't go easy on me, did she?

I voiced my concern to Dr du Bois, and was met with a secretive smile. "She did. Even as a Gym Leader, she has the right to award the Badge based on how any Trainer performs. Winning is just one way to go about it. Other Gym Leaders do it differently, but they do try to encourage Trainers to stay on this career path. Though why, when the truth is often hard to accept, is questionable."

Even so, it was exciting, watching Fletchling put that strategy we concocted into practice. Froakie got a Berry candy from Dr du Bois for his strategy, and he spent that time chewing the softened bonbon.

Quietly, Dr du Bois followed me out of the Gym and to the Forest, where Serena was already waiting, arms crossed.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "So, result?"

I grinned, holding up my case. "Bug Badge."

"_How_?" Serena gaped.

"Froakie made like a Poké-cannonball."

We went to the Pokémon Centre. As I waited for Nurse Joy to finish checking on my partners, Serena was given a full analysis of how the battle went. Fletchling chirruped as she fluttered to my side, rewarded with an absent path on the head.

"So, Dr du Bois?" I asked the hitherto silent professor as we stepped out of the crowded foyer. "Have you decided?"

"I don't know," she replied quietly. "Neither of you seem capable of handling Ghosts."

Serena bristled. "Well, why'd you have to catch such weird Pokémon?"

Dr du Bois glared back, the gesture surprisingly fierce and violent. "You will meet Ghosts, especially in the Winding Woods of Snowbelle on the way to Victory Road. I recommend you refrain from offending any Ghosts lest they take offence to you. I also recommend that you get used to Ghosts in dark places, since Victory Road has a surprisingly large population of Haunter."

The mention of Kanto's second-most populous ghost – the most populous being Gastly – was enough to draw a wince.

"Kalos is home to Ghosts such as Honedge and its associated forms, along with the Pumpkaboo and Phantump," Dr du Bois elaborated. "The latter two are Ghost/Grass dual-types useful for battle, and the former is the only known Ghost/Steel combination. I recommend you get over any aversion to Ghosts."

"Well, I can get over it when we're battling them!" Serena retorted. "I'm just not used to things jumping at me from the dark! Besides, aren't Ghost-type Pokémon supposed to be credible dangers to inexperienced Trainers? You're placing us at risk!"

"I am a competent enough Trainer," Dr du Bois frostily replied. "The fact that you fear what you do not understand does not bode well for you."

"Fine," Serena glared. "We battle. If I win, I can choose to veto your choice to follow me. If you win, you can choose."

"The fact that your wager is on this suggests many things. Least of all that you have no inclination of being followed."

"Serena, enough," I persuaded, hoping to separate her before things got ugly. "Dr du Bois, I think... erm, well, none of us had a good first impression of your Ghosts, you see. Serena doesn't feel safe."

Green eyes stared at me, calm and placid, and I realised in that look of acceptance, that Dr du Bois had intended for us to fear her Ghosts all along. "She is not _meant_ to feel safe."

"You can't expect us to be on guard all the time!" Serena protested.

Dr du Bois just stared at her. "For those who aim for any League championship, this is a way of life. The path is rocky, dangerous, and often there is no reward worth the cost of attaining the throne of Kalos. I was right."

"Right?" she blinked. "What about?"

"Does it matter?" Dr du Bois wondered. "If you don't want me to follow you, then leave. This is not compulsory. You always have a choice."

Serena drew herself back, glaring at me as if I had dared to speak a word before sauntering off with Elmo at her heels.

I looked from Serena's retreating back towards the tired-looking Dr du Bois. "You know that she's aiming for the Pokémon League, right? You didn't have to insult her dreams."

"Why does anyone?" Dr du Bois pondered.

"Years ago, a young girl seized the championship, beating the record for Champion Iris of Unova and Kanto's Lance." I explained. "The legendary champion might have disappeared in the last major strike against Team Flare, but people are sure that she would appear at the Kalos Conference. Heroes inspire Trainers to follow their paths."

"Daisy Linden was a failure as a Champion," Dr du Bois replied. "And it was thankful that Diantha took over from her. She would have driven Kalos to destruction. What else could you expect from a young girl who effectively rules Kalos's answer to the old monarchy?"

I didn't reply, though her words made sense. Under my hand, Fletchling chirped, nuzzling itself before affectionately pecking my hand. "It's just a desire to be the best. Even without ambition, I can understand that feeling, you know?

"Hmm..." Dr du Bois did not move. "It looks like we will be travelling alone here. Donar."

"Yes, Doctor?" I asked. Behind me the doors of the Centre opened, and Froakie hopped out, affectionately nuzzling my leg. The Nurse Joy about to grab Froakie took one look and left.

"Remind me to ask Augustine why all of his starters seem so close to evolution."

"Er, yes?" I gaped as Dr du Bois actually plucked Froakie for a closer examination. "Y- You're not serious?"

"Always." Dr du Bois glared at Froakie critically as she hefted it gently in the crook of one arm, the other hand reaching to smooth over Froakie's head and check its belly. Froakie squirmed and giggled as she did so. "It should not have been that fast in that Gym battle. Furthermore, a Froakie weighs about seven kilograms on average pre-evolution. This is definitely heavier. If it evolves at this rate, you might have problems. Frogadier can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away, and amongst the Water Pokémon of Kalos, its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time."

"T- that's good, right?" I asked. "I mean, the next Gym is Rock-type, isn't it?"

"Yes. I am surprised," Dr du Bois looked at me. "How did you know the speciality of the second Gym, but not of the first?"

I looked away.

"Well?"

"I... I watch Gym Freaks," I admitted sheepishly.

Dr du Bois sighed, although more with something close to fond exasperation rather than any disappointment. "Not often enough, I see. Very well, so you caught the segment on Grant, but not enough to catch his location."

I whistled aimlessly.

"Are your supplies ready?" she archly enquired.

"Ye- Hang on!" I grumbled, mentally tallying the contents of my backpack. "We're good."

"_Très bien,_" Dr du Bois nodded, before she lifted her fingers to her lips and whistled. I spotted her sleeve fall, revealing a gleaming black bangle with a rainbow jewel set in the centre. Yet, before I could ask about it, the blue-black blur arrived upon the pathway leading from the Santalune City First Pokémon Centre to form a Lucario. Her Altair, then. It was wearing a red and yellow scarf.

"Shall we go?" Dr du Bois murmured. "Or shall we stay, Donar?"

"Erm... I think I'll stay first," I hesitated. "I mean, there's no rush, right? And Dr du Bois... you look kinda tired. Are you sure that you don't want to go back to the Pokémon Centre?"

"Perhaps... I merely possess a different view," Dr du Bois reflected, as mysterious as the people of Johto in that respect. "Yes, perhaps I do. I appreciate the sentiment, Donar, but I am not tired. Altair will be on hand to help me."

"But he's a fighter!" I insisted. "And... and since my partners won against Viola with his support, I'm sure Altair deserves a break!"

At this, Dr du Bois slowly considered her Pokémon. "His support?"

"If Altair didn't kick away that Weedle, I wouldn't be alive," I insisted. "That gave me a respect for Pokémon I wouldn't have gotten in Kanto. I won the respect of Fletchling and Froakie because of him. That's why he deserves a break too, Professor!"

Slowly, Dr du Bois nodded. "True... but, what about his training? I was intending to take him along Parterre Way. Ah!"

I blinked as Dr du Bois reached for her travel purse. "Y- Yes?"

"Tea," Dr du Bois insisted. "One experience in Santalune is to sit by the Roselia Fountain and drink tea. And since you won your first badge with Altair's help, then I should treat my Pokémon as well."

_Tea_ turned out to be a wide spread of tiny desserts that Froakie and Fletchling immediately launched themselves at. Altair accepted a wide saucer-like cup meant for paws and insulated to prevent burning, into which Dr du Bois poured him a cup. In contrast to the coffee I opted for, she took her tea without sugar or milk. Beside our table, the fountain burbled as jets of water shot out of the stone Roselia's roses. It was the late afternoon, and the weather felt clement and calm, rather like Kanto's constant sunny climate brought about by the Legendary Birds.

"Is that... alright?" I mumbled at my partners fighting with my hands for a macaron. "I mean, it's human food..."

"Why not?" Dr du Bois murmured. "Well, even though chocolate is not part of Altair's natural diet, honey is a treat, and this tea contains what must be an entire hive of Combee honey."

Fletchling dived for the teapot at that, squawking in shock as Altair merely took a paw and shifted its tiny form away from it. Froakie croaked as I gave him a saucer of the apparently honey-saturated tea to share with Fletchling; they seemed satisfied enough.

A group of musicians set up a band, led by a Kricketune and its Trainer, plus an accordion. The haunting melody, echoed by its masterful conductor's singing, echoed around the square and the Roselia fountain, so much that my quarrelling Pokémon actually quietened in the face of such art.

"What are they doing?" I echoed quietly as dancers congregated.

"Oh, it's the time of the year," Dr du Bois checked her watch. "May Day. That song is performed in the Kalosian _valse-musette_ style, meant for dancing slowly with partners. This is just the beginning dance; there would be more later as night approaches. However, there is a history behind this celebration. For example, you noticed that the Santalune Gym looks like a palace, correct?"

"Yeah!" I realised. "Now that you mentioned it... it looked very elaborate."

"That is an old palace," Dr du Bois related. "It existed even before the statue of the Roselia was placed. In the XVI century, the Kalosian king's hunting lodge was placed in Santalune. The forest existed for the king to hunt. The king was very rich and powerful, but he was very alone.

"One day, all the humans and all the Pokémon of Santalune gathered for May Day and celebrated. Within that dance, a Roselia climbed to the top of that fountain and began dancing. Surrounded by the leaves and forests, its power over nature inspired the king to reward that Roselia with any gift in his treasury. That Roselia's Trainer took it back, and the king fell for her in that instance when moonlight shone upon her in her plain gown, her inner strength beyond that of the court's decorations. The Roselia attacked, and it escaped the dance with the jewel of the king's crown, towards the forest, never to be seen again. That's why till today, people seek the blessing of that Roselia by dancing its circular, floating dance around its statue."

"Oh," I frowned. "Erm, are you pulling my leg? The statue doesn't look that old."

"The architecture is even older than you are, than even I am," Dr du Bois reflected amidst the masquerade of dancers. "Cities in Kalos all have their own festivals that celebrate or involve Pokémon. Pokémon have become icons of human life, that we construct our beliefs around them, that we think that they think like us, and vice versa. Yet, it is not the Alakazam that rules the food chain, but humans. Life is, in the end, infinitely stranger than anything the modern mind can invent."

* * *

…_in the end, Donar Oak has become my case study._

_Before we were to set out, the May Day celebrations began in Santalune, including waltzes around the Roselia stone. The boy's Pokémon, lured by the performing Kricketune, began dancing, and Altair, my Lucario, followed._

_As Trainers, we were naturally lured to participate, and as our Pokémon led us into a waltz, I could sense that, once the harsh start of the first Gym battle was over, that the hope of young Trainers would begin to rise once more from the falling rush of victory._

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	6. V: Amuser: To Amuse

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

_**Bulbapedia says that Kalos is based on real-life France. I tried to give Kalos a bit more historic background than was really featured in the games, but most of that history seems to be wrapped up with European history and legend. Am I the only one who sees Yveltal as a Morrighan figure? Or Xerneas as a Cernunnos?**_

* * *

**V: Amuser – To Amuse**

_Day 8: As a favour to Viola, we set out to catch a rare shiny Caterpie for the Santalune Gym. Hence, it was not until Day 7 that we set out towards Parterre Way. Young Trainers, I analyse, do not seem curious about the unusual shape of the _parterre_ gardens that give the Way its name, but rather more preoccupied with the Gardeners that challenge them for disturbing said _jardins._ I cannot blame them; it is to be expected..._

* * *

The Pokéball opened, revealing Liz with its tentacles waving about and pinkish form heated in the sun. It grouchily glared at the two Corphish that the two gardeners used to team up against us. Beside Liz, Donar's Froakie looked terrified.

"What's that-" Donar was about to say, but I was pondering about my next move.

"Would it be more important to give Froakie training, or to win the match?" I questioned Liz, who giggled and waved her flower towards Froakie. "Very well. You are to provide support then."

"What do we do?" Donar mumbled.

"In a Double Battle, both Pokémon support each other," I replied. "In this case, Liz shall restrain those Corphish while Froakie attacks them. Use Pound; Lick might not do much to these crustaceans."

"Okay... how is she going to do that?" Donar blinked. "I mean, she's too light-"

"Liz!" I called. "Grass Knot!"

My Floette giggled as it lifted her flower. The grass rippled, knots of grass tangling their legs together.

_Deneb roared, the Ivysaur tangled in the Grass Knot as we battled Ramos's Gogoat, the old goat that would outlast anyone-_

"Froakie, now!" Donar called, having clearly caught on. Froakie dashed forward – or, rather, leapt forward – and pounded one of them. The other Corphish moaned, stumbling into its fallen partner and tripping flat.

I shook my head, realising that it was not a hectic Gym battle, but rather a casual interference of two gardeners. "We win."

Having collected the purse from the two gardeners, we then proceeded down Parterre Way.

"Is this a glorified garden or something?" Donar frowned. "'Cause I've been to Celadon, and this is way too manicured compared to the Celadon Gym."

"A _parterre _is a formal garden constructed on a level surface, consisting of planting beds arranged to form a pleasing, usually symmetrical pattern, with gravel paths laid between," I recited. "The beds are edged in stone or tightly clipped hedging and need not contain any flowers. The _jardins _of Parfum Palace near Camphrier Town are held to be the height of Kalosian landscape architecture. This is a remnant of that history that Santalune City maintains yearly."

"Why?"

"Tourist attraction."

"I can't imagine why would anyone want to just... walk through these gardens," Donar mumbled as we passed the gold fountain featuring a Clampearl and four Horsea set in the middle of Kalos Route 4.

"The point is symmetry," I argued. "Fliers from above can spot the symmetrical patterns of the mazes formed by the hedges. It is also within this garden that the extremely rare Ralts linger, hence it is also a form of nature reserve."

The boy had the audacity to yawn as we passed by another young Trainer setting camp. "People camp out in the gardens?"

"It's illegal," I replied as one of the draconian gardeners spotted the camp and went over. "Hence the phrase I have just used, nature reserve."

Yelling in Kalosian became our accompaniment for a brief moment before we came upon the exit of the Way into Lumiose, where two students in white were waiting for us.

"Dr du Bois!" Both girl and boy screamed.

For Augustine's students who were also Trainers, I thought of them as surprisingly cowardly. Sina cringed as I approached, and Dexio turned surprisingly pale. From the Trainer supposed to be taming that Garchomp, he was really going to have to work on that. Both of them tried to recover, but the boy caught them.

"Guess you inspire fear wherever you go, Doc?" Donar asked.

"Sina and Dexio were at the laboratory when I was in my Pokémon voyage," I replied. "I suppose they're wondering about Serena. She should have arrived in Lumiose right before us."

"That's about right," Sina replied. "Erm, you look as malevolent as always."

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, Sina," I said. "We are all part of the Kalos academia, are we not?"

Dexio stepped back. "Erm, Professor Sycamore got us to escort the both of you to the lab! Please, come along!"

"Dexio is a Pokémon voyage veteran," I commented. "You could ask him about the Kalos region and sites to see."

As we set out to Lumiose and the _Laboratoire de recherche Pokémon, _I distantly heard Dexio comment: "So, you're the poor chap that got stuck with Dr du Bois?"

"Erm, I don't know about poor, but yeah, I am," Donar answered as we entered the capital of Kalos, the Dazzling Metropolis, Lumiose City.

"Figured out why she's going to be tagging you yet?" Dexio asked. "'Cause you should shake her off before her Chandelure roasts you."

"Dexio," Sina interrupted them. "Hi, I'm Sina! It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady! This is Dexio. We're Professor Sycamore's research assistants, which means that we train Pokémon for research purposes! We're still trying to match up how does the Fairy type perform against others, you know."

"That sounds interesting," Donar agreed. "Do you guys work with her?"

Silence.

"Not... per se..." Sina answered, her voice strained.

"Dr du Bois only just got her professorship," Dexio explained. "She's definitely higher than us who are just associates, but she still reports to Professor Sycamore, though she calls him by his first name."

"We also work in different fields," Sina continued. "Professor Sycamore specialises in Kalos's regional secret of Mega Evolution. Dr du Bois takes Pokémon and human sociology; basically branching out in Oak's speciality, but in a more theoretical field."

"Ten years ago she entered the lab under mysterious circumstances," Sina agreed. "And she looks so much like her."

"Her?" Donar blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"The Kalos Champion," Sina whispered. "The heroine of Kalos, Daisy Linden! She won against Diantha at only sixteen years old!"

"She disappeared after that last major strike against Team Flare, right?" Donar asked, frowning. "What does Dr du Bois have to do with anything?"

"We don't know," Sina imparted.

"But she's terrifying," Dexio continued.

I left for my apartment when Augustine was talking to the new generation of Trainers for my house. My landlord was out again, so I let myself in with my keys. I rifled through my mail – nothing outstanding – and cleaned a bit before I left for Lumiose, where I dropped into Coiffure Clips for a trim and style, if only to keep my bangs out of my face for the next year of fieldwork.

I snorted at the latest Looker Bureau leaflet. Its founder was gone, but it looked like Emma, or rather, Essentia, was still going strong. The layout of the leaflet was atrocious, though. Probably Nix.

I dropped the mail, checked through my computer, and paused at one. Then I signed out, checked through my house, locked up and left for the Sycamore Research Laboratory. Since Augustine probably had a script for the new generation, I estimated that it would take him about half an hour to amaze the new Trainers with the Kanto starters and run through everything of importance.

The five Trainers were not around when I arrived, but Augustine was, and he looked nervous as he dropped the cordless phone back into its cradle. "Marguerite... it's Bertie."

"What?"

"It's Bertie," Augustine repeated, his eyes dancing to either side of his head. "He... Parfum Palace."

"No," I whispered. "W- What about Jeeves?"

"Down for the count," Augustine swallowed. "Marguerite-"

"Say no more," I huffed, turning around. "I'm going to Camphrier."

* * *

Much unlike the systems I knew of Kanto, Kalos's Professor Sycamore tended towards the busy side of life. Thus, the few times he and I – or rather, my mother and he – had communicated, it was via Holo Caster, the Kalos region's hot new method of communication that was now League property due to the Lysandre mess, apparently. This would become relevant in the next bit of my life.

It was being surrounded by the rumours about Dr du Bois that I met Professor Sycamore face to face for the first time. The youngest of the regional Pokémon professors gave me a bright grin that seemed to disappear about ten years off of his face, and he was the consummate flirt, if Dr du Bois's expression was any indication as she left me to attend to other business regarding her Lumiose house. I hadn't been aware that she owned a house.

"So, anyway, we've met in Aquacorde Town before, but... welcome to Lumiose City!" Professor Sycamore began. "Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town, all of you! It's a real pleasure to finally meet all of you when I'm not busy. Have you met many Pokémon?"

"We've seen thirty-nine different kinds," I volunteered. "But I've only got two Pokémon, and well..."

"Well, both of you have a certain _je ne sais quoi_," Sycamore was giving us a sly look. "At first, I was going to only choose one child from one town when I was giving out Pokémon. In Vaniville, it was going to be the daughter of a veteran Trainer I know."

_Serena, _my mind supplied.

"Certain events, though..." Professor Sycamore looked down, suddenly reflective. "I made that mistake once, to underestimate the wrong child. I wouldn't want to make it again."

"Hi Prof!" Shauna arrived with Serena in tow.

"_Très bien_," Professor Sycamore exclaimed. "Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle! Your opponent shall be me!"

I looked around. Serena was the first to step up, smiling.

"Just so you know," Professor Sycamore mentioned as he led us to an indoor field, "I'm not that tough! Go, Bulbasaur!"

I saw Dexio stare, unblinking as a small, quadruped Pokémon with bluish-green skin and dark patches appeared. Its thick legs each end with three sharp claws. Its eyes has red irises, while the sclera and pupils were white. A pair of small, pointed teeth were visible as it gave a battle cry, the bulb on its back flashing.

"Go, Elmo!" Serena called.

Instead of the tiny fox, a bipedal, fox-like Pokémon appeared. While the majority of its fur was yellow, it has black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. The fur on its cheeks was longer, and a small mane of white fur covered its shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of dark orange fur grew out of its large ears, and its eyes and small nose matched. Above its legs, the fur swept out to either side like a skirt. A stick in its tail poked out.

"Oh, it evolved!" Professor Sycamore whistled.

I immediately pulled out my PokéDex. Braixen, the Fox Pokémon. It has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle.

"It's a Fire/Psychic dual-type," Serena commented. "Bulbasaur, in comparison, is a Grass/Poison dual-type, rendering him doubly vulnerable. Elmo, Psybeam!"

Rings of energy surrounded the tiny creature, putting it out of its misery soon enough.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle," Sina declared as the Professor recalled it. "Braixen wins."

"This next one won't be so easy!" Professor Sycamore warned. "Go, Squirtle!"

The famous turtle Pokémon appeared next.

"Elmo!" Serena snapped. "Psybeam again!"

The Charmander that came out got this same treatment again, prompting Professor Sycamore to laugh. "You're too much! You're really something, aren't you, Serena? I think I've figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Shauna gaped.

"It'll be interesting if Serena were to take along another Pokémon," Professor Sycamore said. "Here, pick one!"

Serena's hand automatically reached for the Squirtle, releasing him to cuddle immediately.

"You two, pick one too!" Professor Sycamore volunteered.

"There's too many choices!" Shauna exclaimed. "What do I choose?"

"You'll be together for a long time," Professor Sycamore replied. "Best you choose one you get along with."

Being a gentleman, I let Shauna choose first, thus leaving the Bulbasaur in my hands.

"Because you guys chose their respective Pokémon, you can have this Mega Stone," Professor Sycamore volunteered, giving me a stone that glowed momentarily.

I put the stone away, before releasing Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon gaped at me as I opened my PokéDex. "For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back."

I looked from the entry to Bulbasaur, who squealed. "_Bulba, bulba!_"

I knelt down to be level with those large, trusting red eyes. "Bulbasaur... listen. I'm a new Trainer, so I might not know too much about the care and feeding of Pokémon, but I promise... I will try. Will you be my partner?"

"_Bulba_!" it cheerfully replied in a way I took as yes.

"I've got a feeling everyone might show us soon." Professor Sycamore mentioned as Tierno and Trevor entered.

"Hi, Professor Sycamore," Trevor greeted.

"Look, everyone's here," Tierno said.

"Self-fulfilling prophecy," Dr du Bois dismissed.

"_Très bien_," Professor Sycamore said. "Everyone's here. So now that we're all gathered here, allow me to say a few words. Be the best Trainer that you can be, and remember to have fun travelling with your Pokémon! Also, I'd like to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest secret; the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of evolution that occurs in battle! That Mega Stone holds an important clue!"

"Mega Evolution?" Trevor gaped. "What should we do about the PokéDex?"

"Trevor, my boy," Professor Sycamore explained. "If that's what being the best Trainer means to you, then I want you to go out there and complete that PokéDex!"

"Mega Evolution sounds really interesting!" Shauna commented.

"If you're so interested in it, why don't you check out Camphrier Town?" Professor Sycamore suggested. "That town has a lot of history; you might just find it! But I'll caution you first."

"Caution?" Serena echoed.

"Mega Evolution has been mastered by the Champions of Kalos since the phenomenon begun," Professor Sycamore stated, completely serious. "The power that can be reached through Mega Evolution is how Daisy Linden took the Elite Four by storm. And even before her, Diantha is a master of Mega Evolution. Lysandre of Team Flare, even as he did terrible things, he amassed great power through Mega Evolution. That power is one that deserves respect and is accepted by the best."

"Now listen," the Professor finished his speech at last. "If you visit many different places to complete the PokéDex, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and people with different ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own, and think about what's really important – this will truly broaden your horizons!"

The Professor held me back for a private speech as the rest left, Serena with a vague mention of meeting up at Café Soleil. "How are you getting along with Dr du Bois, Donar?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "Dr du Bois is just... a bit strange, but she's nice. She gets along with Froakie and Fletchling."

"I see," Professor Sycamore looked nervous. "You're fine with being her case study, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded in trepidation.

"Well, erm... maybe..." Professor Sycamore hesitated for only a brief moment before he plundered on. "As you might have noticed, the researchers are all rather nervous about Dr du Bois."

I nodded, silently waiting.

"Dr du Bois... Dr du Bois survived the Geosenge implosion caused by Team Flare," Professor Sycamore cringed. "She is not completely... intact, though she has a marvellous mind. And her Pokémon... they're monstrously strong, even if half of them are Ghosts she adopted from outside Lumiose. I hope you can understand that... if you don't want to continue, I understand. I'll pull Dr du Bois's fieldwork right away. I have your Holo Caster number, and you can always give me a call. Alright?"

"Yes, Professor," I nodded quickly. "But, Dr du Bois... she needs this work, right?"

Professor Sycamore fixed me with a very serious look. "It is not worth your life, Donar."

A- Are you serious? Really? "She's been helpful. She's a genius in battling, she could probably give any Champion a run for their money."

"That girl..." Professor Sycamore sighed. In that light, he looked very tired. "It's not my story to relate. Just know that... please look out for yourself. Dr du Bois can take care of herself, but she frequently ignores the safety of other humans."

"Why?" I asked. "Does she hate them?"

Professor Sycamore shook his head. "The opposite. But, even the love of people won't save her from heartbreak."

Professor Sycamore's warning haunted me all the way to Café Soleil, where Serena's declaration of rivalry was nearly lost on me until Elmo blew a stray Ember.

"Ow!" I screamed. "What?"

"Are you even paying attention?" she demanded, her blonde hair a mess under her red hat. "I said, we're going to be competing to be the best, so let's have a battle some time!"

I was about to open my mouth to refuse, but then a thought occurred to me. Shauna was, to put it kindly, a tourist with a Trainer's license. Tierno was more obsessed with the PokéDex, and Tierno the same with Pokémon dances. Plus, there was the fact that Serena had trounced all three Pokémon, one with a type disadvantage, and her starter had already evolved. "Sure. But... I need more Pokémon first."

Serena gave me a grim smile. "First to the Coumarine Gym? That's the fourth one," she added, almost remembering that I was new to the Kalos region.

"I think Dr du Bois might know the way, but thanks."

Her smile immediately dropped off of her face as she looked at me. "She's not... threatening you, right?"

"What? No!" I shook my head. "She's been nice, really. Bit odd, but nice."

"She's creepy," Serena hissed. "Are you sure?"

"I'll... I'll watch out," I lamely finished, aware on some level that Dr du Bois would be very aware of what we discussed.

My Holo Caster beeped, and the contents of the message was about to become very relevant to my life in the next few seconds.

_Meet me at entrance to Route 5. We're setting out now._

That wasn't it. It was what came on the heels of the first message:

_Bring your friend along._

* * *

Bertram Wooster was one of the silliest Trainers I had ever met; that air of someone whose head was so far up in the clouds that he had forgotten that the ground existed was dangerous for him. Luckily, fate had given him an inherited Granbull that did its job as attack dog, and a devoted retainer Gallade who could put any human butler to shame. His main priority in joining the Château, taking the inherited seat of Baron Yaxley, was meant to attempt to distribute his millions in as exciting a manner as possible. He told me once that his losses would go to feed hungry Trainers; I have studied his win-loss record, and concluded that against the well-to-do, his valet was absolutely ruthless, while the Granbull was content with just lying down to take the attacks on the battlefield, or even slow its reflexes.

Either way, in the times that followed Team Flare, I found a friend in Bertie, and when he acquired partial ownership of Parfum Palace I almost looked forward to seeing him on a regular basis. He is not a reliable man, but he tries, and Jeeves makes it possible. That Gallade was a mean butler, a terrifying valet, and he knew Psycho Cut and could use those skills with great prejudice.

Augustine told me that Parfum Palace and Bertie were under attack. I could barely think.

"Are you _psychic_?" was what greeted me as I turned to face the two young Trainers. "How'd you know that I was with Serena?"

Altair growled lowly, daring the boy for disturbing our reminiscence. I huffed, reminding him via telepathy that the boy did not know that we had met here when Altair was still under Korrina's training. My assurance might have lacked strength, distracted as I was.

"Good, you're here," I began. "To that end, I have an errand to perform in Parfum Palace, hence us leaving Lumiose post-haste. You'll have to return for your Voltage Badge, so no harm done, really. This route, Versant Road, will take us to Camphrier Town. I will leave you at Rivière Walk while I perform this errand."

"Why?" Serena demanded. "Aren't you supposed to follow our schedule instead of the other way around?"

"There is a major conference to be held in Parfum Palace, and I need to notify the new proprietor," I informed her, leaving out a few minor details. "If you do so, I will sponsor your team to receive Super Potions."

Serena hesitated, her desire for better-quality healing tools winning out. It was open bribery, but my investment accounts could take it, and the shortfall could be won at the Battle Château nearby. Hence, we ran along Versant Road, only stopping here and there for a Trainer battle that, to my surprise, Donar took to easily.

"That's... interesting," Serena finally pronounced as Donar finished his fifth battle. "How did you train?"

"Huh?" Donar blinked. "I just pitched him to play a prank on Altair."

I looked towards my Lucario, who looked awkwardly contrite. The battle-honed instincts of Lucario used to train a Froakie would make-

Serena made a brief shout, but it was no ambush; rather, Froakie gave an abrupt croak and began glowing. Light enveloped its lengthening and increasing form, before it gave a startled shout and then... the light died.

"_Frog_?" the blue Pokémon gave a croak. It looked more humanoid, the dark blue skin over its face, back and paws shaped like a hood, a cloak and gloves on a Koga _shinobi_. A length of white cotton-like substance was wrapped around its neck, and as part of it broke off to pop, I realised that it was, in fact, a wreath of bubbles.

"Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon," Serena had pulled out her PokéDex. "Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's evolved!"

"Alright!" Donar dived, giving the stunned Frogadier a high-five that was reluctantly returned. "Frogadier, have a Galette!"

The regional delicacy won out, the frog taking the treat with relish.

"Now we can have that battle!" Serena offered.

"Frogadier needs to get used to its new form," I corrected hurriedly. "The process can take up to two days. No intense battles until then."

"Y- Yes, Dr du Bois!" Donar answered, before turning to Frogadier. "Let's try walking, partner!"

"_Frog_!"

We reached through the gates of Camphrier Town in a flash, and then I turned to the two of them.

"Do you see that?" I pointed to where the river flowed, emptying past the tree-line of Camphrier and towards the ocean. "You may go as far as the end of Rivière Walk, but no further. Donar, find the Hotel Camphrier; there shall be two rooms under Linden, already paid for. Serena and you will take those rooms. Most likely, I will be delayed as Parfum Palace. Call me at ten pm. if I have not found you, understand? Serena, your money. You can buy your Potions at the Pokémon Centre."

"Dr du Bois?" Donar gaped at me. "What's wrong?"

"A Pokémon," I replied, before turning away and setting out for Palais Lane with Altair in tow. Palais Lane was shady, trees growing on either side of the walkway that led to Parfum Palace. As I ran with Altair, I unleashed the Ultra Ball on my belt, letting Aegis have free reign. "Shadow Sneak!"

I closed my eyes as the familiar cold wash of shadow shrouded Altair and I. The shadows passed for an indefinite moment, before they vanished and we dropped on the lawn of the pathways to Parfum Palace.

I remembered this building; after two years of litigation, the owner was brought up on charges of illegal property holding and affiliation with Team Flare. Since that was a guaranteed lynching right there, on top of a bankruptcy, he packed up and left with his stupid Furfrou. Parfum Palace was reclaimed by the Pokémon League, and was partly acquired by the Kanto millionaire Wooster, who paid for the entire reclamation in exchange for a few conditions. Parfum Palace shouldn't have been attacked-

"Aegis!" Purple sash wrapped around my hand, the shield easily detaching to my left arm as I hefted Aegis's main body with my right arm. "Good. Altair, come in from the fences."

I went for the direct approach, charging the gates that featured Serperior and other serpentine Pokémon I had no interest in identifying at the current moment. The gold gates fell as I swung Aegis, cutting through the bolts. There were no guards about as I ran up the paved driveway; that was my first clue that there was something very wrong here. If there was no sign of a struggle-

My sword met a near-identical shield, more battered and dented than should be possible, and I leapt back, brandishing Aegis. An Aegislash, even its corpse, made for a surprisingly useful set of weaponry even after the original possessor had gone; this was the reason why Dusk Stones were rewarded as weapons for the _princes du sang_ of the Dynasties era. Honedge were the companions of the soldiers, Doublade the squires of swordsmen; Aegislash were the weapons, compatriots and followers of knights and kings.

There were only two people I knew who had the ability and interest to befriend an Aegislash long enough to swing its body around so easily. I was one of them. Therefore...

I straightened my posture. "Why is the Elite Four here?"

The gates slammed shut, and a female Pyroar gave a small hiss behind me.

"This Parfum Palace is a precious memento, isn't it?" my armoured assailant replied, shifting. His armour clinked as he walked, but otherwise he was completely silent. Overhead, a large, bat-like Noivern squawked as it guarded the surrounding airspace.

"What about Bertie? Jeeves?" I retorted. "This is their home! They paid for the restoration of the whole castle, in exchange for one wing!"

Water pumps broke, their spray enveloping the walkway. A huge Pokémon, presumably the Barbaracle to complete the bunch, ran its claws on the gravel path about ten metres behind me. I surreptitiously checked the reflective surface of Aegis's under-shield. Nine metres. Yes, it was the Barbaracle.

"All four of you just for me?" I glared at the brown-haired man in armour. "This is overkill."

"I told him that, princess," a familiar drawl echoed by my right as the red-haired Holo Caster star, Malva, appeared.

She was joined on my left by a sighing, masculine voice. "Ah, the memory of you remains as fresh as the spring that feeds the thirsty."

"Goodness, hello again!" the older, feminine voice sang from above. "I'm sorry for the ambush. Rest assured that Bertram is fine, as is Jeeves. We wouldn't want to offend either them or McIntosh now, would we?"

"Given that McIntosh is a Granbull, I can see why you would be reluctant to piss him off," I bit back in reply. "The blade of the Elite Four, Wikstrom. The raging spectre, Malva. Dragon mistress, Drasna. First-order Chef of the Water, Siebold. Just need one more to complete the set, I see."

"That title is not mine to accept. You should know that."

Slowly, I turned to face the woman in white. Age had not diminished her beauty in any respect, from how her greying hair still curled into that bun, to how her skin seemed free of wrinkles and she floated along life as if suspended from a breeze. She was still the elegant, cultured and learned icon of Kalos that she had been when Lysandre tried to destroy everything with the power of the Legendary Pokémon of Kalos. Beside her floated her signature Gardevoir, the one that all Trainers that had fought the Elite Four and lived through to see before she destroyed their ambitions until the next round.

"You look good enough to accept the Ditto Awards," I spat back at the current reigning Champion of Kalos, who had continued reigning after the disappearance of Daisy Linden. "Which you did, in full view of the Prism Tower. Congratulations on another milestone in your career."

"Thank you," Diantha replied, toying with the charm on her necklace. The light kept flashing at me. "But you know as well as I do that, in the eyes of the Pokémon League, the Kalos throne is no longer mine to award. Even though you have resigned, and even though I have retaken it, to much of Kalos, their champion remains the heroine who destroyed Team Flare, Daisy Linden. Ten years ago, after the destruction of Team Flare's Geosenge base, the Champion disappeared."

"I gave you my reasons and resignation-"

"I may have burned it," Malva commented.

"How dare you." I then looked up at the smiling Drasna astride her Noivern. "What about _you_?"

"Oh, dear," Drasna waved a hand. "I forgot. To me, it just felt like Her Serene Highness has not stepped into the Crystal Palace for a long time. Ten years long, in fact."

"The skill of your sword has yet to stiffen with time," Wikstrom offered, smiling fondly.

"Daisy Linden disappeared from public life ten years ago," Diantha continued her narrative, her clear bell-like tone surely a factor of her success upon the silver screens. "But her Trainer license remained active, her Training progress logged via Holo Caster, and her location known to certain personnel."

I was reduced to helplessly gesturing with Aegis in hand, the blade dangerously wavering. "Augustine told you, didn't he?"

"He was... concerned," Diantha replied. "For your welfare as much as that of the Kalos League."

"The traitor," I snapped, but without heat. "So after ten years, it looks like you haven't found Daisy Linden. Looks like you'll have to wait for someone else to title themselves SAS."

"I admit, it took a while before we realised that Wikstrom taught you Kalosian," Diantha nodded in acknowledgement. "Linden du Bois... that wasn't very thorough, hiding your middle name as your family name."

I could feel my breathing quicken.

"Furthermore, the style of the Champion of Kalos is a secret," Diantha continued. "You have just confirmed my thought, Dr du Bois. The Kalosian name for the daisy flower is _Marguerite. _Linden du Bois, the lime of the woods."

My fingers tightened around Aegis's hilt.

"By returning to the woods, you destroyed your own identity, and by the blessing of Xerneas is reborn," Diantha pronounced. "Daisy Linden... no, the-"

"Shadow Sneak!" I screamed, throwing myself into the shadows.

The Noivern shrieked overhead, before I dodged the Pyroar that latched itself to my calf. Wikstrom sent his own Aegislash into true battle against Aegis. Altair leapt down, finishing the Pyroar off and beginning to do battle with the Barbaracle.

"Aegis, Shadow Sneak!" I called as I backed towards Altair. My partner Lucario looped a paw around my elbow as both sword and shield somersaulted and wrapped around us.

"Gourgeist!" Diantha released that irritant as we disappeared. "Phantom Force!"

I could not see anything, but Aegis was ducking from shadow to shadow, trying to shake off the spectre of Samhaine that was tailing us. We reached the entrance of Palais Lane before erupting from the shadows, and I let go of Aegis's hilt to use its shield and whacked the pumpkin over its head. Using any other weapon, it would not have worked, but Aegislash were part Ghost. "Aegis! Night Slash!"

Dark as night and twice as black, the attack sent Diantha's Pokémon away and we ran. Before long, Altair skidded to a halt as a Noivern bellowed overhead before landing before us, a Chandelure appeared from the shadows, and Wikstrom had taken me down from behind by the application of a jump and full-body pin.

An armoured man is a heavy burden, and Wikstrom was no lightweight to begin with. He crashed down on my back, and we rolled down the path until Wikstrom had gained the upper hand to weigh me down by sheer application of mass. I tried to knee him, but that armour was authentic in the extreme that it carried a groin guard.

"Let go," I hissed towards the self-proclaimed remainder of the Kalos _chevaliers_. "If you value me as a Champion, you will let me go now."

"Ah, you remain as independent as the girl who challenged the elite of Kalos and won," Wikstrom rumbled as he reached down, undoing the buckle deftly with a gauntleted hand. "This is not a fair, or honourable battle, it pains me, sooth. Yet I am but a blade, and a blade will find any way to succeed for its master. You have mastered your Aegislash well, as befits your majestic dignity."

"Wikstrom," I whispered as the belt came free, and with them the rest of my creatures. That was right as Diantha Teleported to the scene with an anti-climatic pop, her Gardevoir's arm hooked by her elbow.

"At least listen before you must return to the woods, _Pucelle_," the Steel Master persuaded as he got to his feet, holding the belt up. I felt my body lift, imprisoned with Psychic forces and held at the will of Diantha's Gardevoir. Altair and Aegis quietly followed, aware that one side had won and our side had lost. For the moment. Always for the moment.

I was somewhat pleased, though, that the commotion had disrupted Drasna's serenity, had given Malva a split lip, and that somehow Siebold had been drenched by his own Barbaracle – the reason that he did not give chase was apparently because he was drying out. Even Diantha was not unscathed; her iconic white outfit bore singe marks and other assorted markings that made it a casualty of the Pokémon battlefield.

"I apologise," Diantha sighed as we moved up the driveway of Parfum Palace. "I kept seeing the girl I spoke to in Lumiose City and Coumarine City so long ago. I kept seeing the Trainer that excelled far more in battles, far more than Augustine could predict, far more than anyone could foresee. With no one your age to share this burden... with no one who could possibly comprehend, we turned a girl into a weapon, alone, friendless and cursed. Daisy- No. Marguerite Linden du Bois. Please listen to us, before you escape once more."

"Let me go," I struggled futilely. "I quit. I feel silly and stupid, you know? Everyone is older than me. It's even more obvious now."

"You still look yourself," Diantha persuaded. "Fresh as a daisy flower, barely sweet sixteen. Will you listen?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I admitted. "Wikstrom has the rest of my team."

"Very well," Diantha motioned for Gardevoir to bring me towards the main entrance of Parfum Palace. "Let us talk. At last."

* * *

In the half-hour since Dr du Bois took off at top speed towards Parfum Palace, Serena and I had found a Smeargle, challenged Tierno and Trevor to a double battle and won, especially Frogadier, and become covered with paint near a fancy building, only to come face to face with Leader Viola while being covered in paint.

As to how these series of events came to be unfolded, kindly attend.

Serena recalled how Flabébé gathered along these quarters. Well, now that we were here at Route 7, she was hunting high and low for the elusive Fairy-type Pokémon before Trevor popped up, challenged us to that double battle, and revealed that he had caught one.

Needless to say, Serena set it on fire with Elmo, declared that she could find other Fairy-type Pokémon, and then stepped back to accidentally find a Smeargle by virtue of having stepped onto its tail.

They were, though rare in the wild, were the staple Pokémon of the Artists that littered Rivière Walk. Hence, the owner of that Smeargle thought I was attacking it, and threw his paints at us.

To cut a long story short, we ran, got into the Battle Château, and then realised that not only was the interior of the unassuming stone building too posh, that Gym Leader Viola herself was looking at us. "If it isn't Donar and Serena," Viola greeted us, camera in hand and clearly itching for that shot. "What's your title in the nobility?"

"Nobility?" I echoed.

"What?" Viola echoed in dismay. "You don't have a title? That's a surprise. No one could doubt that a kid as strong as you should have one. See, your title at the Battle Château reflects how strong you are."

"Really?" Serena brightened.

"Only a handful of Trainers can join the ranks of the nobility and earn those titles!" Viola agreed, clearly enjoying showing off.

An older man stepped forth, so silently that he may as well have oiled over. "Lady Viola, are you acquainted with these young gentleman and lady?"

"They won a badge from the Santalune Gym against yours truly!" Viola showed off. "Hennessy, you know that I am skilled at finding talent. After all, I found your second Grand Duchess, didn't I?"

"Mademoiselle Linden was a fine Trainer, excelling even Duke Calem," Hennessy agreed.

"Hey, that's my dad!" Serena excitedly told me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, my lord and lady," the man bowed. "My name is Hennessy. Might I ask for your names?"

"Donar Oak." I stiffly replied.

"Serena Calme," Serena offered.

"Fine names, one and all," Hennessy replied.

"I will gladly recommend them, so could you grant them beginning titles?" Viola enquired. "They have the makings of wonderful Trainers, and I'm sure they will both contribute to the Battle Château."

"If you are willing to speak for them, Lady Viola, then that is more than sufficient." Hennessy declared with a grand wave. "Sir Donar, Lady Serena, you are hereby granted the titles of Baron and Baroness!"

"So... what's the point?" I asked after that declaration, waiting for maybe Ho-Oh to swoop down and carry me to heaven on rainbow wings.

"Trainers with noble titles can do battle against other Trainers with titles here at the Battle Château," Hennessy stiffly explained. "The title of barony places both of you at the lowest rank of nobility, nobles though you may be. Continue to battle here, and your victories will increase your rank and your title. Then, higher-ranking members of the nobility might appear to do battle with you, good sir. If you have any enquiries, the two clerks at the main entrance shall be delighted to receive them."

I pondered it, thinking the most ridiculous thing about what seemed to be a high-ranking circle of the Kalos region's most powerful Trainers. "It sounds like a super-secret clubhouse."

Viola giggled as Serena gave a hoarse choke on empty air. Hennessy looked like he was about to have a real, full-on _conniption_ fit. "Very well, Sir Donar. I shall take my leave now."

"I'm a Marchioness, so let's battle again when you reach my level!" Viola offered cheerfully, showing the gap in her teeth.

A passing butler handed up hot towels that made short work of the Smeargle paint, even on clothes. It was as I was dabbing off that I looked at the entrance, and I was struck by the papers that hung on the notice above the main counter. Silver, gold, red, blue, white and black, all bearing writings and names and dates, dotted the counter, heaped upon each other. As an irate woman in a _furisode_ passed, I saw a passing maid fill out a silver paper and paste it over the stack.

"Those are Writs of Challenge," Viola informed me when I asked. "They're papers we fill out for a small fee amongst the nobility of the Château. Depending on the colour, over the course of the day they will have an effect on the type of Trainers we pair up against each other. For example, a normal and Silver Writ would invite more battles, Gold Writs increase winnings, Blue Writs make battles easier but cost a bomb to fill, Red Writs call for a more demanding battle rotation, and Black increases both the difficulty of the battle rotation and increases winnings. You can fill in more than one Writ at a time, but all will expire at midnight."

"Then what happens to that pile?" I motioned.

"They set it on fire," Viola replied. "The ash is recycled to fertiliser to grow the Berry trees at the nearby farm that we make our paper from. They also keep the Château warm throughout the year. The only thing worse than a Sinnoh winter is the Kalos winter."

I absently agreed, staring at the entire stack of paper that was stuck onto that wall with spit and prayer, that was apparently incinerated each day for the warmth of an entire castle.

Over the top, I spotted that there were no Black Writs, and asked.

"The Black Writ is limited to the Grand Duchy." Viola frowned. "I don't blame them. It's basically a challenge to the entire Château, a battle royale against the best Trainers of Kalos."

"So who's that guy?"

"Diantha was, until Daisy Linden unseated her."

I whistled. "So if the Champion is equivalent to their Grand Duchess, that means that whoever becomes Champion also becomes Grand Duke or Duchess, right?"

Viola shook her head, motioning to the very top of the wall, where a single white square hung. It hung wide enough to see visibly, but time and age had rotted it until the gilt edging and letters were barely visible.

"That's where my name comes from!" Serena pointed towards the banner at the apex, the topmost that could still be read, in faint gold gilt: _SAS_.

"Special Army Service?" I asked, earning myself a punch on the upper shoulder.

"It's an old style conferred amongst the nobility of Kalos under the Dynasties, along the equivalent of royal princes," Viola explained as I was beginning to get weird looks. "Donar, you were born in Kanto, right? You might not know this, but these letters represent the highest office in the Kalos League."

I stared from the faded banner, only just realising the implication. "You mean...?"

Viola nodded. "Compared to the other regions, the Kalos League was born in human conflict. The surrounding regions that attacked Kalos invaded, and a hundred years of conflict was born. The climax of the conflict took place at the infamous Route 13. The siege of Lumiose was the worst event in Kalosian history. Even the Destruction Pokémon, Yveltal, took to the skies of Kalos, ravaging the land until nothing could grow and the storm winds tore through. Today, that mark outside of Lumiose City is called the Lumiose Badlands, and it is a stark reminder of the War."

"Route 13," Serena whispered. "It's the only desert in Kalos. A mar against the face of Kalos."

Viola gravely inclined her head. She did not look bubbly or serious; she sounded honestly... respectful. "Within this chaos of war, a girl with an Eevee became a Trainer."

"What?" I blinked at the sudden change of subject, earning myself a jab in the kidney with Serena's elbow.

"The Eevee evolved into a Pokémon unprecedented in history, a Pokémon that was known only to this region," Viola related, ever more solemn. "Taking it as a sign, that maiden took her Sylveon, donned armour, took on training, and she led an army of Trainers and Pokémon alike to lift the siege of Lumiose. Legend had it that the Life Pokémon, Xerneas, appeared that time to do battle against Yveltal to buy time for the maiden.

"The army continued onwards, eventually sweeping through the Kalos Alps and landing in Snowbelle. There, on Île-de-l'arc,Jeanne established her fief of Notre Dame, with her castle at the end of Victory king crowned her as Princess of Notre Dame, and her companions as knights."

"Hence the SAS," I supplied. "So what does it mean?"

"Today, Notre Dame might not be a fief. Its name might not even be known to Trainers. Charles Goodshow has assumed the Pokémon League to the Kanto model. However,Notre Dame remains as the building that houses the Kalos Pokémon League, and the letters SAS represent the style and title all future Champions take to honour the maiden who first established what would be the Kalos League."

Here, Viola looked at me for effect. "_Son Altesse sérénissime_. Her Serene Highness, the Champion of Kalos."

* * *

_...today, my past was beginning to catch up with me._

– _Marguerite Linden du Bois_

* * *

_**For those who played X and Y, they might have noticed that the Elite Four are fought in a church. There are several famous churches in France, I acknowledge that, but the most famous would probably be Notre Dame, literally 'Our Lady'. Add that in the Radiant Chamber – where Diantha is present – there are several feminine-looking knight figures. I leave it to you to figure out what I'm referring to.**_

_**On the part about the siege of Lumiose; the Tearjerker notes in TV Tropes states that Kalos was the subject of at least two major wars, which makes Kalos the region with one of the bloodiest histories in the Pokémon world, short of perhaps Sinnoh. The first one featured AZ, and was the driving force of the Pokémon XY plot. The second one was probably their equivalent of the Hundred Years' War, with probably Unova taking the place of England. Though the Kalos League building was supposed to be based on the Château de Chambord, it was never named as anything other than Pokémon League. I mean, at least Hoenn named theirs Ever Grande City.**_

_**So since it was never named, and its origins never specified, I made something up that was shamelessly based on French legend. **_

_**Please review!**_


	7. VI: Aller: To Go

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**VI: Aller – To Go**

_(cont.) It must be a horrible dream, but the fact remains that I am here. The Elite Four, and Madame Diantha require the mask I discarded a long time ago. They require Her Serene Highness once more..._

* * *

Parfum Palace remained as overdecorated as always; gold walls, gold pillars, statues of knights and the Bisharp general of the Empoleon contingent dating from the War of the Hydrangeas that led to the Last Dynasty.

The main palace itself, consisting of the old king's living quarters, were up for display, but two wings were cut off from the public. One was the permanent residence of Bertram Wooster, the Kanto millionaire. The other wing was used by the Kalos League to receive delegates. The previous owner had had not a choice in that matter.

I was brought to a sumptuously decorated room, psychic bonds linking me to an ebony straight-backed chair. Wikstrom laid my belt on the Louis XV table before them, the Elite Four spreading out to surround both former Champions of the Kalos region. I noted wryly that they seemed more tense about my capitulation than anything else.

"Augustine said that you were studying the sociology of Pokémon and humans," Diantha began as an opening comment.

"I have a doctorate to prove it," I replied quietly.

"A new field of Pokémon study is always good."

"It's a combination of Oak's and Birch's work, with influences from Augustine." I said. "I was hoping to find answers. Why do Trainers set out to do battle? Why do organisations like Team Rocket, Team Flare, form? There must be forces in society that could account for their valid rise."

"I wasn't aware that deviance could be studied," Diantha frowned lightly.

"We could argue about this matter all day," I replied. "Get to the point of why I have been caught by the Elite Four."

"Not very pleasant, are you?" Malva commented on the sidelines.

"I've been living alone for the past four years or so," I shrugged. "No need to practise social skill on anyone but Augustine, and Augustine has met virtual hermits. I've never been the most congenial Trainer, anyway."

"So charming, though," Drasna sighed. "Even that Lucario loves you."

"I know," I sourly answered. "Yet, earning the love of a Pokémon is not a unique skill-set. Augustine had better have a reason to sell out."

"He did," Diantha softly replied. "You know that Team Flare did a wrong to Kalos, but that Kalos is not unique in this respect. Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma has, at one time or another, sought to overthrow the existing order. What happened ten years ago was the catalyst of a... movement. A movement that has started since the Gym Leaders of Unova stood together against the Seven Sages of Team Galactic."

"The idea that the Pokémon League could be subsumed into any system of government is laughable," I murmured in understanding.

"But it is an idea that gains merit," Diantha gave a brief shudder. "And in a move that emulates _La Pucelle_, you have defeated Lysandre. Trainers hold the power, and many seem to believe so."

"I gave my resignation," I replied, trying not to shudder. "I am not an inspiration."

"The Kalos League will be holding a conference here tomorrow," Diantha continued. "We will be discussing this... problem. Representatives of the Indigo, Hoenn Sinnoh, and Unova League will be present. The general consensus is not promising."

"You mean that the Leagues are convinced that these ideas have merit," I clarified. "Or some of the Leagues."

"Dangerously so," Diantha agreed. "Needless to say, you are a symbol to the amorphous _them_. _La Pucelle_ of the new age, the heroine of Kalos... you can either help or harm us."

"I can't help anyone but my Pokémon," I reflected. "Did you know that Augustine found new students? Three of them are named after the ones I knew, and Serena is Calem's daughter. When did that happen? It's been ten years."

"...They did well for themselves," Siebold volunteered at last, as the rest were silent. "_Ma chère_, there is no need to be guilty."

"I don't want to be an ideal," I shuddered. "I just... I just want my answers."

"To immortality," Drasna conceded. She was not smiling at all. The Elite Four and the Champion were the only ones privy to the reason why Daisy Linden suddenly disappeared in the wake of the decimation of her Pokémon.

"I'm supposed to be twenty-six," I said. "Not sixteen. I've been sixteen for ten years. About four years before that, I was twelve and Team Flare started to fall, and then I took the Championship. I was only there for four years, there's no way I could have made any credible impact. I am not going to be Champion and spend the rest of eternity wandering the globe. My team... my old team, has proven as the best of a generation. Leave that to be said in the Hall of Heroes. Daisy Linden does not wish to give any more. Dr Marguerite Linden du Bois will compile her work to be done, and then we will set out."

Diantha's expression shifted, eyeing me, and then slowly moving towards Altair, who had begun to move to a cross-legged position across of me but on her other side. "A final journey, then? For whose sake?"

I did not answer her, even though I saw her Gardevoir give a moue of distaste.

Diantha's expression fell. "I see."

Slowly, she looked at the coffee table. No one, not even Malva, seemed keen to break the silence.

"I asked Augustine to get you to us for a reason," Diantha finally said. "This... idea. It is infectious. Mr Goodshow has told me of his fears, that soon the League would be mired in politics. Already we are involved with diplomacy, regional pride, competing industries, and the quality of our local research, if that could even be said. As the acknowledged Champion of Kalos, even despite your... tragic loss, you can combat this. You could lead another Kalosian Revolution."

"I am not a revolutionary," I replied, a touch harshly.

Diantha smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "Neither was the maiden of Notre Dame."

"I cannot talk politics."

"You can talk about how Pokémon should not be involved in human politics. That seems to be your field of study."

"My field is ever more expansive than that," I chuckled, although without amusement. "Unhand me, Diantha, and then tell me directly what you wanted so badly that the entire Elite Four has crashed into a public facility to restrain me."

The psychic bonds disappeared as Diantha nodded. "As Daisy Linden, I want you to take the Parfum Conference, and tell the representatives, along with any Trainer that might have stumbled by Camphrier Town, exactly what you think. From there, I believe the unrest might prompt the rational to abandon sponsorship of any... insurrectionists."

"So you found me," I slowly echoed, "for the symbolic, if not charismatic, power of Daisy Linden to cause enough strife between Indigo Plateau, Mt Silver, Ever Grande City, Lily of the Valley, Vertress City and Île-de-l'arc until the combined idiocy of a horde of Trainers hopefully causes any anarchist pro-Trainer governmental movements to lose rational momentum."

"That sounds about right," Malva nodded. "Can't be too bad for you, eh? The _heroine_ who took down big, bad Team Flare."

"There's the flaw, though," I answered. "None of the Teams were rational, nor were they supported by the public. If you are hoping that the Leagues can discredit themselves by collective retardation, that would not happen globally. Each League is respected in their respective regions, even for the five of you. In fact, such a move would be more likely to have any legitimacy of under-age Champions like Iris of Unova questioned, and most likely removed, not to mention make the Kalos League look like a collective fool."

"Verily," Wikstrom agreed as Siebold nodded. The fact that the chef has yet to make any artistic declarations was... well, it belied the gravity of the current state of affairs.

I shook my head. If Siebold and Wikstrom could spot the errors, then so could I. "You just want me to get together and turn Kalos somewhere, rather than mired in nowhere."

"Glamour gets people nowhere," Diantha conceded. "You have the symbolic power to make a statement. We desperately need to make a statement as a united entity."

"Because ambiguity encourages deviance," I murmured, standing up to snatch my belt and clip it around my waist. Almost as one, Altair stood up, Aegis clinking behind him.

"Where is Bertie?" I asked, taking my bag.

"At home," Drasna placidly informed me.

I nodded, turning my back to go.

"What about the Conference?" Diantha called as I left.

I never answered, though I continued passing the glided hallways of the Parfum Palace. Occasionally, a servant or maid would spot me, and then hurry along their business quickly, leaving me to my thoughts. The Conference obviously contained more people than just representatives if even the participants of the Battle Château looked nervous. Who benefited? If Trainers were in the government... greater controls on Trainers. Tighter Pokémon regulations. It would allow for control over the League, or vice versa.

The balance of power could shift away or towards the Trainers, who held the Pokémon... and what about the bank-rollers? Devon and Silph, amongst them... Steven Stone, probably. Wallace was the Hoenn Champion, and remained as such- though he was friends with Steven, and Devon Corporation by default. Unknown stance...

I found my way into the personal wing, calling Aegis to break the door in only one instance. It was three steps later that I realised that the Psychic Pokémon had Teleported in.

"Hello, Jeeves."

The Gallade with the bow tie had the audacity to nod towards Altair. "_I see that the Elite Four have met you, Mme Linden._"

"I go by Linden du Bois now. I'm a researcher at the Sycamore Lab."

"_Symbolic, Doctor. I applaud your achievement in the field of academia."_

"And Bertie?"

"_Master was unfortunately harassed by Mme Malva. I have escorted him to the Battle Château with Jarvis and McIntosh."_

I paused. "Jarvis? Bertie got a new Pokémon?"

"_Indeed. I believe his cousin Mr Stark in Unova sent a Klingklang as a gag gift."_

"But Steel-type Pokémon are some of the hardest to handle!" I paused. "You're planning to foist the Klingklang off to Wikstrom, aren't you?"

"_When Master realises that the Klingklang is beyond his abilities as a Trainer, he shall have to ensure that the beast is sent back to Unova. Meanwhile, it should be placed in the care of an expert Steel-type Trainer, and M. Wikstrom is amongst the best, is he not?"_

"So Augustine's message, the bit of the two of you being in danger... that was a lie too?" I asked lightly.

"_We are in danger, most of it caused by Master himself. Being the Baron of the family would be enough responsibility for Master, but he is... mentally negligible. I would not place undue stress upon my master with the coming situation."_

"Fair enough," I admitted. Jeeves had, as far as I had known, been Bertie's starter Pokémon, and basically ran his life. If the Gallade with an intellect to rival an Alakazam and the savvy to employ it like a Dark-type Pokémon said so, it was so. "And I presume you heard everything?"

"_You may presume."_

Altair held my right elbow as Aegis held my left, and even in weakness, I faced the tall Gallade with as much mental clarity I could muster. "How did events end up like this?"

"_It was always going to happen._""_Now, it remains to be seen if the blood sport would be politicised._"

"And then?"

Jeeves pondered. "_Future Sight does not reveal much. Just know that this Conference shall decide the field of battle. Shall it be an individual test of skill... or shall it play out in wars across nations and regions? Merely know that no Trainer should have life and death over other humans._"

"I see," I relented. Psychics would say something only when they wish to, and no further. "Let us go."

"_Is the Gallade telling the truth?_" Altair questioned as we hobbled away from the Gallade valet.

"No," I replied. "Or if he was, not the entire truth. That is the way of the Psychics, don't worry about it."

"_Then... what should we do?_"

"Turn up," I rummaged in my pouch for the tiny badge I knew was there. "What they want is Linden, anyway. Time to strut your stuff, partner."

"_What?_"

"If this Conference would be held, most likely Gym Leaders are going to be flown in," I calculated. "If so, then Korrina would be there, and if I am to act the Champion, even without- without Delphi, or Deneb, then, you will be my proof of identity."

"_You are who you are!_" Altair sounded stunned."_The name you discarded-_"

"Yes," I agreed, even as I walked out of the doorway of Parfum Palace, to greet an overcast sky. "Cards can be counterfeited, mannerisms copied, even a substitute Mega Ring can be procured. The bond of a Lucario and Trainer cannot be faked. I suppose it's good luck that I got that tie-neck blouse and pleated skirt with the socks."

"_So you will reclaim that identity?_"

"Kalos has need of Her Serene Highness once more, Altair," I murmured right as we walked through the Palais Lane. "I placed Diantha into that position to begin with."

"_Very well,_" Altair decided. "_I will assist you._"

"Thank you, partner," I winked. "Besides... where better to start with the rebellion than quashing all illusions?"

* * *

I could feel my chest heaving. My heart thumping, and my nerves on the fringe. Serena wasn't much better, since she was stuck dealing with the out-of-control mechanical menace of a Klingklang.

Me? I was facing the ugliest dog-thing this side of the Orange Archipelago. It was purple, bipedal, and bulldog-like, in that it had a prominent lower jaw with two long, fang-like growths, and its upper jaw has two small fangs. The monster had trouble keeping its own head up, that was how heavy those teeth were. Flat, curved ears hung on either side of its head, and its small, snub nose shone like a polished onyx I had seen in Pewter Museum. A black collar was stuck around its neck, with two small white markings on it, and round its wrists were two black band markings. It had a tiny tail, but the rest of it was kinda creepy.

The PokéDex read: _Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon. The evolved form of Snubbull. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong __teeth and tusks._

Thank you, PokéDex, for telling me which monster would have Frogadier for lunch.

Its foppish dandy of a Trainer stared. "Ah, well, boy. You do know that McIntosh is a Fairy-type, right?"

"How is that relevant?" I called. "Water Pulse!"

The dog moved faster than I thought possible, choosing to dash towards Frogadier.

"Fire Spin, Elmo!" Serena called. "What are you doing, Donar?!"

"Quick Attack!" I called towards Frogadier. "Aim for the feet!"

Frogadier stuck its tongue out, before it dashed, cut around the monster's stubby tree-trunk legs and hammered. McIntosh, that thing's name, howled and made for Frogadier.

"Careful, McIntosh!" the dandy called. "Don't want to hurt anyone unduly, right? There's a good laddie, Ice Fang!"

"Pound!" I retorted, staring as Frogadier flipped, leapt, and threw a wild fist at the Granbull's knee before jumping for the other side of the field. Unfortunately, by some miracle of movement, the Granbull managed to snag on Frogadier, throwing my poor Pokémon into the air.

"Bite!" the dandy called.

"Elmo, Psyshock!" Serena retorted as a scream of metal screeched across the field.

"Frogadier..." I called. "Now! Water Pulse!"

Right as the bite was about to land, Frogadier unleashed the Water Pulse with enough force to propel himself away. At the other side, the Psyshock struck as a concussive wave of energy that rattled the large head until the Granbull keeled over.

"We win!" I called, whistling.

"Great job!" Standing by the sidelines, Viola pumped a fist.

She was not alone, though, instead joined by a purple-haired woman in a black dress. The woman wore a white cloak under the dress, though the shadows that moved around her were... strange. Like seeing stars manipulated around a human body, or perhaps seeing Sabrina walk down a street... rather than float, I realised.

"Well, that's my loss," the dandy, Mr Wooster, laughed, handing us a wad of cash. "Oh, Marchioness Viola, Marchioness Olympia!"

"Mr Wooster," Viola teased. "Or should I say, Baron Yaxley?"

"Nah, I'm not that good," Mr Wooster demurred, cheerful to a fault. Beside him, the Klingklang rumbled. "But, I think Jarvis might be in need of a, erm, firmer hand."

"You are good Trainer." the purple-haired woman, Olympia, spoke. "Your Gallade knows what to do. Listen more to him."

"Many thanks, Lady Olympia!" Mr Wooster grinned, nodding. "Ah, have you met my opponents?"

"I inducted them into the Château," Viola assured. "Serena, Donar, this is my friend, Olympia. She's the Gym Leader of the Anistar City Gym, and she gives out the Psychic Badge."

"Nice to meet you," Serena nodded towards her. "I'm Serena Calme. Nice to meet you, Leader Olympia!"

"Donar Oak," I chipped in, cringing at the comparisons to come.

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes. "An ancient custom, deciding one's destiny." She then leaned closer. "The battle's begun."

I gaped as she walked off. "Erm..."

"She's a psychic," Serena clarified. She looked awed. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think Sabrina looks more terrifying."

"Ha!" Viola giggled. "Take a good look at her cape."

I turned to look. Olympia had stopped by to chat, which mostly consisted of her stopping to listen to some random guy deride something, before she pulled a Pokéball and then unleashed a Slowking, that used Power Gem and defeated the other guy. Her cloak had moved, fanning out such that-

"Are those... the stars?" I gaped.

Serena winked as I caught sight of the galaxy under her cape. "Olympia is known as 'the person who creates paths with starlight'. She's literally one of the Kalos region's biggest stars. She's beautiful."

"In a dark, macabre way," I added under my breath before looking down to my trio of Pokémon. "Frogadier, good job! I'll take you to dunk in the river, 'kay?"

"_Frog_!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur complained.

"I just fed you," I mumbled, perplexed, even as Fletchling hovered over and perched on the brim of my cap with a chirrup.

"Dinner was provided, right?" Viola murmured, eyeing the Fletchling trying to eat my hair.

"Ow! No!" I dissuaded Fletchling. "Yes, it was provided. They mooched off me."

"You give your Pokémon human food?" Serena sounded honestly confused.

"I'm going to make _you_ ride outside your Pokéball," I growled towards Fletchling, who just squawked in offended distaste. "Sorry, Leader Viola, I've got to dunk Frogadier in water now."

"He looks like he'll become a good Greninja," Viola murmured as I manhandled Serena out of the Battle Château – "But battles!" "I don't care!" – and giggled. "You'll be at Parfum Palace tomorrow, right?"

"Huh, what?" I blinked once we were standing in the twilight of Rivière Walk. I hadn't caught a single thing Viola said.

"Viola mentioned that there's going to be a conference in Parfum Palace," Serena mentioned, stretching her legs.

I walked to the riverbank, released all of my Pokémon, and Frogadier made a splash jumping into the riverbank almost immediately. A stray Magikarp drifted away immediately as Frogadier opened its mouth to go into song. Well, croak into song. Right, lame puns over, I cupped my hand and began pouring a bit of water over Bulbasaur, who just made happy sounds. Fletchling stretched its wings, free to fly about for the moment.

A swarm – school? Horde? Something? – of Flabébé floated past, chattering happily. Serena considered them, before shaking her head. "No good..."

"Not going to get one?" I asked.

"I'd prefer a Pokémon that could carry its own weight," Serena mumbled. She had released her own Pokémon alongside mine; so far, she had three, too. Elmo snoozed by the sidelines, Pika cuddled by her, and Squirtle jumped into the riverbank alongside Frogadier to begin a splash fight, with Bulbasaur mediating.

"A Fairy?"

"Probably." Serena pondered. "That Granbull looked awful powerful. But I'd rather have something that's resistant to Poison and Steel, since the Type advantage is so common."

"Find a Steel/Fairy dual-type," I suggested, getting a dirty look thrown at me.

"Not so easy," Serena groaned, petting Pikachu. "You suck."

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur raged, offended as I took him to shield myself against the mad woman.

Somehow, we all started laughing, and then Bulbasaur took himself off to curl up against a pair of black booted feet. A pair of long hands picked him up, and Bulbasaur curled against those slender, deceptively strong arms as their fingers scratched his belly and head.

Idly, Dr du Bois evenly eyed our six Pokémon, who seemed to have ignored that their Trainers' laughter had died down. Beside her, Altair held that same, if rather dissimilar, expression. "You seemed to have fun. Viola inducted you into the Battle Château, I presume?"

"Y- Yeah," I stuttered. "How did you know?"

"Your Pokémon bears signs of the stress of battling continuously," Dr du Bois explained. "This Bulbasaur bulb is telling. Several new scratches. You should get it checked later at the Camphrier Centre."

"Y- Yes!" I shuddered. "Erm... how was your case?"

"Case?"

"Parfum Palace?" I waved a hand. "It's... none of my business, sorry..."

"The Pokémon would live," Dr du Bois blandly replied. "The Trainer... the same cannot be said when I am finished with him. Shall we retire for the night?"

"I'd rather stay outside," Serena replied, almost defensively before I could agree. "After all, we're licensed Trainers. You can't really stop us, right?"

There it was, a frozen sort of look. "No, I can't. The rooms are yours, if you'll return to them. Good night."

"Dr du Bois?" I blinked. "You're not staying at Hotel Camphrier?"

Her walk slowed. "I... I shall manage. Somehow."

When she said it like that, it felt like my heart should be growing about ten times bigger and breaking. How could a single voice sound so broken? Was this the human equivalent of the Perish Song? "Doc-"

"Finally!" Serena exclaimed loudly as a swarm of Volbeat and Illumise erupted, dancing across the river to which the route gained its name and then, they began dancing. The Firefly Pokémon began to draw their patterns, scattered sparks within the light.

A breeze blew, the lights of Volbeat and Illumise bobbing in the winds. "Dr du Bois?"

The dark head turned, from where its owner was about to leave, and green eyes greeted my view. One eyebrow was primed to rise, as if wondering.

I ignored Serena and called: "Why are Volbeat and Illumise both called the Firefly Pokémon?"

Altair looked up, at the skies of the dancing Pokémon, at the lights that dotted the curtain of night. Slowly, Dr du Bois cracked a smile that was bursting with life; I couldn't describe it. Not now. Not later. Not for the rest of my life, as the indefinable _je ne sais quoi_ that Marguerite Linden du Bois held strong over me.

Even as she turned away, walking down the Rivière Walk with her head held high and Altair a silent dark sentinel, the dancing Volbeat and Illumise seemed like glitter to the shining jewel, leaves to a flower, the servants of a queen that deigned to let them free reign just for the summer night.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	8. VII: Valser: To Waltz

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**VII: Valser – To Waltz**

_Day 10: A night passes sleeplessly in the tall grass surrounding the Palais Lane. The summer night is chilly, yet I dared not return to either the palace or to Camphrier Town. The decision was taken out of my hands when Altair left the camp. I had no idea what for, and I wanted to grab Liz's Pokéball just in case a passing Honedge came I, but then my camp was uprooted and Altair appeared with Wikstrom. Wikstrom who bodily carried me back into the Parfum Palace._

_According to Altair's guilty admissions, if I am too prideful to sleep where there was plenty of room, I deserved to get a cold, but there was no way he was going down with me. I thought Lucario were supposed to be loyal..._

* * *

"Well, it is cold for the summer," was Drasna's assessment when I developed a cough come dawn.

I was not an early riser, despite ownership of the epitome of such in the name of Lucario. However, illness had made for a restless night, and the Elite Four had always made me feel rather... excluded. Drasna's motherly tutting grated, like I was not good enough to join them, despite having beaten them at their best again and again.

I moaned and sank my head into a soft pillow. "I know."

"Let's hope that Malva finds something that could handle colds well," Drasna continued, still smiling. "No point asking Siebold to make a consommé if you can't taste it, after all."

"No fish," I mumbled.

It was like ten years of alienation and four years of running had not happened. Then again, Drasna was more motherly than my own mother. My own mother had hied off to Johto or somewhere once I was settled on Île-de-l'arc, I had not seen her in a long time. Perhaps the fame of being mother of the Kalos Champion wore on her, or perhaps she could never stay away from racing for too long. I missed Rhyhorn, though. Rhyhorn had better taste than Mama. Was more affectionate than Mama. Did not seem to travel around and leave her daughter to make friends-

"Take this," Malva appeared, pushing something into my hands that I took a stray gulp of. The broth flowed easily down my throat, giving temporary relief to my itching nose.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I mumbled once the bowl was empty. "You hate me."

"Brat," Malva hissed. "I do, but Diantha's right. We need you to tell the entire world to piss off. Since you can't do that if you look on your deathbed, you need to recover enough to pass tonight."

I shook my head as Drasna took the bowl. "Altair? The Holo Caster, please."

Wordlessly, Altair picked up my bag and handed it to me. I typed out a message and sent it to Donar's device before clicking the home button and calling up the word processing program. "Show her this."

"What?" Malva blinked as her own Holo Caster beeped. She opened her own, reading the message I had sent. "This is..."

"Wrote this before I slept," I yawned, sneezing again. "It's the entire argument."

"It's... critical," Malva slowly echoed. "Of Trainers overall."

"It must be," I reasoned. "The main rational assumption behind such movements is that Trainers can better coordinate or manage governmental systems better. In fact, most Trainers are young, obsessed, and prone to battle more often than not, which makes for neither a stable economy nor political atmosphere. To hand a Trainer even more power than what is represented in the League would be economic suicide."

Besides, most forget that the one-on-one form of battling first originated as a substitute of civil wars between towns and regions. I suppose sending young men and women with their Pokémon around to challenge others until one came out as the last Trainer standing, to be crowned as representative of all of their region. It would be an interesting view, to speak of how battling affects politics-

"You're saying that as if we can't handle power," Malva snorted. "Lysandre would totally agree with you if he was still alive."

A corner of my lips twitched. "And how would you know what Lysandre would have agreed with, Malva? Your fans would be... _burning_ to know."

The Fire-specialising Elite Four backed off with a theatrical bow. "Understood. So this is how would you argue that Trainers should not handle politics?"

"The method, while not wrong, did not account for what is _wrong_ with the system," I articulated, pausing to blow my nose. "Since I'm being forced to do this, I might as well go the whole hog. Best debunk everything at the start rather than credit anyone more momentum."

"It's creepy, you know," Malva remarked. "How you haven't changed. At all. I thought ten years were supposed to make you taller, for one."

"I stopped growing at sixteen," I replied.

"It's just not possible. Who's your stylist? That must have been a really good facial."

"Coiffure Clips doesn't do facials," I retorted. "I am just like this. I have been since Geosenge."

"We would have made a beautiful world," Malva remarked, turning on her heel to leave.

"The word utopia has two meanings," I called behind her. "One means an ideal world... the other means no world."

My next visitor after they left was Wikstrom. The Steel Master still wore armour, and his Aegislash floated by him. "You worried us, princess. Kalos shall rejoice that its princess has returned."

"Not permanently returning," I clarified, feeling bad as I watched his hopeful expression fall. "I suppose you're getting a Klingklang soon?"

Wikstrom's expression remained grim, though certainly lighter. "Mr Wooster's Gallade valet has certainly hinted as to certain... issues that Mr Wooster might be facing regarding Jarvis."

"Bertie doesn't have the temperament," I agreed. "It takes a certain... something to handle Steel-type Pokémon. I don't understand how he ever managed without Jeeves, or when Jeeves was a Ralts or Kirlia."

"As I understand it, Jeeves has been following Mr Wooster for a long time."

"It's amazing," I agreed. "How a human in Bertie's circumstances could show anything remotely like slavish adoration of a Pokémon who's supposedly serving him. He's a very good friend."

"Mr Wooster, I suppose?" Wikstrom suggested with the air of a warrior about to face death.

"Mmm. Too bad all good men are gay or obsessed," I grimly broke the bad news.

The Steel blade of the Elite Four gave a hacking cough. "I- see."

"Tragic, really," I commiserated. "Siebold would have a better chance. What do you want, Wikstrom?"

"I wished to see how were you," he stoutly replied. "It has been years. A knight is concerned of his princess, after so long without even a hint."

"I am not a princess."

"You may as well be."

"Diantha is far more appropriate, then," I replied. "I am not _La Pucelle_. I just did what any Trainer would do then, and I succeeded beyond anyone's expectations."

"You are an able heroine."

"I don't want to be a heroine."

"Yet that you are," Wikstrom simply replied. Wikstrom was unusually suited as a Steel-type master, since arguing with him was far harder than rocks would ever be. The patience of Wikstrom would outlast even the lifespan of a Torkoal. "There are many who shall envy you, princess."

"I am not a princess," I mutinously replied.

"If you are able to protest, then you shall be able to attend this night," Wikstrom turned to face my bed, and thus me. "It shall be a gruelling one. Many anticipate the unification of Kalos and Unova to the alliance of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh."

"Not going to happen," I assessed.

"Of course not," Wikstrom patiently agreed. "The last war left several ties soured between them and us, and also ended at a stalemate."

"... so that is why I am being summoned," I pondered. "The Champions of Unova and Kalos could hopefully show everyone that they are not to be overlooked."

"None of the Leagues would like anything to happen," Wikstrom sounded tense as he related the news. "The reason why such a conference is being held in Parfum Palace rather than on Indigo Plateau or Mount Silver is because of trust issues, apparently. Ever Grande City and Lily of the Valley Island does not seem keen to follow Indigo Plateau any longer."

"So this could be a chance to study if Unova and Kalos are getting together, as that was the cause of the stalemate of the Kanto alliance versus the Unovan-Kalos alliance," I reiterated the possible lines of thought. "War is not our domain, as the Lumiose Tower should know."

"Competing leagues are," Wikstrom answered. "And competing leagues are usually the first sign of war."

"What happened in the time I was away?" I shook my head. "War couldn't be threatened so easily."

"The discovery of the Fairy-type in Kalos unnerved many," Wikstrom related. "Especially since a good many Trainers specialise in Dragon-types. We have a Gym that specialises in that elusive type, and exclusive access to Type expertise. I believe that to be the reason."

"Types aren't everything!" I groaned.

"But they do make an important factor," Wikstrom reasoned. "Especially given the bloody history of the Unova and Kalos regions, and we are regions well-versed in the art of war. They see us as a danger."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The other regions."

"Including Unova?" I scoffed. "The Century War was fought between Kalos and Unova for a reason."

"A dispute over the Kalosian throne aside, Unova and Kalos are much closer to each other than to the other four regions," Wikstrom explained. "An alliance such like us stands a chance of posing a threat to the Pokémon League mediated by Indigo Plateau."

I got out of bed immediately, reaching for my bag. "If this is true, then there must be an outside factor that accounts for such tensions between the regions. Altair, did I pack my blouse-"

"Princess!" Wikstrom hurriedly looked away, as I glanced down at myself.

"Is there a problem?" I archly questioned.

"P- Please warn me before-!" Wikstrom sputtered.

I looked to Altair, puzzled.

_Clothing, _he signalled.

I shrugged. "I don't understand sometimes. Kalosian men are stereotypically more lascivious than you, Wikstrom."

"I- It would do you no good to bare yourself before a complete stranger," the Elite Four Trainer murmured.

"Immaterial," I shrugged as I slipped into my underwear and pulled on the brassiere, closing the hooks easily behind me. "I have an unchanging body now. Why not display it?"

Altair eyed my left shoulder, which still bore the scarring of that Pokémon and its horned head spearing through. I wore similar patterns on my back, though the ones on my stomach had long healed. There was a permanent scar on my hip where it had been gored through, that Wikstrom pointedly did not look to. They did not hurt, and I had the nagging suspicion that if I ever forgot about them, they would disappear into the aether, a forgotten scar a Trainer had gotten in service of their Pokémon. I had failed mine, and I bore the scars in their memory.

"Are you done?" Wikstrom looked up, and straight where my hands were slipping a garter belt on. He swallowed, made for the door, paused for a brief moment, and then stoically walked out.

I saw him leave, and the door close. "Was it something I said?"

"_You just enjoy upsetting him," _Altair communicated.

"Nudity is a concept I got over a while ago," I muttered, picking up a tub of blonde hair dye. "Perhaps that is another mark that separates me from them."

"_Or perhaps Wikstrom does hold more than the platonic, as you have long believed."_

"Love is ever sweet, is it not?" I reflected on the knight that had taught me to fight with Pokémon once. "But to reflect on it is dangerous."

"_To want a life for yourself is not bad."_

"Until this curse is lifted, Altair, all the bonds I make are doomed to fail," I replied quietly as I began to dye my dark hair. "All I shall be left with are the memories instead."

The result of utilising blonde hair dye with my newly black hair left it as a dark honeyed colour, my original look before I had gone into hiding as my falsified sister-in-law. I had wanted to use my blue contact lenses, but my green eyes were slightly less rare in exotic Unova and Kalos than compared to homogeneous Kanto, Johto or Hoenn.

I turned around slowly, balancing on one foot before I put on the rest of my clothing after my newly honey-coloured hair had dried. The pleated plaid skirt of red and white, with the red tie-neck blouse. White socks rolled out to just over the knee, and I stepped into the bow shoes that matched it.

A bit of straightening later, I took my belt and buckled it with some give. The skirt flared as I turned before the mirror I found in the room, somehow pondering if Augustine had broken into my house to get this exact piece in my size.

A knock resounded. "Enter."

That armour clanked hesitantly. "Are you... dressed, princess?"

"Yes," I answered as Altair opened the door.

The Elite Four member stopped in the doorway, staring at me. I had taken my backpack, swinging it over my shoulder in a gesture of defiance. His jaw went slack, and his eyes sparked, but in a moment the spark was lost.

"You are leaving?"

I unslung the bag, handing it to him. "It'll be your head if anything is lost from it."

Wikstrom smiled as he accepted it. "I shall guard this with my life."

* * *

I really wasn't meant to be there. I don't know what I was thinking. Better yet, I didn't know what _Serena _was thinking, dragging us to Parfum Palace just on the strength of the word 'tournament'.

"There's a big gathering starting at the Palace!" Serena nagged. "Aren't you curious? Even Trainers from outside Kalos would be there!"

We walked down a tree-lined path, the quiet serenity of the walkway soon lending itself to noise on the other end of the path. I passed girls and boys and young and old alike, all of them gathered around the palace like moths to a flame in night.

The palace was... well, take a really large mansion, really large, pour buckets of gilt over it and maybe cover walls and floor in gold, and it still wouldn't have matched the sheer wealth that Parfum Palace displayed. There was a corps of servants on hand, directing unsuspecting tourists and Trainers towards the ridiculously large back courtyard.

What really caught me was the two statues that lined the centre of the courtyard. The one I stood by was white, wings outspread. It faced the black statue at the far end, both dragons looking like they would clash in battle. Little Pokéball statues lined the corners and sides, and a large fountain stood between the two, but no one gave them any attention; window dressing they were to the spectacle that was immortalised in stone.

Reshiram and Zekrom; truth and ideals personified, and somehow the sculptor made them look alive and standing in the courtyard of Parfum Palace. I noticed most Trainers give the statuary a wide berth; I guessed that they were not the only ones to be freaked out by the statuary.

The statuary and central fountain marked points in the courtyard paths, lining out four sectors. Even on the ground level, I could tell that each sector would have hedges arranged to display a different scene, and a passing Trainer remarked that the second-floor balcony would give a full aerial view. I was about to tell Serena this, but then I heard Shauna nearby:

"Donar! Serena!" The girl herself leapt from the crowd. A bunch of what look like Cottonee Candy regularly made its way into her mouth from the stick in her hand, and she was smiling. "You're here!"

That Cottonee candy must have been the size of her head, I thought as she continued eating it. "Erm, Dr du Bois stopped here to examine a sick Pokémon or something. She dragged us along, and we're just hanging around."

"Do you know where to sign up for the tournament?" Serena asked hurriedly, glancing around.

"Ah, that," Shauna smiled. "So you're being a good boyfriend, eh?"

"No!" I cut in. "Definitely not!"

"Great!" Serena declared, cutting in. "Donar, come here!"

"I am not signing that," I refused the moment she produced the registration form.

"I say, what-ho there!" A dandy suddenly kidnapped me away from the crazy woman who advanced on me. I looked up, gaping at the dandy whose Granbull I had fought with the crazy Klingklang.

"You looked like you could use some help there, what with the battleaxe there, eh?" he winked good-naturedly.

"Erm, thanks..." I paused. "Bar-"

"None of that aristocratic stuff outside the Château," he warned, blue eyes twinkling under the blue fedora that matched his blue suit. "Name's Wooster, Bertie Wooster, old chap. Yaxley's just the family title."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me into a crowd.

"She's going to come upon us," Bertie winked before he suddenly let go of me, saying loudly: "Awfully sorry, old sport, you looked real familiar. Just can't for the life of me think who you are. Is your name D'Arcy, perchance?"

"No," I flatly replied.

Bertie nodded, lifting his hat in an oddly gentlemanly manner. At the same time, a Gallade appeared by his side. "_The preparations are complete, sir._"

"'Lo, Jeeves!" Bertie greeted. "Right then, this here's Jeeves, my absolutely spiffing valet and butler and generally runs my life. Jeeves, Donar Oak. Met him at the you-know-where down Rivière Walk."

"_Indeed, sir._" Turning to me, the Gallade nodded. "_Mr Oak._"

"Hey, what gives?!" Serena burst upon the scene.

"_I apologise for my master,_" Jeeves continued. "_It appears that he has mistaken your friend Mr Oak for another old acquaintance from the Kanto region._"

"I'm fine!" I assured Shauna. "Erm, Mr Wooster-"

"Call me Bertie," Bertie corrected, boyish though he must be well in his thirties now. "Everyone does. Well, 'cept the nephew-crusher, who dances nude by the light of the full moon in arcane ritual and what-not. What-ho!"

"Alright..." Serena nodded, slowly buying to the look of harmless, albeit rather airheaded innocence. "Hey, we met you once! The guy with the crazy Klingklang!"

"Ah, Jarvis," Bertie placed a hand upon his chest dramatically. "After the disaster that was our match, Hennessy wouldn't let him back. Left him up the creek, you know. I had to do as Jeeves advised and leave Jarvis in able hands."

"_As I had advised, sir, that M. Wikstrom was quite willing and able to handle Jarvis,_"the Gallade added, like the straight man in a comedy duo. "_I did express some lack in your ability to handle Steel-type Pokémon, as no doubt Mr Stark was well aware._"

"Right ho, Jeeves," Bertie flippantly answered. "We'll just toodle along, then."

"He speaks like an Unovan," Shauna commented as man and Gallade left.

"A bit odd," Serena agreed, before tugging at my sleeve. "Come on, the tournament's starting!"

Two of Hoenn's representatives, a woman in a flight suit and a man in a foppish hat, shirt and purple pants, were present by the judges' table; I knew that they were from Hoenn only because the commentator kept harping on it. Serena was more obsessed that the man was the Hoenn Champion. I was more stunned, because I kept comparing him and her.

"It's so romantic, isn't it?" Shauna pressed. "I heard that Wallace actually gave up the Hoenn League and took over the Sootopolis Gym just to be near Winona. Until he became Champion again, that is."

"I'm trying to figure out why is she with him," I specified. "She could do a lot better."

"I think she rejected him once..." Shauna awkwardly continued.

"Good for her," I firmly stated.

"Elmo, Fire Spin!" Serena ordered as we discussed by the sidelines. After that preliminary charge, it looked like Elmo was in for a Psychic slog with its opposing Meowstic.

Aside from Wallace and Winona, there was another guy-girl duo bearing the Hoenn badge on some part of their clothings; I noticed because the guy started fanboying as the Unovan Gym Leader Elesa appeared, causing the girl to sock him in the face and drag him away. There were also two old men, one nearly bald and bellowing with laughter as the matches went on, the other in navy wear grumbling.

The Sinnoh region's presence was marked with their Champion Cynthia, clothed in black and twice as forbidding, with a bookish-looking guy with purple hair that Shauna told me was Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four, as well as a spiky-haired blond in a blue suit that needed no explanation to be fingered as Volkner, the infamous Shining Shocking Star of Sunyshore City. They gave no indication or greeting, but one of the old men, Volkner, and Elesa, gathered for a brief discussion.

Kanto and Johto representatives appeared; I nearly had a coronary as, with Champion Lance appeared Koga of the Indigo Elite Four, Sabrina and Lieutenant Surge of Vermilion City. Sabrina, outside of Saffron City? Much less, Lieutenant Surge?

Surge went to join the Electric-Type Gym Leaders, bellowing at stray Trainers who scarped from his sight quickly.

From the second floor balcony, I could spot the assembly of people, watching the show from down above. Occasionally one would give way, and a red-haired bespectacled woman, a smiling woman with tusks for earrings so large I could see them from my vantage point, a man in white, and another guy in honest-really knight's armour watching the battles rage. All of them seemed to sport tension, a hidden hunger, something like a reflection of a desire to battle.

Elmo, Squirtle, and Pika were exhausted when Serena was finally kicked out of the tournament by a stray Magical Leaf from a Chikorita, and now Serena was giving them an obligatory cool-down outside of their Pokéballs. I indicated up and asked.

"Oh, them?" Serena squinted, before gasping. "Oh, right, Donar, you're not from Kalos, so sorry. My dad mentioned them. The Kalos Elite Four."

I stared at her, before waving towards the blond man in white. "The Kalos region's strongest Trainers, along with representatives from other regions? What the hell?"

"Siebold's the blond," Serena identified. "Drasna is the smiling one, Malva the red-haired, and the guy in armour's obviously Wikstrom. I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat."

There were no stalls; instead, vendors pushed their stuff in little carts by the paths. Lunch was fast food and Pokémon chow; the latter obviously not for me, though the Coke I washed down lunch with tasted like it was watered, and I suspected that the vendor's Glaceon was sleeping amongst the bottles.

The sun was high in the sky by the time the background music swelled to a sudden crescendo, and cut off when she appeared. She appeared on the second floor balcony, a vision in white. Brown hair braided into a chignon at the back of her head, and the collar of her jacket flared out to frame her head, emphasising her against the balcony. Framing her on either side were the Elite Four; Malva and Wikstrom on her left, Drasna and Siebold on her right. Say what you liked, but she made a hell of an entrance.

Lance stood. Wallace got up. Cynthia evenly stared up at Diantha. A small, purple-haired girl stepped out from the crowd to face Diantha, her face set as she joined Elesa.

"Welcome, one and all," Diantha spoke, seemingly without a microphone, her voice bouncing around the courtyard. "If you recognise me, then there is no need to know my name. I presume that everyone knows my name anyway."

This greeted a bout of laughter; who could miss the movie star and Pokémon Champion, Diantha?

"Trainers of Kalos, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova," Diantha listed. "Today, you must have wondered why so many luminaries have gathered here, in the courtyard of the Kalos region's historic Parfum Palace. Why we hold a tournament free for all to enter on this day. Today we celebrate history, as well as a mystery."

A murmur ran through the crowd at those cryptic words.

"None of that," Diantha dismissed. "Today might be the anniversary of the start of the infamous cross-regional Wars centuries past, but today we also celebrate the gift of peace. Today, we have gathered the Electric-type experts of each region, and the founder of the Pokémon Storage System, to update the Pokémon Transporter. In short, we will soon facilitate the transfer of trained Pokémon across regions and waters."

Cheers and whoops, and quite a few tourists celebrated.

"So that's why all the Electric-Type Gym Leaders are here," Shauna squealed. "I can bring my lil' Chespin to Unova!"

"Trust you to choose the most fashion-oriented region to go on your first choice," I snarked to hide my utter suspicion. Not that improving the Pokémon Storage System was a bad idea, but then why choose _this_ place to announce it?

"Also..." Diantha waved an arm elegantly. "Today in history marked the start of the Wars, wars that still erupt now and then in skirmishes. Today also marks the origin of the Pokémon Leagues."

At this, Diantha met all the Champions' glances, masterful and clearly the centrepiece amongst luminaries as whispers gathered.

"What seemed a thousand years ago, towns, regions, people alike were at war," Diantha related. "Kalos itself has known war intimately, historically. Within this series of wars, towns that developed eventually decided on a system to prove their worth as Trainers of Pokémon. Each town chose a young Trainer, and their Pokémon. That Trainer would begin on a journey, sweeping through each town on their way to a single spot. They would begin to do battle with these Pokémon, and the last one standing would be Champion. That was the origin of the Pokémon journey."

Ancient history Diantha might be relating, but somehow, there was an undercurrent of restlessness between Trainers as she spoke. Iris looked around the balcony there, fidgeting, eyes wide as she shared eyes with Elesa and the other Champions, who held similar looks of stupefied shock.

"These small-scale civil wars would become codified in Gyms, and these Gyms produced outstanding Trainers that also became Champions and the Elite Four," Diantha continued. "The Gyms were codified, their leaders became the luminaries of each town. Rules developed, and the forerunners of the Pokémon League were codified in every region, on top of what makes them unique in culture, landmarks, climate, people. In this, though today we embrace peace, the remnant of war remains amongst us. It is with the Pokémon League Conferences today that civil wars are prevented. Yet, inter-regional wars remain a threat, a boiling pot that may spill over and burn us all. At the heart of this all is the Leagues of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Several of the _crème de la crème_ of each region have fought against others, of different regions, and not all of it was in friendly battle."

At this, tensions seemed to rise, Trainers exchanging glances, doubts, discussions, whispers.

"_We're not soldiers!_" one female Trainer irately yelled.

The noise was almost deafening before Diantha raised her hand to call for silence.

"It is not an easy truth, I realise," Diantha serenely related. "To know that all of your Pokémon battles emulate the old regional wars. Nevertheless, it is our history. It is the blood-stained history, the thousands of Pokémon that have given their lives, towards the safeguarding of dreams from the horrors of warfare. To those who forget, they are the lowest of Trainers, who have forgotten the bonds of their Pokémon and the price Trainers and Pokémon alike before them have paid. Those who forget that this peace cost them lives, and would discard that truth in exchange for their ideals, are the lowest of the low."

Diantha looked away, for only a brief moment, before she stared out at all of us once more. "I hope that this message shall be imparted to all of you."

I stared as the Champion of Kalos stepped back. That effortless charisma, that warm power was that of a natural leader, of perhaps a queen that considered all of her subjects. A chorus of cries resounded, and I was tugged back. I was about to exclaim, but the _whoosh_ of a passing Togekiss stole my breath away.

Cynthia, distant and powerful, was astride that Togekiss, and as it floated up she leapt down and landed on her feet on to balcony, staring at Diantha evenly. A Hydreigon bellowed with all three of its heads, and quite a few Trainers backed as Iris joined Cynthia in taking over the balcony stage. Wallace staged a dramatic entrance by walking in from behind, Winona's Altaria at his side. Lance just _appeared_, unsteady on his feet. I looked around, spotting Koga grin towards his former colleagues. The implications as he shot a look towards the balcony in some animated discussion were staggering.

A slow clap resounded, and I saw Cynthia turn around and regard the source of the clapping, a familiar dandy wearing a grey hat. Bertie must have laughed at her returning comment, for several other Trainers began clapping, and some began whistling, and one joker even climbed a pole to shout encouragement.

"Many thanks to the regional Champions of our fellow regions for that show of solidarity," Diantha related. "I hope that they will show the same amount of support for my successor as they have done for me."

"Successor?" Serena echoed amidst various murmurs. "Someone's already beaten the Champion?"

"Or, on second thought, 'successor' would not be the appropriate word," Diantha continued. "Ten years ago, during the fall of Team Flare, the Kalos Champion disappeared during the aftermath. The heroine of Kalos, the Maiden of Notre Dame, you know her by those names. A legendary Trainer whose talent only comes once a generation, whose entered the Hall of Fame at twelve and reigned undefeated for the four years that she sat within the Radiant Chamber."

"She went missing," Serena pronounced flatly, her eyes wide. "It's not possible. There's no way that she would appear here, Dad said that she disappeared!"

"You know who is Diantha talking about?" Shauna enquired in confusion.

"Of course I know!" Serena hotly exclaimed. "I grew up hearing stories about her! The Trainer that Dad lost to again and again, the girl that arrived new to Kalos, and yet became its Champion within two years – the girl Trainer, Daisy Linden!"

Petals danced in the wind, a tornado of force that blew past any and all present. Light flashed, before, in the midst of the crowd, she appeared, standing on the ground, equal to all of us Trainers.

It was only for that passing second, a beacon amidst the courtyard, before a dazzling gleam caused us to look away from its brilliance. I could not have seen her, neither er face nor her bearing, not to speak of any identifying features as she winked out of sight.

Yet, there she had been, her impression stronger than any other Champion; a ghost that eclipsed even the living.

"T- There was a woman, right?" A male Trainer spoke up, inviting a boatload of murmurs.

"_Yeah, there was..._"

"_That was the Kalos Champion?_"

"_I didn't see her face..._"

"_Look! A Pokémon!_"

There, standing amongst them, was a Lucario, posture ramrod straight and tail barely swishing. A red and yellow scarf curled around its neck as it just stood, a coloured statue within a courtyard littered with grey stone.

"That's Altair," I realised.

"Altair?" Shauna exclaimed.

"Dr du Bois's Lucario," I clarified, confused.

One of the Trainers present stood up. "What? Where's your Trainer?"

"_Cario._"

It took me a moment to comprehend that Altair had actually _spoken_. The telepathic Pokémon was emphatically not using its skill to communicate. From the expression on the Lucario's admittedly inexpressive face, it did not wish to.

"Should we remove it?" the Champions turned to each other.

"Can't be helped..." Cynthia muttered, releasing her own Lucario. It leapt down, and both Lucario faced each other before Cynthia's Lucario looked up to its Trainer. Whatever it was, it caused Cynthia to recall the Lucario back to its ball and shake her head.

"Sorry," a woman with her blonde hair tied up, sweating in a tie-neck blouse and a kilted red skirt slowly walked up, adjusting her red hat as she did so. "Today was a chance to show off, though, so his carer had to rush all the way here with his Pokéball. We're still getting used to each other. He seems interested in your aura, Indigo Champion Wataru."

I watched as Altair reached out a paw, accepting her left arm in the same soothing, assisting gesture that I had seen him take with Dr du Bois. My suspicion rose as the pair disappeared into Parfum Palace, only to reappear on the balcony with the others. I could not see Daisy Linden, but that suspiciously protective gesture...

"You are..." Lance blustered.

"Your Lucario explained the circumstances," Cynthia said, almost gently. "Your stamina is unaffected, yes?"

"I'm sorry for the trouble," she explained. "I usually leave Altair with my sister-in-law for exercise, but we're still getting used to each other. Friends don't find it easy to be apart, but in the state I am, I can't give Altair the training he needs to maintain himself for long stretches or long battles."

Having heard that explanation, having seen Altair's protective gestures, I could already piece together the reason for the speed at which Altair moved, as which the Lucario fought to finish a battle as soon as possible, even to go as far as to permanently maim a Pokémon. "That guy... so that's why he fought so harshly. To protect his Trainer..."

"Sister-in-law... that means that Dr du Bois is related to the Kalos Champion!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Never mind that!" Serena screeched. "But that someone married that hag?!"

"Serena..." I hissed.

Diantha stepped forth. "The real Champion of Kalos, Daisy Linden."

This declaration was met with an uproar.

"_Hold on!_"

"_Then doesn't this mean that we could have had to fight six continuous battles?!_"

"_Explain, Diantha!_"

From the side, Wikstrom released a pink – _pink_! – Pokémon that resembled a series of keys. The keys jangled together in a move that I would know later as Metal Sound, but which currently caused a racket such as to shut out most of the chatter altogether.

"Many apologies," Daisy said, facing the crowd. "I would have liked to answer that no, the requirements should you have defeated Madame Diantha would have been fulfilled. However, that would have insulted the dreams of many a Trainer who stands with us today. To be the best is to defeat the best master battler in the region, and not just to defeat the Elite Four and Madame Diantha. The point, however, seems to be moot, since no one has gotten past the Elite Four..."

"They say that Wikstrom got really vicious right after she left," Shauna commented, watching the armoured Master Steel-type Trainer looming by Daisy up there. One good thing about Shauna, was that even as a crappy Trainer, she seemed right on top of all the best gossip. "Daisy Linden is alive. Mum would be happy."

"... and with these concluding remarks, I hope that we will usher in an era as far removed from inter-regional war," Daisy finished whatever speech she had been making. Whatever it was, it caused quite an avalanche as a horde of Trainers clearly from Kalos began to charge.

"The woman..." Serena fisted a Pokéball. "Why... why didn't she ever approach Dad? That woman... she claims that she's weak, but she's standing right there, with the elites of the Pokémon world-"

The Champions disbanded, descending at last, some approached by reporters, others retiring towards the food stalls, and Serena took off with Shauna and I following. We skidded to a stop as Serena released Elmo, confronting both Daisy Linden and Altair within the glided hallways of Parfum Palace, right by the giant Milotic statue of pure gold.

"You were her Pokémon all along!" Serena was screaming at them. "You were her Pokémon, and you...!"

Up close, Daisy Linden was an average beauty. Not that she did not pull off the tie-neck blouse preppy look well, with her bow shoes and white knee socks to match with her hat, but she was hardly as luminous as, say, that Unovan Gym Leader Elesa, or the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. Now, though, she looked thoroughly confused, and not at all like the regal Champion she had projected. "I'm... sorry..."

"I'm Serena Calme!" Serena yelled, drawing attention towards them. "Calem Calme's daughter! Your rival's daughter, that rival that you never acknowledged!"

Daisy now looked politely bewildered. "C- Calem got married...? I- I see..."

"He searched for you," Serena spoke through gritted teeth. "He climbed the Mamoswine Road, he dove into the Frost Cavern, he braved the jungles of Kiloude and the forests of Santalune to find you. He wasn't alone; Shauna's mother, Tierno's and Trevor's parents, they wanted to find you so badly!"

"Your mother?" I turned to face Shauna's solemnly dark features.

"My mother," Shauna admitted. "I was named after her. She died five years ago, with Tierno's and Trevor's parents in the Frost Cavern."

"Oh," Daisy echoed.

"That's all you can say?!" Serena yelled at her. "That three of your friends died to find you, and all you can do is say 'oh'?! Or are you as emotionally constipated as that Lucario of yours?"

Altair bristled visible, and Elmo tensed, sizing up Altair. Despite that a Braixen held a visible type advantage in this situation, Altair was still a Champion's Pokémon, and a key Pokémon if all indication was clear. Maybe as a Delphox it would have been a more even battle, but as it were...

"I- I don't know," Daisy shuddered. "M- May we go somewhere private to talk?"

"You ignored my father for the past ten years," Serena snapped. "You won't go and see him?"

"I- I'm a bit occupied at present," Daisy pressed. "Why don't we-"

"We settle this here!" Serena ordered. "Elmo, Fire Spin!"

"Altair!" Daisy screamed.

The Lucario was already present beside Elmo, and as I watched, it began raining a hail of punches that was over as soon as it began.

Altair had backed to right beside its Trainer, its lips defensively curled into a snarl, more of an ancient retainer than any Pokémon battler. Elmo fell over, the stick in its hand clattering with a thud.

"T- That was Close Combat!" I gaped, fumbling with my PokéDex to confirm it. _Close Combat: The user fights the target up close without defending itself._

"Altair!" Unlike Dr du Bois, Daisy actually looked visibly distressed. "I- I'm so sorry for my partner, he's very protective. I'm really sorry about your Braixen!"

Shakily, Serena recalled Elmo's fallen form into its Pokéball, still staring at the growling Lucario with shaken eyes. "You're a monster."

"I... I have a reason for not approaching Calem," Daisy hung her head as security guards surrounded us. "I'm very sorry. Guards... someone please take the Trainer and her Pokémon to the Camphrier Centre, hurry!"

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	9. VIII: Donner: To Give

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**VIII: Donner – To Give**

Throughout the years that Altair had followed me, we were always an aberration. A Lucario who fought too violently to be allowed in any Gym battles, and a Trainer who did not care about the destination so much as the journey. We had met in Versant Road, but it would not be until I had journeyed to Geosenge Town that I would meet Altair and Korrina again. It was only after I had taken Altair that I realised that my newest partner had restraint problems that Korrina had forgotten to discuss with me.

"Close Combat," I mumbled. We were in a private room set aside for my use, though technically each Champion had a suite for their own use. I was hiding in my room, commiserating with my Lucario, and definitely not trying to hide from Korrina. Said Lucario was mutinously staring back at me.

"On the joints," I emphasised. "Altair, we have discussed restraint."

_You should not have taught me to recognise weaknesses if you did not wish me to utilise the knowledge,_ Altair defended.

I shouldn't have taught him anatomy. It just made an already deadly fighter even more effective in permanently incapacitating Pokémon and humans alike. A Pokémon might thirst for knowledge, but I was quite sure that most Fighting-type Pokémon did not have the in-depth anatomical training that myself of years ago had taught my Lucario. "It was a Braixen. Not a Delphox, not an Infernape, not even a Blaziken. A _Braixen_. There was no need to try and break an innocent Pokémon's arms and legs, or its skeletal system. This is as much a headache for me as it would be for you."

_The girl was clearly intent on your life, _Altair argued.

"Of course she is," I mumbled. "Calem was the same in the heat of battle, and yet I don't remember his Absol receiving the same treatment."

_The Absol was a worthy opponent,_ Altair defended. _Either way, that Braixen had no choice. I merely defeated it in as forceful and overwhelming a way as possible. The shock factor kept the girl quiet at last, did it not?_

"I..." I faltered. Pokémon morality was not equal to human morality, as I had long expounded upon. Altair had faced the same issues in Shalour City with Korrina, against Calem, against the Elite Four, against Diantha and her Gardevoir, and so time and again it had gone rather far in combat or in protection, especially after what happened in Geosenge. Hence, it was rather pointless to explain to a Lucario, who might have understood human language, that there were impending legal troubles if the Braixen had been permanently injured, or if grievous intent was proven.

Overhead, Crystal clinked intimidatingly. I had let Jelly loose in the Parfum Palace courtyard, resolving to take her back in by tonight to save the inhabitants of the fountain from an imminent population bottleneck. Aegis must be somewhere with Wikstrom's Aegislash, and Liz lingered by my side, bristling at Altair. Its Aromatherapy was relaxing, but I could not let my guard down, not against any imminent entrance by the Evolution fighter.

"The Braixen was no match for you," I firmly stated. "Just because Delphi defeated you as a Braixen does not mean that every Braixen would be as intimidating as him. Serena's Braixen was not Delphi, and you are far above a Braixen now."

_I know,_ Altair admitted reluctantly. _I... overreacted._

"I am glad you understood," I answered. Still, it had happened long enough for me to have a standard operating procedure. Apologise, pay for medical bills, and invite for a meal. In the case of Zachary, I had informed Viola as to the state of affairs, and I expected that the young man would exercise restraint and guidance against young Trainers in the future.

"Time for Lady Korrina's big appearance!" The door crashed open.

I bodily restrained Altair, looking to where Korrina had drop-kicked the lock. Did she _have_ to wear those roller skates indoors as well? Still, she looked to have aged well, I admitted, at how she'd shaved off her long hair to cut it short. "_Bonjour_, Korrina."

"Where were you?" Korrina scowled, hands on her hips. "Disappearing for years for no reason like that... and with Altair, at that!"

"There was... a spot of trouble," I answered.

"Well, at least it looks like you're training Altair well, I've never heard of a Lucario clocking in at the speeds described," Korrina crossed her arms. "What's this I heard about a Braixen?"

"The daughter of my rival had the same reaction you did, albeit in a more infuriated manner," I relayed. "I attempted to direct us to private quarters and she ordered her Braixen to use Fire Spin. Altair incapacitated the Braixen using the overkill method of Close Combat."

"Ah, right," Korrina nodded. "So the reason why you went AWOL?"

"I..." I stopped. "Geosenge. I needed... time."

"Okay," Korrina nodded. "I see you kept the Ring, though."

I touched the ring glowing within, contemplating. "It is proof."

"Diantha has a Mega Charm, not a Mega Ring," Korrina scoffed. "As Successor, I would know."

"I know," I answered. "We aren't going to battle, though."

"Eh? Why?" Korrina whined.

"Because Altair is currently under punishment," I clarified. "And the only other non-Ghost I have on hand is Liz. Liz, meet Korrina."

The Floette floated around Korrina, spiralling in an aerial dance, a sweet scent wafting in its wake.

"Damn," Korrina muttered. "A dark blue Floette... that's from purple flowers, right? Any chance I could convince you otherwise?"

"No," I answered, turning around. "You look fine. Congratulations on your advancement to Mega Evolution Guru."

Korrina stopped. "Now _how_ did you know that?"

"Previously, you wore your Key Stone on your left glove. Now, it has switched to your ring finger," I indicated. "Presumably commemorating your devotion to your chosen discipline. Since you have no practical reason to shift the position of your _clé de voûte_, I can only conclude that there is an emotional reason."

"Fine," Korrina conceded. "You know, that thing you do. Where you can tell if a Pokémon is about to be sick, or-"

"If this is a roundabout attempt to thank me for mentioning your Machoke's tumour, then you're welcome." My Holo Caster beeped, and I picked it up to read Donar's message.

"...you were right then," Korrina admitted as I picked up the bag that, indeed, Wikstrom had guarded with extra zeal. "I took him to Lumiose to have it checked. The doctor said that Machoke was lucky. What are you doing?"

"I have to feed my Pokémon," I released Jelly, Crystal and Aegis. Korrina blanched as she saw the three Ghost-type Pokémon, the pink menace hovering nearby, Aegis just floating about, and Crystal malevolently looming.

"You keep Ghosts now?" Korrina echoed.

I did not answer her, merely shuffling through the vitamins present in my bag. After a moment, she got the message and left.

"Aegis, Iron and Zinc," I held out the supplements, watching as the pills disappeared... somewhere. The mouth of an Aegislash could be anywhere near the length of its sword. Or shield. I gave him a PokéPuff for the effort, and it accepted it placidly before I reached out and touched its hilt with my hand.

The first rule of fighting with an Aegislash;do not touch the hilt. Soldiers did not use their Honedge companions in direct hand-to-hand, they were sabotages. Likewise, Doublade wielders competing with their partners merely dictated the motions with their bodies, the Doublade copying the patterns by telekinesis in a parody of swordsmanship. In the case of an Aegislash, only its Trainer could get away with touching its hilt, and then only for a moment.

The hilts were the means by which it took life force, for their entire breed.

So I touched it. My hand deadened of feeling, along with most of my arm. My reflexes slowed, my vision dimmed. When I let go, it returned, albeit slowly.

Crystal hovered as I pulled out a bottle of Fresh Water. I cracked the seal, drank half of it, and then faced Jelly. I held my hand, palm up, and watched as my Jellicent latched onto the offered appendage. The white-out was less numbing or effective; at this stage, ten years of feeding three Ghosts had left me numb.

I knew, it was not a requirement to let Ghosts feed on life force. In fact, even the most obsessed of Hex Maniacs would not dare allow this leash over their companions. Ghosts did not always understand what was a long-term food source. Then again, I was never a typical Trainer. If he wanted to inflict this curse on me, it might as well hold some value.

I faced Crystal now. The first of my Ghosts, the first that gave me the idea, the idea that I had not dared to entertain until this curse struck. If I had to live like this, then let eternal life hold some value while it can.

The blisters on my palm opened as I reached into Crystal's flame. The ethereal heliotrope flame was not as hot as some Fire-type Pokémon, but they burnt differently. The struck directly at the spirit, and in the end, after the prey was left drained and then, only then, feral Chandelure would feed on the soul. Trained Chandelure just left the victim as a walking shell, until they recovered. Malva would know, since I had burnt her face with Crystal's Will-O-Wisp as revenge. All the plastic surgery in the world would not stop the embers of a Houndoom's bite or a Chandelure's fire.

"Remember where we met?" I whispered to her, Crystal. "You, greedy little Litwick. Runt of the litter, and the punks inside the Lost Hotel all had Dark-type Pokémon. You tried to feed on me. I let you."

Crystal trembled.

"You gorged yourself sick, if that was even possible," I continued, embracing it close, uncaring as its Flame Body scorched at my arms. "Until you evolved. So I found a little Lampent, trying to eat me out of house and home, and I was so thankful that at the very least... at least, my life would be of value."

Crystal whined, a curious reed-like whistle that was pitched at me.

"You gave me the idea," I reflected. "I gave you this evolution, this name, this power... you accepted it. To find Aegis... Jelly... Liz was a surprise. Wasn't it, Altair?"

My Lucario tensely observed with me, as my burns began to heal and dispassionately, I was living still. A sizzle reached my ears, and Liz gave a whimper as she hovered behind Altair.

"Crying?" I almost laughed at the bad joke. Pendulous and hovering, Crystal's eyes thinned as she parted from my arms. "Ghosts exist to torment the living... I wonder where Banette went. Do you, Altair?"

"_The parasite escaped during the Geosenge strike. I would not be surprised of we never saw it again,_" Altair answered.

"Well, you didn't like the prankster," I reflected. "Altair, when you made the choice to follow me, those years ago at the Tower of Mastery... do you regret them?"

"_I have grown far stronger,_" Altair reminded me. "_I have challenged the best. Now, all there remains is to see that which I had fought to a standstill during our greatest tragedy._"

I tried not to smile. "Korrina and your brother would be proud to know that they trained a Lucario capable of taking on a Legendary Pokémon to a standstill."

"_I did not win that match._"

"The Sacred Swordsmen of Unova had trouble handling Kyurem, it was said. There is no shame in what a Lucario did. Epics would be written had anyone known the truth of the matter."

"_I do not wish for such a hollow celebration. It was exhausted, anyway. I imagine that had the destructive herald not arrive, all of us would have been in the nether world in an instant._"

"Yes," I answered. "At least four of us survived, if one of us is not present. And now Vega has left us."

"_For the moment. There is no place for a Flygon._"

"Deneb would have implied it," I whispered, watching the last of the burns heal as I finally got around to applying aloe upon them. "Six o'clock is coming, Altair. Try not to mistakenly injure any Pokémon now, there's a good partner."

"_Do you anticipate a battle?_"

"Perhaps," I looked down at my outfit, and Liz perched on my shoulder, still slightly shaken, but much calmer as I cooed and gave her a PokéPuff.

Time to go greet the guests.

"Hello, sprout," came the greeting as I wandered the elaborate hallways of Parfum Palace. "Glad to see you're still alive and kicking, eh?"

I smiled at Ramos, the old goat still as fearsome as he was a decade ago. Somehow, the greens and browns of his gardener's uniform had given way to more browns, like some bizarre change of camouflage. Ramos could probably give Byron of Sinnoh a run for his money on beating sense into idiot Trainers. "Sure you aren't up to retiring now, old goat?"

"An old goat's gotta stick around to kick arse into shape," Ramos snorted. "Like that brat that held up my Gym entrance with you, what's his name again?"

"Calem," I replied.

"That's the brat. Wiped the floor with him, you did," Ramos snickered. "An old goat remembers, sprout. Memory like an elephant."

I felt a chill, and yet a calm that if anyone had noticed the change or lack thereof, it had been Ramos. The Coumarine Gym Leader could be an institution, like Blaine. "Has your Weepinbell evolved yet?"

"Stubborn coot ain't ready yet," Ramos muttered. "I got a Leaf Stone from bloody Lumiose, and then he ain't ready. Here's to hoping that one day, otherwise..."

I nodded, comprehending the oxymoron. On one hand, forcing a Pokémon to evolve before its time was Not Good, as Professor Kudzu would explain it. However, Ramos's situation was unique. Evolution was the only way to save a Weepinbell from its impending death by dissolution in its own stomach acids. Much like how the Sunkern engineered its own endangered status due to over-catching in search for the elusive Sun Stone, the whole reason Bellsprout grew something like arms and legs was, after all, to break open rocks in search for the Leaf Stones that would bring them salvation from the countdown that began from evolution.

"I think he just likes not being upside down," Ramos continued. "Eh, sprout?"

There was a bit of small talk that may have involved a comparison with Inkay and Malamar, and then a guard arrived with Ramos's giant scissors. I left the Kalos region's oldest Gym Leader to wait at the entrance, ducking to avoid Cynthia and Lance. Iris was a delight, rather terrified but interested, especially in the native Noibat and Noivern. Drasna came by soon enough, and I left the Dragon Masters to discuss in peace as I walked silently with Altair past timelessly glided halls towards the entrance hall, singly occupied by the Milotic.

The Milotic statue was pure gold, and the only reason its previous miser of an owner did not take it was because pure gold was too dense, rather than due to any historical respect. Unlike most of the statues, one featuring the infamous Bisharp general of the Kalosian Revolution, this one was far more demure, the patina of matte gold adding a softness and life to the cold gleam of gold.

There had never been a record of a Feebas evolution in Kalos since three millennia ago. Perhaps due to the Kalosian acknowledgement of themselves as the most beautiful, or perhaps due to some belief in the perfection of the design of Arceus; the inner beauty of the Feebas could not be acknowledged either by its Trainers and by an external party together. There were no Pokémon Contests in Kalos, for pageantry was already common enough in Kalosian everyday life; thus, the Feebas had no chance with the belief of static perfection.

Lysandre had been very troubled when I asked would a Feebas or Milotic be more beautiful – the quandary was in the paradox. I understood the paradox far better now; to acknowledge the Milotic would be to welcome beauty in change, and to acknowledge the Feebas would be to acknowledge the current situation as perfect, thus unneeded to change. I do not think any other question must have rattled Seigneur Fleur-de-lis as much as the oxymoron.

Static perfection could be the same way. The dreams of a Bagon and Quagsire, the ambitions of a Smeargle, the-

Metal screeching and screams interrupted me. Was there no peace to be gotten?

* * *

The reason why the Kalos Champion quickly called for emergency first aid soon became easily apparent; Altair was a vicious bastard. Even in a throwaway all-or-nothing move like Close Combat, it had aimed for the joints and hinges, which made the doctors and Nurse Joy frown and flinch.

"Is that bad?" Shauna asked, since the Nurse Joy that told us looked very grave as she said so.

"The joints of the body determine the body's mobility," Nurse Joy explained. "They are some of the most complicated parts of the skeletal system, and the most complex to heal. I was in Shalour City on rotation before, and most Pokémon, when using Close Combat there, usually aim for the biceps or chest, which offer a greater chance of hitting at least part of the body in such a reckless, all-or-nothing move. Aiming for the joints is a way of ensuring a very long and complicated hospital stay if used on a human being."

Shauna and I gulped, trying not to look at Serena's ashen features. "And... the battles?" Serena asked. "Will Elmo... battle again?"

"Don't worry," Nurse Joy assured. "Pokémon heal faster than humans, and this Close Combat was meant to incapacitate. He'll be fine in a week or so, with physiotherapy."

"That Champion was too much!" Serena exclaimed as we adjourned to the waiting room. "She could've put a leash on that beast!"

"You did yell at Elmo to use Fire Spin first," I severely replied. "You started it."

"Whose side are you on?!" Serena yelled at me.

"The side of the people who think rationally," I muttered. "Rushing in yelling like a madwoman... she already gave you two chances to settle things like a normal human being."

"That Lucario didn't have to be so vicious!" Serena defended. "You heard Nurse Joy, that could have been a mortal injury! I'm going to call Dad! A lawyer! Professor Sycamore!"

"Erm, Ms Calme?" Nurse Joy had reappeared, holding a clipboard. "Please sign here."

Blankly, Serena scrawled her name there. "What's it for?"

"It's to confirm that you acknowledge the Kalos Pokémon League paying the hospitalisation fees for your Braixen," Nurse Joy answered sternly. "Mme Linden was very particular about that, but she's been barred from leaving Parfum Palace on account of her health. M. Wikstrom delivered the missive himself."

"So she's a good person," Shauna nodded.

"I still say, that Lucario is a sadistic bastard," Serena grumbled.

"She must be good, if her Pokémon is so willing to injure for her," Shauna reflected. "Did you see the speed of that Lucario? It's out of this world!"

"It's a Champion's Pokémon," I rolled my eyes. Still, the mystery of Dr du Bois's competence was solved, if she was related to the Kalos Champion.

We returned to the Hotel Camphrier, only to be told that the Champion had left us a summons to Parfum Palace. The card was simple card stock bearing a letterhead of a white deer's horns spread over a pair of black wings, with a simple message:

_Mme Serena Calme,  
I understand that you have many questions regarding my state that has deeply affected your family. Though I do not know how to account for the violence my partner has shown you, I would still issue a formal apology, were you to arrive at the Great Library of Parfum Palace.  
If so, perhaps you would also accept my invitation to dinner with the Elite Four and Madame Diantha at seven pm. Please arrive by six pm. Your friends are welcome to attend. Please RSVP via my sister-in-law's Holo Caster coordonnées.  
Sincerely,  
Daisy_

"Huh," Serena muttered as she picked it up. "Posh, isn't it?"

"It looks like we aren't the first to be mauled by Altair if this is her reaction," I commented. I had released Bulbasaur, Frogadier and Fletchling, and currently Fletchling was perched on my head as I cradled Bulbasaur. Frogadier had looked visibly distressed, staring at Elmo laid out on a padded table and stuck in a full-body cast, that I had not the heart to recall him into his Pokéball.

"If she's treating us to dinner, we might as well accept," Serena grumbled. "All three of us. We can interrogate her for Mme Linden and Dad."

I got the feeling that Serena was more focused on what Daisy Linden had been to her father rather than Mrs Linden's state without her daughter, but I hardly voiced it. Elmo's state had taken most of the enjoyment out of the day. Even Shauna looked visibly less bubbly as she changed the topic to Mega Evolution.

"Shabboneau Castle yielded nothing," Shauna complained. "I want to know how to do Mega Evolution!"

"Mega Evolution is known to the Champions..." Serena muttered. "And Dad."

"Your dad knows?" I blinked.

"Yes," Serena confirmed. "My dad didn't tell me, though. But, it has three requirements. From the stories he related, it required two stones; one to be held by a Pokémon, and a _clé devoûte._ A keystone. And a bond between Trainer and Pokémon."

"A bond..." I reflected. "It's not required, is it? Mega Evolution?"

"But think of the possibilities?" Shauna exclaimed. "Anyway, maybe the Champion would have an idea! But..."

"But?" Serena echoed.

"What do we wear to a palace?" Shauna screamed. "I didn't get the chance to go window-shopping in Lumiose before Trevor dragged me to Versant Road!"

"Are you sure you should put fashion before battling...?" I muttered, tugging at my shirt. "I don't really have a change of clothes, and I think they'll let it go if we're invited. This is an apology dinner, after all."

Shauna looked doubtful, even as I engaged her Skitty against Fletchling in a mock battle. I sent our acceptance to Dr du Bois via Holo Caster, and then Serena went on a shopping spree for Super Potions.

By dusk, we had ventured out of Camphrier Town with a notification to the concierge desk, and headed down the Palais Lane towards the grand Parfum Palace. The first time, I had been dragged by Serena and Shauna, and it was daytime. Now, seeing the palace surrounded by woodland gave it the creeps, like those old Johto fairy tales. Or the legendary Litwick Mansion in Unova.

In the distance, I could see the tents of camps being set up, the Trainers unable to lodge for free at the Pokémon Centre or those without the money or luck to stay at the Hotel Camphrier choosing to camp out in the tall grass. It felt like the entrance into an otherworldly empire, I reflected.

"What do you think they'll serve?" Shauna reflected.

"Who knows!" Serena scowled. "Donar, say something!"

"It's your apology dinner," I mumbled, trying not to trip on the slightly uneven ground. The weather in Kalos was much different from Kanto, the variations in weather controlled by the legendary birds missing here.

"What kind of person leaves their clothes around?" Shauna complained, picking up a blue scarf. The end of the scarf clanked ominously, and I heard the snick of metal on metal. "E- Eh?"

"Let go!" Serena shouted as the scarf wrapped around Shauna's forearm.

From the bushes, a scabbard, brown and worn, clattered onto the ground as the sword attached to the other end of the scarf swung up, eyes gleaming as it prepared to stab.

"AAHH!"

"Frogadier, go!" I released the Pokéball, the ninja amphibian rushing immediately. "Lick!"

Frogadier blinked as he held down the clicking sword, blinking at me as if to say _Really? Lick it?_

"It's a Ghost!" I shouted.

I think my Frogadier dissed me, for it merely leaned over and licked the hilt. The sword paused, shivering, and its scarf uncurled, allowing Shauna to run.

"How'd you know that?" Serena hissed, Shauna hiding behind her. "That it was a Ghost-type Pokémon?"

"I lived in Lavender Town before we moved here, and way before that I spent my childhood passing through Ecruteak City," I answered grimly. "You can't survive in that place without knowing when you're getting pranked by Ghosts."

The Pokémon's scabbard clanked, and the scarf wrapped around it in a proprietary manner, the sword twisting about as it hovered point down, beady eyes blinking at us from within the hilt.

"Why..." Shauna stumbled, but was caught by Serena. "That..."

Grimly, with Frogadier to defend us, I pulled my PokéDex. _Honedge, the Sword Pokémo__n. __If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person's arm and drains that person's life energy completely._Ominous alright.

"Scary!" Shauna screamed.

"It's a Steel/Ghost type," I whispered as the sword oriented itself to prepare to stab towards Shauna. "Normal-type attacks won't work-"

"Elmo is still in the Pokémon Centre, we don't have a Fire-type Pokémon-" Serena shook her head, pulling out a Pokéball. "Appear, Squirtle!"

The aqua tortoise appeared, babbling before it caught sight of the Honedge currently engaged in one-sided fencing with Frogadier.

"That's a living sword-" I shook my head, shuffling through the electronic pages. "It's the original form of Aegislash. No wonder it looks like Dr du Bois's Pokémon-"

"Enough, how do we defeat it?" Serena scowled.

"Erm, Ghost, Dark, Fire," I counted. "At least Frogadier knows Lick, otherwise we're screwed."

"M- My lil' Chespin evolved..." Shauna confessed.

"Ghosts are immune to Fighting," I answered, reaching into my bag slowly.

The Honedge screeched, a curious mix of metal screeches and indignant silk rustling. It stabbed out, Frogadier kicked out, and added a Water Gun for good measure, which did not seem to deter it so much as piss it off.

It screeched, a horrible sound that reverberated around my skull and caused me to shut my ears and cringe on reflex. Shauna screamed again as the Honedge dived, a vindictive stab to the ground as she tugged onto Serena.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Serena ordered, as a jet of water coursed onto the Honedge, driving it back for a brief moment. "Run!"

"Frogadier, come back!" I recalled him, dashing to drag Shauna, and together the three of us ran from the murderous sword Pokémon towards the palace gates. We ran down the driveway, but Shauna screamed as the Honedge's sash rippled out, the sword flying on the other end to rotate itself and stab into her back.

"Shauna!"Serena yelled.

"_Bone Rush_!"

For a moment, my brain must have gone offline. I saw a glowing bone form, and then a black-blue blur overcame my sight. A Lucario had defended Shauna, the glowing bone used to club the Honedge's keen blade away from her and towards the gates. Steadily and continuously, switching between left and right paws, the Lucario lashed out, one, two, three, four, five hits, leaving the Honedge flying out of the gates of Parfum Palace.

"A spot of trouble?" Daisy was there, blinking at us. "I see you made it."

"What was with that Honedge?!" Shauna hissed. "How is such a bloodthirsty Pokémon still around?"

"That story has something to do with the history of this palace," Daisy answered. "Would you come in?"

Remembering the last time not following her suggestion had landed us, I dragged Serena in, with Shauna quickly following in the wake of the Honedge attack. The doors closed behind with a ponderous yawn as we walked past the Milotic statue to the equally decorated hallways.

"That Honedge..." Serena whispered. "It attacked us."

"Unlike most Pokémon, the existence of Honedge and its evolutions made its primary purpose in war," Daisy related to us. "Soldiers would carry Honedge, and despite being armed with nothing more than a spear or a shovel, would never draw their companion. Rather, the Honedge would become a trap, for the Pokémon would drain the life force of supposed victors, allowing the soldiers to safely sabotage whole battalions. Kalos was faced with numerous invasions after the fall of the AZ Empire and leading to the Warring era, and thus the Honedge and Doublade became a crucial companion in the many battles waged. The Dusk Stone that came to Kalos by the old shipping routes were discovered to have an effect on Doublade in the Century War era, and the resultant Aegislash had an advantage over Doublade and Honedge, being able to use its spectral power to control these deadly Pokémon. The Kalosian Revolution would see the destruction of many symbols of the Last Dynasty, culminating in the massacre of the royal guard in the tall grass around Palais Lane as revolutionaries seized Parfum Palace and executed the _Roi-Soleil_. The Honedge and Doublade, freed after the death of the Kalosian king's Aegislash, took to hiding amongst Palais Lane, still guarding it however they know."

Shauna swallowed. "So... that Pokémon remembers its ancestors' war?"

"The Honedge remembers its war, and perhaps the wars of its ancestors," Daisy clarified. "Ghost-type Pokémon are amongst the Pokémon with the longest lifespan. The tall grass around Parfum Palace is thus the only known habitat of wild Honedge and its like."

The silence allowed us to fully comprehend the implications. "S- So..." Shauna whispered.

"Those who live in Camphrier Town know that the Honedge mean no harm, and usually issue warnings to passing Trainers not to touch the Honedge," Daisy shook her head. "I apologise. This talk of war must seem distressing, Madame Calme, Madame Shauna, Mr Oak."

"M- Madame Linden..." Serena hesitated. "I'm sorry for my behaviour today. I- I shouldn't have attacked you."

"The fault lies with Altair and I as much as it lies with your Braixen and you," Daisy Linden answered, with a small smile that seemed to light up her face, an animated, passing fantasy despite that she was nearly leaning on her Lucario. "Apology accepted."

"So... erm, dinner, right?" Shauna asked. "Is this going to be like that... the really big dining room the guide mentioned?"

"I see that someone has noted Parfum Palace's attractions," Daisy remarked. "It is actually more informal than what the guides would say. The ritualism of Kalosian traditions have to be foregone, for the sake of our delegates."

I was about to ask when she opened a set of double doors, and then we were in a grand hall. Elaborate chandeliers – and one or two real Chandelure – overhead, on the far end a stage of dark wood with silver filigree edging, a long table in the middle, and on either side of the table were...

"There's Elesa Kamitsure!" Shauna squealed, watching that Unovan Gym Leader with a dark-haired woman in a mystifyingly long-sleeved _kimono, _discussing in animated detail. "And Lavarre City's Gym Leader, Valerie!"

On one hand, Lt Surge and Volkner holding a very loud agreement session that their job was too easy, with interjections from the Hoenn Electric-type Gym Leader Wattson. It continued until their argument was interrupted by a loose robot followed by a blonde bespectacled man in blue overalls and a backpack.

"Bonnie isn't here, Clemont?" Daisy enquired as the robot, and its chaser, passed us.

"She's in Lumiose, holding down the Gym," Clemont half-shouted. "Get back here!"

"That is the man responsible for half of Lumiose City's blackouts," Daisy sighed.

"That's the Lumiose Gym Leader?" Serena blinked. "Aunt Shauna-" She flinched, glancing towards Shauna before looking around. And there were a lot of people to look around at; Iris, Drasna and Lance holding a heated argument about the merits of Haxorus, Noivern and Dragonite, stoked as they pulled Garchomp and Cynthia into the argument. Lucian, Sabrina and Olympia, doing what looked like three-tier chessboard simultaneously with their psychic power, and then I saw a woman with bubblegum-pink hair intervening as Elesa and Valerie's argument got more heated.

Oh, Daisy Linden had invited us to dinner. She probably forgot to mention that dinner was taking place in Parfum Palace, with some of the Pokémon world's celebrities.

"Mademoiselle Iris," Daisy whispered as she more or less bodily shoved the three of us towards a rather short, dark-skinned young woman with a tiara stuck in her bushy purple locks. "The Trainers involved in that little mess with Altair today. Serena Calme, Shauna, and Donar Oak. Oh, I'm being summoned, please excuse me."

"Y- You're the Unovan Champion..." Serena honestly whimpered as Daisy and Altair left.

"Thanks!" Iris smiled, cheerfully intimidated by the brilliance of the hall. "I'm Iris. Nice to meet you!"

"The youngest Dragon Master!" Shauna exclaimed. "Is it true that you've seen Kyurem once?"

"Well, only once..." Iris laughed depreciatingly. "So, you're all Trainers?"

"My goal is to become Champion of Kalos!" Serena affirmed.

"That's great!" Iris looked even more excited. "Donar, right?"

"I'm just going to find myself," I admitted. "Maybe the League can help me with that. Anyway, I have a Pokémon researcher tracking me in exchange for food and lodging in each town, so I'm good with that."

"A researcher?" Iris looked blank. "Researching what?"

"Something about the Trainer and society," I shrugged, but Iris's exclamation left me with a feeling that I did not fully comprehend what Dr du Bois was researching. Speaking of which, the doctor wasn't around-

"Eek!" Iris suddenly squealed and hid behind Shauna. We turned around, spotting three old men – the Elite Four Drake from Hoenn, a large heavyset man with a light blue jacket thrown over his wide-set shoulders, and a reedy-looking gardener with a pair of giant scissors – arguing over what looked like a giant iceberg on legs.

"That's an..." Serena flipped open her PokéDex. "Avalugg, the Iceberg Pokémon. Its ice-covered body is as hard as steel. Its cumbersome frame crushes anything that stands in its way."

"I hate Ice-type Pokémon," Iris complained.

"Huh?" I snorted. "You're a Champion and you have a fear of Ice-type Pokémon?"

"Ice is super-effective against Dragons!" Iris insisted mutinously.

"Che, only you..." I muttered. "Still, that's a ridiculously big Pokémon."

"Speaking of which..." Shauna's nose wrinkled as more and more Pokémon were appearing. "The Pokémon seems to be having fun... ah!"

"What are you doing?" I asked as Shauna got out a Pokéball.

"Come out, Chester!" Shauna called as she lightly threw the ball up, releasing the Pokémon within.

"_Quill, quill!_" the bipedal Pokémon shouted. It was largely covered in an armour-like shell, green with two large spines jutting out like ears. The spines and the Pokémon's pointed tail had red tips, with banded segments on the back. Its lower half was brown like its stubby limbs, a patch of fur decorating the front. As I watched it, I wiggled its small, pink nose and pointed snout, the hairy brown fur on it immediately homing onto the buffet table. Its eyes widened, the triangles of fur on its cheeks ballooned out, and its buck teeth appeared as the Pokémon made a mad dash for the table.

"Oh, your Chespin evolved?" I commented, pulling out my own PokéDex. "Quilladin, the Spiny Armour Pokémon. They strengthen their lower bodies by running into one another. They are very kind and won't start fights."

"Very suitable," Serena nodded. "My Elmo evolved, but... it's in the Pokémon Centre at the moment..."

"Oh," Iris echoed into the awkward silence.

"Donar, your Froakie evolved, right?" Shauna suddenly commented.

"Yeah," I took my three Pokémon and unleashed them. Fletchling immediately perched on my head, giving me a light peck. Bulbasaur lingered, Frogadier giving Iris an assessing look before it went back to posing like some amphibian ninja.

"It looks like Koga...!" Iris bit back a giggle.

I looked around. The Poison-specialising Elite Four was currently speaking to Daisy, and his expression was so much like Frogadier that I started laughing. This prompted Shauna and Serena to giggle, and Iris to laugh until we were attracting some attention.

"That woman looks rather..." Iris made a universal gesture by her head. "She seems sane, though... I should release my Pokémon, but Hydreigon might ruin the party..."

A low whistle sounded by my feet, and I looked down to where Frogadier was staring at the interloper. The fox-like Pokémon rubbing against my leg was covered primarily in pale cream fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. Two bows, pale cream with pinkish centres,adorned it: one on its left ear and one around its neck, the bow-tails that protruded out pale cream with pinkish and blue tips.

"Cute!" Iris reached down to pet it, but the cream-and-pink confection of a Pokémon bristled and meowed. The voice was heartbreakingly soft, as it turned to me with glassy wide blue and white eyes.

"_Syl vie~_"

"Oh, he likes you." I turned my head to see Valerie. Up close she was ethereally beautiful, her long hair merely tied back with a purple ribbon to match her long-sleeved furisode set with a bodice cinched around her stomach. "Pick him up."

"It looks like an evolution of Eevee," Shauna squealed as I picked it up, and it purred, twisting in my arms like an angry Meowth.

"He is," Valerie clarified. "One of the first discovered pure Fairy-type Pokémon, Sylveon. The newest evolution of Eevee."

"That's a Fairy-type Pokémon?" Iris exclaimed. "It's so cute!"

"Aren't Eevee rare?" I blinked. "And Eevee are only known to evolve with a Stone... right?"

"Espeon and Umbreon evolve with the dawn and dusk," Valerie clarified. "Perhaps it is the Sylveon that holds the greatest mystery of all. He evolved one day, in a battle- till today, I cannot remember the exact circumstances of his evolution."

I pulled out my PokéDex as Valerie accepted her Pokémon, its ribbons flying around. "_Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon. __It wraps its ribbon-like __feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her._"

"_Syl vie~!_" the Sylveon purred as she set it down, its feelers curling around her hand.

"The legend of Jeanne..." I muttered.

"Oh?" Valerie blinked. "I came from the Johto region. The legend of Jeanne is an amazing story, is it not?"

"Y- Yeah!" I nodded furiously. "I came from Kanto, and before that I was always travelling with my Mom. She worked at a Fighting Dojo, but after its last branch in Saffron was closed down, we took to travelling around the regions. I think, Sylveon could win a Pokémon Contest against a Milotic."

"Who knows," Valerie smiled. "Luckily, we have a Milotic in our midst."

I spluttered. "B- But, Milotic are incredibly rare Pokémon-"

"Wallace," Valerie called out to the Hoenn Champion. "This boy claims that my Sylveon can win against a Milotic."

"Is that so, Ms Valerie?" To my horror, the Hoenn Champion had flounced over to us, a Pokéball already in hand.

"I- I didn't mean anything against your Milotic!" I exclaimed, faced with one of the greatest Trainers of the world. "I- please just assume that it's a mark of ignorance-"

"Then, it would be proper to correct that," Wallace smirked as he released the Pokémon.

What was released...

The Milotic undulated in the air like some aerial serpent – or a flying Gyarados – with its primarily cream-coloured body. Red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them fluttered their eyelashes, the wispy hair-like fins above its eyes that extended along to half its body. A straight spike was perched on its relatively small head, and running down either side of its neck were three black dots, similar to gills. Its lower body was a mosaic of blue and pink diamonds, outlined with black, its fan-like tail four large, blue fins with pink ovals in their centres. As I watched, the tail swished, causing the patterns and colours to shift from red to yellow to green to blue to violet and back, an entire electromagnetic spectrum contained within a fan attached to the graceful serpent of the sky.

"It's beautiful..." Shauna gasped.

"Milotic..." Serena echoed numbly, reaching for a Holo Caster and activating its camera. I took out my PokéDex, the small picture attached hardly doing the creature justice.

_Milotic, the Tender Pokémon. Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding._

"That entry was made before the Kalos PokéDex came into being," Daisy mentioned, having reappeared as a crowd began to pay attention to us. "Shall we play a game, Wallace?"

The creature of heart-stopping inspiration curled around Wallace and crooned, a song of enchantment and promise. Absently, its Trainer patted its head. "A game?"

"The aesthetics of Madame Valerie serves her well, in the fashion circles of Lavarre City," Daisy waved an arm, the gesture one of careless elegance. "For a master coordinator, your Milotic has won Grand Festivals all over the world. Both parties are contributors to beauty. Should the veracity of this claim not be tested?"

"The elusive Fairy-type appear frail as a breeze and delicate as a bloom," Valerie distantly answered. "Its beauty is a transient one, one that the water captures only for a brief moment."

"Born from a Feebas, the inner beauty of Pokémon are truly expressed with the Milotic," Wallace imperiously gestured.

"Shall we leave it to this boy to decide?" Daisy slyly whispered. "A Pokémon Contest had five judges, but this is a game. This boy, Mademoiselle Iris and myself would be able to judge the aesthetics of Sylveon and Milotic."

"Sad that Fantima is not here," Wallace shook his head, sending his teal locks flying from side to side. "I know another within this room who can act as judge."

Before I could sink into the expensive panelled floor in embarrassment, Wallace had already flounced around. "Elesa!"

"A Contest on the fly!" Viola was rushing by with her camera. "Oh, Donar, Serena!"

"I invited them and Mme Shauna for dinner," Daisy explained to the Gym Leader. "Donar has apparently appointed himself chief judge in the game to determine if a Fairy-type Pokémon can defeat a Milotic in beauty."

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Viola chattered happily as chairs were cleared to the side and Gym Leaders and Elite Four alike began chattering.

"You've done it now, boy," I turned around and had a heart attack as Sabrina, Mistress of Psychic Pokémon and Leader of the Saffron Gym was talking to me. Me, Donar Oak, not even related to Professor Oak.

"W- What?" I squeaked. "I mean, I'm sorry, Leader Sabrina-"

"No," she delicately answered. "The whole dinner had been swallowed in tension. A bit of unnecessary pageantry might just be enough to save us a headache."

"Erm..." I swallowed. "Right..."

"Well, because of time constraints, there will be only two segments," Diantha had taken over as host of the impromptu contest. "The first is the appeals segment. Each Pokémon will present one show-piece for the sake of entrance, and next is the battle portion, where the Pokémon battle while showing off their beauty."

"I wouldn't know how to judge!" I shouted, but my answers went unheeded.

"Can't be helped," Shauna wisely commented, already having grabbed a sandwich and bitten into it. She handed me a plate of canapés. "Here, have some food."

"That's the appetiser," Daisy clarified as I stared at the plate piled high with finger foods that looked way more expensive than back in Kanto. "To account for the stomachs of our guests, we decided to stick to a three-course meal rather than let them suffer through the full course. Perhaps you need a drink to go with it. Orange juice?"

"Thanks," I mumbled, partially glad that someone was alleviating my pain. "Save me," I begged Serena. The effect of my plea might have been lessened by stuffing my face with the ridiculously delicious bread. I can honestly say, right now, that cafés in Kalos put more effort into their food than even the Kanto region's most expensive restaurants.

"You dug yourself into this hole," Serena shrugged, eating through the entrée.

"I heard that the kings of Kalos could eat their way through twenty-one courses," Shauna hissed. "I wonder where they put all of that."

"No!" We were shocked out of eating as the blonde man in the chef's uniform suddenly appeared. "You do not put away a _pleine plats_. You enjoy it, it is artistry!"

"Erm, you're... Siebold! The master chef, Siebold of the Elite Four!" Serena's eyes widened.

"Yes," Siebold nodded. "Young ladies, young man, it is an affront to the chefs of Restaurant Le Wow, Le Yeah, perhaps, even Le Nah, that you suffer through _les repas_. The profession of a chef is more than merely cooking. It is to create something wonderful, that shall disappear when it is enjoyed. It is the chef who can empathise the most with the heart of a Trainer."

"Siebold," Siebold was interrupted from his tirade by Daisy's quick intervention. "If you call yourself an artist, perhaps you can sit in as guest judge as well."

"Hold on," I realised. "There's no water-"

"If my opponent requires merely a blank stage upon which her art shall be displayed, then there is no meaning!" Wallace declared. "And, it shall not unduly harm her, either way."

The Milotic crooned in agreement.

"T- Then- here?" I waved at the great hall.

"There's enough space," Daisy whispered. "This hall was built to take battles to begin with, hence the extra height. It can't take a Wailord, but anything up to a Dragonite is fine."

"Shall we?" Diantha promised, to cheers and laughter. "Let the appeal begin!"

I sighed as I got myself the main course, before Wallace began his display. The Tender Pokémon leapt into the air, curling its body as a shimmering ring of water began to form around it. Its body coiled with power, undulating, and as I watched, the water rings began to move in mid-air, the torrents of their motion the only thing to keep them from spilling apart. It was not alone, though – the Milotic shot a rainbow beam of light, freezing the rings until gravity took over and then, the Milotic used its powerful body and uncoiled to show the ice spiral it had created. The ice splintered and cracked as Milotic slapped its tail up, and within the crystals, Milotic danced to show its fan, a rainbow caught within a waterfall, at least for the moment.

"Caught it!" Viola screamed, albeit in a hushed voice.

"This commemorates the lives of wild Milotic," Wallace declared. "Beauty as hidden within the placid lakes of Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, the inner beauty of Pokémon acknowledged at long last given material form, a Pokémon that seized the dreams of Hoenn."

"Well, that's some flashy move right there," Lieutenant Surge mentioned. "I betcha we could shake it up, Raichu."

"_Rai, rai!_"

"_Pika pika pi!_" Pika complained to Serena.

"Wait till Mama finds a Thunder Stone, alright?" Serena cooed to Raichu.

"Excellent, Milotic," Wallace held out a berry that it ate delicately as it floated down. "Come, my lady."

Even Valerie clapped. "_Très bien_, that is truly beautiful. Sylveon, we'll have to try our best, alright?"

"_Syl vie~!_" The Sylveon leapt forth, staring towards all of us humans. Then, it began to pace. Where it stepped, mist began to form, until its entire body was shrouded in the off-pink mist.

"How mysterious," Elesa commented. "But will Sylveon reach the dazzling heights of Milotic-"

She was cut off as a truly haunting voice sounded from within the mists. A pair of horns formed by shadow appeared, stark against the mists, and the voice cried out, terrified and lonely and afraid that there was a wave of flinching from within. A faint echo, took place like a dying cry.

The shadows reformed, the silhouette of Sylveon within holding its ears flattered, its ruff puffed like an Eevee. A silver wind blew around, circling the Sylveon as its shadow reformed, the haunting melody continuing, a lament of regret and hopelessness.

It was then that the first rays of light shone. The feelers billowed out like ribbons as the wind dismissed the mists; the tails themselves shone, white and resplendent as the stellar fall might have looked from far away. Milotic had been shrouded by a rainbow; this fallen star glowed with its dazzling gleam, and as it did so it screamed with triumph:

"_Syl vie on!_"

The light was gone; everyone held their breath. Disoriented and amazed, I think only a few had noticed Valerie take her place beside her Pokémon.

"Sylveon has re-enacted its own evolution process," she spoke quietly. "All Pokémon evolutions come from a desire, a deep love and happiness between Trainer and Pokémon that leads them to find the stones that hold the power to unlock their transformations. Espeon and Umbreon derive the power of their evolutions from the sun and moon respectively, Glaceon and Leafeon from the Ice Rock and Moss Rock. However, unlike its other evolutions, the power of a Sylveon is different. Even I do not know how it works, but, perhaps... Beyond the power hidden in Stones, without the aid of Stones, an Eevee must fight to unlock the divine power within themselves, for the sake of another. The Eevee, weak, unable to fight, and desperate, wishes for power unlike any other to fight, out of deep and abiding love for its Trainer. Then and only then, can they embrace the power within to transform themselves into the divine."

"An Eevee can transform itself into a Sylveon?" Wallace looked stunned at that information.

"An Eevee, which usually requires an external force to allow it to evolve, whose very own genetic structure is said to be the most unstable, that, in the absence of any other external factor and with only the love that the Eevee feels for its Trainer, chose to evolve," Daisy whispered, staring with half-lidded eyes to the Sylveon purring in Valerie's arms. "If Salamence and Quagsire represent the power of dreams and wishes, then Sylveon represent power in love."

Se smiled, if only for a moment, and I was caught again in her faint shadow.

"Daisy?" I asked lightly. "What Pokémon do you like?"

"The Smeargle."

"Sorry?" I blinked.

"Smeargle learn in an instant attacks which take other Pokémon years to master, and can combine them in nearly infinite ways of which others can only dream of," Daisy stiffly replied. "There is no divine power within the Smeargle; the Smeargle's determination to Sketch moves is admirable, to poison, stun and paralyse itself in search of copying nature."

"Erm... right," I muttered.

My reluctance must have been heard, for Daisy turned her head to regard me. Fiery, defiant, her eyes set, she made me feel like Dr du Bois was glaring at me. "Few people know that the Renaissance was symbolised in the Smeargle. There is a legend about the Smeargle, that is outright banned in the Sinnoh region. Today, most archaeologists do not even dare cite the legend.

"There was once a Smeargle for whom merely being among the greatest was not enough, for he sought the power of the gods," Daisy recited, almost lost in a memory. By her side, Altair listed down, supporting her even when she was sitting with nary a growl. "He travelled from across the lands, doing "battle" with various Pokémon of legend, losing each match. He was a brilliant painter of objects as well as techniques, and used his income to purchase countless Focus Sashes, which he used in order to last long enough to Sketch their wrath. In time, he climbed Mount Coronet, faced off against Dialga and Palkia in turn, and gained control over time and space itself, a power which he used to perform miracles for personal gain.

"To preserve the harmony of the world, Arceus descended from the heavens and cast Judgement upon this Smeargle. Smeargle, badly wounded but not yet vanquished, Sketched out the attack in all its heavenly glory, and the god was too surprised to move."

Her lip curled, and for once, I thought, she's gone utterly mad, but then her expression changed from grinning madly to calm, eyes placid as the clear sky, and that was even more unsettling. "Smeargle then cast his own Judgement on Arceus itself, bringing forth and condemning it for every atrocity of mythology, every cruel thing in creation. Arceus – Mighty Arceus, Arceus the Creator – was defeated in battle for the only time in its eternal life."

I wondered if her disappearance wasn't purely without reason, that somehow the stress of being Champion had turned Daisy Linden loony.

"Thus passed the power of the priests," this was said in a breathy whisper, like an invocation or a prayer, away from the luminaries of the Pokémon world who had, apparently, not heard the almost blasphemous words. "Thus began the Age of Reason."

* * *

_**Chapter 235 of Pokedex by Birdboy: Smeargle, mentioned here. **_

_**Please review!**_


	10. IX: Rêver: To Dream

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**IX: Rêver – To Dream**

_Day 11 (am): The meeting has begun._

_It is a curious case of balance that Indigo Plateau attempts to walk, I observe. Its long-time ally, Sinnoh, boasts a Champion that could take on Lance and Clair together. Its rival, Unova, is the same, a Champion blessed with talent that comes once a generation. Kalos, the ally of its rival, a country with a long history of unification under a monarchy, that had not only turned the tables on Unova once, but had also fought Kanto and Johto to a standstill during the last wars between regions._

_It is clear that, though the decision has been decided, Indigo Plateau wishes to exercise its power, hence Sabrina as speaker. Koga is the only ninja under League employ important enough to be sent to confirm security; he is no threat. Lt Surge fought in the last wars, with Drake; he would remember. This meeting will see if Indigo Plateau shall keep its supremacy, or herald the winds of change. I can feel it, the reason why Diantha wanted me here._

* * *

The fact behind disguises were that, they were always a self-portrait of oneself. The masks we paint is merely a facet. Daisy Linden was a rather innocent, quiet girl that became Champion because her Pokémon fought for her, lending her their strength. Daisy Linden was a mask used to hide the loneliness, being unable to relate to others, being abandoned and alone as Champion of Kalos, elevated to Grand Duchess and princess, and-

"_I- I just can't. I'm sorry._"

The current Shauna had never known her mother's cruelty, the arbitrary cruelty that drove the Shauna I had known to leave. Apparently the Champion was not a human being in their eyes, but something on a plinth.

I wanted to discard the mask of Daisy Linden. To do that, in her place I must create a persona opposite of Daisy. Daisy Linden had been a drifting soul for most of her life; the persona must be Kalosian, and act as a native would. Daisy would be content with the same high-waisted outfit, hence my bank accounts should flow to a tab in Boutique Couture instead. Daisy Linden was gentle, kind; the persona would be cruel, rational and self-serving, because kindness could be cruel too, and to be cruel would be a social death sentence.

The clue was in the name. Marguerite would become Daisy's newest incarnation. If Marguerite was going to be the rational Pokémon professor on fieldwork, then the accompanying cultural associations must be built as far as possible in Donar's view. Only the Elite Four would ever have a chance to realise that blue-eyed, blonde-haired Daisy Linden had reincarnated into the green-eyed Dr Marguerite Linden du Bois with midnight locks.

The problem with disguise, though, was that the result was always a self-portrait. And I had been Daisy Linden for a lot longer than I had been Marguerite Linden du Bois.

"_Are you alright?_" Altair stared at me. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled.

"I am," I whispered. The magic, or whatever force that was left after Banette cursed that Pokémon with its Destiny Bond between it and I, had done its work, and I felt alive once more rather than a dead woman walking. "Look, there's Korrina. Why don't you go catch up with your brother?"

Altair nodded, and left me, approaching the Lucario that followed Korrina around. At least Cynthia had chosen not to bring her Lucario out.

The children save for Iris, which included Wallace's and Winona's apprentices, had fallen asleep, and now, under the cover of night, decisions over the world of Trainers would be made.

"First round of negotiations, taking place on March 17 of the year 20XX midnight. First on the agenda," Sabrina recited. "Proposition 42: To aim for the unionisation of the Pokémon League. The implication being that, as a union of Trainers, the League would be subject to regulation under the Industry Act and thus hold governmental control. Representing the League of Indigo Plateau, which encompasses the Kanto and Johto regions, speaking in place for the Sevii Islands and the League of the Orange Archipelago, Champion Lance Wataru. Representing the League of Ever Grande City, covering the regions of Hoenn, Almia and Fiore, Champion Wallace Mikuri. Representing the League of Lily of the Valley Island, that encompasses the region of Sinnoh and the Battle Frontier, Champion Cynthia Shirona. Representing the League of Vertress City, that encompasses the region of Unova, Orre and the Decolore Islands, Champion Iris of Dragon Village. Representing the League of Île-de-l'arc, encompassing the region of Kalos and the Royaume-Uni, Champion Daisy Linden.

At this, she took a breath. "Speaker and secretaries: Sabrina Natsume, Gym Leader of Saffron City Gym, Kanto region. Olympia Gojika, Gym Leader of Anistar City Gym, Kalos region. Elite Four Lucian, of Lily of the Valley Island, Sinnoh region. Having affirmed the relevant parties' presence, the witnesses will now swear to allow no word out of this place."

In the four corners of the hall, and in the centre, five static generators in the form of a Raichu, a Manectric, a Zebstrika, a Luxray, and a Heliolisk began to hum.

"Static generator okay," Volkner confirmed.

"The static is messing with my hair, but I'm fine," Elesa relayed.

"Hahaha! Here I'm fine!" Wattson called.

"C- Clemont reporting! The static generator's working!" Clemont called.

"Surge to Sabrina, Raichu is in full form," Lt Surge answered. "Over."

"Security is fine all around," Koga finally reported after having reappeared from thin air. We were all seated around in a circle formation, Viola, Valerie and Ramos representing the Gym Leaders of Kalos as silent witnesses, reminders that we were deciding the future of Pokémon Training.

"Then, begin," Sabrina called. "The floor is opened by Champion Shirona."

Cynthia was the first to start. "First, I would like to state that I am for the passing of Proposition 42. Before recriminations begin, first allow me to elaborate upon the training climate that has changed since Team Plasma's revolt. The trainers were realising that they had the power. It is neither police authority nor Jubilife City that has kept order in the region for years, but its Trainers, the children who leave for the wilderness and train their teams for years. To allow Trainers an authority beyond the norm, to allow the League more powers than we already have, is merely a formalisation of the proposition laid out here. I cannot speak for all Trainers, but a lot of things would be done faster were we to cut off the formalities and rituals that go on. Thus ends my point."

Ordinarily, the Gym Leaders of Vermilion, Mauville, Sunyshore, Nimbasa and Lumiose would never have met. However, the current situation was too volatile.

"The floor recognises Champion Linden."

"I dare not agree with Champion Shirona," I spoke. "First, though, I would like to pose the question: what is a Trainer?"

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked. "A Trainer is someone who Trains Pokémon! What relevance does this hold?"

"This question is relevant to my points," I severely answered. "Take each region's criminal organisations. There cannot be a debate that their members are not Trainers, am I not wrong?"

"Much to our disgust," Cynthia admitted. "But, the trash of Trainers everywhere does not relate to this question!"

"They do," I clarified. "Because, by ratifying Proposition 42, we will also be giving Trainers under those Teams the same authority that we ourselves hold. We are the Pokémon League, and we hold some of the world's greatest Trainers, but so do those Teams. And, I would like to speak of motivations. Say, for example, the various motivations of the regional reactionary teams. Rockets in Kanto and Johto were based around the ideology of exploiting Pokémon for human gain, which is a reaction to the Oak idea of Pokémon coexisting as equals. On the extreme end of Oak's ideology would be Team Plasma in Unova, who advocated for the liberalisation of Pokémon and the unification of societal forces, ergo, the separation of humans from Pokémon. Hoenn's Team Magma and Team Aqua were a reaction of the desert- and coastal-dwelling population of the Hoenn region to each other when the Hoenn region was unified. Team Galactic wanted to recreate the world, and Team Flare..."

I paused, trying to gather my words. "All motivations discussed are noticeably different. And what of the Pokémon League itself, composed of diverse minorities and groups as it were? The League would find itself with nowhere to stand, because no matter where it stood, no matter what action it takes, someone will hurt for it."

I took a deep breath. "Furthermore, let us examine the implications. To achieve their ends, the criminal organisations sought out the legendary Pokémon, and some did morally repugnant things such as to genetically engineer powerful Pokémon. The criminal teams have proven that the best way to attain power is to control a Legendary Pokémon. In order to counter such threats, were we to be given the official onus as Trainers under governmental control, we would, eventually, have to control Legendary Pokémon ourselves, even if those Pokémon end up fighting for ideals they themselves do not support. What then? Will we force them, bend natural powers into our will and perhaps cause a catastrophe? The Porygon line, and possibly the Rotom line if Professor Rowan is correct, are the results of such experimentation, to say nothing of the urban legend of Mewtwo, the corrupted clone of Mew. It seems like the logical development of the Rocket ideology of exploiting Pokémon. What other depths shall we, as humans, fall to in the pursuit of power?"

"The floor recognises Champion Iris," Sabrina stated as Cynthia and I stood down.

"I believe that Trainers on a whole know power," Iris stated. "But, I do not believe that any one Trainer can bear the responsibility of great power. The ambition of many a Trainer is to control a legendary Pokémon, but we are speaking of living beings as well. I am acquainted with the clash of ideals between Trainers; Team Plasma has proven as such, and with them, Reshiram and Zekrom. True, with additional powers granted to the Pokémon League, we could protect Pokémon better... but, when are we protecting Pokémon, and when are we merely exerting our control, that line remains a blurred zone we do not comprehend. Until those limits can be defined, I, and Unova, cannot endorse this agreement."

Sabrina eyed me as Iris sat down. "The floor recognises Champion Mikuri."

The purpose of the speaker was not to express opinion; that was Lance's decision. Instead, now the speaker and two secretaries were to record the topics discussed, and protect them from psychic thieves looking for insider information. I was forcefully reminded of this when Sabrina did not even turn her head to acknowledge Wallace.

Wallace coughed into his fist. "It's all very well and good, but the Industry Act will also allow the League additional loans from the world banks. From a practical standpoint, right now it is the League's status over Pokémon tournaments that places it as a sport, a blood sport but a sport, and thus out of financial obligation. Banks, financing, business, industry, etcetera, are kept out of Pokémon battling for this reason. They are not the purview of the League, unless Pokémon become involved in a criminal capacity. They are not our speciality... well, perhaps not to most," he laughed with a nod to everyone. "Most Trainers are still underage, and I do not think I need to stress that point more, since we have living examples amongst us who also serve as Gym Leaders. We cannot manage these things, not well. If the world favours Pokémon battles, then it merely favours us as a proof of being the best and hardly everyday life."

I could see quite a few nods of agreement. While Iris could probably be trusted to pick up on the idealistic tones, Wallace had been Champion longer, and could be trusted to speak on the practical aspects. The cool reality, unhindered by his natural superiority with the impromptu competition, had worked – Wallace could see past his personal experience with Magma and Aqua, the two teams that could have been brought down sooner if Trainers had only held the power-

"The floor recognises Champion Wataru," Sabrina spoke quietly.

"The Pokémon League works primarily with Pokémon," Lance stood, the quiet air of authority daring anyone to rebut him. "We are debating on a human matter that is imposed upon us. A Trainer is about as far removed from the concept of human society as is possible to still walk amongst human beings. The arguments of Champion Linden and Champion Iris are recognised; the League must limit itself, and by skill and example show our respect to the Pokémon of our world, and Trainers, and Training on a whole. I confess, I walked into this meeting, unknowing of the troubles everyone faced, only aware that within this room contained the possibility of regional war. I am glad that this matter has been brought to our attention.

"With that said," Lance paused for effect, "I would now like to submit an addendum that the League's response be one with a focus on civic responsibility. As the people who know Pokémon battling, I would prefer that the Leagues each represented submit their decision, that the Pokémon League shall not be assimilated into human politics; that we hope that all League Trainers shall stand by this decision, and that Trainers all over the world will continue to exercise a modicum of civic responsibility to the human and Pokémon communities that has supported their travels all over the world."

"Vertress City votes aye, with concerns to be addressed in the second round of negotiations." Sabrina whispered. "Lily of the Valley Island submits a request for an addendum, that Trainers holding four badges and above be allowed into the police examinations, and increase manpower for the understaffed cities of Sinnoh."

"Actually, that's a good idea," Lance spoke up. "Saffron, Celadon and Viridian City always suffer from manpower problems in their police forces. If we offer Trainers an alternative path in line with the urban restructuring back home, we could probably increase recruitment."

"Indigo adds an addendum for the implementation of Lily of the Valley Island," Sabrina read out.

Wallace raised a hand and said something.

"Ever Grande City would like to submit a request for the League to open investigations into the origins of Proposition 42 prior to committing to any decision," Sabrina read out. "Citing societal concerns, Champion Mikuri has noted that an over-admiration of the Trainer culture might in fact become detrimental to other notable industries such as medicine and Contests."

"Île-de-l'arc agrees," I stated, aware that the meeting could have gone a lot worse. Especially worse, if Steven and Alder was here. "Especially within the Kalos region, there are splinter groups of Flare grunts still existent. Within one year, Dr du Bois and I will submit a report behind the case of the criminal organisation Team Flare. That report shall serve as the basis for which subsequent policies shall be laid out."

"Understood," Sabrina commented. "With that, Indigo Plateau and Île-de-l'arc register an abstention prior to decision. Further negotiations shall be decided at the second round."

I stood, starting to leave. "Request for recess before we begin on the next item on the agenda, controversial research practices."

"Agreed," Cynthia stood. "It is Champion Linden and I who shall be doing the majority of the debate here. We should get all the debates hashed out before Champion Linden has to leave tomorrow."

"Eh?" Iris blinked, barely hiding her yawn as I left the meeting hall for the _salle de bains_.

The mirror was speckled with droplets as I splashed my face within, watching my old eyes stare back at me. Diantha was an actress, surely she understood politics? Even Wallace understood everything, if only because Winona must have made him study all of Hoenn's current affairs. Winona Nagi was the most dangerous woman in Hoenn, regardless of Flannery, Roxanne, Liza, Phoebe or Glacia.

The door swung open, admitting Cynthia. The Sinnoh Champion was inclined to ignore me, so I assumed until I made to dry my hands with a towel laid out nearby.

"It is the first time we have met," Cynthia whispered. There was not a soul that did not know her, especially in her home region.

"Good evening, Champion Cynthia," I distantly replied. "I was unaware that you had an interest in Pokémon research."

"Archaeology has always been my trade," Cynthia replied, completely non-ionic if distant. "And you?"

"I have a greater interest in Pokémon in human sociology," I answered. "I believe my studies could actually branch into the Pokémon in political science, but that would be a field of greater historiography than I am interested."

"That sounds like it could use an anthropologist," Cynthia suggested. "Kalos is home to the researcher Marguerite Linden do Bois, is it not? I actually intended to visit the Sycamore Laboratory concerning the myths of Kalos. What Leader Valerie performed... that was a common Kalos folktale, was it not?"

"Some parts of it has been embellished, certainly," I answered cautiously. "Yet, Jeanne d'Arc was, to all intents and purposes, the first Kalos Champion as we understand it. The facts of SAS Jeanne d'Arc is at Geosenge Library, unfortunately."

"I'm sure that Camphrier Town must have its own myths, too," Cynthia added.

"If you are indeed researching folktales, then it is no wonder that you came to this town," I answered. "Parfum Palace itself is a historical monument both for the Pokémon that first appeared as well as the population in the tall grass along the Rivière. Other notable spots include Santalune, Shalour, Île-de-l'arc and the cities of the Montagnes de Kalos."

"Not Lumiose?" Cynthia teased.

"All roads lead to Lumiose," I advised. "One way or another, you will find your way into the capital of the Kalos region. It seems pointless to add onto your burgeoning itinerary when you will come anyway."

"True," Cynthia shook her head. "Fantima, Candice and Caitlin kept saying that Lumiose is the Pokémon world's leader in fashion, and... well, the people of the Kalos region are certainly stylish. I haven't seen so much pageantry short of Hearthome City's Contest Hall. The food is divine and the restaurants hospitable, and even the run-down cafés around the Lumiose Airport... it is a far cry from Sinnoh or Unova. It makes me feel that sometimes... old things must have value."

"Tonight's caterers would not be happy to hear that," I crisply answered. "Even in Lumiose City's lowest-grade cafés, you could expect a three-course meal for three thousand Poké. I believe that there is a high-class sushi restaurant owned by a Kanto native, Kazu. Oh, and in some cases battles between proprietor and customer are _de rigueur_- I mean, they are common."

"Food must be a subject close to the heart of Kalos," Cynthia sighed.

"If you wish, perhaps you could research on the association of the Swirlix line and the invention of confectionery in Kalos," I added, judging by the glazed look in her eyes that she was going to do just that. "But, that is more of my field. The link behind the proximity of Honedge, Swirlix and Spritzee to Parfum Palace might be of more relevance to your field, but that's not really what you came for, is it?"

"That topic sounds interesting, but it does not match up to the legends of Kalos," Cynthia looked around. "This building does not look three thousand years old."

"The AZ Empire," I guessed. "The legendary Pokémon of Kalos?"

"Aren't you curious?" Cynthia blinked. "I have seen the mural at the Lumiose Museum. The legendary king who built the ultimate weapon... what happened to the king in the end? What other wonders are there within the Kalos region?"

"Champion Shirona... why do you chase after fairy tales?" I asked. Any goodwill I felt had melted away at her confirmation.

"Why... it is the interest of an archaeologist, of course," Cynthia replied.

"Johto boasts the ancient civilisation of Alph," I pointed out. "Sinnoh itself holds Mt. Coronet, and the associated temples. Kanto and the Orange Archipelago hold the legend of Lugia and Ho-oh. Sinnoh itself must have the most legends of all, including the residents of the three great lakes, Mount Coronet, Sendoff Spring and Spear Pillar. Why did you come to Kalos?"

"For the talks, of course," Cynthia defended. "You are quite rude, Champion Linden-"

"No," I spoke. "Your reason to come to Kalos is not for these talks, not for the future of the Trainer world, not for the Sinnoh region. Your point was barely argued; it is not worthy of any student of the humanities, especially not for a field as intense as archaeology. Your reason is different. Different from Lucian, different from Volkner. Perhaps you do not care for the world of Trainers."

"H- How dare you-!" Cynthia flushed, her face blotchy between the collar of her black robe.

"You would not be the first Champion not to care," I suggested.

"As Champion of my home region, it is duty," Cynthia replied coldly.

"But being Champion is lonely and sad," I reflected. "Especially for an academic career. We can't attend a conference without our reputation being involved. When troubles occur, the public turns to us to fix things, and then blame us when we cannot. When we actually try to fix things, the resulting instability comes from those delusional enough to believe that the Champion exist solely to solve all Pokémon-related problems. If we are known as Champion, the other career paths we walk are lonely, because the world holds itself in jealousy of our power. Perhaps, Iris is the luckiest of us all."

"You're envying a child?" Cynthia shook her head.

"She has youth," I answered. "It becomes so hard, just to live as a human being and not being on a pedestal. I consider myself lucky compared to you, Champion Shirona, but to Iris, I fail completely. After all, Iris has managed to keep her family even after becoming Champion."

"I am Champion of the Sinnoh League," Cynthia informed me grimly. "I am one of the Pokémon world's most successful Trainers. I have matched the wits of men and women alike, and they have yet to win against me and my Pokémon."

I smiled at her, trying to consider what armour-piercing question I could use. I just went for the classic. "And then what shall you do, Champion Shirona? You will still be just as alone on your island."

She dropped the soap. It landed under the tap's flow, the suds building up as I left. It sounded like Cynthia was faced with realisations herself.

I came face to face with Sabrina on my way back to the great hall. "Good evening," I murmured in acknowledgement.

"Bonds with your Pokémon haunt you."

I turned around, looking at the Kanto Gym Leader. "As a Trainer, all bonds haunt us."

"Especially when our partners fall in battle," Sabrina glanced at me. "You are a very strong woman. Many Trainers would have given up faced with the decimation of most of their team. You have built yourself a new one."

I smiled to hide my reflex to tear her throat out. I wanted to call Aegis. I wanted him to Night Slash the Kanto region's most notorious psionic Trainer because she kept looking at me like that. I glanced down. Her shadow melted, a smile forming followed by glowing, slitted red eyes, and then a small tail attached to a rotund body with small limbs.

I smiled, kneeling down to meet the Kanto region's second-most dangerous creature. "Your Gengar is cute."

It smirked, its tongue flying out to lick my face. I accepted it, dripping slime and all. "_Gengar gen_?"

"Until he opened his mouth," I sadly added. "He looks like those minions in the movies. Can I pinch him?"

Sabrina bit her lip, her eyes twinkling. Her Gengar bristled, offended. I understood. Comparing him to a genetically engineered corn kernel seemed to have offended him somewhat.

"Yes, that was a low blow," I soothed. "Are you hungry, Gengar?"

"Don't spoil him," Sabrina intervened, the Ghost flitting back to her side. "A Chandelure, a Jellicent, and an Aegislash. I believe every Ghost Trainer would know that as a recipe for disaster."

"Crystal, Jelly and Aegis are such lovely babies," I agreed. "Would you like to see them? I'm sure Aegis would love to see all of you."

"A Quagsire would have been a better option."

"I'm not going to drug myself on Quagsire slime, unfortunately," I admitted. "They're very happy, the Quagsire. Very simple-minded, but happy. Being able to shrug off thunderbolts with a smile must help."

Sabrina's eyes widened, and she nodded. "I understand that you might not wish for hope. Yet there is something that keeps you alive, is there not?"

I closed my eyes. "I hope the sun is shining tomorrow. That would be reason enough to smile."

When I opened my eyes, Sabrina, and that cute if rather perverted Gengar, was gone. I smiled. Valerie's answer always seemed to be perfect; childish, but honest and perfect. Sabrina couldn't hold a candle to that.

The smile dropped when I got back into the hall to see it shrouded with Misty Terrain. Judging from the nature of the room, and that Lance had his Pokéball out, I guessed rather correctly that the Indigo Champion must have taken offence to something.

"A child can't understand what you're proposing!" He yelled at Iris in a manner rather our of character. There was a Dragonair out. I was halfway impressed at how disciplined it was, to stay in the middle of a no-Dragon zone.

"I- I don't understand!" Iris exclaimed, panicked. "I just said that if we have so many problems Indigo Plateau must be doing something wrong..."

"Indigo Plateau. Doing something wrong." I reiterated.

"I'm entitled to my opinion," Iris defiantly answered, staring down at Valerie's Sylveon, the only thing between her and that Dragonair. The reason for Valerie's appearance was becoming more apparent as both Dragon Trainers faced each other, and mentally I thanked Siebold for planning that out.

"This hall was not meant to accommodate a Dragonite," I severely directed towards both Champions. "Neither is it meant for a Haxorus. Tell me, Lance, what is the issue?"

"Beauty is universal," Valerie quoted, her eyes clouded as if in a faraway dream. "To control beauty is another form of power."

All eyes seemed to be on Lance.

"It is impossible to comprehend the stress of using one Pokémon League to cover two regions," Lance stiffly explained.

"There is unrest at every moment of life," I archly commented. "Champion Iris is well within her rights to make a suggestion."

"Her suggestion offends the Indigo League," Lance snarled.

"And then it falls to the Indigo Champion to punish for a slight to the League's honour?" I commented. "The implications are astounding."

"And what about you, Kalos's little heroine?" Lance snapped. "I know Kanto Trainers who are ten of you and use nothing more than a Pikachu."

"There is only one of me," I answered. "I have merely lacked the luxury to find these Kanto Trainers. Cool your head, Champion Wataru. Is there any other important topic to discuss?"

"No..." Olympia drawled.

"Then sleep is the order to be given until tomorrow," I answered. "Champion Iris, if you will."

"Y- Yes!" Iris quickly followed behind, leaving Diantha and the Elite Four to pack up. As I passed, I spotted Wikstrom staring by, and I had to ignore him as I listened to Iris chattering.

"And then Hydreigon had to eat the whole table and all..."

"Mmm," it was almost soothing, but I was hardly keen to have my ear talked off. "May I call you Iris?"

"S- Sure," Iris nodded. "Erm... you're Daisy, right?"

"...yes," the lie tripped on my tongue. "Are you lonely, Iris?"

"Caitlin's my friend," Iris defended. "She's lazy, but she's my friend. And my Pokémon are my friends too."

The conversation somehow segued from there. On top of a Haxorus and Hydreigon, she had a Druddigon, an Aggron, an Archeops and a Lapras. The last was a bit odd, and I said as much.

"And what about you?" Iris asked. "I mean, I know you have a Lucario like Cynthia, but what else?"

"I have a Chandelure, a Jellicent, an Aegislash and a Floette," I answered. "I also had a Flygon, but she decided to fly around Kalos. I think she's hanging outside of Lumiose at the moment."

"Hanging around?" Iris blinked.

I looked around. To show the crack between Daisy Linden and Marguerite Linden du Bois was always entertaining. "It's very hard to move around with a Flygon. Like trekking through Sinnoh with a Salamence on your tail in Snowpoint."

"Uhh," Iris shuddered. "I see your point. I like all of my Pokémon, but some of them are really weak to Ice."

"I don't have a particular like or dislike," I answered.

"I think Ms Valerie is very strong, to stand up to a Champion like that," Iris discussed. "That Sylveon is both cute and strong!"

"It's also immune to Dragon-type attacks," I added. "Plus, that mist attack that Sylveon used in the field was Misty Terrain, which not only prevents status effects, but also reduces the damage taken from Dragon-type attacks. In that field, it might as well be a Dragon graveyard."

"Eh?!" Iris nearly shouted in alarm. "It sounds scary!"

"If that was the case, then the Ralts and Cleffa line should terrify as well," I observed.

"Even as a Champion, I can't get used to Ice-type Pokémon sometimes," Iris sighed. "And now there's a new Pokémon type... Ms Daisy, how did you get used to it?"

"The new type?" I blinked. "I became a Trainer at the same time when the Fairy type came out, and everything was new to me. It made no difference to my education. And, even against Diantha's Gardevoir, my Venusaur dealt the finishing blow with Sludge Bomb."

"Your Venusaur?" Iris exclaimed. "Can I see it?"

I stopped in my tracks. Iris noticed the pause, but did not comment on it. "...he died."

Iris gasped, but I did not notice as we approached the guest wing. "I suppose I shall take my leave then. _Bonne nuit._"

"I'm... sorry if I mentioned anything uncomfortable," Iris apologised, a certain tension around us. "Sorry."

"It's not a problem," I mechanically replied before I turned my back on the Unova Champion. "If that is all."

"It's..." Iris swallowed. "I think the palace is haunted!"

"It's a palace that saw a war that killed a king and his entire guard outside," I flippantly replied. "Of course's it is haunted."

"Eek!" Iris squealed. "Please don't say such horrible things! My room... my room has things moving around!"

I stopped. "Then why did you not alert the staff?" I asked as I turned back to her. "Lead the way."

"Y- Yes!" Iris walked a bit down the hallway, before she opened a door. "Please."

I suppose that Iris's room could be called the green room, if such a thing existed. There was a leaf-green wallpaper, matched with the curtains of the four-poster, the window curtains, and the bedspread. The furniture inside was heavy oaks and associated dark woods, perfect if Iris decided to let her Pokémon sleep around. Sturdy furniture needed a bit of effort for Dragons to break.

"The cabinet?" I asked, knocking around. "Stay back, please."

"Y- Yes?" she asked as I produced a Pokéball. It released a sleepy blue Floette, who yawned, giving me a rather irritated evil eye.

"It looks like we have something here," I told her seriously. "We're going to help Iris look around."

Liz grumbled some more, but floated around me.

"Use Flash," I asked, Liz's flower glowing with a soft white light within that threw shadows against the bedspread.

"There's nothing," I turned to Iris.

"I- I don't want to sleep," Iris admitted. "I... it's my first summit. Alder was supposed to come along, but... his partner's death anniversary is coming. I've been having nightmares since I went to Caitlin's house in Undella Town, and it won't stop. Please..."

I leaned over and gave her a hug. "And Elesa?"

"She doesn't understand," Iris admitted. "I don't want to be seen as more immature than I already am. I... I represent the Unova region, and everyone I love is there."

"What was Unova thinking...?" I whispered, eyeing the shadows. "What do these nightmares show?"

"Something chasing... me, us..." Iris shuddered. "It's strange."

"If you're having nightmares..." I clapped my hands. "Prepare for bed."

"What?" Iris blinked.

"If it comes to situations like this, then a magic charm would work," I waved my hands. "Go."

Iris slowly nodded, rummaging in her closet only for a change of clothes before moving towards the en suite bathroom. The door closed, I checked the windows and shut them loosely as Liz used an Aromatherapy on the sheets as I fanned them out. The shadows remained, as I had first thought.

"How lucky," I whispered. "This song is for you, dark hero."

Iris came out in pyjamas, and I bundled her into the large bed that seemed to swallow her petite form. For a moment, I realised that I should have been taller, then I realised that I was about as short as her. I was older, but not by a lot, and I had the intelligence. I did not even know what Iris felt, coming to the Kalos region in a meeting that all she knew might have resulted in war.

"I was travelling in Kanto and Hoenn before," I reflected. "I think I had approached Sinnoh once or twice. You know, there exists a charm to chase away nightmares."

"A charm?" Iris echoed.

"A magic charm," I agreed, snapping my fingers to a tune I only vaguely remembered, as if from a fading dream. "Liz. Round. I will see a morning dream, come to greet the dawn."

"_Flo_!" It was a form of the move I had taught, and then improvised accordingly. As Liz began to sing, I changed the lyrics slightly, until the lullaby had been unfolded between us.

"_No, not just right yet,  
No, not just right yet,|  
Who knows what colour will we greet the dawn._

_No, not just right yet,  
No, not just right yet,  
The night is still young, there is time to eat.  
Morning bells will chime, wherever we are~_

_Now then, good morning, Nightmare,  
The bad dream is asleep now, it is over._"

Iris clapped, albeit slowly. "That was a nice lullaby, Ms Daisy."

"You're very trusting," I answered in reply. "The original version... Liz, sing with me."

"_Flo, flo!_" Liz spun around, beginning the song as my lips parted.

"_Watashi wa asa no yume wo miru..._

_Mada dame yo,  
Mada dame yo,  
Nani iro no, asa ga kuru?_

_Mada dame yo,  
Mada dame yo,  
Mada yoru wa, tabekake yo.  
Nemuru beru ga naru, doko ni iru...?_

_Saa ohayou, Nightmare,  
Warui oyume wa, korekkiri..._"

Iris blinked, her eyes lidded over as the Sweet Scent Liz released at the Sing hidden within the Sweet Scent took effect, before she succumbed to slumber, looking rather young. I wrapped her in the blankets and left, Liz hovering behind me and the shadow trailing behind.

* * *

Serena and Shauna might have assured me that in Kalos, people are very hospitable. In Sinnoh, which we were living in for a spell, they give things out for free. A Potion here, a Pokéball here, etcetera. In Kanto and Johto, they're a bit more stingy, but it's supposed to be – according to elementary school – easier to live off of the land.

In Kalos, here is their idea of dinner; a three-course meal of _hors d'œuvres_, a main course and either Skiddo cheese or dessert is just the tip of the iceberg. For your information, I got through five courses watching Wallace and Valeria show off, and then we were sent back to the hotel, this time with an Elite Four escort. I nearly did an about-face as Wikstrom himself was present.

"As part of the Elite Four, I am honour-bound to assist the Champion," Wikstrom stoically answered. He had discarded the armour for a dress shirt, pants held up by a belt and tough leather shoes that looked like they could trek through Viridian City and still have that rugged look. I saw Serena's eyes glaze over with Shauna's titters.

"I heard from Madame Linden that you faced some trouble with the local Honedge," Wikstrom mentioned as we walked down Palais Lane. "Did the townspeople not warn you?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting a monster sword to come stabbing at us," Shauna muttered.

"I hope the circumstances will not sour your experience tonight," Wikstrom answered.

"No," Serena shook her head. "We had fun, and it was... impressive. Mme Linden has done a lot for us. Altair, on the other hand... what do you think, Donar?"

"I'm... undecided," I swallowed. In the end, I had bowed out of choosing between Sylveon and Milotic, because there was no criteria I could choose. I had left feeling like... like I had left some rupture between Hoenn and Kalos.

"Donar's the strong, silent type," Shauna snickered. "We're sorry for giving you trouble, M. Wikstrom."

"It is not a problem," Wikstrom answered. "It is I who should apologise in the stead of Mme Linden."

"Erm, Mr Wikstrom..." I volunteered. "Do you..." _Always act like this, _I wanted to say, but found myself lost.

"My family descended from the _chevaliers_ of the Royal Court of Kalos," Wikstrom explained. "Since the start, I had decided I wanted to train Steel-type Pokémon, to change their status as mere weapons to something higher. Of course, my path took me to a meeting with a Honedge right here, without arms or Pokémon."

"You've also met a Honedge?" Shauna blinked.

At this, he produced a Pokéball. "My partner, my sword and shield, Aegislash!"

Seeing the Royal Sword Pokémon reminded me of Dr du Bois, of her Aegislash and its monstrous power. "A- Aegislash..."

"That woman had one too," Serena's eyes were wide.

"That woman?" Wikstrom sounded surprised.

"She's conniving and tricky and always saying things to put people off..." Serena complained. "I hate her!"

"If she has an Aegislash, I'm not surprised," Wikstrom commented, patting one of his Pokémon's tassels. "For an Aegislash to battle effectively, it requires one to be a master of mind games, prediction, and surprise. Being too predictable makes it easy for the opponent to counter and destroy Aegislash before it can do anything. Being unpredictable allows you to deal massive damage while leaving your opponent constantly guessing what to do. I've heard of Trainers going for a whole personality overhaul just so that their opponents cannot decide how to counter while their Aegislash decimates the every sense, Honedge, Doublade and Aegislash are the Pokémon of a knight, and as descendant of a knight, I honour that bond."

"That's truly admirable," I said, completely without sarcasm. "Erm... do people really swing around their Aegislash?"

"Only a Machoke would want to carry 53.7 kilogram of gold and iron on one arm," Wikstrom bluntly replied. "The weight is mitigated due to the Aegislash, which has the ability to detect leadership qualities in people. To use an Aegislash as a battle weapon, is the mark of an Aegislash master who has forged a truly deep bond of trust. Other than that, it just stands for a huge threat."

"A threat?" Shauna blinked.

"Most swords don't stab the other in the back when you throw them," Wikstrom commented. I decided not to analyse his meaning too deeply.

An accordion rang out over Camphrier, peaceful and sleepy, as we bid Shauna and Wikstrom goodbye at the Pokémon Centre. Wikstrom said nothing but pleasantries as he turned back to walk down the path towards Parfum Palace, and Serena and I just headed for our rooms. I let my Pokémon out of their Pokéballs to prepare for sleep, and allow them some room to stretch their limbs, resolving to call the Pokémon Centre if Dr du Bois did not return for some reason.

My face me the pillow. Somehow, my vision was greeted by white, that melted into grey, that melted into-

There was a rather exotic tone about as I ran, chanting following my every footstep. A constant repetitive beat that merged with multiple layers of instruments that made it disturbing and discordant, too many echoes of a single song being played over and over again on different instruments at different speeds.

Beside me, a Delphox screeched – I recognised the beast from reading through the Central Kalos PokéDex, the beast that Elmo would turn into. Unlike the dull red-yellow the PokéDex showed, though, this one glowed white with power, bright and great as a magnesium flare. I heard the pattering of footsteps, and I laughed.

"Well, Altair?" I heard my own voice, feminine and pitched low.

_Both wings have been evacuated and cleaned, _Altair nodded. _I had no need to be present, not with Mme Drasna on hand._

"I got it," I nodded. "Shall we, then?"

_Yes._

"Delphi, let us," I ordered, turning on one foot to set off at a brisk jog. I must have turned many corners of darkened hallway before I came across a bunch of guys in red suits. Well, actually, everything about them was red. Sunglasses, dyed hair, suits.

One stepped up, throwing a Pokéball. "Go, Liepard!"

"Altair, Swords Dance!" I ordered.

"Fake Out!" the female Trainer with the Liepard called as the purple and yellow leopard leapt forth and stopped Altair.

"Good," I praised. "Aura Sphere!"

Now that the leopard was close, the Lucario shoved a glowing ball of light up its nose. This probably had the effect of breaking cartilage, since I heard a crack of bone and the Liepard flew off into the distance.

"Bisharp!" the Trainer now called, releasing a living version of the statue at Parfum Palace.

I'd expected Altair to move, but I just snapped my fingers. My answers were provided when the skylights overhead crashed, a curtain of glass descending with the speed, colouration and claws of a Flygon.

"Delphi, Future Sight," I tersely called. "Vega, these Flare administrators. You're the fastest one here. Well?"

The dragon grunted in acknowledgement, a sphere of light charged.

"We're counting on you," I nodded. "Dragon Claw at close quarters. Earth Power at far quarters. Anything in between is up to you, as long as you don't use Hyper Beam or Sandstorm. Altair, Delphi. The Legendary Pokémon still needs to be freed."

The Delphox and Lucario murmured in acknowledgement, running as we took off for the next room. Soon, we arrived at a circular vault, the kind with wires trailing from the ceiling, and there was a six-on-one battle. I can't really describe everything, but that Delphox was damned scary, especially with Future Sight. What the Flare mooks were protecting, though... it looked like a tree and an egg. Why?

"Found them," I breathed a sigh, approaching the platforms where said tree and egg were. "I'm going to let you two out, alright? It's over."

I stepped back. "Altair."

_Understood_. He broke a steel cable. Sparks scattered over the metal casing, and yet the Lucario did not flinch. Not as the tree shook, not as the egg began to crack. Not as pink and white merged with red and black. Not as the branches of the tree began to shake, as the trunk splayed out into spindly legs. As the eggshell cracked, wings spread, and a beak formed to cry out. As auras mixed, he flinched.

Both the monsters, or Pokémon, began to scream, the walls shaking with their mirth and something undefinable. The horns grew larger, the jewels upon it glowing with the colours of a rainbow that it swung as the Delphox used its wand to defend me.

I screamed as the Delphox was beheaded in an instant. The other, bird-like Pokémon, bellowed, the dark red aura flying out to strike that Altair and I dodged.

"Everyone!" I screamed, unleashing three more Pokéballs. A Sealeo, large and fat, that read the situation perfectly and shot ice at the bird. A Venusaur bellowed, standing in front of me to defend, its legs thick as tree trunks and the flower maybe just as big as a tree. A Banette, the Marionette Pokémon chuckling before I snapped at it to use Phantom Force.

I raised my arm. "Deneb!"

The Venusaur bellowed in answer.

"We're going to have to chase the Legendary Pokémon away from this town," I called. "Understood? Altair, Sealeo and you, double team the other with ice and fists. Banette, you're weak to darkness, you're going to support Deneb with Will-O-Wisp."

"_Ne, ne!_" the Marionette's mouth unzipped to show its teeth.

The Venusaur cried out again, but there was no time, not since one of my Pokémon, no, my first Pokémon, had died, and then now... now I had a town to protect. I had a region to safeguard.

I raised my arm, and around my left wrist, I saw the jewel upon it begin to glow. "Evolve, Deneb! Venoshock!"

The flower on the back of the Venusaur expanded, glowing purple before it spat a mass of poisonous smog at the monster, the one that was impatiently pawing around, that glowed with a pearlescent light before it jumped, lightning-fast, and then a pink blast knocked Deneb back. The Venusaur bellowed as the flower upon its head was gored through, and the Banette was little better, the ghostly fire it used barely scratching at the true monster, the one shrouded in pink and waving its horns and then it attacked me.

I screamed as the pink blast nearly got to me, but Deneb had tanked most of it. My Venusaur was suffering, because this Pokémon didn't understand-

Sealeo backed slightly, its breath whistling.

"Icy Wind!" I called to the seal, who blew a spiralling gale that enveloped both shadowed, legendary monsters.

The horned one. The one that looked like a deer. The proud arrangement of horns lowered, glowing with the colours of the rainbow, but predominantly green. I recognised the move as Megahorn. It was going to hit Deneb.

My Venusaur charged a Solarbeam, aware that this was going to be its last attack. Aware that it was defending its trainer to the last. He was going to die. My Venusaur bellowed in defiance, but could not move within the vortex created by the Solar Beam it was about to fire. Around it was the mangled remnants of some of the Flares' Pokémon, Delphi amongst them.

"Deneb!" I screamed, swinging out. I stumbled, landing in front of the charging deer. The horn stabbed through my spine and came out in the other end. I looked straight, into Deneb's dying face where the pointed end of the horn had breached his skull.

"Fire!"

The Legendary Pokémon tried to move, but I held it down by the simple application of heaping my weight upon it. Monstrously strong Pokémon or whatever, I guessed physics really wasn't with it here since it could barely do anything but dig its heels and tug, and compared to holding onto a dying Venusaur for support, anything short of some weird power was going to ensure that the deer was going to stay.

"I..." I began to cry. "Can you create a Destiny Bond between people?"

It nodded solemnly. A zip pulled across its face in a broad, jagged grin that belied its panic. The deer screamed, trying to rip its horns out, but the many points it held proved to be its downfall. Especially as I clung onto them in my stomach, in my stained hands.

"Why did our comrades die?" I whispered. "I don't want this. All of this... Delphi and Deneb-"

Across the room, the bird was glowing a reddish-black. It threw a glowing red wing out, Sealeo throwing herself in Altair's path, tackling the Lucario off course but taking the brunt of the attack. Her empty eyes greeted me as the thick, fatty body slapped the floor.

"Altair," I gasped. "Step back. Get Vega. Use Rock Tomb."

_What are you thinking?_

Deneb cried, too tired to do anything but watch. The deer-like Pokémon, perhaps sensing death or the Banette's power in linking destinies, began to cry.

"For every wish these Pokémon granted, an additional curse was inflicted," I gasped. "Altair... go! This is our best chance!"

_Your spine-! Your body-!_

"When you get back..." I whispered. "If they're still alive, Flash Cannon. Flash Cannon everything. Steel is the only way to kill the immortal. Now!"

The bird-like Pokémon screamed at the deer and I, trying to move if not for that one of its wings had broken under one particularly vicious attack.

"I gave you fair warning," I growled as Altair hurriedly left. "I... do you think yourselves as gods to rain judgement upon humans? Just because you rule life and death? You lost responsibility the day we gained free will."

It screamed some more, a low, musical cry of rage.

I saw the ghostly chains of fate intertwine in Banette's hands, and I fell down, leaning against the wall, half-dangling between Deneb's corpse, the horns, and the wall. I could see the bird Pokémon try to attack, move, do something, but I guessed that its bones were broken since it could barely do more than lift its head.

"I'm sorry our time is so short," I whispered as I patted its head. "Thanks, Banette."

Altair entered the room again, perched on Vega's back just as the bird managed to get off an attack. As I saw the Oblivion Wing approach, I reflected-

_How ironic that the immortal shall die with me._

I felt something cold hit my back and finally I could scream. I opened my eyes. I did nothing else. Heart thundering in my ears, I looked up at the plastered ceiling.

"I had a horrible dream," I reflected. "I dreamt that I owned a white Delphox that was beheaded by a deer and a Venusaur that died firing a Solarbeam at the deer and a Sealeo that died defending my Pokémon from an Oblivion Wing and a Banette that used Destiny Bond to make sure both the bird and the deer died with me."

I paused. That was absurd. I only had Frogadier, Fletchling and Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was nowhere near evolution yet. The thing about dreams is that it was only when I woke up that I realised something was strange.

"_Bulba?_" Bulbasaur blinked from its restful place on the windowsill.

"Morning, Bulbasaur." I shook my head, and went to wash my face, brush my teeth, and generally do all the crap I reserved for just waking up. I don't think you're interested in my morning routine, no need to bore you with the general details.

"What's wrong, Donar?" Serena asked as I went into the hotel's attached cafeteria for breakfast. "You look pale. Bad night?"

I blinked at her, Serena with blonde hair and blue eyes, and something nagged at me. "You remind me of someone... someone I met in a dream."

"Ha?" Serena placed a hand on her hip. "Are you alright, Donar?"

"I..." I shook my head, whatever half-forgotten memory lost to the ether once more. "I'm fine. Just... just a dream."

* * *

..._Iris was followed by a very nice Pokémon. I would like to bring him on the journey. Altair might disapprove. Correction. He _does_ disapprove, despite our visitor's winning personality. Yet he also accepts that the issues are purely logistical. With any luck, perhaps I could turn the boy to my view once I give him my proposal._

_If he doesn't run screaming first, that is._

– _Marguerite Linden du Bois_

* * *

_**The song, **__**I Dream of Dawn**__**, composed by Yuki Kajiura and performed by Fictionjunction Asuka, featured in the movie **__**Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion**__**. The English is my adaptation of the ditty.**_

_**Please review!**_


	11. X: Vouloir: To Want

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**X: Vouloir – To Want**

_Day 13: The visitor and I stayed for one day in Parfum Palace. He liked the jardins, especially the _parterre_. There was a comparison of Sinnoh and Kalos architecture, that ended when he concluded that despite certain gems, Kalos did have a better overall structure, though his own preference went towards au naturel. It was after that discussion of landscape architecture that came the real problem..._

* * *

"No, you can't keep him!"

The heart of the trouble seemed to have followed Iris to Kalos from Unova, and from Unova it had come from Sinnoh via Cynthia. Cynthia certainly reacted quickly when faced with him.

A dark claw wrapped around the handle delicately, the cup being lifted and then the hot tea sipped as delicately as any surgeon could manage. How it managed that without a mouth should be discussed with Aegis. Its one beady blue eye glimmered towards the speaker, said Champion of the Sinnoh region, and then it proceeded to turn its head to ignore her.

"It belongs to Newmoon Island!" Cynthia raged. "That Pokémon is bad news!"

"He spent the past night in my room," I commented. "Very restfully, I might add. I like him."

"_He_?" Cynthia sputtered.

"In the Kalosian tradition, things usually have a gender," I supplied. "In the absence of one, we usually affix a third-person masculine article. For convenience, this Pokémon is now a he."

It sniffed the tea, drank some more, and meditated.

"It- It's a restricted Pokémon!" Cynthia protested.

"By choice," I wanted to smile. "Why don't you try to detain him, Champion Shirona? Perhaps you can. You _are_ the Sinnoh region's protector."

"You can't expect me to believe that you spent a night sleeping with that nightmare in your room!"

"Of course not." I added, "He spent two nights."

I then stood up. "Well, as cross-regional laws indicate, I am supposed to inform the Champion's office of the Pokémon's region of origin of my ownership. With that done, Darkrai is effectively a citizen of Kalos. Good day."

Darkrai floated out behind me. _That was... unusual._

Altair stood outside, definitely awaiting me. On his shoulder, Liz perched, floating to inspect Darkrai before extending her flower tentatively. Darkrai responded with a claw that merely touched the flower, before he let go.

_You're already feeding three Ghosts,_ Altair commented. _Any more and perhaps that curse might run out._

I envied AZ sometimes. He had a goal to find the bloody Floette that started the whole saga to begin with as a goal, which was somewhat determined and a tearjerker all in one. "I've made arrangements for after-care. You could work for the Looker Bureau, Essentia could use some help. I'm pretty sure I taught you well enough to pass in Lumiose, at least. A Crobat and a Malamar could build something."

_That is not the point, Trainer_, Altair replied. _Darkrai, you followed the Unova Champion's nightmares here?_

_Yes,_ Darkrai confirmed. _You are unlike any Fighting-type Pokémon._

_I am part-Steel, and with it I have the patience to ask,_ Altair answered. _Hanging around with a cynical mistress with a penchant for education also means that I can pass in human society._

"Oi," I grumbled, but without heat.

_She called to you with a charm, did she not?_ Altair asked.

_Yes._

_That charm's original purpose was to lure nightmarish spirits to the bodies of shamans, who would then exorcise the spirits,_ Altair snarled. _Do you understand? She already knew your true identity. She did that performance to get you to attach to her. I cannot allow my mistress to throw the life my compatriots died for-_

"Altair," I cut in. My partner's telepathic speech was petering to an end when I seized the chance. "I don't mind. Vega is on vacation, and we're one member short. That charm isn't permanent, and a Darkrai as old as him can shake off the effects pretty easily. That Bad Dreams ability might be a bit troublesome, but we'll find a way."

_You would still accept me, knowing my ability?_ he, the Pokémon from Sinnoh, questioned.

"You know the nature of this curse?" I extended my hand, allowing that icy blue eye to examine the rather unremarkable flesh.

_I do. The horned one?_

"And the herald," I tilted my head. "It's rather hard to attack me if I'm already living in a nightmare, is it not?"

_So you look to break this curse?_

"Is there a point?"

_If you plead with the horned one, perhaps he could reverse his work._

"I refuse," I answered severely. "What my team did to him is not something that can be forgiven so easily. Furthermore, I have my studies to do, and my partner would like me to live a little longer, for some reason. If you wish, I leave by noon. If not, then Cynthia would probably see that you return to Sinnoh safely. You can take transportation, right?"

"_I flew._"

"Just because you can doesn't mean you have to," I answered, running a hand through my newly darkened hair. "I'll be waiting for your answer."

"_You are a Trainer?_"

"I'm too dependent on my Lucario to do so," I answered self-depreciatingly, allowing Altair to guide me by an arm down the hallway, Darkrai floating behind me.

_The mask you present to the rest of the world... is fascinating,_ Darkrai answered. _You want others to know your true self, yet you only show them a false face. How can anyone know you if you don't reveal yourself?_

"In most of the world's mythology, you are the god of darkness who induces nightmares, and most of the time as a power-hungry megalomaniac," I blandly answered. "Right now, we are speaking as equals, acquaintances whose threads of fate just happened to be intertwined, and you are a rational creature. Which is the real Darkrai?"

_If you hide behind masks, you are afraid that they will find out who you really are._

"It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me," I quoted. "Who said that I was hiding a mask, anyway? Altair, let's go."

_Understood._

As morning approached to noon, I was obsessed with packing, planning, and I typed a draft message on my Holo Caster to Donar. It was unfortunate, but Daisy Linden would be put away once more, and Dr Marguerite Linden du Bois put back into place. If Altair gave any indication of discomfort, or if somehow the masks I used to deal with the world had different auras, he never showed it. _With this research..._

"No great rush," I replied, tucking my hair behind my left ear as a passing breeze tossed my hair about, in the shadow of Parfum Palace. "_Bonjour_, Donar."

"Dr du Bois?" Donar gaped, staring at Altair. He clung onto his bag, his Fletchling clinging to his cap. "Hi, Doctor. Erm... what about Ms Linden?"

"Daisy has entrusted Altair to me," I answered. Technically not a lie; since a Trainer's Pokémon is entrusted to their own Trainer. "Speaking of which. We may have a new member to join us. Shall we set off for Ambrette or Cyllage?"

"What's the difference?" Donar frowned. "Cyllage... that's the next gym, right?"

"Yes," I reflected. "The Cyllage Gym Leader Grant was not present in Parfum Palace during the League conference, if I remember Daisy saying so. Ambrette Town and Cyllage City both lie along the Muraille Coast, and both can be accessed by the Connecting Cave we are headed towards. Whismur have destroyed the local Zubat and Geodude population, so we can expect a change in scenery."

"Whismur?" Donar frowned. "Erm... do you think I can take on Grant, as I am?"

"Grant is a Rock-type specialist."

"And...?"

"He will use two Pokémon," I counted. "You decide yourself. You learned about types in school, right?"

"Yeah..." Donar frowned. "Erm, Rock is super effective against Flying, Fire, Ice and Bug... weak against Water, Grass, Fighting, Ground and Steel. Still, if Grant is stronger than Viola, then Frogadier might not be a good idea. I don't think Bulbasaur can get into a battle now either."

"Use the Whismur as target practice," I suggested as we passed the Battle Château. "If you wish it, we could get Bulbasaur some more practice at the Château."

"That pack of elitists?" Donar wrinkled his nose. "No thanks. I'll take my chance against the Whismur."

"As you wish."

Donar paused as we walked past a school of Spritzee, a swarm of Swirlix, and finally a pack of Smeargle. "About Smeargle... they're very nice Pokémon, aren't they?"

"Their unique move, Sketch, was the inspiration of the modern Technical Machine," I answered. "That, and the Beautifly."

"Huh?"

"We have a case of divergent evolution in the Wurmple," I explained. "From one Wurmple, you can get a Silcoon or a Cascoon, which would then evolve to Beautifly or Dustox respectively. A Meowth could create gold using Pay Day, but there is no Pokémon more associated with alchemists than the Beautifly."

"Why?" he asked.

"Unlike most Pokémon, whose attacks are developed entirely internally, a Beautifly's thorax is so small and fragile," I explained. "Its attacks from Stun Spore to Bug Buzz are thus produced in plain view, on their wings. Many alchemists, especially amongst the forest-dwelling denizens of Fortree City, has spent their life studying Beautifly in the hope of infinite wealth. Although they failed to teach this Pokémon Pay Day, or to turn Silver Wind into solid silver, they discovered a great deal about how Pokémon attacks worked. The first Move Tutors in Hoenn are descended from Beautifly alchemists, and the Technical Machine developed from there when science studied the various methods by which Smeargle Sketched moves."

"I see..." Donar looked doubtful, but accepting as we climbed a flight of steps. "I met Daisy Linden."

"And?"

"Your... your sister-in-law is the Champion of Kalos," Donar waved a hand. "Altair's a Champion's Pokémon, and a close Pokémon at that! Why didn't you say so?"

"How is this relevant?" I asked.

"It is!" Donar shouted. "Shouldn't you be more protective of her? I think... I don't quite know, but I think Daisy's under a lot of stress. Shouldn't Altair be by her side, supporting her?"

"You make it sound like I made her lend Altair to me," I severely narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry..."

"Do you really think I could make Altair do anything he doesn't want to?" I archly questioned.

"You have his Pokéball," he answered slowly.

"And he has Extreme Speed," I rebutted. "He can run out of the Pokéball range and back to Daisy if he wanted. Lucario are famous for their strong sense of justice and their fighting skills as well. I reiterate; I cannot make a Lucario do anything against its will."

I then leaned back and examined the results of my verbal evisceration, before I laid a balm: "Besides, removing the stress of training off for a while would be good for Daisy, as you might observed. She's a bit high-strung."

"Understatement," Donar muttered, but made no mention of it.

I could feel Altair's derision at my self-description. _Still weird, describing the same person as two different people._

_As long as no one reveals it, Marguerite Linden du Bois can live. _That was what I thought as I climbed the steps before I was confronted by my past.

"Pika, Thunder Wave!" Serena was battling, and against her opponent, it looked like she was having a hard time. There was not a dark blue blur, before water missiles collided with the creature, knocking it out.

"Fast!" Donar gasped, staring as the Pokémon slowed down, flipping to land on its feet.

It was a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs were a dark bluish-purple, large white bubbles floating upon its legs and arms. White spots were present over its eyes, upon its triangular head. Its feet were webbed, back feet between two toes and front feet between three toes. Its chest was an off-white, its triangular, flat features on a yellow and purple face. Eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils glimmered, standing out from the large, projecting stripe down the middle of its head and the projecting blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around its neck, extending outward behind its head.

"That Pikachu requires a bit more training, Serena!" the Trainer called. "Otherwise, Jean is going to keep winning!"

"Papa is too strong!" Serena just shot back. "Oh, Donar? Papa came over with Jean! Erm, Papa, this is Donar Oak, our next-door neighbour. Donar, this is my father-"

"Calem Calme," I spoke the name I had not heard from over the years. "And that is his... Greninja."

Perhaps I should take a moment to explain. Despite the type advantage and Greninja's clearly larger move pool and speed, Delphi always won against Jean, the Greninja. And each time I was faced with it, or its earlier incarnations, the _comptine_ kept running through my head:

_Il pleut il mouille,  
C'est la fête à la grenouille.  
Il pleut il fait beau temps,  
C'est la fête au paysan._

_Il pleut, il mouille,  
C'est la fête à la grenouille.  
Quand il ne pleuvra plus,  
Ce sera la fête à la tortue!_

So each time the Greninja appeared, it had its own mental theme music. Which was still not going to put it as bad as the mental music Darkrai would have.

"Do I know you?" Calem, ten years older and looking barely changed, squinted at me.

"Marguerite Linden du Bois," I quickly introduced myself. "I'm a researcher at the Sycamore Laboratory specialising in Pokémon-human interaction on a sociological basis. I am a Trainer by default, so I would know the only Kalosian Trainer who could match the Kalos Champion."

"It's... nothing," Calem demurred. The egoistical Calem, actually exhibiting humility? What a shock.

"Greninja..." Donar took out his PokéDex. _Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon. __It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water._

"Greninja is the final evolution of Froakie!" Serena explained to Donar quickly.

"That's fantastic..." Donar gaped towards Jean, which gave Calem a chance to study us, and look at Altair. If Calem did not recognise the Lucario that had beaten him every time at every battle since Shalour City, then I was going to give up on the human race.

"That Lucario..." Calem blinked. "Altair... right?"

_You again? _Altair muttered via telepathy.

"You're Daisy's Altair... then why are you here?" Calem blinked, looking at it, ignoring even his own daughter. "It's been a long time, Altair!"

"Papa, you know that Lucario?" Serena asked.

"This Lucario was always used to finish our six-on-six battles," Calem explained. "Daisy's Lucario... then, where is Daisy?"

"I am taking guardianship of Altair while Daisy recovers from her tragedy," I replied, the lie already firmly in place. "I have been holding guardianship of Altair for nearly six years."

"Tragedy?" Calem blinked. "What happened to Daisy? I haven't actually kept much contact since we last fought at Kiloude."

I remembered. Kiloude City was where Calem Calme tasted defeat for the last time from the hand of Daisy Linden, Trainer. Before Daisy Linden became the Champion. "You're Daisy's friend?"

"Yeah," Calem nodded firmly. "She's my friend! I want to battle her team once more!"

"Even if half that team is dead?"

Serena paled, Donar reared back. Calem looked like his own judgement was coming. "What do you mean?" he spluttered. "What's going on? Altair?"

"_M. Calem..._" Altair replied. "_On that last strike on Team Flare in Geosenge... we were betrayed. The details are restricted information, but I can tell you; three of us six were killed, and one is missing. Of the original six registered in the Hall of Fame, only Vega and I are left._"

"What?" Calem swallowed, and Jean, that _grenouille_, actually looked physically ill. "Delphi, Deneb, Sealeo and Banette are... dead?"

"On the advice of Dr Entendre, Vega and Daisy have taken a retreat," I explained. "Because a Fighting-type Pokémon demands a greater training schedule, Daisy has arranged for Altair and I to stay together for the time being."

"She loves this Lucario!" Calem snapped. "Even if her legs were broken, she'd find a way to train him! D'you think I'll be fooled?! Dr du Bois, I will only ask once. _Where_ is Daisy?"

"Daisy Linden was in Parfum Palace," Serena told him.

"She's already left with Vega," I rebutted. "To where, only Madame Carnet would know. I wouldn't recommend it, though, since her psyche is rather fragile."

I saw Donar looking towards Altair and then to Calem and Serena, almost trying to comprehend the current turn of events.

"If you are right..." Donar swallowed. "Then Altair is supposed to follow your orders? For six years?"

"Ah," I replied with a drawl.

"Then prove it," Calem challenged. "One-on-one. Altair versus Jean."

"...I got it," I nodded, figuring through his reasoning. If I refused, that would be a suspicious sign. If I lost, Calem could take that as a sign to begin digging into Daisy Linden's activities. "Altair."

"_I know._" My Lucario stood opposite Jean, who rearranged the folds of his tongue, eyeing Altair as it slowly dug its back feet into the ground.

"Erm... do we need a referee?" Serena volunteered. "Then... Start!"

"Water Shuriken!" Calem immediately shouted.

"Extreme Speed!" I countered.

It was a battle of speed more than anything else; Jean leapt high, the discs of water slicing through trees, earth and rock as Altair dashed forth and planted a glowing fist near him. Both immediately jumped back, aware of each other's reach and speed now.

"Aura Sphere!" I commanded.

"Jean, Mat Block!" Calem called.

Two moves unique to the Froakie line... "Metal Sound!"

I stuffed my fingers into my ears as Altair let out a howl, and the _grenouille_ flipped back, stunned for a brief second with its Trainer. Mat Block did not stop status moves, so...

"Aura Sphere!" I retaliated, and Altair dove into the air, the _grenouille_ preparing to jump up before realising that a sphere of light was falling to it. The resulting explosion sent the _grenouille_ shaking again, but then Altair was already ready, positioned in the air right above it, the glowing bone forming in his paws.

"Bone Rush!" I ordered, Altair bringing the bone down with all of gravity and his weight behind the force.

Jean gave out a bubbly sort of cry as it hit his tongue, and then, as Altair landed, the second swipe made it across, almost a baseball run. Jean was sent flying off of its feet. It landed, and it did not stir until Calem had run over to check.

"Dr du Bois wins..." Serena sounded disgruntled.

"That's the Altair I know," Calem nodded. "Jean?"

"_Ja_..." the Greninja hissed.

"You did well," Calem smiled sadly, recalling it into the Pokéball. "Altair's skills hasn't faded at all with you, Doctor. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I dismissed.

"But... like this, Altair can't access his Mega Evolution, right?"

I tried not to finger my Mega Ring, certain that Calem had not noticed it yet. "Do you anticipate that we will need it, M. Calme?"

"Probably not," Calem admitted. "So... both of you are headed to Cyllage, right?"

"We're taking the long way to Ambrette Town," Donar answered.

"Ambrette?" Calem laughed. "Oh, the Glittering Cave. You have a Frogadier, right?"

"Yes," I replied. "But my Bulbasaur also needs training, so I'm taking the long way."

"Turning the long trip into a training journey, eh?" Calem laughed. "Training is good, but remember to have fun. Well, Doctor, Donar, Serena and I must see Elmo. About Serena and Elmo... I understand now. Altair... is Daisy willing to see me?"

I felt the dark presence approach, and I saw the shadow assimilate with mine as Altair slowly and carefully replied. "_Her mental state is too fragile to accept anyone. Perhaps this is also an effect of having a Mega Evolution Pokémon die while Trainer and Pokémon are connected._"

"I see..." Calem slowly nodded. "Then, d'you think she'll accept letters?"

"_I doubt that, but you could try. Professor Sycamore could forward those letters._"

"Thank you, Altair," Calem nodded, before he threw a protective arm around Serena's shoulders, and both father and daughter left us to enter the cave.

_Nothing that you have said was a lie, _Darkrai casually observed.

Instead of a mirror, think of a diamond, cut into many facets that shines like fire. From no matter where you look, you will see a different colour, but you will never see that the diamond itself has no colour.

* * *

"Ah, right. Donar, turn back."

"Yes, Dr du-" My breath stopped. My heart was palpitating. There was a single, glowing icy blue eye below a wave of white hair surrounded by teeth-like growths. The rest of the form was shrouded in shadow, but I didn't need any more information to know. "I- It's a Darkrai!"

"This Pitch-Black Pokémon native to Sinnoh actually followed Cynthia to Unova, and from Unova it came via Iris to Parfum Palace," Dr du Bois calmly explained, as if she met a legendary Pokémon everyday. "I decided to take him along. What do you think?"

What do _I_ think of you inviting a Pokémon just a step above eldritch abomination compared to the legendary Giratina to our journey?! "I think you've gone mad, Doctor. Do you intend to sleep at all?"

"Darkrai are convenient scapegoats of most of the world's mythology," Dr du Bois scolded. "It hasn't attacked you. Do you have a problem?"

"That's because _you're_ here!" I pointed towards her. "Why did you have to take that Pokémon in, anyway?"

"It was in Parfum Palace," she answered.

"Isn't the League there?"

"And who else?"

"The League," I waved my hand. "The Champions-"

One of which had seen three of her six Pokémon die in front of her. I felt my stomach clench.

"The Bad Dreams ability of Darkrai cannot be controlled by him," Dr du Bois softly explained. "It has a radius of about four point eight kilometres."

The other side of the Connecting Cave. And where Daisy was. "There's... really no choice, is there?" I muttered, eyeing the inside of the cave. "It's going to be weird..."

Dr du Bois immediately released Liz. The Single Bloom Pokémon looked from the inside of the cave, then towards Dr du Bois, and then towards Darkrai, blinking. It gave me a pleading look, as if I could change her decision.

"Sorry," I muttered to it. "That Connecting Cave... are we really going in?"

"Of course we are," Dr du Bois eyes Liz. "Flash."

The Floette grumbled in bubbly tones, glowing with a soft, controlled light as we entered behind the floating Pokémon. Wet earth clogged at my nose, and with it a rank smell of moss and other stuff associated with the dark and damp. Darkrai levitated, a silent spectre.

"I can't say I'm completely comfortable with this," I told him. It. Whatever. "It's not you, it's Dr du Bois."

_I understand._

"Of course you-" I stopped. "You just talked... right?"

_There is no other voice, save for the Lucario, that would deign to talk to you._

"That's just rude," I huffed. "A simple yes would suffice."

_Humans, I find, tend to regard voices in their head as signs of mental insanity._

I faltered. "There's that... but, you can speak."

_Yes._

"You're not a raving demons who distributes nightmares."

_I hardly have a choice regarding whether or not I give nightmares._

"Pokémon... can't control their ability," I reflected.

_The only viable way is by Gastro Acid, as far as I know._

"Being drenched in stomach acid, yeah, no thanks," I nodded, testing the sandy earth under my shoes. "Dr du Bois, are you sure-"

"Shh," Dr du Bois hushed, leaning down to run her fingers through the earth. The cave seemed to hum from her voice.

"Why?"

"On the walls either side of us are freshly dug earth and remnants of geodes," Dr du Bois murmured. "No sign of Zubat droppings, fresh or otherwise, but plenty with signs with Pecha berries. The low height of this cave means that Exploud and Loudred find it a poor habitat, and the lack of Zubat or others so far..."

Within the sphere of light created by Liz, a pink Pokémon bounced in. A giant rabbit-like Pokémon with yellow ear-tips and toe-tips, and puckered ears. Liz gave a gentle burble, hovering near.

It murmured, a gentle burble of sounds indistinct to my ears.

"Whismur has taken over the Connecting Cave," Dr du Bois suddenly stood up. "Bye bye, Whismur."

I watched Dr du Bois shy away, slowly stepping back from the pink Pokémon. "What's wrong?"

"Shh!"

"Why-"

The Pokémon suddenly screamed, and I clapped a hand over my ears to save them from popping. A dark sphere flew past me, growing to envelop the Whismur, whose voice died down and then it keened and toppled over, and began snoring loudly.

"Dark Void..." Dr du Bois murmured. "I see. Liz's Sing would have no effect on a Pokémon with Soundproof, but Dark Void would have an effect on any Pokémon without abilities like Insomnia. Let's go."

"Dr du Bois, the Whismur?" I asked as she started walking away.

"Lower your tone, or we'll attract more Whismur," she darkly replied. Then, in a more normal tone: "It's in its own habitat, it'll wake up by itself. Our first priority should be to get away before Bad Dreams takes effect, or this might become our grave. _Je vous remercie, _Darkrai."

"I got it," I nodded, following Dr du Bois and Liz quietly, Darkrai following behind me.

We trekked through a long part of the cave, like a corridor, before we entered a high-ceilinged part of the cave that Dr du Bois identified a colony of Zubat living at the eaves – "The high ceiling must be out of the echoes' way," Dr du Bois murmured as we passed the squawking colony. "Do you notice the incline of our path?"

"Incline?" I asked.

"The slope," Dr du Bois indicated. "So far, we've been on a steady direction up. Seeing as the cliffs are supposed to be a few hundred metres over sea level, I'm not quite surprised that the Zubat chose to nest back there to escape the Whismur."

"So... is there another path through?" I asked.

"There's a very long overland route, but the Connecting Cave route is faster and less rocky," Dr du Bois spread her arms. "These cliffs served as one of the Kalos region's natural defences during the regional Wars. It must have survived millennia of war and wear already."

"It's impressive," I whistled.

_I am surprised that an Aggron has not tried to dig through this, _Darkrai commented.

"This cave, and the cliffs, are mostly limestone," Dr du Bois supplied. "Limestone is composed of the dead skeletons of marine organisms, and it is vulnerable to water erosion, so Aggron don't use it to build mountains. The Aron line requires a steady diet of haematite, iron ore, which is more often found in the mountains that surround Île-de-l'arc. Thus, the only population of Lairon in Kalos is at Victory Road."

"That's amazing!" I honestly answered. "So... the Whismur?"

"Whismur are usually herbivorous Pokémon, so I imagine that they live off the plants that grow on the cliffs, like other Pokémon," Dr du Bois shrugged as we found an underground creek.

Immediately, I leaned forward, cupping my hands into the pool to sip. "This is..."

"Rainwater or snow from the cliffs gather and melt, forming these constructs..." Tentatively, Dr du Bois knelt, the edge of one knee sock to the ground as she examined the soil around the creek once we stopped. "The surrounding rock is bedrock, but the stalactite formation... an underground spring. We can spend the night here."

"We're camping... in a cave," I echoed.

"We could rush, but there's no point," she shrugged. "Even if we clear the Connecting Cave in a day, we'll still have to camp at the cliffs before we can climb down to Ambrette Town. I'm sure Darkrai is hungry too."

_I shall be fine._

"Just because you shall be doesn't mean that you have to put up with it," Dr du Bois archly answered, unpacking her bag to drag out two large canvas sheets, a tent pole, and a small shovel. "Altair. The collapsible bucket. Take the water we need before I let Jelly into it."

_Very well._

I unpacked as well, watching Altair and Dr du Bois move in the sort of synchronisation you see in either married couples or long-time partners. "Erm, Doctor... Altair was only with you for six years, right?"

"I am a Pokémon researcher," Dr du Bois answered. "The Sycamore Laboratory in particular sends a team out to the Lavarre Nature Trail for fieldwork at least once a year. Furthermore, the supplies I bade you get on my tab was all planned for this cliff-side trip."

"I... I just got my sleeping bag." I muttered.

"A shovel?"

"Erm..." I pulled out a folded Swiss Army knife. "Will this do?"

"Note, the newbie Trainer is often unprepared to camp out," Dr du Bois muttered as she reached into her own – comparatively smaller – backpack, pulling out a small shovel before unlocking one of the levers upon it. She bent the head until it was perpendicular, locked the spade in place, and handed it to me after she dug a hole in the middle, away from the tarp. "Mark our camp borders. A ditch, starting from the edge of that spring to..." and she made an arc towards the cave wall. "Okay?"

"Right..."

"Darkrai, if you can, I need some help," Dr du Bois waved.

It should be odd, seeing the scene of a Darkrai and a human set up a bivouac off the ground lit by a Floette, while by the side a Lucario set down a bucket of water.

_What is this?_

_Temporary habitation for humans, _Altair replied. _This can be used to set up a quick camp to hide, and locked down during a storm such that the occupants do not feel the cold. This is part of the reason why human explorers can go into any terrain with their Pokémon, as long as they have food and water, they can construct a shelter. Other humans, working in a team with Pokémon, can also construct more stable structures with metals and special materials such as glass or cement rather than search for a cave or tree to hide in for the night._

_...humans are amazing, _the Darkrai, bringer of nightmares, sounded odd.

"If we could, I would have bought the frame for it," Dr du Bois reflected. "Unfortunately, we'll have to rough it, Donar, Altair, Liz, Darkrai."

_A bit of discomfort is acceptable. I am a Lucario, anyway. Why did you leave such a big space?_

"Huh?" Dr du Bois turned around, glancing at the line I had set out. True enough, even with the bivouac by the creek and the pit, there was still a lot of camp space left. "Does it matter? We'll need the space. Everyone!"

Dr du Bois released her Pokémon. The pink Jellicent, Jelly, immediately homed into the creek with a burbling squeal. Crystal the Chandelure hung about, whispering before Dr du Bois ordered it to prepare a Flamethrower while Aegis rearranging a mass of what looked like kindling into the pit. Liz threw out a Vine Whip, and between Darkrai, Dr du Bois and the Floette, the bivouac was constructed between two poles, partially covering the fire that Crystal was starting.

"Portable Fire Pokémon are slightly under Pelipper in terms of usage by explorers," Dr du Bois started, digging out a small iron pot and a pack of rice, as well as a huge packet of Pokémon food from her bag. "In Unova, Tepig are some of the most common. It's small, it makes for a decent attacker to take down small threats, and if you're desperately hungry, you can kill and eat it immediately."

"That's horrifying!" I shouted at her.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should," Dr du Bois wrinkled her nose as she placed some water into her pot. "Why don't you let out your Pokémon?"

I stared at her as she set the pot onto the fire. "Okay... come, everyone!"

Bulbasaur greeted me with a smile, Frogadier with a croak, and Fletchling chirped until it spotted Jelly, at which it flew to hide in my cap.

"It's fine, Fletchling," I soothed. "The jellyfish ain't going to eat you. Neither is the chandelier."

Bulbasaur mouthed at Darkrai, and Frogadier seemed slightly guarded, but they seemed cheerful enough to accept some kibble from my own stash.

"Where does... all this fit into that bag?" I pointed towards her backpack, which was smaller than mine.

"Fine packing," Dr du Bois answered. "According to the Sycamore Laboratory's survey, the things most Trainers list that they forget is shelter. Food, water and basic hygiene they remember, as well as Pokémon care on the road, but you'd be surprised how many start out without knowing how to camp out or how to care for Pokémon with limited resources. They probably skipped those lessons in Trainer school."

"Kanto's Trainer school never mentioned it..." I mumbled.

"Neither does the Kalos region," Dr du Bois muttered, watching Crystal spin around on her axis. "One failing of the education system. Just because Pokémon Centres exist doesn't mean that we can always stay at one."

Having seen the efficiency at which camp had been managed, I could barely rebut her. It was true, after all.

"Some have it nice, though," Dr du Bois commented. "I didn't set out with this knowledge, you know."

"Eh?" I stared at her. "Dr du Bois, when you started... you didn't know anything?"

"I started out a rookie, like you," Dr du Bois admitted. "At that time, Altair-" he stopped, before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, this knowledge, how to camp, and where to camp, was not easy to get."

"Right..." I muttered.

"Still..." Dr du Bois frowned at the camp-fire. "Altair, we're going to have to get a portable stove at Ambrette or Cyllage. Kindling is troublesome."

"He's not your Pokémon, Doctor," I sighed. I looked to the pot, which had a long handle, and watched as Dr du Bois set the pot on the fire. "And the pot?"

"I got it in Cyllage during my own journey," Dr du Bois recalled, almost fondly. "If there was a skill I did not lack, it was caring for Pokémon and improvising a recipe. My Pokémon was really picky about food, so I made do with a giant pot that was easy to improvise a recipe with. Pass me that spade."

I handed over her miraculously bending shovel, watched her straighten it, take some water and wash the stuff, and then dig through the seemingly bottomless bag once more. "A bit of chicken, and then we'll see what we can catch later."

"Are you going to use that to cut it?!" I nearly shouted.

"I picked this up from a backpacker salesman from some mysterious region," Dr du Bois shrugged as she used the sharp edges to begin chopping. "I was very impressed by its number of functions. I haven't met that guy anywhere else. A shame."

The chicken was diced very neatly – and cleanly too, I might add. Then Dr du Bois cooked the chicken with rice using water from the pail, and with them she added a bit of salt and sauce, watching the contents bubble. "I'm glad I didn't have to improvise. Otherwise I might have to use Crystal as a stove."

I nearly spat out the chicken and rice stew. "_Huh_?"

"Crystal," Dr du Bois summoned her, before pointing to the relevant features. "Look. One giant flame. Four small flames. Stove in progress."

"Doctor, your Pokémon aren't your tools," I muttered.

"True... where to put the pot, for one thing," she answered as she scooped out the concoction onto readied plates. "Altair, the rest of the meat."

"Is that alright...?" I muttered as he ate the rest of the raw meat.

"He needs protein," Dr du Bois flippantly answered as she opened the pot, the smell of rice and chicken rising to greet us as she spooned the food onto waiting plates. "_Bon appétit._.. or, as they say in Kanto, _itadakimasu_."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	12. XI: Achever: To Achieve

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**XI: Achever – To Achieve**

_Day 15: Unforeseen complications led to Donar walking into a herd of Whismur – and probably disrupting an illegal mining operation that I shall begin enquiries of once we reach a town – and thus we spent two days in the Connecting Cave. When we finally got out, a surprise greeted us in the form of Bagons falling from the sky._

* * *

"How miraculous," I commented. "That Bagon completely missed your head."

"I don't feel lucky at all!" Donar yelled at me, cradling the Dragon-type Pokémon close, one hand under its skull. "Its skull... there's blood!"

A thin trickle of blood dropped from the grazed calves and its broken claw. I leaned over and checked. "Broken... wrist... probably a broken leg as well." I looked up.

"Who the hell would have thrown it down?" Donar exclaimed.

"It jumped."

"It... jumped?" Donar echoed dumbly.

"From the beginning of their discovery in the Hoenn region, Bagon have long been held as a living testament to the power of wishes and dreams," I explained as I pulled out the first-aid kit. "Where most Pokémon simply battle to evolve, Bagon must fight for their wings, a fight they carry forth by jumping off cliffs, to will them to grow and hardening their body to survive the sharp descent. Usually they can survive without much damage, but the risk of a broken neck still exists. Those who survive will try again, and again, until they form their Shelgon cocoons and their wings begin to grow. Open its mouth, I'm going to give him a Berry before we carry him down. Darkrai, Altair. The tarp in my bag."

Slowly, Altair pulled out the tarp, folding it over to make a resting place as Donar laid the small Dragon-type Pokémon down upon it. I muttered a curse, using a nylon rope and one of my tent poles to improvise a splint as I gave the whimpering blue Pokémon a dried Oran Berry. "Bagon. If you understand, we're going to get you aid."

"Doctor, can't you do anything?" Donar asked in panic.

"That Oran Berry would give it a temporary alleviation from pain," I shook my head. "Long-term care would require a Pokémon Centre. Take the far corner. Altair, Darkrai, take one corner. Between the four of us, we should be able to slowly bring the Bagon down to Ambrette Town."

"Y- Yes!"

I could remember the panic and the frustration at slowly guiding the Pokémon down, wondering why would anyone hurt a Bagon. Even experienced Trainers would have known that any nearby Salamence would have burned them alive. And that wound...

Between all four of us, each carrying a corner of the tarp, we brought the Bagon down and made for the Pokémon Centre. There, I spotted two familiar off-white uniforms headed for us.

"Donar, we've-"

"Sina, Dexio, I suppose you've forgotten to deliver the Coastal Kalos update once more," I snarled. "Get out of the way."

"Dr du Bois?!" Professor Sycamore's assistants immediately dashed to the far end of the Pokémon Centre.

"Again?" Nurse Joy sighed as we brought in the Bagon, even forgetting to comment on the Darkrai. "Emergency, Bagon descent casualty!"

"The Bagon broke a femur on descent from the cliffs above the Connecting Cave," Dr du Bois informed the approaching doctor as several Wigglytuff lifted the Bagon onto a rolling stretcher and away from the tarp.

"Well, I suppose wild Bagon always do this, but... it's a danger to cliff-goers," Nurse Joy whispered.

"Why... why would a Bagon choose to jump down a cliff, Nurse Joy?" Donar echoed, still lost.

"A Bagon's transformation into a Salamence is not a natural evolution which occurs through the ageing process," Nurse Joy explained. "Instead, it is a power to be grasped after intense training and determination. It might be rather cold, but the moment we release the Bagon, it will climb back up the cliff and proceed to repeat the process."

"For their dream..." Donar echoed.

"Bagon have no shortage of willpower," I interjected. "It is certainly true that few other Pokémon fight harder for their goals. But, this time, that Bagon was not at fault."

"What?" Nurse Joy blinked.

"I believe Officer Jenny will be visiting soon," I answered. "After all, reporting gunshot wounds is also a duty of a Pokémon Centre. Donar."

"Doctor?" Donar snapped out of whatever train of thought had launched itself at him now.

"Sina, Dexio," I summoned both assistants. "You will give Donar what he needs that the two of you forgot to give. I shall be at the Hotel Ambrette, since this town's Pokémon Centre is full. Again. Donar, you will come to the Hotel Ambrette for your room key later. Am I clear? Darkrai, stay with the boy. I have to handle some things."

"R- Right!" Sina and Dexio trembled in fear as I left. In a heartbeat, Altair was at my side, dragging the bloody tarp behind us as we marched across town to the Hotel Ambrette.

"_Bienvenue_-" the concierge cut off, staring at the bloody tarp behind us.

"Carried a Bagon down," I gave my explanation in one word, and received an understanding nod. "Two rooms under du Bois."

"R- Right!' she nodded quickly, producing the keys. "Erm, 201 and 202 have a Jack and Jill bathroom."

"We shall manage," I answered. The Sycamore Laboratory might be inclined for us to stay at the Pokémon Centre, but then having a private room meant not needing to camp out at the Pokémon Centre. "Speaking of the Bagon, accidents are very common, are they not?"

"Well, they are!" the concierge frowned. "But, recently they've been increasing in numbers. I mean, usually the wild Bagon can settle themselves, but I've heard that more and more hikers rush in with injured Bagon at their heels. Why?"

"Pokémon specialities in Bagon are so rare," I faked a frown and a sigh. "Research is so difficult to get because Trainers of Salamence are not often willing to talk."

"You're a researcher?" the concierge exclaimed. "I'm very sorry, Doctor!"

"It's fine," I shook my head.

"No," the girl frowned. "It's just that the Fossil Laboratory's staff don't come very often, not since Gary Oak came here. I heard that he was a famous Pokémon Trainer back in Kanto!"

"I see..." I neutrally replied, rather than remark on Professor Oak's reformed grandson. "M. Oak has taken an interest in the Glittering Cave's fossils, I suppose. He would be happy. There must be a lot of fossils."

"What do you mean?" the girl suddenly said. "The news went out last night! All the Fossils in the lab had been stolen!"

"Gary must have taken them home with him," I commented.

"What do you mean?!" the concierge exclaimed. "Dr Oak is the most panicked of all of the scientists! They're almost drunk every night! Dr Oak keeps crying!"

"_Monsieur_ Oak," I corrected. "Interesting..."

Altair followed behind me as we climbed the stairs. _What is?_

I unlocked my own room, and then locked it after Altair had dragged the tarp in. "The Bagon with a gunshot wound. The theft of fossils in the Glittering Cave. The supposed crowd of Whismur was a sign. These two cases are linked."

_What should we do_?

I thought back to the Bagon, the creature that jumped off of cliffs in a pipe dream to reach the skies. It is said, that the iron crest on a Bagon's head exists to hold it down and keep it looking forward, for they would otherwise constantly watch the sky. The red wings of a Salamence was the courage of their heart and the will to leave the ground behind.

"What would you say if," I turned around, "we were to act here, in Ambrette Town?"

_It sounds dangerous._ Altair inclined his head. _I would not mind. It would certainly be a welcome change from our daily monotony. That would be good._

"I knew you had a Lucario's sense of justice there," I remarked, having set down my backpack. I took the tarp, dragging it to the bathroom, where I then proceeded to place it under the cold running water of the shower-head.

_So where do we begin?_

As I watched, the reddish-brown colour washed off of the khaki, mixing with the water to course across white tiles to the drain. "Reconnaissance before the action. Two agents. One of us goes into the cave and search for clues. That should be you."

_I?_

"You have night vision and a better sense of smell, you can detect geological irregularities better," I answered. "We can think of a guise to get you in later. I will search the cliffs with help from the ghostly trio and Liz. If I am right, then someone is going to steal the restoration machine from the Fossil Lab."

_The aim_?

"Old Amber. Helix, Dome," I counted. "Root, Claw, Skull, Armour, Cover, Plume, Jaw and Sail. It's obvious. Now I'm going to have to get you into the caves."

_I will go inform the boy,_ Altair nodded. _By now I have mastered enough social norms, and I should be able to get us through with the boy acting in your place. If you are to have any chance, then you must set out now._

I looked at him. "With that look?"

_Acting human or Trained is not hard at all. Just act like you own the place._

I thought it over. "That works. You can try. I'm going to get to the cliffs. And, Altair... take the room keys along. He's going to need it to put his stuff down."

* * *

Bad things comes in threes. I have no idea who spoke those words of wisdom, but they sure as hell seem true enough. First I found out that Sina and Dexio had forgotten to update my PokéDex, and they had taken another route to cut me off, knowing that Dr du Bois was headed to Ambrette. Next, a Bagon nearly brained me, and it was injured, so I had to help out with taking it down a set of cliffs teeming with wild Pokémon to Ambrette Town. Third, Nurse Joy reported that Dr du Bois's words were true, and I had no idea what she meant until Nurse Joy showed me the bullet wound.

The Bagon lay on a table with one of the Centre's machines hanging over it, separated from the public by a glass window and solid doors. I refused to think of it as an operating table, because that would be just sad. There was a bloody patch around a small hole nearly the size of a coin in the Bagon's thigh. Its head was intact, at least.

"It's a gunshot wound," Nurse Joy whispered when she came out. "Thank you for bringing him down in time, we could save the leg."

"How can anyone..." I whispered. "How can anyone do this to a Pokémon?"

"No... the worst should be, how did we miss it at first?" Nurse Joy shook her head. "Is that your Pokémon?"

"It's a wild one," I answered, almost automatically. "I just... I just can't imagine it. In search of a dream..."

I must have found myself at a crossroads then, at that place and time. That there were people so cruel to Pokémon was reality when Team Rocket was around, as Mom had mentioned when drunk. True, abuse cases and the like had featured in the news, but there had always been a sort of kind little bubble that had shielded the awful truth from me and other Trainers like me. That humans could bear to do such things...

Unexpectedly, what had saved me from turning to a dark path of thought was Altair. You read that right. The most vicious Lucario I had ever met, Altair, the Lucario who broke Elmo's bones just a few days ago. It came in the form of a literally mental wake-up call.

_Your key_, Altair threw the keys at me, the tag hitting my nose.

"Thanks," I growled around my aching nose.

_And, you and I are required to go to the Glittering Cave,_ Altair started. _All of us._

"Huh?" I echoed. "Why?"

_She has established that fossils were stolen from the laboratory before we came here,_ the Lucario reported. _She theorises that the case of the injured Bagon and the theft are linked. So, all three of us are to enter the cave to search for evidence._

_Evidence_? Darkrai asked, extremely curious. He'd been curious ever since a terrified Sina and Dexio got around to explaining the PokéDex system to him. It was almost endearing.

"Wait," I held up a hand. "Then Dr du Bois?"

_She is headed for the Ambrette Cliffs once more with the ghosts to search for evidence. She believes that Pokémon poaching may have been taking place in line with the thefts._

"Hang on, that's dangerous!" I protested. "Dr du Bois is doing this?! The cold-blooded Dr du Bois is doing this?!"

_Perhaps one day you will realise that she constantly wears a mask,_ Altair replied, a touch frostily. _That many people must wear a mask for their own safety._

"We can call Daisy, right?" I waved a hand. "Right?"

_There is no time,_ Altair informed me. _And only Trainers can access the Glittering Cave. So, if you please._

Kalos Route 9, also known as Spikes Passage, truly lived up to its name. It was more or less a cliff face, carved by retired Rhyhorn racers with nothing better to do. A retired racer, complete with saddle, was the only way to clamber through the unsteady, Pokémon-infested Passage and not dash any body parts against the rocks. Darkrai had it easy; he just floated above the spikes. Altair simply stood on the Rhyhorn, behind me, as the Rhyhorn clambered and smashed rock obstacles with its Tackle, sending a few stray shards to cut my face and hands every now and then. It was no picnic; a Helioptile shocked us once. We stepped on a Hippopotas, and a Sandile tried to eat us. Darkrai put them to sleep.

"Thanks!" I shouted to Darkrai as we left the dozing Sandile. We finally made it into the Glittering Cave, where a Ranger relieved us of the reins to the Rhyhorn, giving Darkrai odd looks that the Pokémon ignored. Patches of light lit the way in as we entered. I gingerly touched one, the emerald light cool to my hand and slightly slimy.

_The famous Luminous Moss, _Altair shook his head, kneeling down to check the soil with a brush of his paw. _Let us go deeper._

"I can't see," I said through gritted teeth, glaring at the glowing ice-blue of Darkrai's one visible eye and Altair's silhouette on the cave walls.

_You have a torch, do you not?_

"I..." I did. I felt foolish as I rummaged through my bag, clicking it on as I pulled it out, to be greeted by a wide pair of jaws once the pale beam came out. "AHHHH!"

The jaws opened. They closed. Or, they tried to close, but then Altair punched it. Yes, he _punched_ it.

_That Bulbasaur would be a great help now, _Altair commented as the jaws closed and the Pokémon ran, whimpering.

"W- What was that?" I whimpered, trying to steady my breath and failing. "What was _that_?"

_Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon,_ a low snort came from his snout. _Hurry_.

With shaking hands, I opened my PokéDex and searched for Mawile. _Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws formed by horns. It can chew through iron beams._

"Bulbasaur, I need you!" I called, releasing him. My Bulbasaur greeted me with a low croak, before putting itself next to me. "Erm, why do I need you?"

_It can see in the dark, unlike you,_ Altair explained, although I must have hallucinated the condescension. _And, this is a cave. Filled with Rock-type Pokémon, by all accounts._

_Very true_, Darkrai commented. "_Shall we?_

"_Bulba,_" Bulbasaur growled.

"Thanks, Bulbasaur," I knelt down to rub his bulb. "I know you must hate dark places, sorry."

"_Bulba,_" it echoed, somewhat softer in assurance, before it tugged me along and we continued walking.

Our footsteps, or rather, mine alone, echoed throughout the eerily lit cave that smelt of damp earth.

Altair stopped for a brief moment, testing the moss with one paw. He sniffed. _She is right._

"About?" I asked.

_I do not imagine that most miners would choose to smoke, not with the proximity of Onix in this cave._

"There are Onix here," I echoed. "Of _course_ there are Onix here, and then Dr du Bois forgot to mention that little titbit. If I get eaten by a giant rock snake, I will haunt Dr du Bois for the rest of eternity."

_I imagine you shall, _Altair commented dryly. _The end of the cave is our target. Darkrai, are there others?_

_Not currently, _the other relayed. _What are we searching for?_

_The smell of alcohol, human cigarettes, digging equipment, disturbed soil, _Altair listed as we entered a larger, more spacious mine shaft. Abandoned trolleys occupied the far end, tracks leading from there towards a way to our right. _Test the walls if you must. We must prove that there was a human presence here._

Gingerly, I tapped the walls, merely feeling a hard sort of feeling and barely any echo. Bulbasaur joined me, using its Vine Whips to check. The rocks made thuds, solid and reassuring and hardly indicative of a tunnel, or anything like Secret Power.

"What was I thinking?" I muttered, pounding ineffectually and self-conscious that I was taking orders from a madwoman via her talking Lucario. "Bulbasaur... today I saw an injured Pokémon."

"_Bulba?_"

"It wasn't from a battle injury," I whispered. "That Bagon... it wanted to fly. It wanted to fly, and it tried to jump off of a cliff multiple times to achieve that dream. And, it's wounds... it was from a gun. It was us humans who crippled that Pokémon, and I could only feel anger."

"_Bulba bulba?_"

"Anger towards those people who dared to hurt an innocent Pokémon," I whispered. "Before I started with my own Pokémon, I didn't think much of it. But that Bagon... it wanted to fly. And now, with that leg... I don't know whether it can."

The ends of that Vine Whip slapped me. I looked down, my Bulbasaur giving me a considering look. "_Bulba bulba. Bulba bul bul ba! Bulba!_"

_Then quit whining, _Altair translated. _Find them, beat them. Voilà._

I stared down at it, the Bulbasaur that was a crazy maniac waiting to happen. I grinned. "I needed that."

"_Bulba_." The sarcastic little shit somehow managed to communicate his depreciation right through.

My hand brushed a patch of moss, which was lingering right next to a hole dug out of the cave wall. I had no idea what a fossil was supposed to look like, but I imagined that the regular-shaped hole was a fossil directly dug out of the wall. Frowning, I felt the hole, and my hand came out with red soil. I rubbed it, and felt it, and I realised that there was something very wrong. But what?

_Finally, we get somewhere, _Altair mentally communicated. _The footprint of a Lairon. _

_This cave, and the cliffs, are mostly limestone,_ Dr du Bois supplied in my mind. _Limestone is composed of the dead skeletons of marine organisms, and it is vulnerable to water erosion... steady diet of haematite, iron ore... the only population of Lairon in Kalos is at Victory Road._

"Lairon don't naturally exist here," I spoke, nearly excited. "One of the diggers?"

At this, Altair gave me a look, but Darkrai beat him to answer me. _Steel-type Pokémon, I know from experience, are not oft used in mining. They are too temperamental._

I opened my PokéDex. _Lair__on, the Iron Armour Pokémon. __Lairon feeds on iron contained in rocks and water. It makes its nest on mountains where iron ore is buried. As a result, the Pokémon often clashes with humans mining the iron ore._

I rubbed the red soil between my fingers. "Altair, is this iron ore?"

_Your Bulbasaur can tell._

I knelt down to be level with Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, can you tell if this is iron ore?"

"_Bulba!_" Bulbasaur licked the soil off of my hand, its tongue rolling around, before it solemnly nodded.

_A Lairon would not have left iron ore. _Altair affirmed. _Not without a Trainer._

_I also cannot imagine one of the scientists bringing a Pokémon that would eat their samples, _Darkrai suggested.

"Now, the best way is if we can find a passage," I leaned back as I spoke.

"_Bulba_!"

As I toppled back, I realised that Bulbasaur's eyes were wide with concern. Then I realised that its Vine Whips were the reason for my continued existence. Lucario and Darkrai worked together, yanking hard enough to send me flying out of the hole to hit the wall, getting a face of Luminous Moss in the bargain.

_Congratulations, _Altair's sardonic mental voice supplied. _It looks like you have found it._

* * *

Having been a Trainer, I generally packed light when going anywhere. In fact, more than once I had left the Sycamore Laboratory directly to camp out on Mélancolie Path with nothing more than a knife, a fishing rod, and my Pokémon. More than once, a meal of Basculin caught from the stream and cooked by Flamethrower had sufficed, since I gave the blood to the ghostly trio and then we made a feast of the fish between the remaining. Liz had trail mix; even I was disinclined to make a Floette turn omnivorous. Thus, I had run to the Ambrette Cliffs with nothing more than my Holo Caster, my wallet, PokéDex and a set of keys, along with a pocket knife and my Pokémon _sans_ Altair.

I released the ghostly trio once I had ascended level to the cliffs. "Listen up. We're going to be searching for poachers in the region."

Aegis clattered, Jelly burbled at me in great offence, and Crystal hissed. It sounded like a steam kettle.

"A Bagon was shot," I explained. "And the fossils at the Fossil Lab were stolen. If I am right, the next target would be the restorations machines, but I need evidence to present to Officer Jenny. Otherwise they're just going to be stuck with mere poaching charges. Crystal, you take to the air, be careful not to draw too much attention. You'll be our spotter, use Flamethrower as a flare if any of us find something and give a signal. Jelly, you take the sea point, interrogate as many Pokémon as possible regarding strange activity. Hot and cold pockets, vibrations, funny-tasting water, water that is too clear to be seawater or from any underground spring. Aegis, Liz, with me."

Jelly burbled, and I patted her head in apology before she headed for the cliff faces. Crystal hissed, but rose obligingly towards the skies. Aegis clanked, and a tassel wrapped around my arm in support as we started our search. We must have looked like an unusual trio; a female Trainer in red and black, an Aegislash tagging along, and a Floette guiding the way.

"Why shoot a Bagon?" I muttered to myself. "Bagon can evolve to Shelgon, and Shelgon to Salamence – there is no point in injuring a rare and valuable Pokémon like Bagon. Not unless there was something far more valuable at stake."

I watched the cliffs now. "Ambrette Town has always fallen in military significance. Unlike the other major coastal settlements of Cyllage, Shalour and Coumarine, Ambrette is naturally protected by its cliffs from coastal invasion. It was only during the past decade or so, when fossils were discovered, that Ambrette Town began to develop. Trainers began to flock here when the Fossil Lab was built, because the creation of the Spikes Passage meant access to the Glittering Cave, which meant access to Fossils and the restoration machines. Thus, access to Fossil Pokémon."

Slowly, I climbed up the cliff I had found, ignoring the wordless clatter of my – quite literal – sword and shield. "If I am right, then both the fossils at the Glittering Cave and the Lab must have been stolen. Fossils by themselves have no value; Ambrette Aquarium sells Kabuto fossils as souvenirs. But, they are valuable in another sense... with the machine. The Ranger at the entrance of the Glittering Cave would have noticed if too many fossils were stolen through the Spikes Passage; even the Rangers are not that obtuse. Though, if there was another way?"

At the approximate spot around the Spikes Passage, Jelly flew back to me, burbling and gesturing. I took it to mean that some of the sea-dwelling Pokémon were complaining...

Jelly blew a small spout of water out of her mouth, to the ground. She made a noise like a kettle, and motioned to the water on the ground which was flowing back to a pool set in the rock, too blue to be anything but over-saturated in calcium ions.

… about the underground stream.

"The water tastes funny?" I asked her. "I told you so," I commented upon her nod. "Jelly, I need you to dive to check if there is a cave around this spring."

My Jellicent burbled in complaint, but sank easily into the water anyway. Soon enough, she resurfaced, blowing a spout of water with enough force to wash off part of the limestone from the cliff.

"There," I murmured in satisfaction, having located the rather small entrance partially hidden by the spring and a rather artful arrangement of rocks. "Liz, Flash."

My Floette glowed, her light shining into the cave-

"_Argh_!"

-and onto the face of Donar, Altair and Darkrai, who shielded their faces. I peered down and spotted Bulbasaur.

"I am right," I said to no one but myself. "Go for broke..."

"Doctor?" Donar murmured.

"Liz, down," I called. "Altair, Darkrai, Donar. I see you must have finally managed to locate the other entrance."

_You were right, _Altair relayed. _I found signs of the Lairon. The boy actually remembered your onslaught of information long enough to notice the iron ore present within the cave. We found the connecting passage and walked along it until we reached a set of tracks, and we followed them into this cave._

"No miner is stupid enough to use a Lairon for mining, not when Machoke can do the same job without risk to the ores being mined," I replied primly. "With that said, we shall thus report to Officer Jenny and then expose the operation. Quickly, before the sun sets."

"What happens... when the sun sets?" Donar gasped as we all broke out into a run, skidding down the cliffs.

"_Ars longa, vita brevis_," I answered, pulling out my Holo Caster and preparing the camera function. "The greatest heist in the history of Kalos... or, it _would_ have been. Now, lead me through. We're going to surprise that Ranger outside."

* * *

There was no way everyone could have fitted on a Rhyhorn – not even the heavyset Pokémon had that capacity. Dr du Bois actually recalled all her Pokémon save for Aegis into their Pokéballs quickly, berating the cringing female Ranger for having neglected the fossils within the Glittering Cave with vitriol such as ignorant, dumb and slow-witted. She took the reins of the Rhyhorn, apologising to the Rhyhorn gently as she shoved them at me.

"Well?" Dr du Bois snapped, a hand. "Get on!"

I stared at her, and the Rhyhorn. "But-"

"You take the Rhyhorn past with Darkrai," she ordered. "I'll meet you at the gate. Aegis, Shadow Sneak me."

She actually sank into her own shadow, _disappearing_ with the Aegislash. I stared at the spot where Dr du Bois had been before I slung myself over the Rhyhorn, patting it on the armoured back before it started its slow crawl.

Overhead, Darkrai floated. _Please explain. Why do we not stop the evildoers immediately?_

"What?" I gasped, trying to hold onto the Rhyhorn. "It's... not done. We need Officer Jenny to arrest the bad guys."

_Would it not be more expedient to immediately move to stop the... bad guys, as you call them?_ Darkrai questioned. _Otherwise, we may be too late to return. They would have left with the resurrected brethren._

"Cloned," I corrected. "Or... whatever. Mad science aside, Dr du Bois and I are only two Trainers, with nine Pokémon between us if we include you. We don't know how many are involved. Best to find backup."

_Ah. That explanation made more sense than any other answer that I may have gotten._

"Other answers?" I asked.

_This is hardly my first foray into the human world, _Darkrai archly replied. _I have met many humans. None of them stand out as much as the one you address as Doctor._

"Yeah, she stands out," I nodded jokingly. "If she's going to Officer Jenny, though, then her heart might be in the right place. For that Bagon, and for everyone."

_Is that why you follow her? Because she is to be emulated?_

"Huh?" I blinked. "She's following me for some sort of Trainer study. I'm not quite sure what for, but this is exciting!"

Finally, in a long time since forever, we reached the end of the Spikes Passage between Dark Voids fired by Darkrai towards unsuspecting Pokémon that lay in wait. As we passed, I started to avoid Hippopotas – bloody Sand Stream and everything slowed me down – and I was getting sand in embarrassing places when we finally reached the gate.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," I whispered to the Rhyhorn, leaving it by its water trough. It gave me a growl of farewell as I ran with Darkrai trailing behind.

Dr du Bois was already waiting there, her Aegislash spinning in the air and screeching. "Yes, fine, I'll give you some Iron when we're done- oh, you're here."

"I..." I shook myself, my toes wiggling. Sand, urk.

"Return, Aegis," Dr du Bois commanded, holding its Pokéball as red light enveloped him. "This is only the start, Aegis. Altair, I choose you."

The Lucario appeared from the Pokéball, clearly raring to go. _Shall we begin?_

Compared to most of the town, the Ambrette police post looked rather newer, a building of steel and concrete compared to the wood and corrugated roofs that made the Ambrette skyline. A familiar sight of Officer Jenny, blue hair and cap and all, was stationed at the reception counter, and she stood up as we entered. "_Bienvenue à la poste de police du Roche-sur-Gliffe. Comment puis-je vous aider?_"

"_Qu'est-ce que vous parlez anglais? Le garçon ne comprend pas le français,_" Dr du Bois answered her promptly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Officer Jenny corrected herself, now in something I could comprehend. "How may I help you?"

"Today we reported a case of a Bagon shooting," Dr du Bois spoke. "Just afterwards, I heard about the theft of several fossils from the Ambrette Fossil Lab. I have reason to believe these two cases to be related."

Officer Jenny's posture straightened, and the woman herself looked alarmed. "That is a very serious-"

"We have photographic evidence of this connecting passage between the Glittering Cave and beyond the Ambrette cliffs, at the very edge of the Muraille Coast," she elaborated, producing the relevant images on her Holo Caster. "Furthermore, I would like to draw your attention towards the Bagon today."

"The Bagon?" Officer Jenny echoed. "That was shot? A horrible crime. A boy and a woman brought it in, right?"

"Exactly, we brought it in," Dr du Bois nodded. "A rare and valuable Pokémon like Bagon can command nearly any price on the black markets if caught and raised properly, and if evolved, a Salamence would command far higher prices. There is no point to shooting it. Not unless there was something far more valuable at stake. Where do Bagon live? At the Ambrette cliffs. Wild Bagon are common at those cliffs."

"What kind of idiot would shoot a Dragon-type Pokémon?" Officer Jenny nodded. "Please, continue."

"The theft of the Fossils at the Fossil Lab is, again, notable," Dr du Bois continued. "Fossils by themselves have no worth. A Bagon is more valuable intact than shot. With that said, the two incidents are marked by the apparent lack of individual value to our mysterious thieves, hence both could assume a relation due to being an outlier in the motives of most criminals. The concierge at the Hotel Ambrette mentioned that Bagon jumps had tripled for some reason. Could it be, that the Bagon themselves were evacuating the mountains? Either way, all incidents point to there being a presence in the mountains. Hence, I went there with four Pokémon to search, and I sent my student into the Glittering Cave, thus uncovering this passage."

"This... if these two incidents are related..." Officer Jenny frown, a furrow line appearing on her soft features. "So who are the thieves? What are they after? Who are you?"

"I am Dr du Bois, anthro-Pokémon specialist regarding the Pokémon's impact on human society, affiliated with the Sycamore Research Laboratory in Lumiose City. This is Donar Oak, the Trainer serving as my case study," Dr du Bois frowned. "Were you listening to a single word I was saying, Officer?"

"I was," Officer Jenny nodded. "But... the Fossil Labs gives them away for free. A Bagon shooting and the fossil theft holds links... are you trying to tell me that these two incidents are linked?"

"I am telling you this now, because the greatest heist in Kalos history will take place soon," Dr du Bois snapped back. "The fossils are useless... _without_ a restoration machine."

Officer Jenny nodded. "I'll go inform the staff at the Fossil Lab immediately."

"If you please."

I watched Officer Jenny run out, leaving the two of us in the lobby.

"Budget cuts have taken their toll upon Ambrette Town," Dr du Bois observed. "So it seems. Well, if Gary Oak is there, our thieves would probably take the restoration machine over his dead body. It is time for dinner."

"Doctor, what about the rest of the thieves?" I protested. "They're still running around, and Officer Jenny is the only officer here!"

"We have done our civic responsibility as citizens of Kalos," Dr du Bois shrugged, calm, uncaring and cold once more.

"What about the thieves?!" I shouted back.

"Gary Oak is there," Dr du Bois replied. "I hope you have heard of Professor Oak's grandson."

I flushed. The world had heard of Gary Oak, and the revival of the first Aerodactyl. That reminder also gave me a thought. "What if they're after the Aerodactyl?"

"Of course they're after the Aerodactyl, you silly fool," Dr du Bois muttered. "More than one, if they're lucky. Controlling the Kalos supply means being able to flood the market with fossil Pokémon. They might be able to run Alto Mare out of business."

"Pokémon aren't commodities!" I shouted at her. "Knowing that such horrors are going to happen, that people can be so horrible to one living Pokémon and steal the bones of dead Pokémon to resurrect and sell them – can you stand by and do nothing?"

"I am hungry," Dr du Bois answered. "When we get there, the Lab personnel shall have been informed, and then we can take a wild guess at the thieves coming to steal the device under their noses. For now, we refill our stomachs, we plan, and we wait."

"They're going to steal it!"

Carefully, Dr du Bois eyed me, such that I could stare into the green depth of her pitiless eyes. "You may do as you wish," she spoke, a cold and awful truth. "But eat with me, at least, and listen. I would not like to bring your corpse back to your parents."

* * *

List of things to get in Cyllage: Portable stove. Possibly a short-wave radio set. And a laptop. So I browsed over my possible shopping options as Donar called out his Fletchling as we stood at the gates of the Glittering Cave.

"_Fletchling, I need you to watch from the air if people enter this building,_" Donar instructed, background noise within my Holo Caster. "_From any direction. If they try to exit, you have permission to stop them._"

The Tiny Robin Pokémon chirped in alarm.

"_Use that speed,_" Donar said. "_Hit them in the face. We are doing this for the sake of the fossil Pokémon inside. Alright?_"

"Might get confusing," I commented once the background noise faded. "If there are two of the same Pokémon."

"_Not to me,_" Donar answered. "_Dr du Bois... so, I'll run in and then ask about fossils, right?_"

I glared at the Holo Caster. How Donar had gotten to the roof was narrated simply with three words: _Altair, Extreme Speed_. "Repeat after me. I am not holding the idiot ball."

"_Erm... I am not holding the idiot ball?_"

"Yes," I nodded. "Why set yourself up to be held hostage? People who enter the Lab through the Ambrette Town entrance are asking to be _shot_. And _killed_. Your job is to incapacitate Flyers. Using the three Pokémon you have, I judge that your Frogadier could do fine, and Darkrai would manage to hold up the precious few up within the lab. Ready?"

"_I'm not exactly comfortable with this,_" Donar's voice shook. "_There are easier ways than this, right?_"

As he spoke, all of the lights shone brightly from the windows, magnesium-white glare whiting out the stars overhead, so it seemed.

I activated the circuit breaker I held. The glare shorted out, leaving sparks dancing in the wake of complete darkness, before the screams began.

Beside me, a guard snored, long having been knocked out by one of the thieves long before the plan had even been put into motion.

"Smartest things I had ever done," I mumbled as a particularly loud cry rang out from within, the corrugated metal walls barely holding back the cries for _Maman_. There was a particularly loud _crash_ and then, the bellow of the dreaded beast.

I held up my Holo Caster. "Donar, we have an Aerodactyl alert. Tell Altair to standby."

"_Y- Yes!_" Donar sounded more panicked. "_T- There was a gun, and Altair... Altair broke the guy's spleen!_"

"I hope not literally," I murmured. "Blood evidence is so hard to clean off of his fur. How many?"

"_Erm, Fletchling just came back, there was a Lairon, like you said, and the- a Crobat, shit! Fletchling, dodge! Wait, get back! Holy- Altair shot it down!_"

A moment of static, before the screams died off. A heartbeat later, Donar's voice came back on, shaky. "_A Frogadier __nearly got __me... Frogadier got it with a Water Pulse..._"

Beside me, the guard was stirring. I unleashed Liz once more. Under the lull of Liz's Aromatherapy, the guard fell back into enchanted sleep once more.

"Thank you." I recalled Liz, and then I let out Aegis. Under my direction, Aegis used Shadow Sneak to guide me through the pitch-dark halls of the Fossil Lab to reach the roof, where Darkrai loomed. He held a sleeping man, whose face was contorted in nightmares.

"Tie him to the spotlight," I called to Altair. "How were you, Darkrai?"

_It is... satisfying. Many thanks._

Between the two of us, we managed to tie the criminal, who stirred only briefly before he went back under the spell of the Dark Void. I then switched the spotlight on, artfully tugged the man to contort his shape better, and then, the others returned.

"Good work," I nodded. "Recall Fletchling."

Donar recalled Fletchling, and then Altair looped a paw around his waist and the Lucario and Trainer leapt off, disappearing on the way down. Aegis used Shadow Sneak to take me away as I saw Darkrai disappear, and I smirked to myself when I landed on dry cliff-side land once more, watching the cloudy skies over the sea.

Hours ago, we had started on the _pâte_ course as I used the shakers, bottles, menu and her napkin to demonstrate my plan.

"If I was a thief looking to steal the fossil machine, I would flee towards the direction no one would expect," I started to explain. "Altair, you mentioned that there was a Lairon?"

_One of the Aron line, definitely. I found a Lairon footprint, but only one._

"This is a construction of the Ambrette Lab and the cave," Dr du Bois used a plate for the Lab, and a napkin for the cave, with a menu laid out across to show the Spikes Passage. "Given that at least one Lairon is confirmed, and that so far our mystery would keep themselves secret until after the heist, we could probably hypothesise that our thieves would be exiting through the Glittering Cave. The Ranger and the neighbouring hikers would have retired for the night, hence they could get through the Glittering Cave and past the Spikes Passage using that Lairon."

"Is that... possible?" Donar asked. "I mean... a Lairon has got to be pretty heavy."

"Not that far off from a Rhyhorn," I dismissed. "Usually the Fossil Lab would be empty save for a few, so either they would steal the whole machine and rebuild it somewhere else, or they would take over the Laboratory for however long it takes to revive the Fossils and store the Pokémon away. Given the specs of the Ambrette restoration machine, though, I am inclined towards the latter. At the speed of restoration, it would not take long at all, especially if the few scientists on night duty are press-ganged into service."

"But Gary Oak is there," Donar pointed out.

"Gary Oak is one man," I shrugged. "They have guns. From there, I would assume that they must reach the ocean, where presumably a boat awaits to take them, and a lot of fossil Pokémon, away. As for the Bagon, it was shot because of an accident. Although I do not feel quite sure about the Kalosian _Sûreté_, I presume that a ballistics test would reveal who shot that Bagon. He's not going to go away for a very long time."

"So, the plan?" Donar asked.

"Using him," I pointed to Darkrai, who had loomed as a shadow.

_Me?_

"I will throw the circuit breaker attached to the laboratory the moment any restoration machine is activated," I explained. "Darkrai shall be the main force to infiltrate the building and take down our thieves in the resulting darkness. Donar, Altair and you shall be on hand to take down flyers; Flying Pokémon and Smoke Balls are unfortunately common associates with such heists."

Thus the plan had unfolded, with nearly every factor, even Donar supposedly freezing up out of fright accounted for, and the result was present in the whine of sirens and men being unloaded out of the Ambrette Fossil Lab and towards the waiting cruisers from neighbouring towns.

Over the cliffs and upon the cloud-line, shone a spotlight amidst the ring of emergency sirens, arranged to show a vaguely human face and a single, visible eye.

* * *

The more I had listened to Dr du Bois's plan, I was realising that it was a lot more violent than anyone should have intended.

"Fletchling, I need you to watch from the air if people enter this building," I instructed my only flight-capable Pokémon. "From any direction. If they try to exit, you have permission to stop them."

The Tiny Robin Pokémon chirped in alarm.

"Use that speed," I answered. "Hit them in the face. We are doing this for the sake of the fossil Pokémon inside. Alright?"

"_Might get confusing,_" Dr du Bois's voice commented from my Holo Caster once Fletchling took to the skies. "_If there are two of the same Pokémon._"

"Not to me," I replied. "Dr du Bois... so, I'll run in and then ask about fossils, right?"

"_Repeat after me. I am not holding the idiot ball._"

"Erm... I am not holding the idiot ball?"

"_Yes,_" her voice drifted, a crisp tone like the one that had laid out the plan that involved Altair bringing me to the roof via high jump. "_Why set yourself up to be held hostage? People who enter the Lab through the Ambrette Town entrance are asking to be shot. And killed. Your job is to incapacitate Flyers. Using the three Pokémon you have, I judge that your Frogadier could do __fine, and Darkrai would manage to hold up the precious few up within the lab. Ready?_"

"I'm not exactly comfortable with this," my voice shook. "There are easier ways than this, right?"

From the roof, I could see from the windows below, all of the lights glaring with a stark white that seemed to blink out the stars.

At the same time, they blacked out right as the first screams began.

"_Mamma mia!_"

Crashes echoed, along with shattering wood, bent steel, and the constant gunfire that forced me to clap my hands over my ears. Darkrai was clearly enjoying himself there, and yet the sounds of violence somehow sickened me, somehow made me wish to run away and not look was a particularly loud crash and then, a loud, constant bellow like a metronome as the roof access doors fell apart.

I mean, fell _apart_. A single slash made their fate as I came face-to-face with a row of teeth, sharp and clearly meant to rip prey to bits. It roared. I screamed, scrambling back. Fletchling hurtled from the darkened skies, futilely trying to do her job.

"No, get back!" I yelled at her, brave little bird that she was before the purple-skinned monster backhanded her, and I caught her, seeing the Pokémon dive towards me, jaw wide.

I rolled, and the teeth chomped down on empty air. As I unsteadily got to my feet, I saw the clanking behemoth growl, and then the stocky, armoured form of one Pokémon I had seen just once on a Hoenn Championship match erupted, screaming.

A _crack_, and booth Pokémon fell down, whimpering. Altair's form hovered, clearly just finished with planting his elbow into some guy's spleen. Behind Altair, a human shape hung from one of the aircraft warning lights on the roof.

My Holo Caster pinged. "_Donar, we have an Aerodactyl alert. Tell Altair to standby._"

"Y- Yes!" I shouted. "T- There was a gun, and Altair... Altair broke the guy's spleen!"

"_I hope not literally_," was her reply. "_Blood evidence is so hard to clean off of his fur. How many?_"

"Erm, Fletchling just came back, there was a Lairon, like you said, and the- a Crobat, shit!" I yelled as the Crobat shot out of the empty doors like, well, a Zubat out of hell. "Fletchling, dodge! Wait, get back!" I suddenly changed tack as I spotted a familiar light shot towards the Zubat out of hell as it cried out, half its wings fried as it dropped with a piteous cry. "Holy- Altair shot it down!"

"Here I thought it must be Gary Oak, and it's just a hotshot Trainer," someone growled behind me. "Frogadier, sic him!"

The sudden weight drop caused me to stumble, falling onto my front, the foetid breath, cool and sticky bubbles popping as the Frogadier came up close and personal, and licked me.

"_Geroff_! Get off!" I wasn't ashamed of admitting that by that time, Dr du Bois had cured any and all instinct towards danger within my pre-teen head if it would only save my life. I fell down, paralysed as the Bubble Frog Pokémon began to tighten its grip around my throat. It was another Trainer's Pokémon, but at the moment all I could see was my own Pokémon beginning to strangle me.

Fletchling screeched, diving down for a Peck attack that got slapped to one side. The Frogadier tightened his hold, prepared to hunker down and strangle me slowly. I was going to expire on the roof of the Ambrette Fossil Lab, and what a way to go.

"_Chinder_!" Just like that, I wasn't going to die.

From above, a Pokémon dived, a new Pokémon having just left its evolutionary glow. The bird's plumage was orange and black on white, my Fletchling turned bigger, faster, _fiery_. My second Pokémon had evolved.

It spat an Ember towards the Frogadier, who merely spat a pulse of water at it. Some of the water trickled down my face. A laugh resounded, before a silver light that was Flash Cannon cut it off, and something like a gunshot echoed. "Fire can't stand up to water, boy! Kill him!"

My Pokéball burst open, and my own Frogadier landed on my back with a war cry, unleashing a volley of noise that nearly burst my eardrums. Most of the torrent, though, blasted the Frogadier off of me, with a crack as its skull collided with the roof railings before it toppled over the edge. The croaks of panic as the Pokémon fell down the two storeys was piteous, especially compared to its Trainer's screams as he faced the wrath of a cheesed-off Darkrai within the darkness once more. From the sheer volume of sound, he probably fell down about two flights of stairs.

"Thanks," I panted to my first Pokémon, scrambling to all fours and jabbing at my Holo Caster. "A Frogadier nearly killed me. Frogadier got it with a Water Pulse."

Only silence answered.

The violence and clanks were lessening, replaced gradually by the whine of sirens in the distance. Altair landed beside my prone form, almost cat-like in silence, before he looped an arm around my waist. _Time to go._

"Frogadier, Fletchling!" I shouted, recalling my first Pokémon in time before I was dragged along at horrendous speeds with the Lucario, Fletchling squealing in alarm behind me.

We landed on solid ground, Dr du Bois standing opposite a satisfied-looking Darkrai. None of them looked mussed, bloody, or messed up like me.

"Good work," Dr du Bois nodded as Fletchling dived down behind me. "Recall Fletchling."

I had barely recalled my Pokémon before I was whizzing again, back to the Hotel Ambrette, and past where Dr du Bois had started talking to the concierge desk, loudly and in a way to garner attention. As an alibi, I gathered, but the speeds left me dizzy even before Altair dumped me onto the doormat.

_You're heavy, _the Lucario commented as I gasped for breath. _Can you manage?_

I crawled up to my feet, muttering a curse as I rummaged through my pocket for the key. I unlocked the door, leaning on the walls as I fell into my rather stark hotel room.

"You're a bastard," I snarled at the Lucario.

He responded by slamming my door shut.

I was shivering as I half-fell into the washroom and slammed the door shut. My blood was pounding in my ears, the fear coursing through me. The soft lighting, Spartan décor and the clean but nondescript smell of cleaner was of little comfort.

I looked to the mirror and stared at the ghost there. The ghost stared back. I continued staring at it, and it continued staring back. I had no idea how long that lasted, but it felt like the whole night long. The creature didn't blink, or move, or breathe. The only light came from the soft lighting overhead, bathing us in a warm caramel glow that did nothing to soften it. It stayed a ghastly white, devoid of life, with its black eyes staring at me intently.

I drew a breath, and the spell broke, tearing myself away from my reflection. To realise that this was real, the danger was very, very real and that I could have died was a sobering thought to me.

I called out my Pokémon, staring at all of them. The wings of Fletchinder was messed up, half of them lying in different directions and some of them orange as the flames they conjured. Frogadier just looked like someone had died.

"_Bulbasaur_!" Bulbasaur exclaimed in alarm at my state, Fletchling's ruffled wings and Frogadier's grim expression.

Well, not Fletchling. Fletchinder. The PokéDex says: _The Ember Pokémon. The hotter the flame sac on its belly, the faster it can fly, but it takes some time to get the fire going._

I began to set out saucers of water from my bag with trembling hands. "I'm so sorry. Fletchinder, Frogadier, you're not hurt, right?"

Apart from being slightly shaken, Fletchling looked fine, so then I turned my attention to Frogadier, trying not to flinch as I held out my hand. "Hey. It's fine."

Frogadier looked miserable. "_Ge, ge, Frogadier._"

"It's all fine," I soothed. "It's fine. I'm fine... I think."

"_Ge_," he replied nonchalantly, turning his head away.

"Don't you do that to me. Tell me what's wrong," I reached out a hand to keep his head from moving. Now he had to face me.

Frogadier narrowed his lidded eyes and butted his head against my hand, effectively moving it. "_Ge_," he said in the closest thing to an actual growl I'd ever heard from  
him.

I was a bit alarm. Short of Fletch- _Fletchinder_ pecking me on the hands, Bulbasaur and Frogadier were some of the nicest Pokémon I had met, and they had barely given me any trouble. "Are you angry?"

After a bit of thinking, he bobbed his head. "At me?"

A shake.

"At Dr du Bois?" Another shake.

"Altair?" Yet another shake.

I couldn't very well ask who he was angry at, but I was running out of suspects. "Um… Are you angry at us?"

Frogadier grimly nodded. I tilted my head, puzzled by his behaviour. "So it's a Pokémon. Fletchling?"

The thought of him being angry at Fletchinder was laughable, but he was ignoring her… Frogadier just shook his head sharply, glaring at me. I smiled apologetically. He definitely wasn't mad at her. "Bulbasaur?"

"_Frogadier_," he grumbled with another shake of his head.

"Dr du Bois's Pokémon?" Another no.

I was beginning to get frustrated. "You're impossible. Who are you angry with?"

"_Frogadier frog,_" Frogadier said in a tiny voice, butting his head against my leg. "..._Ge_."

He looked up at me with his usual blank expression.

"…You?" I moved beside him, unsure of how to take this answer. He was angry at himself? Why? I couldn't ask that, though, unless I wanted another hour of guessing.

"_Frogadier frog,_" Frogadier mimed himself, then another self, and even stuck out his tongue for effect.

I shivered. Now I was getting the message. "You're not representative of your race, Frogadier. Yes... the Frogadier tried to kill me, but you saved me." I reached out and scratching him behind the head. He made a discontented sound but didn't pull away. "You saved me, Fletchinder and you both. Bulbasaur did good work too in the mines."

"_Fletchinder_!" she strutted her stuff.

"But, Dr du Bois has a point," I sighed. "If we have to give you a nickname... I'll just call you Frog, Bird, and Bulbizarre."

Bulbasaur slapped me with a Vine Whip. Fletchinder made an attempt to peck me. Frogadier just slapped his forehead with his palm, almost in exasperation.

"That's not right, no," I nodded. "Fletchinder... you've evolved. We should tell Dr du Bois, and celebrate. Then discuss some new names. And then sleep."

"_Fletchinder_!" she chirped.

Across the bathroom, the door slammed open to reveal Dr du Bois. She looked slightly messier; her hair was slightly mussed, and her shirt torn at the sleeve. Other than those two things, her green eyes bored at me, clearly bored.

"Dr du Bois!" I nearly jumped in fright.

"Congratulations on the evolution of your Fletchling into a Fletchinder," she flatly commented. "If you don't mind, I need water for Altair."

"What happened to him?" I faced her.

"A graze," her expression revealed nothing as she reached this sink and began filling a basin with hot water. "Not from a bullet – he skimmed his paws on the roof floor, apparently. I'm going to start first aid."

"Doctor..." I started. "I'm sorry."

Her motions slowed, if only for a second. "What for?"

"For screwing up," I sighed. "When you tried to stop me... it was for my own good. I'm not good at coordinating my Pokémon. I could barely think of a plan beyond charge in and challenge to a Pokémon battle. Today... a Frogadier nearly killed me. Not my own, but one."

"Are you planning to regularly throw yourself into danger?" she archly replied, still filling the basin and then walking out. I followed her into an equally bland hotel room, where Altair occupied the bed, laid out flat on his side. Darkrai hovered with Crystal above, the Ghost Pokémon's light illuminating the room far more. By the side, Aegis clanged as Liz hovered over Altair worryingly, spinning at dizzying speeds. Jelly hovered nearby, almost jumping for the water before Dr du Bois pushed past her towards Altair.

"You're getting slow," Dr du Bois remarked, first dabbing with a hot wet flannel on a bloody patch of skin.

_It is nothing._

"Minor injuries, no one died, excellent job overall," Dr du Bois agreed with the air of someone who had long acclimatised to violence. "Donar came by to say _bon soir_."

"Thank you," I bowed my head towards Dr du Bois.

Slowly, she considered. "What for?"

"Preventing me from making a stupid mistake." I nodded.

"In this mission, I hoped that by my case study, I could examine the forces that a Trainer's life is governed by," Dr du Bois explained. "The society, the weather, the Pokémon habitats, the history of any place. I have walked the path of a Trainer in three regions, but the Kalos region's path eludes me. Perhaps it is merely the illusion of familiarity, that people don't notice what is familiar to them. But, as a researcher, I require a mirror. A rookie Trainer, a blank slate who does not know what he ignores or is ignorant of-"

"Oi," I muttered, without heat.

"-and from there, that information shall be incredibly helpful to me," Dr du Bois ignored me. "Like I said. Future generations shall learn from your mistakes. A dead body, though, is inconvenient, especially when it comes attached with parents still alive and caring enough to make a lawsuit."

She then eyed me. "Sina and Dexio have received the same treatment. They froze up, like you. I believe that to be the reason they do not like me."

"Why didn't you stop me?" I rasped.

"All of you chose. All of you are Trainers, with the implication of responsibility towards yourselves and your Pokémon. Who am I to dictate what you can and cannot do?" Dr du Bois waved, having finished tending to Altair's wound and was now pulling out a small bottle of iodine. "You are alive, and in one piece. Perhaps this shall be a lesson to you."

"What do we do now?" I asked, lost.

"We prepare to sleep," she volunteered. "Tomorrow, we go to visit the Muraille Coast outside of Ambrette Town, to the beach. Perhaps we could drop by and visit the unfortunate Bagon we got into the Pokémon Centre. From there, I suppose there's exploring the town and preparing a training regimen for the Cyllage Gym. But sleep tonight, boy. You'll need it."

"Night, Dr du Bois," I walked back to my room via the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Then, I scooped up Frogadier and I hugged him, perhaps for the first time. At least, I knew it was the first time I hugged him and meant it.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	13. XII: Découvrir: To Discover

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**XII: ****Découvrir**** – ****To Discover**

_Day 16 (am): It took a while, but I have brutally taught Donar the meaning of violence in the Pokémon world. Hopefully, he shall learn._

* * *

"I always have doubts," I told my partner Lucario as I began to ready evening ablutions. "Especially with taking a research assistant. And now I find myself with the same issues concerning the boy."

_Let him walk his own path. Although, that was a nice move, to guide him into a plan._

"Most of the heavy lifting was done by Darkrai and you," I answered, having already changed and prepared to turn off the lighting. "Darkrai?"

_I am here._

"Do you require a place to sleep?"

_I shall be fine, provided that my Bad Dreams does not adversely affect you._

"I have my ways." I turned to the ghostly trio. "If I hear a single complaint regarding hauntings, we will have words. _Bonne nuit_, Liz, Altair, Crystal, Aegis, Jelly, Darkrai."

_It would be easier if I had a Pokéball._

"I refuse," I answered, and that was that.

Perhaps I had exaggerated. The extent to Bad Dreams could reach over cities, according to the relevant information I derived before I had left Camphrier Town. It could also be limited. By placing myself between Darkrai and the rest of my companions, I shielded them.

So I fell asleep with the knowledge to expect a bad dream.

It started at Geosenge, of course. Tunnels dug into the earth, deep under the sleepy town best known for the burning of Jeanne d'Arc, where her Sylveon perished with her. A constant repetitive beat echoed my running footsteps, merged with multiple layers of instruments that made it disturbing and discordant, echoes of a single song being played over and over again on different instruments at different speeds.

Beside me, Delphi screeched, glowing white with power, bright and great as a million-watt light bulb, especially after our defeat of the traitoress Malva.

I heard the pattering of footsteps, and I laughed.

"Well, Altair?" I heard my own voice, feminine and pitched low.

_Both wings have been evacuated and cleaned,_ Altair nodded. _I had no need to be present, not with Mme Drasna on hand._

"I got it," I nodded. "Shall we, then?"

_Yes._

"Delphi, let us," I ordered, turning on one foot to set off at a brisk jog. I must have turned many corners of darkened hallway before I came across the grunts of Team Flare. They posed, then they let out their Pokémon, howling for blood and an ideology that was never real. None of it was real, but an elaborate masquerade, after all.

"Go, Liepard!" they released the purple-and-mustard feline Pokémon,

"Altair, Swords Dance!" I ordered.

"Fake Out!" the female Trainer with the Liepard called as the purple and yellow leopard leapt forth to stop Altair.

"Good," I praised with the sure certainty that Altair was already awaiting the next order. "Aura Sphere!"

A glowing ball of light was shoved up its nose. This probably had the effect of breaking cartilage, since I heard a _crack_ of bone and the Liepard flew off into the distance.

"Bisharp!" the Trainer now called, releasing a living menace of blades. I just snapped my fingers. The skylights overhead crashed, a curtain of glass descending with the speed, colouration and claws of a Flygon.

"Delphi, Future Sight," I ordered as Vega growled. "Vega, these Flare administrators. You're the fastest one here. Well?"

The dragon grunted in acknowledgement, a sphere of light charged within its maw.

"We're counting on you," I nodded. "Dragon Claw at close quarters. Earth Power at far quarters. Anything in between is up to you, as long as you don't use Hyper Beam or Sandstorm. Altair, Delphi. The Legendary Pokémon still needs to be freed."

The Delphox and Lucario murmured in acknowledgement, running as we took off for the next room.

Soon, we arrived at a circular vault, wires trailing from the ceiling sparking and showering us in stray bursts of heat and light, and there six Flare grunts took us on at once, falling prey to the various Future Sight attacks Delphi had long readied.

"Found them," I breathed a sigh, approaching the platforms where the sleeping forms of the two Pokémon were. "I'm going to let you two out, alright? It's over."

I stepped back. "Altair."

_Understood_. He broke a steel cable.

Sparks scattered over the metal casing, and yet the Lucario did not flinch. Not as the tree shook, not as the egg began to crack. Not as pink and white light merged with red and black. Not as the branches of the tree began to shake, as the trunk splayed out into spindly legs. As the eggshell cracked, wings spread, and a beak formed to cry out.

As auras mixed, then he flinched.

Both Legendary Pokémon, began to scream, the walls shaking with their mirth and something larger and undefinable. The horns of the cervine Pokémon grew larger, the jewels upon it glowing with the colours of a rainbow that it swung as Delphi used his wand to defend me.

I screamed as my first Pokémon, the one that started this all, was beheaded in an instant.

The other, aquiline Pokémon, bellowed, the dark red aura flying out to strike that Altair and I dodged.

"Everyone!" I screamed, unleashing three more Pokéballs.

Sealeo began to attack the Pokémon of Destruction with Ice Ball and Icy Wind. Deneb stood as my defence, and Banette was laughing at the ensuing carnage.

"Use Phantom Force!" I hollered at him, to which he complied. I then raised my arm. "Deneb!"

The Venusaur bellowed in answer.

"We're going to have to chase the Legendary Pokémon away from this town," I called. "Understood? Altair, Sealeo and you, double team the other with ice and fists. Banette, you're weak to darkness, you're going to support Deneb with Will-O-Wisp."

"_Ne, ne!_" the Marionette's mouth unzipped to show its teeth in a sharp grin.

The Venusaur cried out again, but there was no time, not since one of my Pokémon, no, my first Pokémon, had died, and then now... now I had a town to protect. I had a region to safeguard.

I raised my arm, and around my left wrist, I saw the jewel upon it begin to glow. "Evolve, Deneb! Venoshock!"

The flower on the back of the Venusaur expanded, glowing purple before it spat a mass of poisonous smog at the cervine demonic monster glowed with a pearlescent light before it jumped, lightning-fast, and then a pink Moonblast knocked Deneb back before it charged. The Venusaur bellowed as the flower upon its head was gored through, and the Banette was little better, the ghostly fire it used barely scratching at the true monster, the one shrouded in pink and waving its horns and then it attacked me.

I screamed as the pink blast nearly got to me, but Deneb had tanked most of it. My Venusaur was suffering, because this Pokémon didn't understand-

Sealeo backed slightly, its breath whistling.

"Icy Wind!" I called to the seal, who blew a spiralling gale that enveloped both shadowed, legendary monsters.

The horned one growled, as it lowered the proud arrangement of horns that glowed with the colours of the rainbow. I recognised the move as Megahorn. It was going to hit Deneb.

My Venusaur charged a Solarbeam, aware that this was going to be its last attack. Aware that it was defending its trainer to the last. He was going to die.

My Venusaur bellowed in defiance, but could not move within the vortex created by the Solar Beam it was about to fire. Around it was the mangled remnants of some of the Flares' Pokémon, Delphi amongst them.

"Deneb!" I screamed, swinging out. I stumbled, landing in front of the charging Pokémon. The horn stabbed through my spine and came out in the other end.

I looked straight, into Deneb's dying face where the pointed end of the horn had breached his skull. "Fire!"

The Legendary Pokémon tried to move, but I held it down. Venerated Pokémon or even infamous companion of Jeanne d'Arc, it could barely do anything but dig its heels and tug, and compared to holding onto a dying Venusaur for support, the cervine Pokémon was going to stay.

"I..." I began to cry. "Banette. Can you create a Destiny Bond between people?"

It nodded solemnly. A zip pulled across its face in a broad, jagged grin that belied its panic.

The deer screamed, trying to rip its horns out, but the many points it held proved to be its downfall. Especially as I clung onto them in my stomach, in my stained hands.

"Why did our comrades die?" I whispered. "I don't want this. All of this... Delphi and Deneb-"

Across the room, the bird was glowing a reddish-black. It threw a glowing red wing out, Sealeo throwing herself in Altair's path, tackling the Lucario off course but taking the brunt of the attack. Her empty eyes greeted me as the thick, fatty body slapped the floor.

"Altair," I gasped. "Step back. Get Vega. Use Rock Tomb."

_What are you thinking?_

Deneb cried, too tired to do anything but watch. The deer-like Pokémon, perhaps sensing death or the Banette's power in linking destinies, began to cry.

"For every wish these Pokémon granted, an additional curse was inflicted," I gasped. "Altair... go! This is our best chance!"

_Your spine-! Your body-!_

"When you get back..." I whispered. "If they're still alive, Flash Cannon. Flash Cannon everything. Steel is the only way to kill the immortal. _Now_!"

The bird-like Pokémon screamed at the deer and I, trying to move if not for that one of its wings had broken under one particularly vicious attack.

"I gave you fair warning," I growled as Altair hurriedly left. "I... do you think yourselves as gods to rain judgement upon humans? Just because you rule life and death? You lost responsibility the day we gained free will."

It screamed some more, a low, musical cry of rage.

I saw the ghostly chains of fate intertwine in Banette's hands, and I fell down, leaning against the wall, half-dangling between Deneb's corpse, the horns, and the wall. I could see the bird Pokémon try to attack, move, do something, but I guessed that its bones were broken since it could barely do more than lift its head and bellow in impotent rage. Blood spattered on the ground; Altair must have drawn blood, and since arteries composed a major part of a bird's wings-

"I'm sorry our time is so short," I whispered as I patted its head. "Thanks, Banette."

Altair entered the room again, perched on Vega's back just as the bird managed to get off an attack to me. As I saw the Oblivion Wing approach, I reflected, h_ow ironic that the immortal shall die with me._

A second chain fell, and my Banette embraced me. For once in my life, it was smiling, really and truly smiling. I held it close, like a doll. Just a girl, prepared to fall asleep with her favourite doll, knowing that she might never wake again.

"Banette love their Trainers," I whispered towards her. "Banette bear a grudge, not for being discarded or how they are created, but love their Trainers so much to despise anyone who stands between their Trainer and the goal. They will not be alive... to enjoy this."

The horned one screamed, along with the cries of the winged one. An Oblivion Wing shot at me, a Moonblast found its mark directly overhead. I laughed as I raised my head to stare into crossed eyes and slanted pupils in front of me.

"My name is Marguerite Linden du Bois," I spat into the faces of the Legendary Pokémon who had plagued Kalos since time immemorial, the pain incredible. "I am the latest of the Kalos Champions, the princess abandoned by her people. If you wish to stop me, try, if you can go beyond my despair. _Begone_!"

I awoke. Ten years later, the physical symptoms were readily apparent; rocketing heartbeat, cold sweat, quick breathing. And fear that was banished.

The sun shone outside, carrying with it a hint of brine. Crystal hung suspended overhead, still cooing and clinking.

I sat up slowly, watching Jelly hang from the windowsill sleeping, Altair meditating on her head, and Aegis practising his shield-use. Liz was perched on Jelly, just enjoying the sunlight, with Darkrai. The Pitch-Black Pokémon turned to me. _Did you sleep well?_

I yawned. "We have proven a viable sleeping arrangement. Now, what time is it? I would like breakfast, and quickly. Altair, how are your wounds?"

_They have closed. We will not require the Pokémon Centre._

I nodded, almost to myself as I rose, stretching. "We need to visit that Bagon and inform him that justice was done. I would also imagine that Officer Jenny shall be wandering about soon."

I knocked on the adjoining door. Silence answered, hence I pushed it open. I stepped into the empty bathroom, locked the opposite door, and then performed my own morning ablutions. Halfway through my shower there was an insistent knocking on the door, which interrupted any chance at morning reflection. I stepped out of the shower stall, wrapping a towel around myself before I opened it to a blushing face.

"D- Dr du Bois!" Donar sputtered, looking away or at least trying to look anywhere but at me. "I'm sorry, I- erm..."

"_Bonjour_," I answered him before I closed the door and finished my shower and left. After a moment, I stepped out fully dressed, and I got my Holo Caster to begin writing, marking every bit of information I should not be able to know to be resigned. My Holo Caster beeped incessantly as I typed, so I quieted it.

_What is that? _Darkrai was staring at my Holo Caster.

"A Holo Caster," I automatically answered. "It's a form of data interface by which humans can manipulate data to serve their needs."

_I do not quite comprehend._

I paused for a moment, shelving away the memories that could only be eliminated by drowning in work, and got to lecturing. It was very therapeutic, to focus on an aspect of life further removed from my own "How much do you know about human recording? Books, writing, all of that?"

_I know that humans have short memories, hence they record. The other purposes of human records eludes me._

"That's... one way of expressing things," I decided. "Perhaps, humans do not have short memories as much as... a lot of information, too much for memory alone. For example... scents. Wild Pokémon have their own methods of outlining an individual by fur colour, scent, markings, etcetera, yes?"

_Yes_.

"Well, humans have height, weight, eye and skin colour, etcetera, and on a journey each individual human is guaranteed to meet at least a thousand other people," I diplomatically replied. "And then in history, we have keeping historical records, dissemination of knowledge through the media, the formation of legal systems etcetera. There is no way to remember everything except via recording. For example... here,"

I produced my PokéDex. "This device scans every Pokémon in its presence and provides a brief summary of its existence as representative of its species. For example..."

"_Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon,_" it beeped as the mechanical voice read it out. "_It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers._"

"Originally, Pokémon records were kept in books as well," I raised my hands to indicate the dimensions of such editions. "Digitisation of information allows humans to collate the sum entirety of our knowledge, and technology has extended the reach of mankind to possibly the stars, no, perhaps more. So, in a tiny device like this PokéDex, people can actually collate the sum dimensions, features and habitats of all known Pokémon they encounter, usually specific to a human-defined region, although my edition is the National PokéDex."

_So this device allows humans to identify which Pokémon are native to which region or habitat,_ Darkrai supplied.

"Yes," I nodded. "Amongst many. On a more general sense, the evolution of writing also allows for the storage and distribution of information. For example; why are the Fletchling localised around Santalune?"

_I do not know._

"So to answer that, we go to Kalosian history," I then flicked the Holo Caster browser to Bulbapedia. "And look, Santalune Forest was used in the Dynasties Era for hunting, which also included the specialised art of falconry. It notes here that humans have been known to do things like transport whole populations of passage Fletchling for use in falconry, and thus resulting in the half-wild domestication of the Fletchling population. Hence, the localisation of the Fletchling line around Santalune Forest is not, in fact, natural, but a human effort."

I then switched my Holo Caster back to its word processing program. "Of course, records also reveal more than just the facts of our ancestors; they allow us to transmit knowledge, that in the candle-flame of a human lifetime we have collated, published and handed down knowledge to the next generation in exact format to ensure no ambiguity in presentation of the facts."

_This lies beyond our comprehension,_ Darkrai answered. _Man is mortal, and doomed to death and failure and loss. Why do you not despair?_

"Are you talking about us as a race, or on an individual basis?" I asked.

_As a race._

"I don't have a satisfactory answer to that. I can only suppose... for most humans, they ascribe to their lives a meaning from a higher power, usually Arceus. That life drives them to greater heights, to let them pursue much more. A human life could thus be said to be much more than mere survival. And even if we are gone... we have left a remnant. Human civilisation is the sum total of everything our ancestors accumulated, hence it is not a lone effort."

_I do not know..._

It should be strange, to be explaining to a Pokémon such things. I did not reflect much on the strangeness of such, more than curse why had no one developed such lines of thought before. Doubtlessly because in the pre-Revolution era, intellectuals were subject to summary execution. "You know these truths, Darkrai. Perhaps not consciously, but you do know."

_I have spent much of my life upon Newmoon Island. I know of another of my kind within a small town in my home region, and yet... I do not know where it is. The woman I followed to the girl before I met you, she came to my island for some reason. I had hoped to shadow her long enough to arrive upon the main region undetected, but..._

"Cynthia went to Newmoon Island?" I murmured. "Shocking. Continue."

_I believed her to be searching for Cresselia, rather than I, and yet I followed her nightmares, and her, across an ocean. I was far away from home before I could latch on to the next... host. Thus I ended up in this region._

"Your kind are primarily attracted to nightmares, so Cynthia and Iris must have had nightmares..." I shook my head. Of course they had had nightmares. "Cynthia would have guaranteed your return to your home."

_There is nothing awaiting me._

I paused to consider all of the implications of his words and the questions I could provoke. _You are a Pokémon. Why would human knowledge matter to you? You would live forever; why care about these matters when in the end you would not change your fate?_ "Are you the only Darkrai upon Newmoon Island?"

_I was never lonely. Yes, there are others of my kind. Yes, they exist upon Newmoon Island, bringing the scourge of nightmares once as the moon wanes. So it is us, and our way._

"You don't want that life for yourself," I guessed. "Forgive me if I state this, but that is a very... _human_ thought."

_I have come to realise that... perhaps, I am not typical of my kind. That I have been changed by humans, by you._

"Thank you," I frowned. "I am... not very sure. You are clearly capable of independent thought, no matter how incoherent, like Altair is."

Darkrai considered my meditating Lucario. _The Lucario?_

"Neither of you are typical of your species," I answered simply. "As for your situation... A Pokéball is not the answer I wish to resort to. If you are to continue to follow the boy and I, then there are consequences. Your presence shall be remarked upon. It shall be noticed. You will be alone, the only one of your kind within this region. And the knowledge I shall teach will change you, isolate you further. You will be neither human nor Pokémon, a Pokémon bearing the knowledge and mindset of both worlds. I will not cover knowledge; it will be stark and ugly truths that you may uncover, and most of the time those truths might scar you more than motivate you. Despite all of this, you would still embrace my offer?"

At this, Darkrai met my eyes, his own icy blue glowing. _You have the effrontery to dictate at me the consequences already readily apparent,_he thought at me. _We are what we are. We were supposed to be cruel, cunning, heartless, and terrible. But this much I can tell you –_ the face pressed even closer, so that I was staring into the pitiless depths of his eyes _– __we never burned and tortured and ripped one another apart and called it morality. I will learn your knowledge. I will accept your methods. I do not care for morality either way, just a way to escape this foolishness._

"This absurdity... perhaps we have the same goal," I smiled, offering my hand. "Then you are a partner, and I must find another companion. Welcome to the party."

* * *

You wouldn't realise it, being in proximity to Dr du Bois, but she was a performer at heart. Perhaps her unusual introduction using a Chandelure to scare us should have been a hint, but it took a while before I realised that she was... well, maybe harbouring a secret desire to enter the Contest scene. If the Kalos region ever held Contests, she'd probably win. She did win in dragging my Pokémon and I out to the beach, that was a point.

Nearby, a group of Trainers stared, gaping, as a whole troupe of Ghost-type Pokémon made its way to the beach. I tried to linger behind, but Fletchinder pecked me in reminder, and I was then grabbed by the arm and forced to frog-march alongside the figure swathed in a black towel-robe towards the beach. The now-clean tarp had been laid out as an impromptu blanket, my Bulbasaur misappropriated as a weight by a grinning Jelly, who then proceeded to unleash a Hydro Pump at me, grinning. As I coughed and sputtered salty water, I could hear Darkrai sniggering. That's right, Darkrai.

"There is a game to play," Dr du Bois declared with complete seriousness to my Pokémon, the traitors. "Volleyball!"

I stripped off my shirt and hat, laying it out on the branch of a nearby tree to watch.

"Are you alright?" it was one of the starers, a rather pretty girl with hair like a Whimsicott and a grin to match the pranksters. "I'm Sophie. Those jokers-" she indicated the staring pack of wolf-men obsessed with Dr du Bois's thighs "-and I work at the Fossil Lab."

"Donar Oak," I groaned. "The mad woman is Dr du Bois. She's a sadist, prone to ordering people around, and nasty in general."

"She sounds terrible," Sophie agreed with me, eyeing Dr du Bois laid out on the ocean surface.

I blinked, before I turned my head. Yes, she was lying on that pink menace of a Jellicent, sunbathing, the paleness of her skin in contrast with the coral of that Jellicent and the black of her two-piece swimsuit. On one of the rocks nearby, a black robe hung, seemingly unwatched. I say seemingly, because I find it unbelievable that she didn't put any of her minions on the case.

"Is that a Jellicent?" one of the guys, this one wearing a towel draped over his shoulders and a tiny brief-like swimsuit squinted. "I thought they were native to Unova!"

With a groan, Dr du Bois sat up. "I've been to Unova. Quite close to Undella Bay."

"It looks strong," the guy offered. "I'm Pierce. How 'bout a Pokémon battle?"

"You really don't want to," I hurriedly intervened. "She's crazy and vicious. Really."

Dr du Bois looked down to her own Jellicent. "Your opinion?"

It burbled at her.

"I thought so," she nodded to Pierce. "Very well."

"Go, Accelgor!" Pierce released the Pokémon. It looked like a ninja with a giant pink head and dressed in black bandages. It glared as it landed safely upon the sand, the expression made all the more intimidating by the green and black markings it bore upon its face.

I made an immediate move for my PokéDex. _Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon. __When its body dries out, it weakens. So, to prevent dehydration, it wraps itself in many layers of thin membrane._

"Is that so?" Dr du Bois murmured. "Will you use only that Accelgor?"

"Let's try," Pierce smirked. "Accelgor, go, Double Team!"

"Jelly," Dr du Bois answered. "Trick salting."

"_Blu, blu-blu,_" it burbled, before the boundaries of the field expanded, glowing with light that trapped both Trainers and Pokémon.

"This..." Pierce gaped.

"Jelly, Brine," Dr du Bois ordered, barely flinching.

"Accelgor, Giga Drain- Accelgor!" Pierce yelled as the pink menace suddenly reappeared to throw a barrage of water towards the ninja-like Pokémon.

"I applaud your decision to use Grass-type moves against my Water-type Jellicent," Dr du Bois pronounced, still perched on top of Jelly. "Toxic."

Accelgor was drenched in a purple liquid this time. Coughing, Pierce covered his nose. "Accelgor, don't breathe it in!"

"Use Recover, Jelly," Dr du Bois indicated, as the Jellicent glowed.

"Pierce, don't be stupid!" Sophie called from the sidelines.

It continued for that moment; Jelly dancing and recovering while the Accelgor hit, tried to hit, and eventually succumbed to the Toxic.

"Accelgor, are you with me?" Pierce finally asked the Pokémon, who gave an affirmative nod. "Good, Focus Blast!"

"Are you an idiot?" Dr du Bois dismissed as the chi blast Accelgor charged simply passed through the pink menace. "More than that, look at your Pokémon."

Pierce looked down at last, to see that Accelgor keel over. "Accelgor! What's wrong?"

"Accelgor has fainted," Dr du Bois declared. As she spoke, she was stringing a fishing line. "Jelly wins. The membranous coverings of an Accelgor are currently disrupted by an excess of salt water. Furthermore, the Toxic attack would slowly eat through the membrane in time. When that happens... who knows what would happen. Leave the winner's purse, and go to the Pokémon Centre."

"Somehow this cheeses me off..." Pierce growled. "Why didn't Focus Blast work?"

"What kind of idiot are you, Pierce?" Sophie called. "It's a Water/Ghost type Pokémon! Normal- and Fighting-type moves don't work on it! Anyway, hurry up and take her to a Pokémon Centre!"

"Fine," Pierce handed over his loss carefully. "Sophie, I'll be taking Accelgor to the Pokémon Centre."

"That Jellicent is hideously strong..." Sophie kept staring at it as it floated back out towards the sea. "Battle me!"

"You just saw her dominate that Accelgor, and now you want to battle?!" I exclaimed. "What if your Pokémon gets poisoned?"

"That won't happen," Sophie smiled. "Go, Escavelier!"

"I see," Dr du Bois pronounced as the large helmet-like Pokémon with attached red-and-white jousting swirls appeared from the Pokéball. As she spoke, the fishing line started twitching. "Unlike Accelgor, which is a pure Bug-type, speed and offensively oriented Pokémon, Escavelier is a slow and defensive Pokémon even though its physical attack is high. So the Trick Room and Toxic strategy won't work. If I am right... you owned the Shelmet that became that boy's Accelgor."

I pulled up my PokéDex to look. _Escavelier, the Cavalry Pokémon. __These Pokémon evolve by wearing the shell covering of a Shelmet. The __steel armour __protects their whole body._

"Yes," Sophie fiercely answered, with a Trainer's smirk as her Escavelier burbled in reply. "Pierce is as direct as they come, that's why Accelgor can't match up to your strategy. Escavelier won't be weak!"

Dr du Bois clicked her tongue, hoisting up a small blue Pokémon with large claws, grabbing it by the body to hold up its fainted form. "Donar, this is a Water-type Pokémon native to the Kalos region, Clauncher."

"Clauncher?" I echoed, looking up the entry. _Clauncher, the Water Gun Pokémon. __Through controlled expulsions of internal gas, it can expel water like a pistol shot. At close distances, it can shatter rock._

"Jelly, Scald," Dr du Bois then ordered, the comment having caught Sophie off-guard.

In answer, the pink menace shot a stream of steaming clouds towards the Escavelier, the armoured Pokémon bellowing in alarm as it was pushed off-course with the stream.

"Escavelier, Iron Defence!" Sophie quickly called.

"_Ca_!" the Pokémon answered, its armour shimmering as it strengthened in the face of the hot water.

"In Kalos, the hard shell of the Clauncher line protects its soft body," Dr du Bois began with the sort of half-dreamy face that was so eerie that opposing Trainers must have crapped their pants before. "So, to cook it, the original way is to boil a pot of water, and add salt and flavourings to the water. The Clauncher and its like is then immersed head-first into the boiling water, and the pot is closed. The Clauncher struggles, but slowly, within the same hard shell that protects its soft body, the Clauncher is cooked alive by the hot, boiling water."

"Escavelier!" Sophie screamed as the stream let up, the armoured knight-like Pokémon tottering about. "Are you alright? Say that you're alright!"

"Escavelier are bugs contained in a suit of armour," Dr du Bois commented darkly. "It's so befitting, is it not? That a Pokémon as armoured as the Clauncher line be boiled alive."

"Escavelier!" Sophie rushed to pick up her Pokémon. "Ouch!" She dropped it a heartbeat later, blowing on her fingers. The water had rendered the Pokémon too hot for her to touch.

I grabbed a towel from my bag, offering it to her. "Use this. We need to get Escavelier to the Pokémon Centre!"

"She's... she's a monster," Sophie gasped as we ran up the steps that would lead to the Ambrette Pokémon Centre, Escavelier bundled into the towel and moaning. "A monster..."

"Sophie, what is it?" Pierce called from the counter, Accelgor presumably having been taken by Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff.

"Oh, this is-" From the reception counter, Nurse Joy squinted at the Cavalry Pokémon. "A burn!"

"That Jellicent..." Sophie related. Pierce shuddered.

"Will Escavelier be fine?" Sophie frantically asked Nurse Joy as the armoured Pokémon was taken away.

"It'll be fine," Nurse Joy quickly assured. "May I ask... did you two trade a Shelmet and Karrablast to evolve your Pokémon?"

"Yes," Pierce nodded. "I traded my Karrablast for her Shelmet. Is that a problem?"

"No wonder they have such good bonds," Nurse Joy commented. "I thought they came from a Double Battle..."

"No, they were defeated one by one by the same Pokémon, a Jellicent," Sophie insisted. "This is cruel... Escavelier was almost boiled alive!"

"Accelgor was poisoned!" Pierce insisted.

"Well..." Nurse Joy chuckled. "It sounds like the two of you just left a very terrifying Trainer..."

"She was!" Sophie vigorously nodded.

"What's her problem, anyway?" Pierce commented. "Donar, how did you end up travelling with her?!"

"She's... very pragmatic," I answered. "I think she just likes to finish battles as quickly as possible."

"She was talking about cooking Clauncher..." Sophie shuddered. "While ordering her Jellicent to use Scald on Escavelier... it was terrifying. I thought... I thought she wanted to eat my Escavelier..."

"Oh, you're the boy with the Bagon, right?" Nurse Joy suddenly started. "Bagon just woke up."

"It did?" I exclaimed. "Can I see him?"

"Sure," Nurse Joy led us from the reception counter to a hallways of doors, then choosing one door. "Here."

Till today, I had no idea what a Pokémon Centre room for Pokémon was supposed to resemble. There were padded baskets of sorts, arranged like bunk beds around. Most of the baskets were of different sizes, with the larger ones arranged below. Tiny steps on either side of the baskets completed the arrangement.

"Thanks to the doctor's first aid, Bagon could be moved to the general ward after twelve hours," Nurse Joy chattered as she approached one of the lower baskets. "This basket is for younger and smaller Pokémon like Drifloon and that Bagon."

"That Bagon was young?" I blinked.

"Well..." Nurse Joy paused to recall. "About a year old, actually. Pokémon might be born ready to fight, but young Bagon are quite solitary, since Salamence parents aren't known to parent much."

We approached the basket. "_Ba_," the Bagon wrapped in a warm-looking blanket within reported. Its head, armoured plate and all, was wrapped in bandages.

"It's a bit risky for this Bagon," Nurse Joy frowned. "That doctor said that it has the Sheer Force ability, so maybe that's why it actually got injured."

"Ability?" I asked. "Is that important?"

"Some Pokémon can have a different ability," Nurse Joy explained. "For example, in the case of Bagon, most Bagon have the ability Rock Head, which protects their head and also prevents them from taking recoil damage in battle. But, this Bagon has the ability Sheer Force. It gives certain moves more power, but without secondary effects activating."

"So it hits hard?" Pierce commented. "That's great!"

"Bagon with Sheer Force usually don't develop the same hardness of their companions," Nurse Joy sadly related. "So, when they do their cliff jumping... the chance of their skull splitting on impact is actually very high."

"That's dangerous," Sophie said.

"Precisely," Nurse Joy answered. "And tomorrow, we'll have to release him. When we do, he'll climb the mountains, and then, he will jump again... and who knows if he would return."

I reached a hand out to Bagon. "Hi. You nearly hit me on your jump down."

"_Ba, Bagon,_" it replied, before accepting my hand as I petted it.

"It likes you," Nurse Joy commented. "Well, will you be seeing him off tomorrow?"

"I will," I nodded. "Bagon... you'll fly one day. Definitely."

"_Ba, Bagon!_" it cheered.

"It looks quite cute," Sophie commented.

"True," Pierce was eyeing the Bagon. "Sheer Force, huh... that's a rare ability. This Bagon would be very popular in battling circles."

"_Ba_..." the Bagon yawned, and rather pitifully at that.

"... see you, then," I nodded to Nurse Joy as the four of us left it alone.

When did Dr du Bois actually drop in with that information? I wondered, but I couldn't remember.

"Ahh!" I started. "The Clauncher!"

I had not known Dr du Bois much. However, I had the feeling that she might actually go through with eating the Clauncher. And she actually might boil it alive.

Dr du Bois was exactly where we had left her; sunbathing on top of her Jellicent, except that somewhere along the line Liz and Altair were perched on the rocks. Aegis and Crystal were playing chase with Fletchinder, and Frogadier and Jelly were splashing near the coast, though Frogadier stayed further from the tide line than the pink menace. Altair and Darkrai were tending to a pot set over a camp-fire, somehow hot enough that steam was floating off the surface. I had a suspicion...

"Please tell me you haven't cooked that Clauncher," I automatically asked in concern. Dr du Bois might be cruel, but cooking a wild Clauncher was just cruel and unusual.

_This? _Darkrai lifted the blue relative of a Krabby by its tail, preventing the pincer claw, or the Water Pulses that the Pokémon was feebly firing, from injuring any of us. _She_ _promises to teach me a new method of human food preparation._

"Wait," I breathed. "I thought... that babble you spouted at Sophie, the Escavelier... that was real?"

Dr du Bois turned to consider me with lazy eyes. "Hmm? Oh, yes, of course it was."

"I thought you were psyching her out!" I yelled in shock.

"I was," Dr du Bois shrugged. "The fact remains that Clauncher are eaten boiled alive is real. A dangerous pastime, but no less true. The coasts of Kalos will offer many more before the loss of one is remarked upon. I have hardly ever needed to twist the truth."

"You're really going to boil it alive?!" I shouted, appalled. The Clauncher was struggling in Darkrai's claw. "You're going to... cook it here?"

"Is there a problem?" Dr du Bois commented. "Pokémon eat other Pokémon. Humans eat Pokémon. In the world of Pokémon, this is the ecological system of the world. This food chain is balance."

"It's horrible!" I swallowed. "There must be another way!"

"...knock it out before stewing," Dr du Bois relented.

"Or don't eat it," I retorted.

"Why should I not?" Dr du Bois asked.

"How would you feel if you were the one being boiled alive?" I said.

"How _I_ would feel may or may not be comparable to how a different life form feels," Dr du Bois actually retaliated. "Similarly, using excessively graphic descriptions with misleading vividness to evoke a negative reaction is a logical fallacy. To equate lobsters to humans, to project our emotions and reasoning capabilities onto a large crustacean is a fallacy; a fabrication, based not on reality, but on ignorance, delusion, and deception."

"It's a Pokémon," I whispered as it struggled there, somehow aware of its imminent and painful demise but unable to escape.

"Mmm," Dr du Bois cocked her head, and accepted the Clauncher from Darkrai.

"Altair, stop her," I pleaded with the Lucario.

He did not answer.

"Darkrai!" I then turned to the Pitch-Black Pokémon. "That's just wrong!"

_I have eaten other Pokémon as well, _Darkrai flatly answered. _Eating is part of the cycle of life. Are you saying that I am wrong?_

Of Dr du Bois's own Pokémon, Liz was floating by the side, clearly avidly paying attention; the Ghost-type Pokémon looked unconcerned. Frogadier looked at me calmly, waiting; Fletchinder was avidly staring at the Clauncher, and Bulbasaur looked indifferent.

"_Bulba_?" it blinked.

"Dr du Bois, there are other options," I whispered.

"But it is food," she answered, confused. "Open the pot. Shall we begin?"

I saw her hand lower, with the Clauncher's struggling form still within her grasp. I saw Sophie's hands, scorched from contact with boiling hot seawater. I saw, as I had then in her face, a desperate, fervent desire that recognised the significance of that injury and death, while in no way feeling any sympathy for the loss.

The hot water steamed as I tipped it over. It went into the sand, the dry wood surrounded by aluminium foil, the flames. The camp-fire crackled and popped, the steam scorching hot, burning my hands. I hissed as I drew them back, looking into the wooden expression of Dr Marguerite Linden du Bois. She had yet to let go of the pathetically wriggling Clauncher.

"You are not cooking this Clauncher," I flatly replied. "None of you are eating this Clauncher, period."

Handing the Clauncher to Altair, Dr du Bois turned her back, walking back towards Ambrette Town. She had neglected to take her robe along, so a woman in a black bikini drew some odd looks in the midday sun.

Silently, Altair dropped the Water Gun Pokémon. The Water-type, perhaps sensing freedom at hand, scuttled, trying to reach for the waves before a stray Wingull swooped down and caught it. Soaring high above, the Wingull cawed, making off with its prey.

_Such a waste,_ Darkrai murmured, floating towards the laid-out tarp. _It would have been reborn once the bones were flung into the mother ocean. Now you have simply given away our dinner._

As I saw him go, I spotted the blue speck of a Clauncher dashed against the rocky cliffs, the joyous cries of the Wingull as they swooped down upon its carcass echoing across the beach.

* * *

A problem that has plagued me all my life was with regards to impulses. As a child I found my temper was barely helped by moving across regions in Maman's pursuit of Rhyhorn racing, and Grace Linden was hardly in any mood to settle down until her imminent divorce from my father, the late diagnostician Dr Hugo du Bois. I often found myself falling to new impulses, and from the ways that all of my plans usually went, those impulses had saved my life. Years of Pokémon battles had refined them with knowledge, and had also contributed to my eventual decision to enter the medical faculty as Daisy Linden. Upon the creation of Marguerite Linden du Bois, I had changed to the social sciences on a whimsy. She had been an accident, an impulse creation, a new identity... and what I had been looking for. Professor Sycamore, Augustine, knew, but had said nothing. I had information to wreck his standing in the world, after all.

Either way, most of my revenges were also petty impulses, but in some cases, I wanted Donar to remember it. I wanted to make such a lasting impact that he would think thrice of offending me. What if I had had less scruples? I would have called Augustine for a new test subject already, and Donar's body would have been feeding the sea-dwelling Pokémon.

So I walked into the hotel and ordered room , the speciality of the day, and advance orders. I waited at the restaurant, where my Pokémon greeted me, having packed up my things. For those wondering about the efficiency of my camp, I would say that teaching Pokémon how to set up and dismantle shelter was some of the most precise things I had taught them. Aside from unlocking doors.

Donar was uncomfortably trying not to meet my eyes; not an easy feat, especially in a rather empty restaurant. The bouillabaisse was served, with the boy picking at the food. "Erm..."

The Pokémon was seated at the same table, as was all of us. The concierge had given in after a bribe. I dipped a sliced baguette into the plate in front of me, sprinkling on some of the shredded cheese before handing it over to Darkrai for a taste, and preparing another for Altair. "Hmm?"

"I... I'm sorry, doctor,"Donar confessed. "For... what I did. That was immature."

"It was my fault, too," I gave in. "I should have killed it, lest I offended your squeamish sensibilities. Take the soup before it gets cold. You'll need strength."

Donar shuddered, before starting on the soup.

_This is an unusual dish,_ Darkrai sighed halfway through crunching. _Indeed, the flavour of spices and fish contrast with this unusual crispiness. What does it consist of?_

"A stock of Magikarp bones boiled in seawater, mixed with the flesh of a Shellder, chopped potatoes, egg yolk, garlic, Oran oil, pistils of the Maranga flower, salt and Tamato slices," I listed, watching peripherally as Donar's face slowly turned green. "Since someone disrupted the feast of cooked Clauncher, tomorrow we shall have the local speciality of Clauncher bisque, where the imps are sautéed lightly in their shells before being simmered with wine and aromatic ingredients, strained and then added with cream. After all, we must always cook the bottom feeders well first. Oh, and perhaps if there is time, I would have the concierge rough up a cooked Clauncher."

Donar now looked fully ill, as if he expected to vomit up the soup.

"People used to eat Bunnelby in the Kalosian Revolution era," I mused. "I wonder if I can get one for roasting. But you won't eat it, would you, Donar? Because that would be _hypocritical_ of you."

"Thanks for the meal," Donar stood up, and left without a word.

_This is revenge, is it? _Altair tapped onto the entire point why I was now splurging on room service.

"The boy needs to learn," I shrugged. "That this world is not as kind as he chooses to believe."

* * *

"People sell it," I told Fletchinder. "People actually sell Fletchinder like you to be... cooked."

It chirped, half in confusion and half wondering. Frogadier gave a croak of understanding, having touched just the bread and water carafe. I had set Bulbasaur in the shower, and was currently brushing his scales after having rinsed out my own mouth.

"The fact isn't in the... eating," I swallowed. "It's that people actually turn this into a business."

"_Fle, fle," _Fletchinder chirruped in agreement.

"Eating a sentient being has got to have _limits_." I groaned, trying not to remember the warm bouillabaisse in my mouth. Or the menu over the subsequent days. Or Dr du Bois and her ghostly retinue currently feasting on the remains of innocent Pokémon.

Dr du Bois, needless to say, really gave me the creeps.

I left the hotel room with my Pokémon, without a word to the lady at the concierge. Dr du Bois was probably still in the restaurant, so I considered as I walked down the beach in the hot sun. I did not see Pierce or Sophie around; they'd probably left.

Somehow, my feet had taken me to the Ambrette Fossil Lab. I stood outside, blinking at the peeling painted exterior and at the rather plain construction. If it weren't because we conducted something like an anti-crime heist here, I think the only reason I'd approach it was to get a Fossil Pokémon.

"Oh, you're..." I turned around to see Officer Jenny. "You brought in the injured Bagon."

"Yes, Officer Jenny," I greeted. "Donar Oak."

"_Bonjour_, Mr Oak," Officer Jenny tersely answered. "Did you need something?"

"Erm..." I swallowed. "Just... wondering about the Fossil Pokémon."

"Well, at least someone might actually be interested in that," Officer Jenny sighed. "Most of them seem fascinated by Gary Oak. And the Darkrai, the entire town was buzzing with the Darkrai. Come in, then."

With Bulbasaur whining beside me, I walked into the lab. Stainless steel shelves holding rocks, bones and stuff I would need a geological degree or Dr du Bois to explain were displayed in the main foyer, and that was when I came face to face with Gary Oak, aged from his Trainer days and in a lab coat.

"M. Oak," Officer Jenny greeted. "I'm here to return the evidence that those thieves were after last night. Thankfully they were caught red-handed, although the fact that there's a Darkrai flying around is... rather suspicious."

"Oh, no prob," Gary replied, accepting something stuck in a paper bag. "And this boy is..."

"Donar Oak," Officer Jenny introduced us. "He was with the woman who reported the link between an injured Bagon and the thefts of fossils from the laboratory."

"Dr du Bois did all the work," I protested.

"Anyway, I'll just leave the two of you to stay and chat," Officer Jenny lifted her hat. "_Au revoir_!"

"Du Bois... Marguerite du Bois?" Gary commented as Officer Jenny left. "Huh. Think I've met her before."

"Did she verbally eviscerate you?"

"Nah," Gary shook his head. "Probably not her, then. Donar Oak, eh?"

I shrugged.

"What's an up-and-coming Pokémon Trainer hanging around a Pokémon researcher for, then?" Gary wrinkled his nose, almost frowning. "Last I heard, Sycamore was still conducting his experiments in Lumiose City."

"Erm, she's doing a study on young Trainers or something like that," I answered.

Gary's face then fell. "Oh. _That_ Dr du Bois."

We shared a look of shared pain. It seemed readily apparent that for some reason, she had intimidated him into submission.

"I think her field was in the arts, though," Gary commented. "Why is she exactly following a young Trainer around? Guess it's a holiday at the Sycamore Lab's expense."

"No," I shook my head. "I think she's serious."

"So, what are you here for?" Gary smirked, but changed the subject. "If it's a Fossil Pokémon, you're going to have to find a Fossil yourself."

"No," I shook my head. "I just... needed to get out for a bit, before we start for Cyllage City. Second badge."

"Ah," Gary nodded. "Doing a League run, then?"

"Trying."

"Well, the old man always said that a journey would show you a way," Gary nodded.

"I just..." I paused. "I can't understand her."

"You can't understand..." Gary cut off, staring at me. "You're _ten_."

"Thirteen," I corrected. "She... she's just unusual. It's... it's my first time in a strange region I've never seen, away from the Indigo continent, you know."

Gary knelt down to my level. He looked rather baffled, something in his eyes curious. "Erm... do any of your friends know that you're in Ambrette?"

"Serena's in the next town, getting her Braixen seen to," I answered. "Shauna might still be in Camphrier with her and Serena's dad, or she might be in Cyllage. I haven't seen Tierno or Trevor around since Camphrier Town. We started at the same time, but... Dr du Bois makes them uncomfortable, especially since our first impression was with her Chandelure haunting the Vaniville Pathway. Why?"

"She doesn't..." Gary paused. "...make you... uncomfortable?"

What? What?! "No! She's not like that! She's just... very mature and confident and she scares me. Today she tried to cook a Clauncher by boiling it alive, and I said not to, and... and then I upset the cooking water and then she went to order room service, all the seafood soups while elaborately detailing the Pokémon that goes into the food, and I- I can't get around that idea."

Gary looked down, nodding with sudden comprehension. "I think I get what you say. It's like you're faced with a Pidgey for a companion, but then you realise that other Pidgey get cooked into crispy fried drumsticks. Or worse."

I nodded, rubbing at my eyes that had decided to water for some reason.

"I... I'm sorry," Gary shook his head. "It's just... well, I know a few Trainers who decided to become vegetarian for that exact same reason. Or they create alternatives, or they just choose not to think about it. It's a harsh topic for any Trainer, especially when you begin to realise that in some cases, whatever steak you were eating could have become your partner in battle, right?"

I nodded.

"And she chose to cook a Clauncher in front of you, knowing this?" Gary asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Did the Sycamore Laboratory let her out alone like this?" Gary asked quietly.

"Professor Sycamore told me to call him if something went wrong," I answered, studying the floor. "But, Dr du Bois was right. If they could serve Pokémon so... so normally... maybe I'm the one who's wrong. Maybe this is just her- her way of educating me."

Gary Oak stood back up. "Are you going to meet Dr du Bois?"

"Not now," I shook my head. "I wanted... to ask. About fossil Pokémon. What makes them different, things like that. I'm not going to stay at the Hotel Ambrette like she is, still at the restaurant."

"I'd like to meet her," Gary smiled, a wan expression. "She's still at the Hotel Ambrette?"

I said yes, and then Gary flounced around. "Oh, right, the fossil Pokémon. I think Professor Martin can show you the two Pokémon we've found native to Kalos."

"Native to Kalos?" I followed him eagerly.

"Pokémon like Aerodactyl used to be thought of as native to the Indigo continental shelf," Gary explained. "Imagine our surprise when we found that nearly all known Pokémon fossils, including Old Amber, were found in the Kalos region, along with two newly discovered fossil Pokémon."

Leading to the end of a hallway, he slotted a key-card through a wall-mounted scanner. The door opened to reveal an enclosed valley, surrounded by possibly an extension of the cliffs and there, Gary led me in, closing the door behind me. "Look, here's one!"

Approaching us on unsteady legs was a quadruped, dinosaur-like Pokémon. It had a long neck and a short, stubby tail. Above its large, deep blue eyes are two billowing structures, yellow fading into pink towards the tips in an iridescent fashion. Its skin was a sky-blue, its belly white, with a single dark blue crystal on each side of its body. "_Mara_!"

I held out a hand, completely still as it huffed, a wave of cold air washing over me.

"The thieves last night, their aim was this, amongst many." Gary's voice took on a sheen of disgust. "This is Amaura, the Tundra Pokémon. So far, it's the only Rock/Ice dual-type Pokémon known in the National PokéDex."

Sensing nothing wrong, Amaura let me pet its head, its gentle blue eyes fluttering. "It's very nice," I commented.

"We believe that it lived long ago in a cold land without violent predators, since its temperament seems very even," Gary explained. "We've found the corpses of its evolution, Aurorus, trapped in ice at the deep end of the Glittering Cave. Right now, the prevalent theory was that these Pokémon were living without the threat of predators around the Sinnoh region, before continental drift brought violent prehistoric predators like the Aerodactyl and Tyrantrum into contact with the Aurorus population."

I sighed, my breath crystallising in the air in contact with Amaura as the Ice-type Pokémon cooed, the iridescent structures of its head shifting more to a green colour. "What happened to them?"

Gary hesitated. "They met that."

I turned around, seeing another Pokémon. Unlike Amaura, there was nothing nice about this one. Being a stony greyish-browncolour, with lighter grey on their bellies and lower jaw, its jaw looked intimidatingly huge with a ridged snout. Its back bent over in a peaked hump, ending in a short and pointed tail. Tiny forelimbs with only two white clawed digits contrasted with robust hind legs ending in three white claws and a grey rear claw. Spiky, white fluff surrounded its head like the petals of some demented flower.

It blinked large white eyes. Orange, triangular horns extend from above each eye and point backwards shifted as it opened a proportionally large jaw to roar and make to bite Amaura.

"No," Gary smacked the brownish carnivore on the snout, severely forbidding. "This is Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. It's another Pokémon with a unique type combination, being classed as a Rock/Dragon dual-type. It's one of the few known Pokémon that are truly carnivorous, and we believe that it died out due to overfeeding. Well, that theory sort of holds water, but loses out when we realised that Ice-type Pokémon would not have been targeted by the Tyrunt."

"Because of the type disadvantage?" I asked.

"Yeah," Gary nodded. "Its body structure also means that a lot of food is needed to maintain him, hence the species and its evolution Tyrantrum theoretically could have died out of starvation due to some ice age related to the Amaura and Aurorus."

I looked as the Tyrunt grumbled, but accepted Gary's petting and the offer of a Sitrus Berry with Amaura. That magnificent Pokémon could have resurrected and returned... they were amazing. Incredible.

_So why did they die, _a tiny voice asked, a sudden thought. I banished it. It sounded like what Dr du Bois would say.

I left the lab with Gary Oak, smiling.

* * *

I kept my hand in with Pokémon battles, of course. Somewhere along the line, I had realised that Altair and Vega were not exactly emotionally stable. My suicidal stumble upon Crystal in the Mélancholie Path was a stroke of fortune that later led to a field trip to Unova, a sojourn around Parfum Palace and stumbling along Liz in Lumiose City's Magenta Market. However, I had a more unusual way of training. Or perhaps not so unusual. Games had been utilised by Trainers across the ages to train Pokémon, after all.

"Altair, spike!" I called. Altair bounced the volleyball, the projectile reaching the apex of its ascent before falling once more. "Darkrai, dive!"

Jelly shot a Water Spout up, interrupting Darkrai's diving smack to wall the volley, which was manipulated by Liz casting a Grass Knot. I smacked the ball straight, and Altair countered, or would have if Crystal had not chosen that time to manipulate her arms to smack the ball back, allowing Jelly an easy counter.

Aegis clashed as the ball touched the ground, and there were groans. I made a curse, picking it back up to check for marks, punctures, burns and associated damage. I kept waiting for the time when I had to hand the deflated skin back to the owner from whom I rented the ball and refund him. "Right, Team Red two-two. Ready?"

The Dark-type and Fighting-type Pokémon present gave looks to each other, counted Aegis's tasselled fingers displayed, got my meaning, and began planning. I knew there was a way for such Pokémon with violent inclinations to bond with each other.

Aegis threw the ball, which arced into a hit that caused Darkrai to leap, smacking it. Jelly blocked it with her own body, causing it to bounce, and I slapped it towards Crystal. Altair was ready though, using his paw to adjust the ball before smacking it back, and ending the tie.

"Dr du Bois!" Donar called, waving as he descended the stepped pathway that led from Ambrette Town to the coast. His Fletchinder hovered near his head, squawking. "Someone's here to meet you!"

Behind him, I spotted Gary Oak trying to, and failing, not to stare at me. Or, rather, slightly lower down. His head came back up, though, so I merely assumed that moment of human weakness as someone unused to Kalosian dress.

"Doctor, this is Gary Oak," Donar introduced. "Gary, this is Dr du Bois, I was talking about her to you."

"We've met," I cheerfully answered.

Gary's face scrunched up. "We have?"

"The Viridian Conference on Anthro-Pokémon Relations about three years ago, in which you were a keynote speaker for the Rowan Laboratory," I supplied. "Of course, I was a huge fan of how your Arcanine also managed to set fire to the displays."

Of course, I had also attended his talks on medicinal practices for the Rock-type, but there was no way he would remember.

"Oh, yeah," Gary nodded, blushing. "You were there?"

"I was your opposition," I gently replied.

Gary stopped, and then paled. "Oh. Right. About the possible impact of fossil Pokémon on the present ecosystem."

"I find that, while science can indeed perform miracles, the humanities explain why miracles might not be such a good idea," I demurred. "I do hope that Trainers would elect to learn from mistakes rather than be injured in the process, do you not? I imagine you are very acquainted with the tragedies of a Trainer."

Any will that Gary Oak had had was gone, cut down to size. "I am. In fact... I believe that there is another Trainer headed to Cyllage City. Perhaps he could follow all of you."

I looked to Donar. "Your decision?"

"That sounds great!" Donar answered with a sort of genuine cheer.

"Then I hope this Trainer shall be able to fend for himself," I concluded with grace, before grabbing my Holo Caster. "Beginning Trainers have a tendency to gravitate in groups, possibly a form of herd instinct that allows them strength in numbers traversing the routes of Kalos. Reference here the origin of criminal organisation formation via social learning theory."

"Huh?" Gary blinked. I ignored the two of them until they went away.

_The older one thinks that you bear ill will to the boy, _Altair communicated.

"Hmm," I noted. "Tell me something I don't know. Aside from that Canalave style is a pain to use on a Holo Caster."

_Polyandry is common amongst the wild of my kind._

That discovery would have allowed me to one-up Professor Elm's status as the authority on Pokémon breeding patterns. "Well, that makes sense. A known seven-to-one male-female ratio would have made it such that females would be protected. Also more protection for the eggs. Although I believe that single-ratio pairings are more common, are they not?"

_I do not understand, _Darkrai cut in. _How is this discussion relevant?_

I blinked, considering Darkrai's perspective. "Darkrai... how do your kind reproduce?"

_Reproduce? I was not referring to the diversion into the breeding practices of Lucario, _Darkrai clarified. _I was talking about the man, and the boy. Neither of them were looking for me, since I felt... my involvement has endangered you._

"I anticipated that Donar would talk to an adult," I answered. "An adult in Ambrette Town would know that Clauncher are listed under the Kalosian Code for Edibles as suitable for cooking. Either he would realise that there is no legal basis for his protest, or he would find someone conscientious enough to bring to me, at which I shall then proceed to argue with them, no matter who they are. He brought Gary Oak, who I know through the grapevine faced the death of a Raticate in Kanto and proceeded to give up Pokémon training after that death preyed on him throughout his Johto League run. Despite that right now Gary Oak believes me to be a form of child predator or perhaps placing the boy under psychological abuse of a sort, he wants to assign another Trainer to come with us under the guise of travelling in numbers. Presumably to gather evidence to bring before the _Sûreté_ and Augustine."

_I thought he could report to that officer. Jenny?_

"Despite my questionable brain, I still hold tenure within the Sycamore Research Institute," I answered. "Gary Oak is passionate, but he is also an academic. He is well aware that to speak out so directly would ruin his research. For a boy he barely knows, he will try, but no further."

_How eminently practical. _Hovering to my eye level now that we were alone, Darkrai's eye stared towards the direction where Donar had left. One more variable to be introduced... I contemplated the data at hand. Perhaps either the self-control theory of crime or the social control theory could come into play. Also look into the extent that anthro-Pokémon socialisation could be limited by individual journeys.

Promising data all. No closer to discovering the root of the problem, the propagation of the Trainer system... especially for those who reach the top, the costs such a system has placed on us all.

* * *

_Edit: he has not. His illusions persists. The subject is a naïve child yet; or perhaps... I am the one left out of touch with reality within my own head._

_Delete last comment._

* * *

_**Note: The French word 'gendarmes' is used for a military police force. It is usually used to cover small towns and the countryside. There is the National Police, better known under the old name of the Sûreté Nationale. That covers towns and cities. Looking at the spread of cities, I believe that the Kalosian police would take a more urban approach as well, hence the police is referred to here as the Sûreté. **_

_**On a side note, French policemen are nicknamed as chickens, not as slang, but rather a homage that the Central Police Station was set up on a former bird market. This information was possibly played upon with the Mega Blaziken in the Pokémon animé.**_

_**Please review!**_


	14. XIII: Enquêter: To Investigate

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**XIII: Enquêter – To Investigate**

_Day 17: Today there were two notable events. One was the third member of our party, an up-and-coming Trainer possibly earmarked to become part of the Île-de-l'arc Conference. It would hail the day we met Noël Duval._

_The other was the fourth member of the team._

* * *

Maybe I should have pitied the guy.

I mean, it can't be good to be told that you're going to join a couple of travellers on their way to the city next door and then be exposed to someone like Dr du Bois. Especially like Dr du Bois. Noël Duval certainly looked like he was considering that, when he was confronted with her and her Lucario.

"Will your Snover be a problem?" she declared once introductions were finished.

"H- Huh? What?" Noël blinked, eyeing me and then her.

"Not a lot of boys carry an umbrella," Dr du Bois pointed to his rucksack, from which the knobby, battered handle was sticking out. "A Snowbelle City-guaranteed canvas umbrella. Since you are already wearing waterproof gear, I can only imagine that the umbrella was used in frequent training to shield the Trainer from hailstorms. The only place with frequent hailstorms in the entire Kalos region is Route 17, Mamoswine Road, within the Montagnes de Kalos. The only Trainers who go there on a dedicated basis to need an umbrella are Trainers either using the hail to train their Pokémon in hail. No other Pokémon requires training of hail such as the Snover and the Amaura, and if you already have an Amaura, then what are you doing in Ambrette Town? Hence, the Snover."

"That's really creepy... just so you know," Noël confessed. "That's all you got?"

"I'm not exactly inclined to study you too much at the moment," Dr du Bois answered as we loitered by the Ambrette Pokémon Centre's reception counter. "After all, we were supposed to leave an hour ago."

I had realised that I forgot to tell Dr du Bois about the Bagon until an hour before checkout and leaving, thus delaying the trip. Yes, whatever. Noël had turned up at the Pokémon Centre with Gary's letter that Dr du Bois read with an unreadable expression.

"At least I took precautions,"she muttered darkly, handing the letter of recommendation back to Noël. "Is your birthday on the twenty-fifth of December?"

"Y- Yeah, how'd you-"

"An old Kalosian tradition, to name a child born on Noël as its namesake," Dr du Bois dismissed. "Noël is the Kalosian word for Yule."

"You mean like how some kids are named Wednesday?" I asked.

"Something like that," Dr du Bois replied indelicately as Nurse Joy finally rang the counter bell.

"Oh, you're here!" Nurse Joy greeted us with a practised smile as she approached us behind the counter, the small blue dragon following behind her. "Your Bagon has been so attentive, you know! Dr du Bois, thank you for the tip on its injury the day before."

Dr du Bois kept a poker face as she nodded. "Yes, we wouldn't want anyone to know how the Pokémon Centres seem to be missing injuries, wouldn't we?"

Nurse Joy's smile faltered slightly.

"Oof course not," Dr du Bois serenely commented as behind her, Bagon slowly waddled up to me.

"Well, thanks," I patted its head. "So, you're going back to the cliffs. Try not to land on any more people's heads, right?"

It head-butted me on the leg.

"_Ouch_!" I hopped to the other foot, clutching at my leg and jumping. "What was that for!"

"It likes you," Noël chuckled as Bagon squabbled. From my belt, Frogadier burst forth, giving a stern look and a series of croaks that Bagon quickly ignored.

"_Bagon, ba!_" It yelled.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"_Bagon, ba!_" it agreed.

"Then..." I produced a Pokéball, my heart thrumming. This would be my first Pokémon that wasn't a gift, or an accident from the menaces Dr du Bois kept as Pokémon, or something. It would be a companion. "We'll be counting on each other now."

The Pokéball fell, slowly in an arc, the button-side mashed against the Bagon's head. The metal-lined apicorn burst open, swallowing the Pokémon in a burst of red energy before it closed over once more. It bounced, beeping an angry red as the ball shook, before it was calm and still. The beeping stopped with a _click_.

"Thank you, Bagon," I murmured, opening the Pokéball once more. Bagon reappeared, this time rushing, or waddling to hug me.

"Well, that's nice," Nurse Joy commented. "If you're going to take that Bagon into captivity, then perhaps I could issue a full course of medication. Just antibiotics, of course, to help with a possible infection. If you're travelling, I recommend keeping that Bagon out of its Pokéball during its recuperation period. Walking is a form of physiotherapy as well."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," I answered as I filled out the requisite form and received a packet of medication with the prescription attached. "Bagon, the Nurse just said that you'll have to be kept out of the Pokéball for a week, alright?"

Bagon responded with a cheerful cry.

"Dragon-type, eh?" Noël looked interested as we left Ambrette Town to begin on the Muraille Coast. "Interesting. Why don't we show our Pokémon when we stop for the night?"

"You're on!" I challenged. "Which city did you come from, anyway?"

"Erm, _Mozheim_- I mean, Couriway Town, but we moved to Snowbelle City before I went to school," Noël answered casually. "I attended _le lycée_ in _Auffrac-les-Congères_, and from there I got my advanced Trainer certification from the Gym."

"So you got your Trainer license at eighteen?" Dr du Bois looked slightly pained as I asked that question.

"Technically I got it at ten, but I became an Ice-type specialist after certification from Leader Wulfric," Noël replied.

"What's the difference?" I patted Bagon's head as it lumbered along beside us at a sedate pace.

"Well..." Noël frowned. "With the basic Trainer's license, you basically acknowledge that you can keep any Pokémon as a companion and battler, an advanced type specialisation requires knowledge on a specific type, its strengths and weaknesses and being able to cover ourselves in battle, and yet use our chosen type to its fullest advantage."

"Not just that," Dr du Bois clarified. "With an advanced Trainer license, knowledge in first aid for a specific type is often amongst the topics tested, as well as knowledge of habitat, care and advanced dietary needs. Type specialists like Gym Leaders usually end up in the field of Pokémon medical research after retirement, due to how often Pokémon medical research and type knowledge overlaps."

"Er... right," Noël swallowed.

"Doctor, you're going to scare him," I reproached.

Dr du Bois sniffed in the face of an ocean breeze, and said nothing else.

"So, you're going on a League run?" Noël asked. "So am I. Maybe we'll face each other in the Île-de-l'arc Conference."

"Is that... fine?" I asked. "I mean, anyone who realises that you're an Ice-type specialist would have the type advantage."

"Type advantage isn't everything," Noël shook his head. "Besides, I am not a pure Ice-type specialist; my license also covers dual-types."

"With that license, you could probably set up a Gym," Dr du Bois commented.

"No way," Noël shook his head. "Snowbelle City has no need for two Gyms. I will become an Ice-type master, and then I will take over the Snowbelle Gym."

"Quite the high bar you've set for yourself," Dr du Bois commented. "Ramos and Wulfric are the oldest and most experienced Gym Leaders of Kalos. The life of a Gym Leader is also fraught with risks, subject to the whims of the Pokémon Inspection Agency, the League, and the inter-regional Pokémon laws. Compared to the Elite Four and the Champion, Gym Leaders have the most responsibility in guiding young Trainers and testing them for the Pokémon Leagues. The requirements to hold a Gym in Snowbelle City, the last Gym before Île-de-l'arc would be even more rigorous."

"If it was an easy dream, then it's not worth it," Noël rebutted. When he said so, I felt like he was someone to be admired, for at least having a dream to work towards instead of aimlessly flitting about.

"And of your plan, Donar?" Dr du Bois finally got around to commenting on that.

"I'm going to use Frogadier and Bulbasaur," I answered.

"Wise decision," Dr du Bois commented, almost airily. "If you can hit them on time, that is."

"Oh..." Noël smirked as we approached a rather rocky part of the cliff. "C'mon. If you can stand up to these critters, we'll have a look. Use that Frogadier."

"These critters?" I asked, pulling out my Pokéball to call upon Frogadier. We started battling with a lump of rock that Noël chucked in my direction.

I got my answer when the little critter from hell erupted. I had no idea why, but there were pincers and rocks and the critter fought _hard_. Frogadier's jumping ability could only go so far before a Smack Down blast floored him once more, and then the critter used Bug Bite.

"Frogadier, use Water Pulse!" I called, as Frogadier shot a pulse at it. The Zubat from hell not only endured, but then proceeded to smack Frogadier around until we finally beat it. Dr du Bois's expression was all I needed to convince me that no, I was not ready for Grant.

"...I see what you mean," I sighed. "Dwebble are a pain."

"I think Graveler are the biggest pains," Dr du Bois muttered. "If we're setting up camp here, perhaps it is time to introduce our last member to M. Duval."

"What last-" Noël stopped as Darkrai arose from her shadow. "A- A Darkrai?"

Darkrai raised a clawed hand. His blue eye glowed. And then... _Hello._

"W- Why do you guys have a Darkrai...?" Noël stuttered. He would probably have crapped himself if Darkrai wasn't on his best behaviour today.

"Oh, I think M. Oak must have forgotten to mention that fact," Dr du Bois airily spoke. "Will you have a problem?"

"Is it going to sleep in a Pokéball?"

"I am offended by the lack of trust that implies," Dr du Bois huffed, acting like what an offended Pidgeot might have looked like. "Darkrai is his own person."

"Meaning it's wild," Noël blinked.

_Come here and tell me that, _Darkrai muttered darkly, causing Noël to shiver.

"We have our own ways," Dr du Bois's hand-waved the questions Noël must have had, and it was readily apparent that Noël was not going to get his questions answered.

"Still, if we're having trouble with the Dwebble, we need practise," I added. "Can't be helped. Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

Bulbasaur greeted me as I released him, scowling at the next Dwebble I set him on.

"Well, Dwebble usually have the Sturdy ability," Noël added as a stray Vine Whip made short work of the Dwebble. "It's not that simple to defeat one."

"Speaking of which, I keep hearing about abilities," I commented. "I don't get it."

"You..." Noël gaped at me. "Well, Pokémon have special abilities, abilities that are related to them that can exist outside of battle as well. Say, between... between Bunnelby. One can pick up items more easily, another can regain health from eating any Berry. Then, there are some that can hit ridiculously hard."

He indicated Bulbasaur, still holding off the spawn of hell. "Your Bulbasaur has the ability Overgrow, which increases the power of its Grass-type attacks in trouble. For someone whose strategy revolves around straightforward battle, it's the best solution. Some Bulbasaur have the Chlorophyll ability, which increases their speed in strong sunlight, so those Bulbasaur feature in teams revolving around the use of the Sunny Day move. Of course, abilities can change across evolutions, but those cases are rare and spontaneous."

"I see," I looked down at Bagon. "Nurse Joy said that Bagon had the Sheer Force ability."

"That's great!" Noël encouraged. "Sheer Force allows Bagon to use Ember with double its normal power. It's a very prized ability."

"Fletchinder... can Fletchinder have different abilities as well?" I asked, unleashing my Fletchinder. She greeted me with an affectionate peck.

"Well, I can't tell..." Noël doubtfully studied her, perched on my cap. "I think..."

"And Frogadier?" I asked.

"Most Frogadier have the Torrent ability," Noël commented. "I don't know. Frogadier are rare Pokémon, even within Kalos. Even though they're usually given to Trainers as starter Pokémon, they're usually available through Breeders. But your Fletchinder..."

"W- What about her?" I bristled.

"No..." Noël squinted, reaching out to brush her wing with one hand. "I thought so."

"What?" I asked.

"The most common ability with the Fletchinder line is Flame Body, usually indicated at the Fletchling stage," Dr du Bois provided. "But, in the history of Santalune Forest, there is a select group of Talonflame with special hunting ability and skills, lost to the forest during the Kalosian Revolution era. Certainly, this Pokémon is the descendant of those great hunters. What Noël was trying to say is that he's certain that your Fletchinder has the ability, Gale Wings."

"T- That's good, right?" I stuttered.

"It's good," Dr du Bois nodded, a hand reaching out to Fletchinder on my head to run a finger across its wings. "For a Flying-type, certainly. Now, your Frogadier."

"H- huh?" But I called out Frogadier, who submitted to a cursory examination. "I- Is there something?"

Dr du Bois's eyes narrowed. "Altair."

Frogadier defended me from the blow aimed at me, immediately firing a Water Pulse that dissipated in contact with the bloodthirsty Lucario.

"What was that for?!" I bellowed as Frogadier growled at Altair.

"Tell it to use Pound next," Dr du Bois stared before indicating a small, fragile-looking rock.

"Erm..." I nodded. "Frogadier, Pound!"

Frogadier's fist immediately shattered it.

"What is it?" I asked as Noël and Dr du Bois immediately studied Frogadier.

"This is the first time I've met one..." Noël commented, still looking at Frogadier, who immediately hid behind me. "I- I need my PokéDex."

"It won't change the result," Dr du Bois commented. "At least it's not a female Froakie."

"Is there something wrong?" I defended.

"Hmm? Oh, no," Dr du Bois wryly answered. "To answer, your Frogadier has the infamous ability named Protean. That ability allows the Pokémon to change its own type depending on the last move it used in battle. For example, directly before the Pound move was used, your Frogadier changed its type to Normal-type."

I looked down at Frogadier, who merely gave a croak in response, still eyeing me with a gimlet eye that was also friendly. "So... it changes its type every time it uses a move?"

"Yes," Dr du Bois answered.

"So..." my head nearly burst. "It can hold a type advantage depending on whatever move it uses, as long as it can _learn_ the move."

"It can also have a same-type attack bonus off all its moves," Dr du Bois added.

"So..." my head was spinning. "Lick, turn Ghost-type. Pound, turn Normal-type. Toxic, turn Poison-type."

"Pretty much," Dr du Bois allowed. "Though, Protean is a rather rare ability, so... _never_ allow anyone else to know its ability."

"Because then Pokémon thieves could come after Frogadier?" I asked.

"Amongst many reasons." Dr du Bois sighed. "The most famous documented case of a Greninja with Protean involved a serial killer and the Kalosian perfumery industry."

"I don't think I want to know anymore, thanks," I quickly replied, sensing another factually accurate horror story on the rise. "I'll keep mum about it."

I got in some more target practice as Dr du Bois marked out a spot and began setting up camp, now pulling in my Bagon for assistance. In this case, Dr du Bois pulled out her tarp to stretch to a nearby rock and a telescopic pole, making a small shelter from the night winds over the beach. A boundary was marked in the sand, its use apparent as soon as I spotted the Dwebble purposely avoiding the small ditch dug by that foldable multi-purpose shovel Dr du Bois had, and training Bagon to mark out spots, which my newest Pokémon was doing with great enthusiasm.

I unleashed my various Pokémon, earning Bagon a celebratory cacophony as my team surrounded their newest member. Fletchinder greeted him with a peck.

"No," I swatted at her in warning.

"We'll have to give him meat," Dr du Bois commented, almost airily.

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"Bagon will evolve to Shelgon, and then to Salamence," Dr du Bois waved, as if my question was unworthy of comment. "During the Shelgon phase, Shelgon tend to eat little because they possess a small mouth. The reason why Salamence tend to be angry soon after evolution is because of hunger caused by the spontaneous bodily change of evolution. At this stage, berries and fruit are fine, but Bagon would definitely need more protein than compared to the rest of your comparatively herbivorous Pokémon."

"I..." I looked down. Ambrette Town was way back, and Cyllage still some distance away. Unless I wanted Fletchinder to burn down a Wingull, I was going to have to fish to feed Bagon. I was going to have to consign Pokémon to death to feed my own Pokémon.

Dr du Bois started setting up a fire-pit inside the bivouac for some reason. "Feeding a Pokémon well is also another responsibility you take as a Trainer. If you cannot accept that, and the reality that comes under it, then you should release that Bagon right now."

I eyed Bagon, who shook his head and smiled. Well, as much as his rather cute and reptilian face could manage. "_Ba_!"

"You... you would wish for that?" I asked. "I... I don't want to deprive you of anything."

"Well, if you were really desperate, Bagon could subsist on human food," Dr du Bois commented.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Noël shook his head. "But yeah, that Bagon looks like it should be developing the start of its Dragon Breath sometimes, that could work. But I wouldn't recommend it."

I grimaced, deciding to shelve the subject aside for the moment. "Noël, are you going to bring out your Pokémon?"

Noël pulled out a Pokéball, unleashing an Amaura first. The Tundra Pokémon cried with joy as it appeared, and Noël patted it on the head. "Borealis is a Pokémon, sponsored by the Snowbelle Gym courtesy of Leader Wulfric. As of two days ago, he became my Pokémon."

"Eh?" I blinked as he drew out another Pokéball. It opened to herald a blast of cold air, and then I spotted white and green and a tail on what looked like a walking tree about half my height, its green eyes shining under a white cap with three points, its bottom half and feet a woody brown, looking like a snow-covered pine.

A second later, I realised it was raining. A solid splash and the sudden cold informed me that the rain was far heavier than I thought.

"I told you," Dr du Bois muttered, picking up the rather small Pokémon under its... arms to stare into its eyes. She looked more resigned than pissed off, and I probably had a good idea of what was pissed off, after the Clauncher Bouillabaisse Incident two days ago. "This is a Snover. Part of the Mountain Kalos habitat, its entire evolutionary line is a walking hailstorm. Trainers using one usually have a hail-based team, which also limits them to locales or continued travelling so as not to permanently affect the local ecosystem. But, since we're by the sea, it's not much of a problem."

"What? Huh?" I gaped at the tiny Pokémon. It was hard to imagine that such a Pokémon was responsible for the current hailstorm.

"Snover and Abomasnow have the ability Snow Warning," Dr du Bois explained, seated warmly under her bivouac with her Chandelure out. "What that means is that wherever they go, a hailstorm will follow."

"So why is it not much of a problem now?" I asked as a volley of hail cascaded from mysteriously overcast skies.

"The ocean water takes longer to cool," Dr du Bois explained. "The maritime winds coming from the ocean are warmer from being over the water. This will increase the temperature near the coast, and cause less precipitation in the form of snow, but much more in the form of rain."

"Wha- the- wha- huh?" In the distance, I could see swimmers already coming back into the coast, getting away from the rain of hail.

"It's hotter over the ocean that over land," Noël chipped in. "Snow can't form, no hailstorm. But a tonne of rain can, yeah."

"Well then," Dr du Bois murmured. "You could look at the ocean and the pretty hail while I get comfortable. Jelly! I need to see what you're about to eat!"

The pink menace of a Jellicent was diving into the water, a wriggling sort of thing in her flipper-tentacle that she was patting with a sort of carnivorous interest. She used one tentacle and flung the wriggling _thing_ upon the beach, where it thrashed about. I might be a novice Trainer, but Tentacool were amongst the most common Pokémon up there with Magikarp.

Dr du Bois studied it from where she hid under the bivouac. "Fine."

The pink menace loomed, and was about to chomp down before Noël swooped it up by its blue, squishy non-stinger head. "Hold on!" The silver-haired Trainer scowled. "You're serious."

"You know that it's poisonous, right?" Dr du Bois commented, watching the two tentacles flap about in the hailstorm's breeze. It might have been my imagination, but the Tentacool looked rather relieved not to be Jellicent chow.

"It doesn't matter," Noël shook his head. "I'll take care of it."

Dr du Bois shrugged. "Suit yourself. Jelly, keep hunting."

The Jellicent wilted, now sinking back into the ocean to come up with a Magikarp. The poor Magikarp sunk back down into the sea with the pink menace, unaware of its approaching fate, while the Tentacool looked way more relieved as Noël pulled a bucket of water from the sea and dropped it inside.

Humming a ditty of a sort, Dr du Bois caused Noël to step away from her as she called out her Chandelure to set up a fire. "Donar. If you're going to call out Fletchinder or Bulbasaur in the hail, I advise against it. This is not suitable flying weather."

I scowled, my breath steaming. "This is cold. Really, really cold."

"Can you give Sapin back now?" Noël asked.

"Sapin?" I asked. The answer was given as the Snover was handed back to Noël, who promptly hugged it.

"This guy saved me when I got lost in _Auffrac-les-Congères_," Noël reflected, almost in a dream. "He's my starter Pokémon. Snover usually live in secluded mountain areas because of Snow Warning, but they are very curious about humans. Sapin, this is Donar."

"Er, nice to meet you," I greeted as Noël held him up to face me. Sapin sniffed, and then reached over and hugged me with bristly arms that felt thick and smelt comforting and fresh. It then plucked something off of his midsection and offered it to me.

"W- What is this?" I was stunned.

"The Snover line has a unique type combination of Grass/Ice," Noël commented. "That's Snover Berries, berries that grow on Snover."

"It can... grow Berries..." I babbled, accepting one in my mouth. "It's... cool." It was like an ice lolly, except slightly sweet like an Oran Berry or something, cool and refreshing.

"It's an Ice-type Pokémon, obviously it would be cold," Dr du Bois murmured.

"It's like a walking food supply," I added.

"Well... yeah," Noël accepted my praise. "But, in this weather it might not be a good idea."

"Dessert, perhaps," Dr du Bois waved to dissuade Sapin from giving her some. "_Ça me dit quelque chose_. Donar, your mother did call you in Ambrette, right?"

I swallowed. The resulting conversation with Mom hadn't been fun, since I had forgotten to contact her in Camphrier Town. "Right..."

"She authorised me to buy this."

This turned out to be a portable stove. It looked like a giant pot with a rimmed base, and in the middle was the circular brass burner, set into the solid aluminium base with vents poked in the side presumably for air flow. It came with two lidded pots, a tea-kettle, and a special grip inside.

"As you might have noticed, firewood is not readily available in some instances,"Dr du Bois waved to the sandy beach stretching out from the coast, with the Ambrette Cliffs as a backdrop overhead. "Your mother authorised the buying of this Trangia stove with that in mind."

"Oh..." I gaped at the entire package she began to disassemble. "Erm... thanks, Doctor. But... is there fuel?"

"Of course," Dr du Bois reached back into her seemingly bottomless bag, pulling out a beer can. I gaped as she cracked it open and then poured the entire thing into the circular burner. "Crystal."

A flame set it alight, ring jets aflame as she lowered it back into the wind-screened stove, and then set the stove into the fire-pit. With a completely serious expression, she then pulled out a bag of rice and three normal, brown eggs. "Pull out the giant bottle of water I made you bring."

I was very thankful, as she poured the water into the pot with the rice and began watching them.

"Because alcohol tends to burn slower and with a lower heat output, there tends to be a lower cooking time," Dr du Bois advised. "Alcohol tends to be freely available if you walk into any outdoor store and get fuel on the other hand. Since you are also underage, you could just buy kerosene and use this stove with your Fletchinder's Ember or a lighter."

"T- Thank you very much, Doctor!" I nearly shouted, huddled under a warming bivouac with Noël and her, and all the Pokémon sans Jelly.

"With that in mind, we are safe from high tide, and we can begin cooking," Dr du Bois nodded. "Since it is obvious that we are not going to be together forever, I will teach you a few basic recipes to feed yourself."

"Thank you!" I bowed.

"In camping, food preparation is usually done in a settlement first," Dr du Bois explained. "Of course, if you have the stomach for it, you could also cook Pokémon. But, since you obviously can't, then today I will show you egg fried rice with cheese."

"Yes, Doctor!" I nodded.

"First, the Pokémon," Dr du Bois waved.

"I think... I might need help as well," Noël volunteered. "Sapin, Borealis, careful."

I reached for the bag of kibble, setting out four bowls for all my Pokémon. I mournfully studied the bag of general kibble, resolving to have a look at the PokéMart in Cyllage. "Erm... Doctor. It's technically possible to take an entire journey without camping out, right?"

"Yes... at an exhausted dead run or with a bicycle," Dr du Bois answered. "Running from city to city tends to have that effect. And sometimes, there are tourists who abuse the Trainer system, so Pokémon Centres are usually fully booked."

"Yeah, the Centre always was booked unless I could get an early room," Noël agreed. "So, camping, was it? Killer on the back, though."

Altair gave a gentle snort. I think the Lucario just managed to lose all respect for Noël.

"It is entirely possible for us to camp out without a fire," Dr du Bois began. "Food can be either hot or cold, but we must all plan meals ahead of time. A cooler is troublesome to pack, so it's best to finish perishables like eggs and meat quickly if we don't have one."

As the pot began to steam and bubble, Dr du Bois waved towards her bag of rice before putting it back into her bag. "Preparation is always done in an urban settlement, at home or in a Pokémon Centre or even in a PokéMart kitchen, if you ask nicely enough. Then, utensils and number of pans used are to be cut as much as possible, and it is possible for one Trainer and six Pokémon to eat entirely human food out of the same pan."

She indicated the bubbling pot with one finger. "Cast-iron pans are thicker than the normal pans used in a house, so in the hot flames of a campfire they heat up quickly. They distribute heat more evenly, so it's easier to cook with. In a pinch, you can also use the pan as a weapon against small to medium-sized Pokémon."

"Doctor..." I sighed.

"Meat and fish can also come from wild Pokémon, but that's for next lesson," Dr du Bois murmured. "The true difficulty in setting up a campfire is the heat, but the Trangia stove is amongst the most idiot-proof of camping stoves, and as I had mentioned, fuel and lighting are readily available between the two of you. Cooking and eating utensils can be one and the same, but use metal forks. Next time I'll also show how to set up a wood campfire, but now to essential foods to pack."

"You know, I never thought that camping involved so much brainpower..." Noël muttered. I agreed; it was nearly always after a campfire meal that I really admired her expertise.

Altair snorted, earning him a look from the good doctor as she opened the lid and started cracking eggs into the bubbling meal.

"Water is a must; always have a two-litre bottle on you," Dr du Bois began lecturing as she tossed some dried green onions into the pot and stirred with a metal spoon. "Quick-cooking grains like rice, and ready foods that can be packed easily like pasta and flatbreads, are essential basics. Oats and wheat biscuits make good breakfast cereals. Canned foods exist for travelling purposes, and in a pinch you can just cook the food directly in the can. Dehydrated foods are an idea, if you can find someone willing to loan you a dehydrator in any part of the Kalos region, but I don't recommend too much processed foods. Fresh foods are to be used up quickly, so buy fresh fruits and vegetables from local farms on your journey. Drinks like milk, water, juice, and beer as you need them, since usually you won't need anything else more than drinking water on legs between comes in a small kit, and bring only stuff like olive oil, salt and pepper, soy sauce, and one seasoning of choice in tiny bottles not exceeding twenty millilitres or so as the basic cooking kit. Darkrai, you _don't_ have to listen to me, unlike these two."

The Pokémon timidly raised his hand. _Why do humans cook their food?_

"Meat and other foods naturally contained microbes harmful to humans when ingested, which are destroyed through the application of heat," I pointed to the campfire. "If you're asking that question, then I guess your kind aren't as immortal as we think. The long-winded version is somewhat related to the Arcanine in mythology, but the simple version is that, fire is the first weapon of mankind against nature."

The smell of egg cooking was mouth-watering, but even more than that, Dr du Bois finally started to stir the rice with great care. "In camping, there are two big meals of the day; breakfast, and dinner. Lunch is always just a snack to get through the day."

"And the kettle?" I held it up.

"Fill it up," Dr du Bois lifted the pot of rice from the fire. "Tea bags and instant coffee pouches are useful, and hot water is always appreciated."

Waves crashed against rocks and the beach as the filled kettle cooked on hot flames.

"Never leave an empty kettle over a fire," Dr du Bois warned as she threw in a few curls of cheese. "When water is poured into it, it'll instantly evaporate and scald the hand with severe steam burns. Also, advice only within the Kalos region; consider bringing some cheese along. With that said, _bon appétit._"

Noël's hands started trembling, especially as he sniffed. "Delicious..."

I agreed, but I think the most surprised of us all was Darkrai, who actually got to try some. His description of it was more eloquent than anything a human would ever come up with:

_The rice is flavoured with the scallions and eggs, and the cheese adds a flavour I have never known. This is... what is this white food that brings such a flavour of nuts?_

"Crottin de Vaniville," Dr du Bois answered. "Using the Skiddo and Gogoat endemic to the Kalos region, humans have discovered the use of their milk. Since males and females of the Skiddo line lactate, males are milked and their milk used to produce cheeses across the Kalos region. A similar process is used with Miltank, producing different cheeses. Due to an event five hundred years ago that anthropologists call the Ransei exchange, Miltank also exist in the Kalos region, thus the variety of cheeses differ according to towns and cities. What you just ate was the claim to fame of Vaniville Town, Crottin de Vaniville."

"You mean you were toting this around the whole time and you never said a word?" I exclaimed.

"I don't have much on hand," Dr du Bois waved off. "But it's good?"

In my house, I imagine that Mom could make something more elaborate. Yet, there was certainly something magical about having a camping stove, eating out as the stars peeked out under a waning hailstorm's clouds, and waves crashed in some symphony of the ocean. A clink of metal, the scrape of a fork on the bottom of my brand-new stove-set thing, and idle chatting that started made it magical.

* * *

"…Isn't that bad for Pokémon?" Donar started to object as I gave Darkrai some tea from the very handy kettle. Oddly, he liked tea. I was as surprised as anyone could be.

"Only for some. Most can have it in small doses," Noël replied easily, though I was frowning as he did so.

"Oh," Donar sleepily replied, laid out next to Noël Duval and his own Pokémon. A dessert of Snover Berries had taken the energy out of a half-terrified boy, leaving a fat, contented Trainer with equally satisfied Pokémon. Noël held the bucket with the Tentacool close, though; he seemed afraid that Jelly was going to make another bid for it.

_Tell me another story, _requested Darkrai as I started my Holo Caster.

"What about?"

_About food. About how your humans understand us. How about... fire as the first weapon of mankind._

I looked at the stove, still burning with the smoky blue under the bivouac. "Arcanine is known amongst humans as the Legendary Pokémon. Even though Arceus is known as the creator god, Moltres and fire is worshipped in all the regions that know it. Yet, the root of common fire, the fire that truly started civilisation, comes from Growlithe."

_Those little Pokémon? _Darkrai sounded stunned. _Explain, please._

I curled up more, close to Darkrai. "Most humans are afraid of the dark. Humanity on a whole is weak; without wings to reach the skies, without a nose to differentiate foods, without claws or talons or poison to fight. Anthropological theory commonly holds that, without the domestication of Growlithe, mankind would still be living in caves."

Darkrai's hand shook as he pointed to the flames. _This is the origin of your civilisation,_ he communicated. _This, and that small Pokémon._

"Fire allowed mankind to cook food and warm shelters, to defend itself through flaming weapons and keep hostile Pokémon at bay, aeons before the Pokéball gave human civilisation the chance to conquer the world," I told him. "Were fire alone the benefit accrued to mankind by the presence of this Pokémon, it would have been far more than enough. Growlithe also eat Rattata and other vectors of disease in the Pokémon world. They serve as playmates by day, and spend the nights guarding the caves where people slept. Most importantly, it was through their bonds with Growlithe that mankind first learned the basics of Pokémon training, which he would apply to more and more species, until the world was conquered. To those primitive peoples so long ago, it must have seemed like divine protection, that a Pokémon like Growlithe was around to helped man through its earliest, most trying age. Arcanine is therefore, far and away the most revered of the gods."

The Pitch-Black Pokémon floated down, its legs appearing to stabilise it as he began pacing. _There must be a reason. A reason why we, we who command the skies and the earth and the underground, bow before humanity._

"Humans themselves are curious why the Alakazam does not," I scoffed. "You would not be the first Pokémon to figure that out."

_I... I did not have a good idea of previous life forms, _Darkrai admitted. _Yet I wanted something more._

"Any other Trainer you would have met would have captured you for their own ambitions," I nodded.

_You do not have ambitions?_

"The ambitions I have cannot be carried out by the power of Pokémon," I answered. "Only humans can fix the mistakes of humans. I might as well take the time to educate you when I am bored."

_Then, your own studies?_

"Are human-based," I supplied. "This stage of the Trainer programme, I have heard many of my peers refer to it as the independence run. Young Trainers rush through their first four badges at this stage for some reason, ranging from running away from home to simply proving that they are suited to a Trainer's lifestyle."

"Independence run?" Donar spoke while laid out on his back.

"It's rude to eavesdrop."

"Sorry." Donar mumbled. "Why independence run?"

"By inter-regional law, the moment any Trainer gains their fourth badge is the mark by which they come of age in the eyes of the Pokémon League," I answered. "For those who run away from home, they have those six months to make the run through the four Gyms needed before the authorities catch up with them. The time limit is shortened by the prevalence of communication technology, but the term stuck because many young Trainers, like you, start on this journey in search of independence from parents."

"Oh..." Donar reflected. "Do people really do that?"

I sighed. "As a rule, Pokémon Centres tend to spot young Trainers, with a team that shows signs of under-training or of rushing through Pokémon Training, and if the Trainer shows signs of consistent abuse that has nothing to do with travelling on the road. International Police also has a specific subsidiary in the Pokémon Welfare Agency just to combat this phenomenon of the independence run."

"Why do you know so much about it?"

"Have you ever thought," I archly enquired, "that the social problems that surround Pokémon Training are also part of my study? That encouraging the path of a Trainer has manifest and latent functions, and that my job is to document such cases? Anyone can get a Trainer's license at ten. That does not mean that a ten-year-old is independent enough to survive with only the company of a Rattata or two."

"Okay, okay," Donar sat up, alarmed.

"Then also consider that not all Trainers have a well-meaning Pokémon Professor with them, and most likely are unable to provide for their Pokémon because they are children," I counted. "What happens when those Pokémon turn their powers upon kids? Incinerated, slashed, drowned, poisoned, crushed, stabbed-"

"I get it," Donar groaned.

If I had been holding a Pokéball, it would have been crushed. "No. You don't. So let me put it into context. You started out your journey with four other children like yourself, and where are they? You are alone here, without a support structure, and considering that you came from Kanto, a foreigner in a strange land."

Donar backed slightly the moment I showed my teeth. At least, at the very least, Donar Oak had no wish to be a hero.

_But heroes are chosen, _something whispered to me. _Heroes often don't have a choice. They might think they have a choice, but very often that choice is influenced by caring for other people. If every choice was decided purely on self-preservation, the same outcome would happen that a hero must combat any threat simply in the interest to survive. And those who are heroes, Champions, are expected to set an example. The moment a Champion is crowned is the moment Kalos expects them to stay as a paragon to work towards._

A light tap brought me out of my shell.

_I understand, _Altair whispered. _We are very close to the mausoleum. Our departed companions await us._

My hands fell apart, fingers splayed out under the frosted moonlight of night, bare flickers from the stove to illuminate. "Of course. Right."

"D- Doctor?" Donar spluttered as I laid down on my sleeping bag, beside Darkrai.

"_Bonne nuit_, Donar," I murmured, falling into the dream with the very thought that Delphi must have known that he was going to die that day.

I comforted myself with the thought that, regardless of the studies, I would have made the pilgrimage to Geosenge Town regardless. I would have contributed to the local flora industry, and arranged a bouquet of hydrangeas of all colours. Greens for Deneb, reds for Delphi, blues for Sealeo, and purple for Banette. I would have ended up sleeping by the marked stones, before setting out the next morning with Vega and Altair to escort me back to Route 15. Donar Oak was neither responsible for the decimation of a Champion's team, nor held accountable for the subsequent silence. Donar Oak was not the reason why Daisy Linden lost half her team... nor, why their deaths had to be kept from the world.

* * *

_The Tentacool grew attached to Noël Duval, hence Duval added it to his team under the nickname of Charybdis. I am concerned of what this may imply as to his mental state-_

_-no, I am not. Not really._

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	15. XIV: Regarder: To Watch

_**Savoir-faire – To Know and To Do**_

* * *

**XIV: Regarder – To Watch**

_Day 21: Donar has established a form of training. Well, he calls it training, but the local Dwebble still beat his four members four out of five times. At least, he is learning strategy._

_Darkrai and Altair engage in mock battles, however they seem to be getting along. I do not think any other members of opposing types would have gotten along so well, though I suspect it is partly due to that neither of them are typical of their species. Everyone of us does something against their nature to be useful._

* * *

It took the better part of two hours, but we worked out a system between Noël and Donar. Noël had to train the Tentacool, Scylla, and Donar needed practice in true battles. In the pursuit of such, my Pokémon were relegated to referees, enforcers, and cooks. It amazes me continually, the inability of young boys to cook.

"It's cold," Donar hissed as Borealis let out an Aurora Beam towards Frogadier, who circled and let out a Water Pulse before it collapsed, having been stabbed by Toxic Spikes left by Scylla earlier in the battle.

"Look, you have no defence against entry hazards," Noël explained patiently. "Grant's a tough cookie, you can take that from someone who's met the guy. You might have taken down Scylla, but after that you haven't thought of a single solution, and that's why Borealis can stand for so long. You need to try and plan out in the long-term."

"But I don't know what to plan!" Donar nearly screamed.

"_Ba! Bagon!_" Bagon cheered as Liz flew to attend to the fallen Frogadier, an Antidote in hand.

"Okay, Donar... what are the characteristics of rocks?" Noël asked once I deemed with a practised eye the state of Frogadier. "Slow, heavy, hard-hitting. You can assume that you have the advantage with Frogadier's jumping power, but they can corner you, and they can also use speed-lowering moves, as well as possibly entry hazards."

"Yeah..." Donar looked blank.

"Then, to defeat them, your Frogadier needs to be more hard-hitting," Noël explained. "Fletchinder is going to sit this one out, no matter what. So, while you're going to train Bulbasaur and Frogadier, I recommend you ask Fletchinder to train Bagon in Ember, and then try using Bulbasaur and Frogadier in a battle against each other."

"Eh?" Donar blinked.

"Can you recall all of your Pokémon's moves?" came the reply. "Right now, you're still inexperienced. These times are to familiarise yourself with your Pokémon."

"Right..." Donar looked down. "Thank you for the advice."

A beginner. I understood that the whole point of a journey is to find that one niche that you fit in, but a boy with the barest inkling of any Pokémon to raise... no, that was the mindset of a Trainer. A dedicated soul who had found and lost her goal in life. It was not the objective mindset of a researcher.

"Are you a Gym Leader?" Noël suddenly broke into the conversation, having left Donar to run between a mock battle between Frogadier and Bulbasaur.

"No," I sharply answered.

"Are you intending to be one?"

I eyed the boy, who looked prepared to fight me. I reflected upon his team and his ambitions. "No."

Noël smiled, relaxed in the knowledge that I was not about to snatch the Snowbelle Gym from him. "For a researcher, your team is horrendously strong. A Lucario who can predict all the auras within five hundred metres radius, a Floette who can conjure a Misty Terrain and still fight without breaking a sweat while healing other fallen Pokémon, and a Darkrai at your heels... for all I know, you could just be moonlighting as a researcher."

I produced my name-card. "Marguerite Linden du Bois, Ph. D., Sycamore Pokémon Laboratory, Social Sciences Division. If you still have questions, you may take your questions to the _École Normale Supérieure de Kalos_, North Boulevard. They shall remember me."

"E- Eh?" Noël spluttered, holding the card close and squinting. "You're a real researcher?!"

"What were you thinking?" I sneered, looking back to our temporary camp base. We had been here for two days, and today I had set Crystal, Fletchinder and Bagon to use by practising their Ember on the campfire with the Dutch oven suspended over it. The _pot-au-feu_ I was intending to tutor Donar in placed the bones I had bought from the Ambrette butcher to an early use, but it also meant long boiling. Placing the campfire away from the camp this time also made sure that an errant Ember was not about to set our camp on fire.

"I thought... I thought you were like those crazy assistants of Professor Sycamore's..." Noël swallowed. "You're a real researcher?"

"Depends if you consider the arts and social sciences something worth researching upon," I shrugged. "Right now, I am following Donar Oak under my research to find exemplary anecdotes of the path of a beginning Trainer and the social forces that govern such a path."

"Social forces?" Noël echoed, watching Donar try to coordinate Bulbasaur and Frogadier attacking at the same time.

"During a single journey, there will be many meetings and many partings," I replied. "Yet, these events leave their mark upon all of us. Take for example, that boy. Within a day of meeting you, he has thought of a strategy to reach Grant, and thus evolved further. Is that not a social force? When he enters a town, and interacts with the people on his way there, do they not leave some lasting memory upon him? This research can give insight upon the motivations of criminal organisations."

"I didn't know that it was worth investigating," Noël snorted in disgust.

"The currently accepted theory of criminal deviance stems from the idea of social control," I commented, ignoring his jab. "It suggests that deviance occurs when a person's or group's attachment to social bonds is weakened. According to this view, people care about what others think of them and conform to social expectations, because of their attachments to others and what others expect of them. Socialisation is therefore important in producing conformity to social rules, and it is when this conformity is broken that deviance occurs. Social control theory focuses on how deviants are attached, or not, to common value systems, and what situations break people's commitment to these values. This theory also suggests that most people probably feel some impulse towards deviant behaviour at some time, but their attachment to social norms prevents them from actually participating in deviant behaviour."

My hair was caught by a passing wind as I turned towards Noël Duval. "Now consider that most Trainers, who travel alone or in small groups, have little to no chance at human socialisation and often do not form meaningful bonds within geographical proximity. Keeping that in mind, would the radical mindsets of criminal organisations like Team Rocket and Team Flare stem from deviance, or are they simply the product of our own society?"

I left Noël to stew, my booted feet climbing on the rocks that littered the Muraille Coast to reach on the same plateau where the blue-cream form of my oldest living partner. My legs crossed before I arranged myself into the lotus position and considered the Muraille Coast quietly.

The waves that shatter rock over the ages were inaudible, a thrum of the Ambrette Cliffs felt only by skin and aura. Floating above, Darkrai appeared from the shadows. _The sea. The sun._

"If it hurts, return to the shadows," I answered lightly.

_I am one of Arceus's creations. The light of the stars are within my grasp. _Darkrai turned his single cold eye upon me. _What are you two doing?_

"Meditation," I answered. "The art originated in your homeland, if I'm not wrong. The Riolu line, as well, are first discovered in the Sinnoh region."

_The Lucario is meditating, certainly. You are not._

"You have a talent for stating the obvious," I remarked. "The ability of Calm Mind to increase its user's power simply from calming down is remarkable. I suppose taking a step back is the correct solution."

_Both of you... _Altair turned his head to glare at us. _It is at these times that I wonder if you truly comprehend the meaning of the word._

"The point of meditation is to shut out all external influence," I corrected. "If you cannot shut out Darkrai and I, then how would you handle the chaos of the battlefield?"

_Semantics are not at stake. Merely peace of mind._

I could barely give a witty reply, entertained as I was with a mental snort of laughter. From Darkrai.

_A Fighting-type Pokémon requires peace of mind? I believed that your type settled all fights with fists._

_This from a Dark-type Pokémon? _My fearless Lucario answered. _I am part-Steel._

_So you left behind that rashness when you evolved?_

_I changed. Which is far more than you could say._

"Both of you, stop," I declared. "For now, where should we go? Altair, I know you want to visit Shalour City, and Darkrai, you don't have enough information..."

I froze, staring at the map I was pulling out of my bag. I sighed as I put it back and took out a battery pack. "We'll cover travel arrangements later. First I should do my work."

_What would that achieve? _Darkrai looked in curiosity as I began to type out, in a separate folder from the daily journal, my thoughts and the listed social forces.

"Darkrai..." I paused. "You are the first legendary Pokémon I believe in, and the third I have seen in my life. If you exist, I feel at peace that the legendary Pokémon truly comprehend the pain of living."

_I have only known loneliness for my fate, and I cannot change that. _The Pitch-Black Pokémon relayed. _You are human, and intelligent, and talented. You could go anywhere. Even with the curse, you could do things only I could dream of._

"Thank you," I whispered, still typing. "I am very grateful. However, for an immortal, why have you sought to learn something you can never achieve?"

_We Darkrai can die. The status of a legendary Pokémon, that is an arbitrary position you humans have bequeathed upon a select number of us. Some are more powerful, and some could be immortal, but in the end we are what we are. I wish to learn, to make something._

"The soul of an explorer..." I commented. "Answer; in your opinion, why do people lie?"

_They have an agenda._

"Precisely," I agreed. "Humans can lie, cheat, stab and kill, in their search for personal happiness or a goal of their own. Some pursue immortality, as a means to happiness and a fear of death. I believe that it is the very fear of death, that drives humanity to such heights, in the beliefs that they would leave something worthwhile in the world. The fear of death... the curse has stolen something that has made me human."

I looked to the sun overhead, the sun that will, eventually, die too. "That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie: the lie of living. My name was a lie. My history, a lie. My dead partners, the death of my team, a lie taken over by the Pokémon League. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed, but I could not give up in the despair of a lie. Sooner or later, I will cease to care whether the world shall live or not. Time will pass, that people will be born and will die, that buildings and institutions fall, that the world shall pass... and I no longer care."

_Then what will you do?_

I turned to Darkrai, and smiled. Something in my smile must have been off, for the Pokémon flinched. "Legendary Pokémon... even a legend is not immune to judgement."

Darkrai slowly inched away, to hide behind Altair. _Your owner has questionable sanity, just saying._

Altair sounded pensive as he looked to me. _I know._

Our conversation was abandoned later as we had to descend to camp and prepare, Donar and his Pokémon already resting in whatever shade the sunset would bring.

"Well, then," I remarked to the exhausted teen. "Today we will be making _pot-au-feu_."

"Not rice?" Donar paled.

I just sighed. After the incident with the Clauncher, it was clear that, while the boy accepted that some Pokémon were eaten on a routine basis, rice would be a substitute for anything.

"It's basically throwing whatever we have on hand into the pot to cook," Noël explained cheerfully. "Your Fletchinder and Bagon have been practising their Embers on the thing, so we thought we might as well put them to use. At least while they can hit a standing target."

"The day after tomorrow is moving targets," I agreed. "But for now,, comfort food."

Noël Duval had Oran berries and, for some reason, pine nuts, which I wrapped in foil and threw into the fire to toast. The smell of cracking pine was intense as Donar rooted through his pack and came up with a pack of crackers. "Can I use this?"

"Yes."

Instead of bread, we used the crackers to serve the marrow, balanced in texture and taste with the rough salt and the crackers. Darkrai was spinning about some unseen axis, _crunch-crunch-crunch_ sounds echoing around him.

"This is good!" Donar exclaimed later. "Doctor, how do you know so many recipes?"

"This is freaking insane," Noël agreed, dropping bits of crackers and marrow for Scylla to grab onto and eat in the bucket. "We're supposed to be roughing it, and yet we're eating like it's a five-star hotel every day."

"I had a picky Pokémon-"

Delphi would have roasted the marshmallows to charcoal briquettes, leaving him as the only consumer. Altair and Delphi would have fought over the marshmallows, and Deneb would end up refereeing the fight because he was the only one with no stake, being unable to consume marshmallows or refined sugar-

"To feed him, I learnt to cook well on a camping stove," the answer sounded hollow to me. "I mastered the skill over the years."

"Whatever, this is good!" Donar spoke through a mouthful. "You could set up a café with this!"

Despite myself, I chuckled, indulging the whims of an ignorant boy. There were road carts in Kalos that would surpass the highest standards of Kanto cooking. "You know, once upon a time the legs of a Frogadier were regarded as the highest delicacy of pre-Revolution Kalos. _Cuisses de grenouilles _was very popular. And when you cook it, the muscle does not resolve rigor mortis as quickly as warm-blooded muscle, so heat from cooking can cause the fresh legs to twitch."

"Please don't," Donar just looked freaked out, clutching his Frogadier protectively.

"I know it's fun to screw with his head, but he's an impressionable kid too," Noël frowned in warning as he took a stick to fish for the packet of toasted nuts.

The pine nuts were special, crumbling very softly under the teeth, and were a success amongst us. Liz floated to me, perching on my shoulder. Her flower twirled about as she placidly considered the nuts, accepting a sniff.I gave her some nuts, watching as the hedonistic Floette chewed on the pine nuts flavoured by wood-smoke.

"Donar, how is your training?" I asked in passing.

"Bulbasaur evolved!" Donar showed me the evolved form, and Ivysaur crowed in victory along with Fletchinder, Frogadier and Bagon. Bagon celebrated by head-butting Donar.

"Ow!" Donar rubbed his leg. "Bagon, when your leg and head heals, we're going to make sure you master Ember, alright?! Please don't hit me!"

Crystal made a noise like a kettle once more, spinning around Jelly's attempts at swatting her. I shook my head, leaving Aegis to break up the argument before long. "Darkrai, how is the marrow?"

_I have learned that food need not be complicated to taste good. _He still sounded amazed.

"Erm... pardon me, but where the hell did you guys find a Darkrai?" Noël commented once the partially festive mood of a campfire was dwindling down. "I thought they were native to the Sinnoh region... and they're legendary in their own right as well."

"He followed the Sinnoh delegates to Kalos, where I persuaded him to follow us as a research assistant," I smoothly answered, watching Donar's brow furrow in confusion.

"Pokémon can _work_?" Donar sounded blank. The concept of a regular income has, apparently, not made itself readily apparent to him.

"According to the Third Pokémon Convention of Icirrus City, Pokémon can, with the legal representation of their Trainer, take on jobs and actually hold representation in human society," I explained. "In the wake of Team Plasma, the Pokémon Fan Clubs felt that Team Plasma did have a logical point, and hence the Third Convention also gave Pokémon the right to legal counsel and representation, as well as the right of choice to release following the conclusion of a pending investigation into a Trainer's dubious acts. Most of it also governs the release of Pokémon into the wild. Of course, the implications are that only Trained Pokémon can function effectively in society, and that there is a Trainer behind every Pokémon with a job."

I added _ignorance of the law _to the list of things Trainers seem to forget. A moment later, _implications of said ignorance _joined it. Young idiots amazed by the dazzle and pageantry and unaware of the hard work that went into Pokémon training, and the idiot researchers that would ignore domestic economies to send the young idiots out.

Night fell, and the Muraille Coast was partially silent. Nowhere in nature is ever truly silent; even the roars of Tornadus and Thundurus would have made a sound. The camp was asleep, save for myself; my Holo Caster kept beeping, especially as I input all of the relevant data within – I missed the clicking of keys on a keyboard, but a laptop was too bulky. The Holo Caster at least came with solar cells, though I would have run the device down before long.

It would be within this silence that AZ would first appear.

Liz was the first to react as the Misty Terrain covered the field. The ponderous, heavy steps echoed, followed by a torrent of white smoke, indistinguishable from the white hair that flowed from under his cap.

I remained seated.

The Torkoal snorted, more smoke pouring from its nostrils to shroud around them. From the sea, perhaps elsewhere, and to a sleepy individual, it would have been a sea mist, and nothing more. Silence issued from its Trainer, a wandering old man.

"_Vous êtes libre, n'êtes-vous pas?_" I commented, not even bothering to greet the man. _You are free, are you not?_

"_Le passé, je suis libre d'elle. Mais pas de l'avenir,_" he answered. "_Le destin a un moyen de tester l'éternel. C'est un moyen aussi." The past, I am free of it. But not of the future. Fate has a way of testing the eternal. This is a way too._

I glared back in answer. "_Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, monseigneur?" Why are you here, my lord? _Will reminding you of your lost titles and fame and empire chase you away?

"_Vous avez pris la place d'amis. Le destin n'est pas gentille à ceux qui perturbe les conceptions._" _You have taken the place of friends. Destiny is not kind to those who disturb the plans._

"_Cela ne répond pas à mes questions, monseigneur,_" I looked to Liz, and nodded. "_Je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Immédiatement._" _That does not answer my question, my lord. I will have to ask you to leave. Immediately._

"_Je sais que vous cherchez à détruire celui qui les a tués. Vos compagnons,_" he answered. "_Ils ne reviendront pas, même si le Pokémon de Vie est meurt par votre main._" _I know you seek the one who killed them. Your companions. They will not return, even if the Pokémon of Life is dead by your hand._

I smiled. I wanted to laugh; revenge was a pointless endeavour to waste time upon. Let the immortal think so, though, if he so wished. It would make his presence in my life so much less. "_J'ai payé de toute mes larmes, à une société qui désarme la victime, et pas le voleur. Leur pitoyable effort, ils ne savent pas qu'ils font l'amour avec la mort._"

_I have paid with all my tears, to a society who disarms the victim, and not the thief. Their pitiable effort, they do not know that they make love with death._

A ghost of a smile passed on his face, yet the ghost was lost to stony silence once more. He knew the song, then. "_Vous voyez-vous comme misérable, mademoiselle?_"

Do you see yourself as miserable, miss?

I pondered the question. It was a good one. "_Je suis malheureuse. Je suis vivant pour être malheureuse. Si vous n'avez rien à dire, au revoir._" _I am unhappy. I am alive to be unhappy, at least. If you have nothing to say, goodbye._

The Torkoal snorted, a cascade of smoke sent over the Misty Terrain and the rocky parts between cliff and coast.

"The sword you hold..." he inclined his head as behind me, the Pokéball burst and a singing of a sword echoed in warning. "My regards, Durandal."

The king who established the _Ancien Régime_, the one who founded the AZ Empire and the homeland of the Kalos region, thus turned his back and left with the ghostly mist he came shrouded in, the whispers and thumps of a Golurk hiding in the shadows, the clicking of the clay wings of a Sigilyph his heralds. The fog receded, dissipated and lost to the Muraille Coast and the Kalosian waters beyond, leaving nothing but coast, rock, seaweed, and the nightmare of reason.

I looked to Aegis, or Durandal, the Peerless Sword. "Really? You?"

Always inexpressive, the resulting single clang told me volumes about Aegis. That perhaps, there was a reason why I had found an Aegislash lingering around Parfum Palace in the wild.

As the moon rose higher, the cliffs began to melt away, until gradually I became aware of the coast, of the legend of the old Torterra island that must have flowered once, now disappeared into the ocean or somewhere in the waters of the Sinnoh region — a fresh, green breast of the New World, before Ransei was even broken into the Kanto and Johto regions, when Kalosian men sailed out into the Age of Discovery. The waters of Kalos and the ocean had pandered in whispers to the greatest of all human dreams; for an enchanted moment, humankind must have held his breath in the presence of this sea of unknowns, face to face with something commensurate to his capacity for wonder.

Brooding on the old mysteries, I thought of a man's wonder when he first picked out the light at the end, the light of a weapon and to his revived comrade. He had come a long way, and his dream must have seemed so close that he could hardly fail to grasp it. He did not know that it was already behind him, somewhere back in that vast obscurity, where the Stygian fields rolled on under the dark. Throughout his years, AZ must have believed in it, the future that year by year recedes. It eluded him then, but tomorrow, he would run faster, stretch out his arms farther...

To continue, ceaselessly borne back into the past.

* * *

According to Noël, most Trainers kept their Pokémon in their Pokéballs. Apparently it was both as a courtesy, and because some Pokémon were too large to safely accommodate anywhere without damage to either themselves or the surrounding infrastructure. Which was why the presence of Darkrai and Altair confused him so much, as he told me. The mystery was solved the next morning, when we packed up camp and Dr du Bois actually had to lean on Altair to make any headway into the journey, her expression like the brewing of a coming storm that I wanted to run from.

Altair continued to get strange looks as we marched into Cyllage City, the wide streets filled with bicycles and their riders, clearly either gathering for a marathon or something.

"Triathlon," Dr du Bois clarified out of the blue. "Not marathon."

Are you psychic? "Erm... this looks crowded..."

Dr du Bois gave the crowds a gimlet eye that looked fearsome and intimidating. "Grant will be somewhere inside that crowd. That cretin _will_ be participating."

Hearing the professor refer to a Gym Leader as a cretin, even as popular and trendsetting as Grant, was rather shocking, but that was Dr du Bois. "Oh... did you know him?"

"Anyone who did a League challenge in the past years would," Dr du Bois muttered. "You remind me of him."

I shifted uncomfortably. "R- Really?"

"Yes. Both of you are thick-headed and arguments simply bounce off of your skull."

"Hey!" I half-yelled, but without heat. Dr du Bois's sarcasm slid off like water from a Golduck's back as I looked at the bicycles, gathered around a cul-de-sac with a stage in the middle, where a familiar armour-wearing man was standing.

"And we're all very honoured that Wikstrom of the Kalos Elite Four is here today as guest of honour!" a beefy-looking man in a suit and holding a microphone, which I took to be the commentator, was standing. "Racers, get ready!"

"Bicycle race," Noël swallowed, finally looking at the ground and watching people and Pokémon alike run out of the way. "Come on."

"Doctor, your leg?" I urgently hissed as we began to move to the sidelines, except that Dr du Bois looked hampered by both her backpack and her leg. The woman herself was aggrieved, even going as far even to scowl in answer, but she said nothing, just limping along with her Lucario for support.

"On your mark!"

"Shit!" I cursed as Noël and I had reached the sidelines, but Dr du Bois was still a long way away. I dropped my backpack next to Noël, immediately rushing towards her. "Doctor!"

"Get set!"

There was five metres of space between us and the horde. If we caused an accident here, there was going to be so much trouble. "Doctor!"

"Go!"

A red flash landed Altair and a stunned Dr du Bois, and me, flat by the side while what felt like a Donphan horde stormed down the streets of Cyllage and out of the city proper. Dr du Bois made a sound, steadily rolling from where she had squashed her backpack to glare at the red blur, or the Scizor. "Oh, you?"

"Are you alright?" Noël rushed towards us, pausing only to look at the Scizor. "Erm... we don't mean any harm?"

"Verily," said a familiar man. Wikstrom himself was striding towards us, the red Scizor moving to hover next to him, wings buzzing. "My apologies, fair lady."

Dr du Bois looked irritated, a far cry from her usual icy self as she accepted his gauntleted hand and got hoisted up instead.

"A fair lady should not be carrying this much," Wikstrom continued, lifting her backpack off with a brief struggle. "Especially not twenty-five kilograms."

Amazingly, the unflappable Doctor blushed. "It's my work. I am a travelling researcher."

"I know of your work, Dr Marguerite du Bois," Wikstrom leant down, taking her hand to plant a chaste kiss on the back. "Especially your article on the Officers Jenny and Nurses Joy within the League support structure, and if their presence would block more capable individuals from entering the medical service and policing sectors. An enterprising work."

A single eyebrow lifted. "I was not aware that an Elite Four would read them. Especially not the Baron de Rais, whose family served under the Princess of Notre Dame."

"One must always advance with the times, madame," Wikstrom replied. "I presume that you are headed towards the Pokémon Centre?"

Dr du Bois stuck out her hand, palm facing up. "My bag."

"It is extremely heavy, madame," the Elite Four answered. "As a _chevalier_ of the highest orders, I doubt so."

"My bag, _monsieur_," Dr du Bois snapped.

"Come on, Doctor," I persuaded. "You need help, and if that bag's as heavy as he says, Altair can't carry it. Pokémon Centre?"

"It's filled," Dr du Bois sourly answered. "The rooms always are filled when the Bicycle Race is under way. And-" she winced as she tentatively took a step. "My work-"

"It will not run," Wikstrom answered severely. "I will stake my partner Aegislash that this bag shall be protected more than the artefacts that sleep within the Anistar vaults."

Dr du Bois took a deep breath. "Fine. Donar, M. Duval, M. Wikstrom. _L'hôtel Relifac-le-Haut._"

Hotel Cyllage turned out to be next to the cul-de-sac, a central loop around a stage where skaters and cyclists surrounded like the moons of a planet. Many of them gave us a wide berth, or maybe it was the woman limping with a Lucario for support and the armoured Elite Four member behind her. The Cyllage concierge began spluttering as we entered, but then Dr du Bois fixed her still-formidable expression.

"M. Duval," she sighed.

"I'm staying," Noël offered. "Not like you can watch the kid. I'm headed to the Cyllage Gym anyway."

"Really?" I doubtfully asked as the concierge handed over two sets of keys.

Dr du Bois picked both, examined them, handed me one. "M. Duval will be going to the Cyllage Gym, yes? You may follow him. I shall be there shortly once I have dropped my bag off and assured M. Wikstrom."

"Oh look, I need to check in too, look at the time," Noël drawled, filling out a form to hand to the concierge. "No worries, Dr du Bois, we'll be escorting you."

With a pinched expression suggesting that she did not like that, she made an imperious gesture that meant that Altair and Wikstrom – a freaking _Elite Four_ – escort her limping self up the steps, with us meek Trainers following her. As one Pokémon, a crazy researcher and an armoured Elite Four entered the room, I caught sight of a fleeting expression on the knight's face, that under the struggle of carrying a twenty-kilo bag in full armour was something approaching admiration. But there was no way he could... right?

I entered my room, Noël taking the one next to mine. Most of my unpacking consisted of dropping my bag on the foot of the bed, checking for my valuables on my person, and then getting out at the same time that Noël waved at me across the hallway. A heartbeat later, her room door opened, and with it some awkward atmosphere.

Dr du Bois had taken off her coat, apparently leaving it inside. Her black hair hung loose and limp in its usual bob, and by her side Altair was still hovering. Now, though, there was a new addition in the form of Wikstrom, who looked concerned and slightly frustrated.

"Oh, you got one more hanger-on," I said.

"He is not hanging on," Dr du Bois flatly answered. "His duty is always to Kalos first and foremost. As the heir still stands, the House of de Rais must still repent. When his duty is discharged, he will disappear from my sight."

The flat, venomous tone sent shivers down my spine, but I felt that there was some hidden history between the Pokémon League and Dr du Bois. Maybe it was her work, or Daisy... it could be Daisy. Compared to the sun, Dr du Bois was a pale imitation, imperfect and insecure.

"Why is the hotel called Relifac-le-Haut?" I asked when we left.

"Relifac-le-Haut is the Kalosian name for Cyllage City," Noël explained to me. "Like Roche-sur-Gliffe is the name of Ambrette Town. That's why, though on international maps we refer to our cities and towns by their new names, their traditional names still remain. In this case, Relifac-le-Haut refers to a _relief_, a sculptural technique, and the suffix '_-le-Haut_', which means 'up high'. It's a direct reference to the old cave-systems up on the cliffs, now part of the Cyllage Gym."

We stopped by the cliff-faces, and I groaned as I came face to face with a winding road that led from Cyllage City... all... the... way... up... "We have to get up _there_."

"Nope," Noël popped the 'p' at the end, pointing to a roadside news bulletin. "Gym Leader isn't in. We can climb the cliffs of Cyllage tomorrow, today it looks like Dr du Bois is going to the Pokémon Centre."

"What?" she echoed. "I am fine, I can walk- ah!"

"Madame, that is not a good idea," Wikstrom intervened, catching her. "Altair, grab her other arm, please. Nurse Joy should be able to fix her."

"Let go! Altair, you traitor!" Dr du Bois shouted as she was tugged along by a knight and a Lucario, to my secret amusement. "Donar!"

"I'll be exploring the city!" I waved goodbye.

"I will have _revenge_!"

Noël giggled as she left. "That is... are you sure she's alright?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah... more or less."

"Right," his blond head bobbed in a nod. "So, we should get you a bike?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "But first... know any highlights?"

"Sure!" Noël cheerfully replied. "Came through here before, seen all the sights. Maybe we can hit the beach!"

"You were on a road trip?" I asked as we just wandered around the cliff-side, eyeing the finish line set up at the end. Obviously, Wikstrom wasn't needed until the first few guys came back, hence the Elite Four's free time spent on dragging Dr du Bois to the Pokémon Centre.

"No," Noël replied. "Family trip to the beach. The cooked Binacle is to die for. Binacle is another local Pokémon, so you're in for a treat."

My stomach tried to heave out on itself at the mention of seafood, so I looked at Noël queasily. "No seafood, please. Can we get that bike?"

I got a yellow bike at a dirt-cheap price, and it was foldable. Then, I stocked up on Potions, Antidotes and Paralyse Heals, earning myself a free Freeze Heal on offer. Noël made his own purchases, notably on Freeze Heals.

"Always good, when I have an Ice-type team," Noël smirked, handling the spray bottle carelessly. "So, you've decided what Pokémon to use, right?"

I nodded. "Ivysaur and Frogadier should be able to stand up to Grant... and you, Noël?"

He shrugged. "Already have the badge. I just cleared out to Coumarine until I was called back home. Urgent matters."

His tone was sad, so we dropped the subject back to purchases. I tried to get away, but the Kalosian Trainer dragged me towards the Boutique, watching with an uncanny Fearow gaze as he made me get another pair of shoes.

It was... normal. No creepy technical truths, no lectures mid-walks, no feeling like I was a child to be coddled or a Ducklett following a Swanna – and there was the lousy metaphor. I almost forgot Dr du Bois. Almost; I don't think, even at her most polite, that anyone could make that mistake.

* * *

_**Note: No, I don't think it's possible in the real world to stew marrow bones in a Dutch oven. It's just not hot enough, and it's possibly undercooked. Also, marrow is served with pot-au-feu, but on brown bread and sprinkled with salt, not on crackers.**_

_**As readers might have noticed, yes, I pay attention to detail to food. I love food, and the Culture aspect of my French classes in uni gave me an interest in French cuisine. Pokémon X and Y also featured restaurants, and food itself is an important aspect in any world. Also, the presence of Miltank and the Skiddo line in Kalos suggests to me that, at least, Kalos would have a wide variety of cheeses and dairy products.**_

_**On what Marguerite said to AZ: '**__**J'ai payé de toute mes larmes, à une société qui désarme la victime, et pas le voleur. Leur pitoyable effort, ils ne savent pas qu'ils font l'amour avec la mort.'Both lines are part of Fantine's lament in **__**Les Misérables**__**. There may or may not be parallels between Fantine and the woman who lost her beloved Pokémon and continue to work for the sake of the other Pokémon still alive.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
